To Understand the Rain
by Blatant fool
Summary: A fairly ordinary English drifter meets the Titans, he becomes one and all would seem well, but with a past of loss, pain and suffering, will he ever really fit in with his new family, and more importantly, will his past and worst fears come back to haunt
1. New town, new trouble

This is my first foray into the world of Teen Titan literature so please take this into account when you tear my work to pieces.

My intentions for this story were to simply show the Teen Titans from a new point of view. The actual idea came to me when I had a very disturbing dream about being a Titan. I won't go into details but it simply appealed to me to see the Titans from the point of view such as this, and so I was off. So I devised a character that I thought would fit in with the original team and then be able to say what they saw with a neutral eye. I took a very long time in deciding on the new characters identity when it suddenly came to me in a moment of random contemplation that I could use a character from another of my stories, (I have written a fair few on other subjects, though none on this particular site.)

This character I felt gave a unique glance into the Teen Titan world what with their interesting personality and rather gloomy take on life. Most importantly however I felt that this new character seemed just out of place enough to fit in fairly well with the other unique characters. Also with this new individual I was surprised just how little I had had to edit their background for this role, and also how the new character encompassed at least some of the factors which made the real characters so popular for example like Raven this person is in a apparently constantly depressed state and is unwilling to open up although not quite as dark as Raven. Along with Robin there is a similar if not almost identical lust for victory/revenge. Like Beast boy there is an immature sense of humour which can become annoying on occasion. Similar to Cyborg the new Titan fears that he is not up to the task and doubts himself therefore similarly this person strives to measure up to their prestigious team-mates. Lastly there is a connection with Starfire in that there is a desperate need to be liked and accepted by all, albeit somewhat less publicly.

Anyway that's my character without actually giving anything away in a nutshell. Sorry to babble on but I just felt a decent description was in order before I began on what I feel certain will be a total disaster. So anyway now you know my rough intentions I suppose I have stalled long enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer.

Oh one Last note, shocking as it may seem I don't own the Teen Titans any of the episodes or anything to do with them. Nor do I own anything else that I will highly likely mention in this extensive written disaster. I herby not only acknowledge but commend all those whom I herby take inspiration from by mentioning their creations. I only hope I can do their genius justice with this particular story.

Here we go then.

**1. New town, new trouble.**

The moon cut a strange pattern through the trees, in the distance an owl hooted happily to itself.

There was no rush up here in the foothills above the busy city.

No cars and no people. Just how the owl liked it.

Out of the corner of her eye the owl saw movement, a mouse perhaps? Eagerly she turned her body to face the movement, even with her incredible night vision and hearing this strange being was making almost no sound and seemed to move like a ghost, like it was trying to not be heard. Suddenly the moons glare caught the movement in its ghostly light illuminating the figure of a fifteen year old boy with dark scruffy hair and swamp coloured eyes of brown and green. For a second the owl looked stunned, how could she have thought this lout was a mouse. It was a stain on her perfect senses. 'Well.' She thought to herself, I won't be eating him, 'Well.' She thought again. 'No, I defiantly won't.'

The figure continued its quick but silent progress through the trees. Now that he was closer and that the wind had died down the owl could hear him humming sadly to himself, as if lost in some painful memory. As he moved under the very tree the owl was perched on the owl gave an almost inaudible click of her beak which would be translated as

"Sad."

The figure froze as swiftly as if he had been shot at. He looked up at the owl and after a few moments his pale expressionless face broke into a swift smile that vanished as soon as it appeared. The owl noticed however with her excellent vision that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes which remained cold and clear. The figure said. In a cold and slightly amused voice.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest roadway is would you."

The owl couldn't know this but the boy below her spoke with an English accent, one that suggested he had not been home or with one of his own kind in a long time.

The owl looked back for a moment still caught in the penetrating gaze off those dark swampy coloured eyes which shone with a fanatical glint. After a moments consideration she hooted in the rough direction of the lights she could see from the top of her perch. The stranger looked in the direction indicated, and with a sceptical look on his pale face said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

He gave a sigh and placed something on a low branch before he began moving again in the new direction, he paused just before he disappeared out of sight and gave a smile. The owl noted with satisfaction that this smile was a true one, the boy was at least partially happy. He must have been able to see the city lights from over there. Another second and he was gone. The owl hooted happily to herself not only had she been of help to the passer by but he appeared to have left her half a sandwich. She fluttered down and inspected it. Hmmm beef, she commented to herself.

All in all life wasn't so bad in the foothills she thought as she fluttered back up to the tree. No noise and only the occasional weird stranger passing by.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lights of this unknown city made a pleasant change to the cold and seemingly eternal darkness of the mountainous countryside. The shadowy figure stumbled down some loose stone he paused to regain his balance and looked back at the mountain he had just come down that afternoon. He looked once more at the map he had in his backpack, he knew long before he unfolded and shone his torch on it that it would be of no help whatsoever. He was right, after a quick scan of the map he came to the conclusion that he still didn't know where he was.

"West coast."

He mumbled to himself as if hearing the little he knew out loud would help him. He sighed again and tucking the map into one of the large pockets in his Para smock. It would be easy to forgive a casual observer for thinking a soldier who had just come through a war was descending from the mountains. He was wearing an old British paratrooper smock as well as matching cargo pants. The clothing was filthy and had many tears in it, a testament to his rough life over the last months but then he really wasn't concerned about his appearance only with not freezing to death. He finally met a road and began to walk into the city. Passers by didn't give him a second glance, just another washed up soldier with nowhere to go they thought. Had they looked closer they might have seen that it was no U.S. army uniform the figure wore and that he was far too short to be a soldier, but few cared to look closer on this cold windy night.

The figure stopped at an all night diner and got some desperately needed food from the puzzled owner. That would keep him going for the rest of the night he thought. He sat on a bench and ate, his mind wandered as he consumed the welcome hot food. He thought back to his life before and what he would have said had he seen himself in the future. He thought of the screams of his mother as she had fallen to her death or his father being cut down while trying to get to her and the way their murder had not given a second glance as he turned to make his escape. The thought of his own futile attempts to extract revenge and how the murder had swept him aside as if he were merely an annoying fly. The memory of this brought fresh pain to him and he put down his already cold food, his appetite now gone. Where am I he thought to himself as he looked around him. He had walked of the edge of his small map a full week before while trying to take a shortcut and now had absolutely no idea where he was.

"America."

He mumbled with an ironic look. He looked down at his watch 9:45 was the time; he shrugged to himself and was just pondering where he could find a map of his new area when he heard a muffled scream. The noise instantly took him back to the sound he would always associate with his mother's death. Totally alert he scanned the darkened area around him; the sound had come from an alley behind him. Cursing his curiosity he silently moved to the entrance of the alley and crouched in the shadows. At first he could make nothing out in the pitch black darkness. However after a few seconds he could faintly see three figures surrounding a kneeling and whimpering one. He could tell that the victim was female and that her assailants were all bulky males. Once again cursing his curiosity and now his chivalrous attitude he pondered what he should do. On the one hand it would be wrong to simply leave and pretend he had seen nothing, then again to plough right in would only lead to big trouble. He could go and find a policeman but that would take too long and besides policemen never seemed to be around when they were needed, he could testify to that.

Another low scream came from the trapped female in the alley and he was once again transported to one of the worst moments in his life. He hated people who mistreated females, he had no particular fondness for the female gender but those who treated them badly deserved anything they got in his book. Again the cornered and obviously terrified female screamed but this time it was accompanied by a heart wrenching plea for help. The surrounding thug's response was to laugh maliciously; it reminded the crouching young Englishman of his parent's murderer. He could take it no longer he stood up and walked into the alley calmly thinking up a plan as he went along. The thugs didn't see him coming and so there surprise was understandable when the strange figure in his weary Para smock appeared behind them and commented in an of hand sort of way

"You know, I don't think she wants to be here with you lot."

The three thugs exchanged puzzled glances and then advanced on the motionless form before them. The little Englishman didn't think that he was especially brave, in fact he would have been the first to admit that he probably wasn't, even so it was apparent to the three big men before him that he wouldn't be intimidated by a mere show of force. Also something about his eyes disturbed them, they weren't killers eyes in fact they looked like they could have been soft caring eyes, but something about them now radiated cold uncaring devotion. Like a fanatical monk or some similarly unyielding individual. The largest of the three took a step forward and looked down into those piercing, scanning eyes.

"Hey buddy, get lost and there wont be any trouble."

The female that the silent Englishman could now see more clearly was a young black haired girl, not much older than himself. He tilted his head so that he could see the girl and noted that her face was streaked with tears and her shirt ripped down the front.

He straightened up and looked back at the larger thug.

"For me or her?"

Was his simple curt answer. The largest of man again looked at his friends and then smiling back at this apparent English wannabe hero.

"Look, friend, I don't know who you are back home but here your just a little Limy punk in an old army jacket, now there's three of us and only one of you, so they say you English are smart so why don't you do the math."

The 'Little Limey punk' had heard enough, he didn't mind the insults but he could see that there would be no way of getting the girl out of the alley without first removing the three aggressors. Oh well

The thought to himself, perhaps tonight will prove more entertaining than most. The three thugs moved in as one and tried to swamp the small boy before them, he dodged easily and struck one in the back of the neck with a sharp movement of his hand. He may have been small and wiry, but he was fast and after nine months wandering he knew how to fight. The thug he had struck went down and banged his head on one of the walls, he went out like a light. The two remaining assailants turned round in shock to find that the boy was now between them and the girl and that one of their number was lying in the trash.

"Sonofa-."

The largest man was cut of by his one remaining henchman as he grabbed a steel pole from amongst the debris on the alley floor and launched himself at the apparently unconcerned Englishman who remained motionless, just staring and waiting. This was too easy thought the English boy as the pole wielding thug flew at him, the pole flew past his head by inches and before the attacker could draw it back for a second swing the quick boy kicked him in the groin and then punched him out as he fell, catching the pole almost as an afterthought. He stood there looking at his one remaining opponent, willing him to pull a knife or some other foolish action. He was almost beginning to enjoy himself. Then deciding it was pointless to continue with this violence he broke the silence.

"Er look, mate, lets not go any further, cos, well, this is kinda embarrassing."

The lone thug looked for a moment like he would launch himself at the fully prepared Englishman, then thinking better of it he ran out of the alley pausing only to shout.

"You think your so cool you'll get yours pal, and her to, I'll make sure of it."

With that he disappeared round the corner.

"Ho hum."

Was all the now depressed Englishman said in response as he turned and crouched down to the still sniffing roughed up girl.

"You ok?"

He asked in what he hoped was a soft sympathetic caring voice, he was unsure because this was the first time he had used it in a long time. She nodded and continued to sob. He knelt there for a moment thinking what did she have to sob about, she was fine now, and when she got home her family would look after her, and him, well he would be thanked and then sent unceremoniously on his way, that's what always happened.

"Come on then love, lets get you home."

He said a tad less sympathetically now. As he offered her a helping hand.

"Thank you."

Said the girl accepting the hand and being pulled unsteadily to her feet. She looked at her saviours face and was suddenly overcome by emotion, throwing her arms around him she planted a kiss on his left cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder. Taken by surprise he would have fallen over had he not had the pole in his right hand to steady himself. Patting her gently on the back and trying to not to hit her with the pole in the process he finally prised himself from her grasp and took a step back, his face now red despite the cold.

"Erm, ok well that's er, nice, but you should really be getting along now."

No sooner had these words left his lips the girl gave a frightened whimper and pressed herself against a wall. He looked at her puzzled and wondered what he had said.

This is why I don't like hanging around with girls, one moment they are all over you the next you say something and they run off. He thought. Then two things happened to make him reconsider his judgment of the girl. First of all a shadow moved along the wall to his left and then he heard the unmistakable sound of someone trying to walk quietly along a concrete surface. He spun around, pole at the ready, and was not happy with what he saw.

The big thug was there but he had friends. Many friends. The Englishman counted quickly, but there seemed to be no end to them. He gave up at twenty-two.

This must be an entire street gang, he thought. Eleven to one odds were not good in the Englishman's book; of course what made this worse was the fact that the girl who was now crying again would not be much help in the coming struggle, so the odds were probably much closer to twenty to one. He sighed and awaited the inevitable; he could see knives, baseball bats and other weapons. How sad he thought it that the girl would probably be killed also because of his intervention. Had he minded his own business she would have likely not been harmed, but now it seemed she was about to witness a murder, his murder. He readied himself holding the pole like a rifle and bayonet, just like he had been taught. He was ready, what a shame it had to end like this, still it was as good a way to go as any, defending the innocent. The mob before him advanced cautiously, it seemed that his reputation for speed had been relayed by the large thug of the earlier skirmish.

"Careful, he's a fast one."

Came from the large thug who was staying well near the back of the group.

"You should have minded your business Limey."

Soon followed.

"Yes well I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

Was his response. He began watching now silently, but edging back slowly to the dead end at the back of the alley. Even with the pole he couldn't cover the entire width of the alley and if they got behind him then it would all be over for him, not to mention for the girl. Suddenly a tall man waving a chain darted forward on the resolute Englishman's right. He swung the chain but the defender was quicker, using his pole he deflected the chain and thus wrapped It round its right side then using the mans on weight as a leaver he smashed the left side into his face. The man fell without a sound but there was no time to consider his likely broken nose. Under the cover of this attack two more had charged straight at him. Good, he thought. If they came at him like this he could hold them off all night, maybe some help might even arrive.

He drove the pole into the midriff of the closest enemy giving the pole a tiny twist as he did so and then struck the second with the flat side to the face both fell but now the others were closing in and he was starting to run out of alley. He turned quickly to check on the girl behind him who had already reached the end of the alley and was pressed against the wall, seemingly trying to hide in his weedy shadow. He winked and then gave a slight smile before turning quickly back to the steadily advancing mob before him. He knew it would only take them all to charge at once and swamp him with sheer weight of numbers. Even just three or four could do it if they came in hard and fast at the same time. As if they had read his mind several of the thugs came at him in a solid wall of muscle. He struck the nearest to the neck which sent him crashing to the ground, but then disaster struck.

As he whirled around to take the next man who had been slowed by his falling friend thus giving valuable time to the hard pressed defender. The brave little Englishman slipped on an old wet and mushy newspaper. He regained his balance almost immediately, but the damage had been done, like a pack of wolves they were all around him. He lashed out with the pole and struck something but in the confused mass of flailing limbs he couldn't be sure what, somebody grabbed the pole and he was forced to abandon it and rely on his fists. He struck a face before him but was then himself struck several times and forced back he kicked at an enemy and connected with his groin sending him screaming back into the mass behind, clutching his ruined manhood.

It was hopeless he knew but he would not go down without a fight. For a split second he thought of all his ancestors before him fighting in the British army throughout the ages, he wondered if they were watching him now and whether he had measured up, he hoped so but suspected not. It was inevitable really but even so he kicked, punched, bit, spat, swore and injured for nearly a full minuet before he was finally struck across the back of the head with what he guessed was his own pole. He partially passed out but was dimly aware of the girl screaming in the background, his backpack being ripped from his back and of what seemed to be a thousand limbs pounding him into the wet cold concrete. He tried to tell them to leave her out of it but he was too insensible to manage more than.

"Le ger no."

He was rolled onto his back by a boot, he could just make out the moon in the sky and all the faces around him when they had finally stopped kicking him, his old friend 'Big Thug' stood above him holding the pole and saying something but he could not make it out. He could have sworn he saw a figure fly across the moons image with some sort of cloak billowing behind it, but he was unsure. For the briefest moment he pondered if this was how all people died, seeing a cloaked figure coming to take them away, he would later discover that it was not. As he slipped into unconsciousness he could hear shouting and see vague outlines moving around rapidly in obvious confusion as bright lights flashed all around him before he was finally delivered into a kind and painless oblivion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter one, number two should follow quite quickly, (considering I have already written it.) so do stay vigilant.

Please R&R, constructive criticism or just criticism in general is most welcome.


	2. Welcome to the house of fun

**2. Welcome to the house of fun.**

He was defiantly not dead; in fact he was pretty sure he was alive considering the amount of pain he was in. Who was he though, the fact that he had to ask that question was worrying enough but as he remembered the alley he began to feel even more uneasy. He tried to open his eyes but as soon as he did so the blindingly bright light forced him to close them again. He tried to remember who he was, there was defiantly something there but it was having trouble finding its way through his battered head.

Oh that's right, he thought to himself, I'm Chat, no wait that isn't right, hang on, Chit, nope, Chit Chat, no definitely not, or at least I really hope not. As this strange conversation with himself continued he began to feel rather distressed at the prospect of trying to recall all of the other details about himself. He might be here for years just trying to work out how to spell his name again. By now the mental conversation had finally achieved its objective.

'Ah that's right, Chris that's my name, I hope.'

With this rather shaky start behind him he began to recall his life piece by piece until he was fairly confident he knew himself again, when he had finished he wished he had left certain memories forgotten as that all to familiar scream came flooding back. Then a new memory barged into his head, Chris would later understand what it meant but at that particular moment it only served to confuse him more.

He had a vague image of several faces and voices standing above him but they were not the thugs, he didn't know how he knew this he just did, they talked about him, again he wasn't sure how he knew he just did. Then the memory began to go faint and Chris suspected that he had passed out again. He next remembered a strange sort of black, almost liquid spreading across his body and a strange feeling of weightlessness. He then recalled flying over water still suspended by this strange black energy and of somehow momentarily not existing before appearing on the other side of a wall. The memory again went fuzzy but he had a slight impression of a brightly lit corridor with lights flashing by on the ceiling before being laid out gently on a soft surface in an intensely bright room. In his current state the dream/memory only served to concern him as to the level of head injuries he had sustained.

Determined to find out where he was he opened an eye but again was shocked by the intensity of light which assaulted his eyes and sent his already sore head into a pounding world of pain. Three attempts later he was finally successful in holding his eyes open long enough to get a fair look at his surroundings. At first he tried to look down just to make sure his legs were there. He couldn't get his head to point down so he contented himself with looking across a strange pale flesh coloured landscape with strange marks all over its uneven surface. In the distance he could see two green wooded ridges. But it just didn't seem right, he blinked a few times and everything came momentarily into focus before again going back to the murky half vision he was currently reduced to. It was enough however to discover that he was lying on his back in some sort of hospital type room, and that the pale marked landscape was his bare chest and stomach now liberally covered in cuts and bruises, and that the green ridges were in fact his legs in his faded camouflaged cargo pants. He tried to sit up but an immense pain ran across his chest.

"Don't move."

Said a curt yet somehow comforting female voice. For a moment Chris thought he was talking to the black haired girl he had tried to rescue. But he dismissed this when the girl moved round to his front right side and looked down at him; no expression apparent on what Chris had to admit was a very pale yet pretty face. She had purple hair and a gem stone of some kind seemed to be attached to her forehead. He had seen this face before but he couldn't quite place it. The answer was coming slowly but surely, like an awkward piece of furniture being pushed up some stairs, then suddenly it became stuck and disappeared. While he was pondering this the girls face assumed a somewhat puzzled / intrigued expression.

"So how are you feeling?"

There was no warmth in the voice or expression whatsoever but still it made Chris feel that much better that somebody actually cared enough to ask him that question.

"Not to bad considering, I feel like I've broken a rib."

"Three actually, but I've just about taken care of that."

She placed her hands close to the tender and heavily bruised area on the right side of Chris's chest and suddenly a bright blue light that made his eyes water appeared.

"Yes there are still minor fractures where the broken bones where but they should heal pretty quickly, if you give them a chance."

"Thanks er, er."

He didn't want to say 'Thanks love', it somehow just didn't seem appropriate, not to mention he hated using the expression, especially with strangers, yet he still wanted to thank this pretty girl who had it seemed probably saved his life.

"Raven."

She answered the question for him again in a very matter of fact sort of way.

"Oh, thanks Raven thanks very much."

Somewhere deep inside Chris's pounding protesting head the name struck a cord. Again he had that feeling of something being dragged through his mind. But it got stuck and he still couldn't place the name or the face.

It will come, I hope, he thought as he extended his hand to shake the girls.

"I'm Chris, pleased to… argh."

A bolt of lightning pain leapt through his body ending in his toes.

"I wouldn't do that, you've also got a broken wrist."

"I gather"

Was his sarcastic reply, the faintest almost unperceivable beginnings of a smile spread across her face. His eyes watering he banged his head against the pillow in frustration, he soon wished he hadn't. The back of his head seemed to explode with pain and he involuntarily cried out.

"Will you just lie still."

Said the now slightly annoyed girl. He tried to sit up again but she forced him back and in a tone that left nothing to the imagination said.

"If you don't lie still then I will make you."

He whimpered and just gave up, deciding the girl probably knew what she was doing and talking about, he decided to do as he was told so he closed his eyes. He could taste blood in his mouth and it wasn't pleasant, especially considering just how dry his mouth was. The girl was doing something to his wrist and he could feel the pain lessening even as he opened his eyes and watched the strange blue energy engulf his hand. Suddenly the obvious question dawned on him.

"Where am I, if you don't mind me asking, Raven."

She sighed and looked at the abused form below her.

"We are in Titans tower, in the infirmary if you want to be specific."

Again this new piece of information stirred something in his memory, this time he could feel the answer coming to him but to his extreme annoyance it simply faded away as a new wave of pain flowed through his head. He really wanted to know just where he was and who he was in the company of. He finally gave up on his own brain as a source of information and asked the question he was dying to know.

"Er, Raven."

She looked up from his wrist.

"This is sort of embarrassing, but, well, I don't actually have any idea who you are or where I am."

"I just told you."

"Yes, but in my confused and semi conscious state I am at a loss for just what your answers mean."

She sighed again and looked him in the eye, he looked back into her eyes and was amazed at just how large and pretty they were, they were a deep violet and had a intelligent, knowing, almost mind reading look about them.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

He smiled at this; finally he was going to have a clue about just what was going on, and who knew, he might even find out just what city he was in.

"Well firstly I would like to know just where I have seen you before, secondly I wouldn't mind being told why Titans tower rings a bell, and finally I would appreciate an explanation of just how I got here and what happened to me."

He thought for a second.

"Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the girl I was with would you."

Then as an afterthought.

"By the way, how messed am I exactly, and where's my stuff, oh and by the way, can I have something to drink, I'm gagging."

Without answering the girl walked out of Chris's sight and returned with a styrofoam cup filled with water. She helped him sit up and then put the cup to his mouth. He eagerly drank, the water was cool and soothing, he took another great gulp and was rewarded with a great fit of coughing as the water went down the wrong way. The girl sighed as she eased him back down and looked inside the cup which was now sprayed with blood. She waited until the coughing had subsided and wiped away the blood from down the side of Chris's mouth with a paper towel.

"Better?"

She asked with a slightly unsure expression.

"Ach, ugh… much."

Said Chris still retching. She nodded and then looked at the door as if to make sure there was nobody there.

"Still want those answers?"

Chris nodded with tired smile.

The girl remained expressionless and pondered over the answers to the many questions and finally began to speak slowly and clearly, as if talking to a fool or a small child.

"Right then."

She began, sitting down and wrapping her cloak around her so that it covered her entire body despite her crossed legs. Chris noticed that she wasn't actually sitting down on anything and was in fact hovering a meter or so above the floor. Deciding he was obviously seeing things in his partially concussed state he concentrated on his desperately needed answers.

"Firstly, I have no idea why I look familiar to you, however if I was forced to guess I would say you probably saw me and the rest of the team on the TV or in a paper."

That made sense, Chris thought to himself, he remembered now all the papers he had taken from a pile. He had intended to use them to help light fires during his cross country move but had ended up reading them instead to entertain himself. He had read about the Teen Titans and their exploits. It all made sense now. She continued.

"As for the Titans 'ringing a bell'."

She assumed what Chris had to admit was a fair British accent when she quoted him.

"I would say that's also because of something you either saw or read."

Chris nodded and the girl continued.

"In regards to what happened you will first have to tell me what you can remember. As I wasn't there in the beginning, we only arrived after you were overwhelmed"

He sighed and rubbed his sore eyes tentatively with his good hand. He proceeded to give a rough account of his experiences from entering town to the strange figure he had thought he saw to his strange memory of being lifted and placed where he now lay. Doing his best not to draw out the suspense. The girl raised an eyebrow and then commented.

"Well you seem to have a good impression of what happened, at least until we arrived and helped you out."

He wondered about the 'we' part and decided to ask.

"Whose 'we'."

Before she could answer and as if to do so for her the door banged open and two figures entered. If Chris had still thought he was imagining the girl hovering he certainly didn't now. What intrigued him most was the sheer difference between the two figures, one was huge and appeared to be part robot although the human parts told him he was looking at a eighteen or older black male. His companion was by comparison tiny, it was however not this that made him stand out, it was the fact that he was green, not to mention his elf like ears. Chris momentarily thought about asking whether they had brought him to a costume party, but decided against it as he didn't want to insult his obvious saviours.

"How's our little hero."

Said the larger of the two as they walked across the room to the hovering girl.

"Ask him yourselves, he just came to and he won't stay still or quiet, much like Beast Boy really."

At this response the small green boy who Chris guessed was younger than him by a year or so pulled a face at the girl and then concentrated on Chris himself.

"So how are you feeling guy?"

"Chap would be more accurate."

Said the girl with a knowing look as she took advantage of the distraction to heal Chris's other wounds.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

Asked the larger of the two guys.

"He's English."

Replied the girl moving from Chris's wrist and onto some other unseen wound on the right side of his head without looking up.

"He is?"

Asked the small green one.

"Yes."

Replied the girl with a bored air to her answer.

"How do you know?"

Asked the larger boy. The girl looked up and then throwing a quick glance at Chris that said 'Why do I even bother' replied in a slightly angry tone.

"Because, you pair of morons, I asked him, I did tell you that he was awake as soon as you came in."

The 'Pair of morons' looked first to one another then back at the girl and then finally at Chris who smiled and gave a small wave with his good hand.

"Oh."

They replied in unison.

"So how are you feeling then, er 'chap'."

Chris did hope that this was the last time he would be asked that question. But decided to be polite about it.

"Oh not too bad, considering."

"What, considering you got totally wasted by about a hundred thugs."

Said the green one, an almost amused manner to his words as he looked up and down the many cuts and bruises adorning Chris's chest. He received a metallic elbow from his companion for this outburst. Chris frowned and then nodded grimly he then looked with a questioning expression at the pretty girl to his right. Catching his eye she looked up to the other two and said.

"I think he would like to know who you two are."

Said the girl to the others with a slight nod towards Chris.

"What, you mean he doesn't know who we are?"

Asked the green one in a surprised voice, looking at Chris as if he was something peculiar to be examined closely.

"Why should he, you something special?"

Asked the girl in a sarcastic voice while prodding Chris's right shoulder seemingly waiting for him to cry out in pain.

"Well yeah, kinda."

Said the partially robotic teenager looming above Chris.

"I mean can most people do this."

He put his robotic hand out and before Chris's eyes it changed into some sort of energy weapon. He continued, but not before Chris thought just how annoying it was that these people kept talking over him as if he wasn't lying there.

"Or are most people cyborg's."

"Yeah."

Added his small green companion.

"Are most people in England, like green, and can they do this."

Chris watched in surprise as the green boy disappeared onto the floor and then reappeared as a cat, which gracefully leapt onto the bed Chris lay upon. Chris was just about to say how impressed he was when the cat jumped again, but unfortunately this time onto Chris's very tender chest. It took a moment for the explosive waves of pain to reach Chris's senses, but when they did.

"OWWWWWWWWW, get off you mangy moggie!"

He knocked the cat from his bare chest scratching himself in the process and before either of the other two present could stop him tried to jump to his feet only to find his legs didn't work, and instead came crashing down flat onto his face with a loud cracking sound. He experienced a moment of excruciating pain and then knew no more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was floating, floating again, but where was he and why was he floating? He tentatively opened his eyes and was relived to find that they were not assaulted by any intense light. He looked around the darkened room. He seemed to be in the infirmary, but the pretty girl didn't seem to be around, in fact nobody seemed to be around. He pondered for a moment just what had happened and remembered the clumsy green cat. He brought his hands up to his chest and found that while it did hurt a lot it was not the intolerable pain of earlier. He slowly and gently tried to sit up, but couldn't, he looked down his still bare but now bandaged chest and saw that he was encompassed in that same black energy he remembered from his partial memory of being brought to the tower. He tried a little harder to rise and was surprised to find that it was relatively easy to break free from the black energy and that it hurt only a little to do so.

Now that he was right ways up he found that it was a lot easier to think straight and also that his surroundings made a lot more sense. He looked out of the large window to the left of the bed and could just see the beginnings of dawn approaching. He slipped out of the strange energy hovering a few inches above the bed, as he did so the energy seemed to fade and then disappeared, he slowly put his weight onto his unsteady legs. Again he was surprised to find that while they did ache he could confidently walk on them. Moving to the window he could faintly see water and in the distance a few lights from the city. Looking down he saw land and suddenly became aware of the fact that he was on an island.

"Of course."

He muttered to himself as he remembered one of the articles he had read during his lonely time in the mountains. It had been titled something like 'Greatest Pad on the Planet' it had described the Titans tower location and shape; he faintly recalled that the first letter in the title had been an actual photo of the tower. So, he thought I'm in a giant T on an island somewhere on the west coast. Well that's narrowed it down he mused. As he leaned on the window he shivered from its cold temperature, he wasn't usually affected by the cold but then again he usually had at least a shirt on. He turned to look in to the darkened room. There wasn't much to see, apart from another bed half hidden by a screen there was only some cupboards which he assumed contained medical supplies and some larger medical equipment, including a defibrillator which had been placed close to where he had lay. With that sobering thought he moved to the door which was in the wall facing the foot of the second bed.

He listened but could hear nothing on the other side. He leaned closer to the door and pressed his ear to the cold metal, still nothing. Before he could pull away the door opened automatically and Chris was sent staggering out into the dark corridor and into the opposite wall. He stifled a cry of pain as his now bandaged right hand struck the wall. He closed his eyes and not for the first time cursed his fate. He heard voices approaching and without knowing why darted back into the infirmary and with some difficulty climbed onto the bed before him. He turned over and feigned sleep, he really didn't know why he had panicked but it was done now and he would see it through. He could hear the voices more clearly now and the footsteps were coming closer.

"What do you mean you were taking a break BB."

Said a voice Chris recognised as the part cyborg teenager.

"What's the big problem Cy, I mean its not like I didn't watch him for a while, but I got bored after I counted his bruises, and besides its not like he's going anywhere is he?"

The door opened and Chris could sense the two standing in the doorway staring at him. He wondered just why they were staring until it struck him that in his haste to get back he had jumped into the wrong bed. Cursing himself inwardly he remained still and kept his face expressionless. After a few more seconds he heard the two Titans shuffle cautiously over to him and then in hurried but still hushed voices. Began talking to one another.

"So then BB, he's not going anywhere then is he."

"Well not far anyway."

"How did he get moved BB."

"I don't know."

"Hmmmm, you know what, I don't believe you, in fact I think this is all some big joke."

"Well it's not, ok."

"Yeah right."

Chris didn't know what to do, he hoped that they would just go but it sounded like at least one would stay no matter what happened. They were still talking and it seemed he was going to have to make his consciousness apparent, besides he wanted some more answers as well as his clothes, and a drink wouldn't go amiss he thought.

"Raven was right; it was a bad idea to let you take a shift at watching him."

"Hey I already told you I didn't do this, ok I didn't keep my eye on him but I didn't move him, especially not after the 'cat incident'."

"Yes that was a good idea wasn't it, it looks like he isn't impressed by 'The Face' either."

"Just shut up will ya, I can't be blamed for that I didn't know."

"Well maybe you should listen once in a while then, Raven totally said his ribs were messed up, speaking of which I'm hungry, just check that he's still breathing and we'll grab some chow before Star turns up and starts her shift watching him."

Chris didn't know why he did it; it just seemed like the right thing to do, a way of paying back the green Titan and distracting everyone from his bed hopping. So when he sensed that the small green one was close he held his breath. The green one leant closer and then emitted a panicked sound. He came even closer but still couldn't hear anything he turned to the waiting Titan and said.

"Oh man I can't hear him breathing."

"What!"

Said the larger of the two loudly.

"Shhhhhh, I'm listening."

Whispered the smaller figure angrily.

"Well listen closer."

Suggested the larger, still whispering but obviously not happy.

The small green one once more pushed his ear towards Chris's face and listened intently. He heard nothing until with a suddenness that sent him flying across the room in fright Chris announced with the subtlety of a tank that he was still living.

"BOO!"

The smaller green Titan leapt backwards morphing into a mouse as he did so. He landed on the bed closest to the window. The larger of the two burst out laughing and pointed at the now human form on the second bed. He wheezed and gasped, tears running down his face from his one human eye as he fought for breath. Chris sat up laughing himself now. The green Titan was laughing also on the other bed, albeit a little sheepishly.

"Ha ha, he got you good Beast Boy, you totally peed yourself."

"Did not."

The three of them continued to laugh loudly and breathlessly for several minuets, their amusement increased by Chris's obvious pain as his battered ribs ached with his laughter. Finally they began to regain control but only after the whole laborious process was started over again by the largest Titan doing a poor impression, poor as it was it was enough to send the amusing memory through their heads on another run. Eventually they stopped laughing and the smaller green Titan began to speak.

"Man you really scared me there dude, I thought you like, died or something."

"Yeah."

Added the other.

"It was perfect; I just wish I had had my camera."

Chris was surprised at the popularity of his actions; he had expected a far more angry response, he mused for a moment what would have happened if it had been the pretty girl called Raven who had discovered him, or some other. As it stood however Chris was happy that they hadn't.

"So how you feeling then Chris?"

For a moment Chris felt annoyed that again he had been asked that question but this faded when he realised that they had used his first name. Happy about that, as he had heard it few times during the past months he decided to be civil.

"Pretty good…"

"Considering."

The two Titans cut in in unison. After another fit of laughing they became somewhat excited.

"So, you feel up to a tour of the tower."

"Sure."

Answered Chris happy to be able to move around again and not to have to hide.

"Cool, let's go."

The two Titans began to leave but stopped when they noticed the sheepish look about Chris.

"What's the problem guy, you don't have to be scared, or are you still feeling I'll, I know I would."

Chris appreciated the admittance from the cyborg, but wasn't happy about the 'scared' part.

"I'm not scared and I feel fine, but well, I would kinda appreciate my shirt back."

"Oh sure, its under the bed, besides everyone has been in here so you wont be showing off anything we haven't already seen."

This information was not welcome, Chris had always been shy, he would be the first to admit it but around girls it was ten times worse, but this, this was just beyond belief. He ran his hand around for a second as he searched under the bed and found the tattered bloodstained remains of what had been his best shirt. He wondered why this embarrassing situation had not dawned upon him while he had been talking to the pretty girl 'Raven', he guessed he had been too confused by events and her beauty to think about the moral dilemmas that could follow. He held up the shirt for the two others to see and tutting said.

"Deary deary, me this will never come out."

The two Titans laughed again and then began discussing a solution. Chris didn't like what he heard.

"Well I'm sure we can find you an old shirt somewhere."

Said the cyborg.

"What about the stuff in my backpack?"

Asked Chris.

"Er well we were meaning to tell you about that."

Said the smaller green Titan with an uneasy glance at Chris's feet.

"What?"

Asked Chris with a deep feeling of dread.

"Well, erm, you see, it's like this, while we were chasing off the bad guys and saving the girl…"

"And you."

Added the tall cyborg eagerly. Too eagerly Chris noticed. It was as if Cyborg was doing his utmost to avoid the subject of 'the girl' this was strange Chris thought, but at that particular moment he wasn't concerned with the girl, only with his backpack and its contents.

"Yes."

Prompted Chris, waving his hands in a gesture that said 'get on with it'.

"Well your backpack, sorta took a direct hit from Cyborgs cannon."

The 'Cyborg' had his hand change into its weapon form at this and waved it at Chris shrugging apologetically as he did so.

"I see."

Answered Chris darkly, and the two Titans exchanged guilty glances.

"Sorry man, it just kinda happened."

"It's all right."

Replied Chris with a very tired voice.

"Really?"

"Yes you know, nothing important, just everything I own."

Chris said with an obviously fake smile and a world weary sigh. As the two Titans looked at the floor like a pair of naughty children Chris pondered just what he had lost. Not much he had to admit but still the few links with his previous life and his very few comforting personal possessions. He pictured them lying there now scattered around the darkened filthy alley. The image pained him, but there was no point in dwelling on it. He was determined not to let his new found friends, peculiar as they were, feel bad about the manner in which they had saved his life.

"Honestly, its all right I didn't have much in there anyway, nothing particularly worth keeping anyway, so let's go, but I still need a shirt."

He forced a believable smile and dumping the ruined shirt into a bin turned to face his new companions.

"Great, wait hear a minute."

With that Cyborg left the infirmary and disappeared into the corridor, although his footsteps could be heard long after he was out of sight. The one remaining Titan 'Beast Boy' shuffled nervously. Perhaps he was still unhappy about his part in the cat incident Chris thought to himself.

"I'm not mad about the cat incident you know, I'm always doing really stupid things myself."

Beast Boy seemed to brighten at this mixture of assurance and confession. His elf like ears shot up and he ceased to hang limp like a defeated warrior.

"Cool, really?"

"Yeah, if I'm not knocking things over or falling flat on my face I usually spend the rest of my time being annoying and immature."

Beast Boys eyes lit up at this Chris noticed, good, thought Chris he had successfully described beast boy and then reversed it so as to make him think they had plenty in common. Chris was aware that he himself had often been annoying and immature before he had started travelling, but was unsure just whether he was still like that now. He hoped he was but there was a deep suspicion within him that he would never truly open up all the way again. Still why act down and dark when he was with two obviously bright and fun loving people. He just hoped that he would fit in.

"So."

Asked Beast Boy, much more confidently now.

"Do you like video games, movies and that sort of thing?"

Chris pondered the question, true he hadn't had much opportunity for that kind of stuff lately, but even so he had once been very much into that sort of thing. Lately he preferred to just sit and read quietly, but he was sure he could still handle a Game Station controller with a notable degree of precision.

"Yeah sure, love all that stuff."

He answered the question without any particular excitement. Beast boy looked fit to burst and was on the verge of saying something else when Cyborg could be heard thundering up the corridor. The two occupants of the infirmary looked towards the door and watched as it opened to reveal Cyborg looking mildly flustered.

"Guess what."

He said with barely hidden excitement.

"What?"

Asked Beast boy, looking somewhat surprised yet happy about the appearance of his fellow Titan, he only ever looked like this when something very good was within sight.

"Star just called, her and Robin are still hunting down the last of the bad guys that escaped when we found Chris, and Raven's disappeared somewhere, so we've got the whole tower to ourselves."

Beast Boys jaw dropped as if he had just seen an angel.

"The whole tower."

He repeated, stunned.

"The whole tower."

Answered the bearer of this apparently very good news. Beast boy turned to Chris and smiled at his bewildered face.

"This my friend, is a very, very, very good thing."

"So it would appear."

Answered Chris in a somewhat sceptical voice.

"So let's go yall, times awasting."

Cyborg threw an old T-shirt in Chris's rough direction and then ran from the room shouting happily about something or other.

"C'mon dude, get dressed and let's go."

Shouted Beast Boy as he followed his companion who could still be heard shouting in merriment further down the corridor. Chris looked briefly at the front of the shirt which had the picture of a vaguely familiar space ship on the front and the fading text 'Warp Trek Convention', sighing and shaking his head Chris suddenly realised that he was alone and without further ado threw on the old, somewhat strange smelling shirt and clutching his aching chest stumbled out of the infirmary and towards the dying sounds of his exited new friends, shouting as he went.

"Wait for me, I may be crippled."

Finally catching up to the others as they waited at a doorway he was amazed at the room before him, while he was still sucking in all the details Beast Boy simply said.

"Dude, welcome to the house of fun."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Second chapter done and dusted. Third on the way, sometime soon, please R&R, thanks.


	3. The wrong foot

**3. The wrong foot.**

Something was wrong. She could feel it. Deep inside, something was nagging her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. Something she had forgotten. But now that it was wrong she could sense it. Why had she been meditating? If she had been paying attention then she wouldn't have forgotten whatever it was that now pestered her. Raven was still meditating even as she thought over this troubling dilemma. She continued to hover cross legged several feet above her bed, but there was no peace in her mind now, and her soft almost hypnotic chanting had ceased. She studied the blackness around her in her meditation induced world. Nothing seemed to be out of place there, but wait, something was missing, the clock she new was hovering just a foot or so in front of her was represented, but something else wasn't. Something that should have been, something, warm, warm and alive, something that needed her protection, something hurt.

"Oh no."

She uttered to herself as her eyes snapped open and the clock was sent bouncing onto the foot of her bed and then loudly to the floor. Levitating over to the door she replaced the clock back to her bedside, wondering what time it was but having no time to look, she left with graceful haste. Just typical she thought as she one third ran, one third walked and one third levitated in the direction of the infirmary. She had known it was a bad idea to let Beast Boy take a shift at watching the injured boy. Why couldn't he be relied upon to do anything, except mess things up even worse? It was bad enough with what had happened back in the alley but to then try and pick him up without checking for injuries had been stupid. Not only that though, not only that, but to then do that stupid thing with the cat. What a clown, what really burned Raven though was the fact that he hadn't even apologised he had just shrugged it of as an accident. Which was pretty thoughtless considering he had nearly killed him for pity's sake, sending him crashing down onto his ribs like that before they could even begin to heal. Why had Beast Boy then wanted to be given the responsibility of watching him so badly? To make up for his earlier mistakes perhaps, she didn't know and right then she didn't care. All that concerned her at that moment was getting to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Her thoughts once again centred on Beast Boys foolishness as she rounded the final corner. Why had he shirked his responsibility again, what an annoyance to have to rely on one of the most unpredictable and unreliable people in the whole world.

As she neared the door she paused for a split second, what would she find, a sleeping Beast Boy and a safe and sound patient, she hoped so. But an image of a dead body lying face down on the hard infirmary floor, obviously dropped from its cradle of her power by her own loss of concentration plagued her minds eye. Why had she lost concentration, she silently cursed herself as she remembered, she prepared to go into the room.

She should have noticed, she had been able to feel him floating there all night through her power. She had felt his warmth and his pain; she had even felt some of his dreams during his troubled sleep and felt him shift uneasily. She had not meant to but it was not possible to avoid what he was feeling as at that time he had almost been a part of her. With the use of her powers she was forced to almost give a part of herself, perhaps what some might call her very soul to that object, almost like she was giving the object life of its own, in most cases the object she manipulated were not living feeling beings. However on those occasions she could feel those living things, almost like they were living with in her. The part that made this particular incident special however was the fact that the Englishman had been in this state for a significant amount of time, as a result she had begun to feel more of him than those others who her powers usually engulfed. It had been strange, in that state it was almost like knowing someone, knowing them like a twin, but only more so, she had felt as if he was standing there next to her all night, the feeling had been comforting, warm somehow, like what she assumed a prolonged loving hug would feel like.

She had seen his dreams or at least had felt the emotions his dreams caused. She had been struck by just how tightly guarded his mind had been, like a safe in the deepest darkest dungeon of an impregnable fortress. She had been so intrigued by this level of resistance that, totally out of character she had tried to find a way in. she had only stopped when a chilling scream, that of a woman, obviously In her death throes had echoed throughout the mind which she was trying to penetrate. Raven had backed out straight away, both frightened and shocked by what she had partly uncovered, the realisation of what she had been doing had plagued her mind until the clock had chimed three, thus breaking her concentration. Afterwards surprised at herself she had decided to forgo sleep and just wait for an early breakfast. So resuming her meditation stance she had pushed the injured boy to the back of her mind and began to meditate free from his presence, and now she was cursing herself for it. Had she only kept her emotions under control she wouldn't have felt compelled to forget the boy's presence and would not have therefore missed his absence.

"Stupid stupid stupid."

She mumbled angrily. She braced herself for what she might find and hoped for it to be him lying peacefully on the bed. The door opened and she paused, not quite understanding what she saw, or rather, what she didn't see. The female Titan looked first left and then to the right. There was nobody here, thank heavens. She breathed a sigh of relief. There was no dead body in this room, she hoped. Deciding to be very sure she entered the room, everything was as she had left it, minus the patient at least, plus the second bed was now ruffled and the boy's ripped shirt was now in the bin.

She remembered the last time she had seen the shirt. That had been interesting. She had just gotten him back to the tower and was trying go get an idea of the full extent of his injuries. His camouflaged jacket had been a problem, she needed to remove it to see just how badly he had been hurt, but every time she had tried to remove it he had screamed despite his unconsciousness. Finally she had gotten it off with the help of her powers. However that had only served to worsen the situation, the jacket had been holding his wrecked chest together and when he was free of it he began suffering, worse had been the look of his shirt whish had been torn in several places where blades or other blunt objects had penetrated right through his jacket. Also the shirt was drenched in blood which had only served to panic Raven.

After getting the ruined shirt of as well the true extent of the beating the boy had taken became apparent. After a good half an hour's frenzied activity however the open wounds were bandaged and most of the broken bones were at least partially mended. She remembered being satisfied by her work, and the unusual happiness she had felt when she had realised that without her care the boy would have certainly died in that alley or in some hospital. Robin had been right to order her home with the boy rather than waste time getting him to doctors who cold do little compared to her. She wondered how the boy had been able to leave considering the state he must still be in. That didn't matter though, there was no time to lose, she would have to find him and return him to the infirmary, she would be damned if she was going to let him wander around and hurt himself again, thus undoing all her hard work and time consuming care, and she knew that with Beast Boy around that was not entirely out of the question. As she Left she wondered just where the boy might be, where else, he would be with Beast Boy in the main room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had them now, he just had to finish him off while avoiding the threat to his rear and then he could concentrate on that respectively. The sound of cracking bone and of a game station controller being thrown onto the table, announced Beast Boys annihilation and removal from the three way death match.

"Aw dude, I can't believe it, every single time."

"And by a rookie too."

Chris raised an eyebrow at Cyborg's comment, but didn't take an eye of the huge screen before him. He may have taken Beast Boy out, but Cyborg wouldn't be so easy.

"How can you be so good if this is your first time on this game?"

Asked beast boy with a close to furious note to his voice.

"Beginners luck."

Suggested Chris in an innocent voice.

"Yeah."

Added Cyborg.

"Or it could just be that you are hopeless at this game."

"Am not."

The small Titan countered angrily.

"He isn't hopeless, it was just lucky that I caught him in a corner."

Said Chris hoping to avoid what looked like a physically violent fight between his new friends.

"See."

Said Beast Boy sticking a tong out at Cyborg as he did so.

"Ok then mister unlucky corner, seeing as you aren't hopeless, maybe you can handle getting some drinks in, and some food if you can manage it."

Muttering under his breath Beast Boy plodded off towards the kitchen area. Back at the game however Chris having taken advantage of Cyborg's distraction unleashed a series of brilliant if somewhat random moves that took Cyborg not only by surprise but also out of the game.

"What, noooooo, hey no fair!"

Smiling and happy at his victory Chris responded.

"All's fair in love, war and videogames."

From the kitchen came the sound of cheering and laughter as Beast Boy celebrated more Cyborg's defeat than Chris's victory.

"Here let me help you with those."

Said Chris vaulting the couch and landing a little unsteadily on the other side.

"Careful now, don't want you to hurt yourself again, at least not until we've had a rematch."

Cyborg said removing his head from his hands. Chris smiled at this and then took the cans of soda off Beast Boy, leaving him to handle the food; he himself chose a bottle of water instead. Depositing their haul on the couch they, along with Cyborg began to tuck in with relish. Chris smiled, he was happy, in pain, but happy, nothing could spoil this, he had friends and for the while at least everything was perfect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was not happy, she had been watching the three of them for about five minuets and while she really disapproved of her fellow Titans lack of common sense and rampant displays of emotion, it was the surprising ease with which their new companion had befriended them, especially when it had taken her so long to just get to a casual acquaintance level. Also she didn't like the way he was acting, true while he was being very friendly and seemed to be just oozing charm his eyes told a different story. He seemed to be just putting on a show for her fellow Titans, and it was working. Besides the cold look to his eyes what had also surprised Raven was the relative ease with which he had leapt over the sofa just a few moments before, he had shown very little signs of his injuries, and that concerned her.

As far as she knew he couldn't possibly have healed that fast, there was simply no way. True she had treated him very well, in her opinion, and had left him in that suspended state to help with his healing but even so this was just wrong. He could have been faking that he felt fine, she suggested to herself, but nobody could hold back such pain, could they? He should have been writhing in agony because of his ribs, but even more surprising he was now using his hand with the broken wrist like nothing had even happened to it. This was evident from his impressive manipulation of the computer game controller in his, even she had to admit sensational victory over the other two gamers. He had destroyed them with ease and they had barely laid a finger upon him, Raven was amazed by the fact that anybody could defeat Beast Boy and Cyborg on the game, considering they spent most of their free time on it.

With these thoughts in her mind she didn't notice the boy looking straight at her, when she did notice however she didn't move, there was no way he could see her in the shadows, not in the darkness and with her cape wrapped around her, could he? His gaze didn't waver and it soon became apparent that he knew something was there. On his right Cyborg was the first to notice his gaze.

"What's up?"

Asked Cyborg with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Something wrong?"

Chris didn't take his eyes of the spot he was interested in and replied.

"Unless I'm seeing things, there is something or someone in the shadows to the right of that door."

"Where?"

Asked Beast Boy now also looking in the same direction.

"There."

Said the boy pointing to a spot just above Raven's left shoulder. Raven gasped ever so quietly. At the noise both Beast Boy and the new boy seemed to zero in on the exact point from where Raven has issued the tiny noise. Raven was scared, not for any reason in particular just that she really didn't want to be caught watching them. But there seemed to be no way out of it, soon they would come over, or worse she would be forced to make her presence known.

If it wasn't for the computer games light and the noise she would make passing through the wall behind her she would already be out, but as it was she was trapped, what she really needed was a distraction.

One came. In one of those strange twists of fate it was something which Raven loathed that saved her. A loud crashing sound issued from behind the three watching boys, as they turned the screen went black for the tiniest fraction of a second; it was long enough for Raven. She quickly disappeared into the wall, causing a sound but she was gone before the three startled boys could look back again. On the far side of the wall Raven breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to act as if nothing had happened and stroll into the main room, after a short wait to dispel any links between the figure the boys had seen and her arrival.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something was defiantly there, they all new it now. But what and exactly where, when the game had emitted the distracting sound and gone temporarily black they had heard another sound, something had moved behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Said Cyborg a look of terror on his face. They both nodded in the affirmative.

"Wow this is just like 'Frighteningly Creepy Five'"

Said Beast Boy with a frightened laugh. The other two nodded, neither having seen the film in question but well able to imagine the frightened teens listening to the sounds of some unknown horror drawing near.

"You don't have any pets do you."

Asked Chris hopefully, the Titans shook their heads.

"Let's go and take a look."

Said Chris far more boldly than he felt. His two companions exchanged glances and then waiting for Chris to slip over the back of the sofa followed. It was too dark to see anything but Chris slowly edged his way forward. At one point he bumped into the dining table and emitted a squeal of fear before cursing himself and continuing into the unknown. Following close behind Beast Boy was amazed at the willingness of Chris to go first, almost without hesitation into the unknown and forbidding darkness. Chris meanwhile had reached the wall and found nothing. As the others came to a stop slightly behind him he turned and shrugged, not trusting his voice.

"Yo Cyborg give us some light dude."

Cyborg suddenly illuminated the immediate area with the ghostly light of a flashlight that appeared from within his shoulder. Chris looked at Cyborg stunned.

"You mean to say that you had that light the whole time, and that it didn't occur for you to flash it about a bit earlier."

Cyborg shrugged and was about to say something along the lines of 'I knew there wasn't anything there I just didn't want to waste my power' when suddenly to his left, Beast Boys right and Chris's front a door opened quietly to reveal a ghostly hooded and cloaked figure. With anxiety still running high their reaction was understandable, Cyborg involuntarily stepped back knocking Chris a glancing blow, this 'glancing blow' however was pretty powerful considering Cyborg's weight, Chris flew backwards emitting a scream as his bruised body received this new assault. Beast Boy also scared out of his wits simply couldn't handle the scream from behind him, he turned, ran, and collided with Cyborg sending them crashing to the floor in a heap, while to end the panicked fiasco Chris had the misfortune to regain his balance only to collide with the table and go flying over it onto the long seat on the other side.

There was a sharp click and suddenly the entire room was bathed in light. The new light revealed Cyborg and Beast Boy piled up in a heap at the foot of the stairs leading from the still open door and Chris sitting at the table as if expecting breakfast. Raven stood at the top of the stairs with one eyebrow raised and her hand still on the light switch.

"Having fun?"

She asked with no trace of amusement in her voice and a look of mild annoyance on her beautiful face. The question had been directed at them all yet nobody seemed able to answer as they pulled themselves together.

"You shouldn't be up."

She said, this time focusing on Chris with those piercing mind reading eyes. Something about the way she was looking at him disturbed Chris to the very soul. He wanted to just run away and hide, anything to escape those eyes that he was sure where reading his mind even as he thought those panicked thoughts. Raven, apparently seeing his reaction and sensing his discomfort softened here expression.

"You're feeling better then I take it?"

She asked, in a much more friendly way. Chris thoroughly sick with answering that question replied quickly nevertheless.

"Yes much better than I was, thanks to you, Raven"

He finished feebly but now that the ice was broken so to speak he wanted to thank the pretty purple haired girl for saving his life. As the other two shuffled back to the sofa in an embarrassed silence, glad of the chance to slip away with what was left of their dignity intact. Chris took a few steps closer to Raven, who had descended to the bottom step of the stairs leading to the door. It was only now that he was right way up and she standing before him that he was able, for the first time to admire Raven's true beauty. She was, it seemed, exactly the same height as he was, although she appeared taller as she was on the bottom step. Her hair was cut at about an inch above shoulder height and shone in the light from above. Her pale skin was faultless and her figure incredible. Her black leotard was visible now and Chris noticed that she wore a strange sort of belt, almost like a large bracelet around her tiny waist. The strange gems in the bracelet matched a badge of the same sort which also had the image of a black raven on it. He realised that he was staring and closed his mouth, swallowing hard before beginning.

"Er, Raven I would just like to say that I am very grateful for what you did for me and if there is anything I can…"

She silenced him with a look that sent shivers down his spine. He paused for a moment expecting her to say something but nothing came; only the sounds of the other Titans now locked in a bitter argument over control of the TV remote. He opened his mouth to continue what he had started but she beat him to it.

"Your welcome, don't mention it and no thanks."

She said coldly and with the type of chilling efficiency of someone who has spent their entire life giving such answers. She walked past him without another word and headed over to the kitchen area beginning to prepare herself some herbal tea. Chris was on the verge of offering to do it for her when as if having read his mind she said equally coldly and without turning round.

"No thanks, I'll do it myself."

With that she turned her back on Chris and concentrated on her tea. Perplexed Chris shot a quizzical look at the other two Titans who were watching from behind the sofa amused. They gestured for him to come over as behind him Raven walked over to one of the large windows that surrounded the semi circular room on three sides.

"Don't worry Raven's always like that with everyone, even us."

Said Beast Boy with a knowing look. Chris turned round to gaze at Raven, then shaking his head he sat back down on the sofa next to Cyborg. He tried to concentrate on the game to his front but something about the silent girl in the background made him feel uneasy. It was like he could feel her eyes burrowing into the back of his skull; he tried to ignore the feeling but simply could not. Finally after a period of several minuets he turned round quickly, he was sure that he saw the girl look away, but then again, he thought, he might be mistaken. Even so, to Chris this was very disturbing, it was not Chris's style to hang around with girls, but this seemed even stranger to him. He looked around suddenly again a minuet or so later and this time caught the girl by surprise, she turned away quickly, but both she and he knew that she had not gotten away with it that time. Feeling slightly more reassured now that he had definitely caught her, Chris was able to fully concentrate on the task in hand. After five minuets of furious game play Beast Boy was declared the winner with Chris a close second.

"Yes!"

He shouted and then proceeded to do a peculiar victory dance.

"Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, who's your mother!"

Chris raised an eyebrow at this and decided to be sporting.

"Oh very well done chum."

Cyborg, disgusted by the whole thing stood and saying that he was going to check on the other Titans progress left.

"There are more Titans?"

Asked Chris with a surprised expression on his battered face.

"Sure."

Answered Beast Boy displaying an amused expression.

"You didn't think that it was just the three of us did you?"

Chris shrugged and replied.

"Well I don't know do I, For all I am aware of there could be hundreds."

Beast Boy smiled as if the idea amused him and was about to answer when Raven, who had come back to the centre of the room for a refill cut in.

"Its crowded enough in here as it is."

The comment seemed to be aimed at Beast Boy, who pulled a face, but Chris couldn't miss the quick flash of those most disturbingly pretty eyes which relayed the true meaning of the comment. He was fairly sure that this was the moody girls most polite and political way of saying 'so why don't you hurry up and leave'. Chris tried to come up with a reply that would be both witty and curt, much like Raven's own while not being too openly insulting, as he really didn't want to start an argument.

"You like your privacy I see, sort of stupid considering you spend your time flying around saving people with your, er, colleagues."

Raven showed no sign of emotion and simply said, clearly to Beast Boy and totally ignoring Chris.

"I'm going to my room to meditate, call me when breakfast is ready."

Beast Boy nodded, he was smiling and was trying to hide his shock, delight and amusement, although badly. Raven turned and the two of them watched her go. Chris didn't know why but he had a sneaking suspicion that he would regret what had just transpired.

"Nice one."

Remarked the green Titan by Chris's side bringing him back from his premonitions.

"What?"

Said Chris, only then looking from the disappearing form of Raven, who turned the lights back off as she left without even touching the switch.

"What?"

He repeated when he didn't get a response from Beast Boy who was now looking up at the lights.

"Huh?"

Enquired Beast Boy.

"What were you saying?"

Asked Chris not happy at having to repeat the question.

"What was I saying?"

Said Beast Boy, an empty look on his face as if everything he had ever thought had just been removed.

"Yes."

Said Chris somewhat curtly. Beast Boy continued to look blankly at Chris as if seeing him for the first time. Then suddenly as if the memory had stumbled out of the fog.

"Oh that, that was sweet; I don't think Raven is used to being handled like that."

"Like what?"

Asked Chris now getting slightly angry.

"Like you just did then."

Answered Beast Boy as if his answer explained everything Chris could ever wish to know.

"Like then what, what do you mean, what did I do?"

Said Chris now visibly angry, angry at himself because he couldn't understand what the green Titan was talking about and for his hasty words to Raven, angry at Beast Boy for not telling him just what he had done and angry at Raven for being like that and starting this whole mess.

"Just then, what you said, just then, to Raven, it was like, not what she expected, she must be used to me and Cyborg being stupid and not talking back, but you, you kinda know how to use words, just like Raven can, I think you took her by surprise, she must have thought you would be intimidated by her, or something, I know I am."

Chris sat there trying to contemplate how Beast Boy could say so much and still not actually answer anything resembling the question. Giving up he decided that he would use this time alone with Beast Boy to learn as much about the teen Titans and especially Raven, it may come in useful he thought as once again he prepared to do battle on the game station.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven wasn't happy; it was as simple as that. Only it wasn't, what with her powers being controlled by emotion she was used to not feeling happy, or at least not much. But this, this was something much, much stronger. She was furious, and she could feel a deep, warm and powerful anger within her. Rage, She feared it more than any of her other emotions, and with good reason. She had been pacing around her room for a full ten minuets now, and still she felt angry, no worse, she felt enraged. It was terrible, she was infuriated at the new boy for making her look a fool in front of Beast Boy. He had tried to hide his amusement but she had seen none the less. It was eating away at her, not the actual humiliation in front of Beast Boy, but the ease with which he had done it. Just one small quick and to the point sentence and she had been both outwitted and embarrassed all at the same time.

She didn't really care what Beast Boy thought, and even if she had, she doubted whether he understood just how much she had been taken aback, but Chris, he knew. She had underestimated him and paid for it. She sat down on her bed, finally stopping her relentless pacing; her left foot however seemed to want to continue and began nosily tapping on the floor. The rage in her was not ebbing away, in fact it was growing stronger, she was feeding it, and it was still hungry. She knew she had to calm down or something would end up broken, or perhaps, someone. She smiled at the image that flashed through her minds eye, and then shook her head repulsed that she would even consider doing something so barbarous to another living being.

"Wow."

Was the only word she uttered to herself. This was bad she thought, if she didn't calm herself soon things were going to get even worse. She assumed her meditation stance and began chanting slowly, at first it seemed to work, but then. Suddenly, the faces of Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into the tranquillity of the perfect silence and darkness, they were laughing, laughing at her. Her eyes opened and she ceased her meditation, but not before seeing a brief glimpse of the rest of the team joining the laughing precession, all surrounding Chris who was wearing a smug look. She began her pacing again knowing that she had to do something soon to avoid a meltdown of epic proportions. But what, how could she calm herself and push something that had flooded her every thought to the back of her mind along with all the other unwanted memories.

Thinking of those 'unwanted memories' only made things that much worse as recollections that alone would set her off joined the gathering army within her, all under the banner of rage. The last straw came when something about the way Chris had said what he said caused her to examine the comment for the hundredth time. 'You like your privacy I see, sort of stupid considering you spend your time flying around saving people with your, er, colleagues'.

That was what he had said, but what was it that seemed to hide more meaning, of course she thought to herself. Not only had he vaguely called her stupid or at least her ways stupid. But he had said 'with your, er, colleagues' he had paused, as if to find a suitable word, and he certainly had. 'Colleagues' that was what he had said, not friends not team mates, colleagues. The cruelness and cold precision with which he had delivered those last few words madden Raven beyond anything so far.

He was saying that she had no friends, that the rest of the Titans where not her friends because of her manner. Who was he to judge, who was he to say something like that to her, in her own home and in front of one of her friends. She stopped with that thought in her head, 'her friends', were they really her friends, of course they were, weren't they? She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the burning anguish that she felt at these thoughts.

He had placed a seed of doubt in her mind, a seed that was steadily growing with every second that she dwelled on the subject. She had always had doubts about the closeness with her fellow Titans, but the affectionate ways of Starfire and the constant if somewhat tiresome attention from Beast Boy had at least allowed her to believe that they regarded her as a friend. But now she was not sure, in one fell swoop Chris had smashed her refuge and exposed her to the possible truth, that she was truly despised by her so called friends. She felt her eyes moisten at the realisation, but she would not allow herself to cry, that would mean that he had won, and that was something she would never allow him to do, never.

"Never."

She quietly said to herself. Was he trying to steal her friends from her? Maybe, she had noticed his apparent popularity with Beast Boy and Cyborg; no they couldn't like him more than her, not yet, could they? She could well believe it; after all he seemed to fit right in whereas she just couldn't, what with his prowess on the pointless mind numbing video games and his apparent 'fun' personality. But what about the others Robin and Starfire, would they too be taken in by his appearance and fake charm, she hoped not but all too quickly the possibilities came to her, firstly Robin being that person that he was, would undoubtedly be impressed by Chris's spirit, bravery and his will to stop crime and face the bad guys despite the odds. As for Starfire, well Raven knew what the reaction there would be, Starfire would be all too overjoyed at the prospect of a new friend, someone new to talk to and learn from.

Neither of them would so much as question his motives, it was something that really disturbed her about her 'friends' their blind trust, their belief in the goodness of the world and most of all their able ness to feel freely, without fear, and thus make new friends like this intruder so easily. She didn't trust him, she had watched him, and she had noticed that while he had smiled laughed and joked, none of it had reached his eyes, which had remained cold and unemotional.

He was a total fake and she knew it. The thought that she had saved him from certain death and then felt happy and proud about it angered her even more, she wished she hadn't now. She wished she had ignored Robin and left Chris to die cold and alone in that alley. Not to mention the fact that she had held back the news that would eventually have to be conveyed to him, now she wished that she had told him, and then laughed at his pain, both from the news and his wounds. In her room things were flying round haphazardly, her long suffering clock was again on the floor and her books were flying around like tiny drunken planes colliding and then hitting the walls or window. But Raven didn't notice, and even if she had she wouldn't have cared. She only had thoughts for one person at that particular moment in time, and he would pay, she would snap him like a twig.

She would show him that there was worse pain in this world than what he had experienced previously. As the voice of rage inside her head told her to maim, kill and destroy there was still a number of faint ones protesting, but they were not enough. Of all her emotions Rage was definitely the strongest, but only at times like this, usually with the help of others like Brave, Intelligence, Happy and very rarely Love, she could hold Rage in place. But not now, the main problem was that it wasn't just Rage telling her to tear the Englishman in question in half, now most notably Brave and Happy were telling her to be brave and castrate him, and then to be happy about it.

With such odds against her few defending emotions and all hope of calming down now gone the eventual conclusion was inevitable. Her eyes twin pools of impenetrable darkness she was on the verge of leaving her room to have her retribution when a hesitant knock came at her door. Pulling her from her thoughts of just how long Chris would last before he begged for death. From the other side came an all too familiar and despised voice.

"Er, Raven, I doubt you will be pleased to see me, but I think it's, er, apparent to us both that we, sorta got of on the wrong foot."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you have it, third chapter down, others to follow… sooner or later. Please R&R, your opinion is valued.


	4. A remarkable little chap

**4. A remarkable little chap.**

No sooner had the words left his lips, than Chris regretted uttering them. He wasn't sure why, but something just told him to be ready to duck. He had stood outside the door for a full thirty seconds before finally he had summed up the courage to knock. While he awaited the inevitable response he thought back to what Beast Boy and then Cyborg had told him. He had asked his questions and had even managed to fish out a few reasonable answers. As far as he could ascertain, Raven was a very secretive and private person, 'tell me something I don't know' Chris had said when he was told this. What had shocked him was just how little the two Titans he was interrogating knew about their friend. He had to admit that from what he had seen of Raven, she would not be the easiest person to get to know, but even so, they knew next to nothing about someone who they had lived with for a significant amount of time.

One particular piece of information which had made Chris groan had been when he had learned about Raven's peculiar take on 'friendship and trust' and thus her obvious hostility towards strangers. It was only when he heard this that he realised just how bad what he had said could be seen as. That was why she had been so taken aback by what Chris thought was only a mediocre comeback; she would have been very stung by the part of his comment regarding her friends. He had then and there realised just what a bomb he had dropped, that isn't good, Chris had told himself.

He had also learned about Raven's sometimes explosive temper. This worried him, true she could have exploded at him back in the main room, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was not one to display any emotion, especially not in the presence of a complete stranger or the likes of Beast Boy. Apart from that small amount of information on Raven he had also learned of the two remaining members of the Teen Titans, Robin and Starfire. Apparently they were heading home as soon as they had taken another look at the alley just in case any evidence pointing towards the gang members that remained free could be found. Chris hoped they had caught the big thug who had been the cause of the whole mess. That would have made him feel much better, though he had told the others that he was feeling much better, which in part was true, Chris had to admit to himself that he was still in a very large amount of pain.

He could only wonder at how much worse it would be if Raven had not treated him with such professionalism and tender care. It was this kind of thought that had forced Chris to trudge up here to the forbidding door of Raven's room. That and when Cyborg had returned and Beast Boy had inevitably spilled the beans, Cyborg had said that it would be a good idea if Chris apologised. The distressing part was the fact that while Cyborg had said the right thing to do was apologise, he had also said that the sensible thing would be to avoid Raven. With this moral dilemma it was thus that much more surprising when Beast Boy had come up with the wisdom that finally made up his mind. 'You should go and say you are sorry, I can't be sure whether she will forgive you or not, but I would guess that the longer you leave it the more Raven will bottle it up, and that just cant be good, especially with her'.

After this surprising yet enlightening comment it was decided that he would go and apologise. The next few minuets had passed with a barrage of advice and counter advice. For the most part it was Beast Boy suggesting, and Cyborg telling Chris to disregard it. Personally Chris would have preferred to follow Cyborg's advice which was to just go up there and say he was sorry, short and sweet. However considering Chris was disregarding Cyborg's advice by apologising at all he wasn't sure he had a lot of faith in his opinion on this matter. After being given directions to Raven's room he had stumbled along, glad of the opportunity to clutch his ribs and let out an anguished moan that had been waiting to escape ever since he had left the infirmary. So he had followed the directions supplied and had thus wound up in front of the door he currently gazed at.

"Er, Raven."

Said Chris a little louder, but still well below the level of his normal voice.

"Er, ok then, assuming you are actually in there, and that your just ignoring me in that spiteful manner that you do so beautifully, I would like to apologise for what I just said to you, it was wrong and I had no right to do so, I'm sorry."

Having said this and still not having received any response Chris began to think that there really wasn't anybody there, and that he was talking to a door. Then again, he thought, she could be in there waiting for him to say the right words, or just go away. Deciding on a new tactic he prepared himself for the annoyingly easy task of verbally destroying himself. If it worked and she forgave him then it would be worth it, of course if didn't work then he would only achieve depressing himself further, and that would be a feat on its own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She could hear him on the other side of the door, every part of her wanted to launch herself at him, pin him to the ground and then destroy him in some extremely painful way. But she didn't, she kept herself back by sheer willpower, that and by the fact that he had apologised, which at least partially made her feel better. Still, she refused to even acknowledge his existence. But he was still there, just on the other side of the door, she could picture his face trying to think of some other way of saying sorry, but there was no way he could ever say it that would make her forgive him, because there was no way he could say anything that would give her back her confidence in her friends and herself. From Chris's side of the door came the sound of shuffling feet and a sigh, a painful sigh perhaps, she certainly hoped so.

"Look Raven."

Came his voice again now with a saddened tone to it.

"I really am sorry for saying what I said."

Raven remained unmoved.

"I just, I just said the first thing that came into my head."

Raven growled at this, she knew that he had thought about what he had said; he had picked those words especially for their effect. Now to confound it by lying, he was really asking for it now.

"I just wanted to say something that would, stun you, that's all, but now I can see that I went too far and for that I am eternally sorry."

He would be eternally sorry if she got her hands on him, why wouldn't he just go?

"I've got a nasty habit of saying things that I don't really mean, and it seems it's followed me here."

She silently nodded but said nothing. Another world weary sigh came through the door.

"Look I don't expect you to forgive me, I certainly wouldn't, but I just want you to understand, I really didn't mean what I said, I'm just tired and I'm in pain and its all just getting to much, I just cant handle it all this fast."

Raven's expression softened momentarily but then returned to an angry glare, so what if he was getting stressed, he didn't know the real meaning of stress and besides what gave him the right to take it out on her. At least he didn't expect forgiveness, that was a saving grace at least.

Finally after a significant pause she heard the sounds of him slumping his shoulders in defeat, banging his head on the door and some low muttering that she couldn't quite make out.

"Ok look, I have many deep dark secrets, I suspect so do you, I don't really get on with people to well, and I always mess it up, sooner or later. When you started dropping the signals that I wasn't wanted I became scared, frightened that I would be left alone again. I hate being alone, I feel, well, alone, I guess you feel alone sometimes, by the way, the way I said what I said so that I called you stupid, that was wrong and I didn't mean it, oh and also about the, colleagues, bit, that was just plain cruel, I should never have said that, and I will likely burn in the fires of hell for it, because its not true, and you know it, you always have, and they always will, be your friends that is, its obvious, even to me and I have only been here a while, you have good friends here, and probably always will, and I would like it if I was able to become one, but I wont press my luck, I am ever so deeply sorry."

Raven almost smiled at this, she still felt the anger but she could now feel it receding, it seemed wrong to her that the person responsible for her rage should be its destroyer, but strange as it was she wasn't complaining. Like that the rage fell away, the images and doubts and worries all faded into a corner of her mind where they were safely locked tightly away. He had done what she couldn't do, he had saved her from herself almost as easily as he had almost destroyed her, he was good. She was on the verge of opening the door to begin here grudging forgiveness act when she heard another sigh. She knew that she would have forgiven him then and there, but he didn't. Thinking it the right moment to open the door Raven reached to do so, but it seemed he hadn't finished yet, it seemed it was all coming out now.

"What I said, what I said was wrong, I had no right to say such a thing to you, you saved my life tonight, I know that without you I would be lying dead somewhere in the city. For that I will never be able to repay you, I have not conducted myself as a gentleman should, and for that I beg your forgiveness, please call upon my services at any point in time for any task you should possibly desire, I am your humble servant, from here until such a time that I bore you."

Raven shook her head in wonder, it seemed it had been right to wait to open the door, having a personal slave could be amusing after all. She smiled then put on her stern but emotionless face, and pulled up her hood moving silently to the door as she did so.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still no answer, well that wasn't good. He had used all but his last resort, and he really didn't want to use that. Either she really wasn't there and he had been wasting his breath or she was absolutely in no mood to forgive him. Either way the whole affair was beginning to look pointless. Suddenly and with speed that made him jump the door opened all the way to reveal Raven, standing stock still completely covered by her cloak only revealing the small amount of her face that wasn't in shadow, and her eyes bright and piercing despite the darkness. At this sudden appearance Chris flinched turned his head away and closed his eyes expecting the long awaited attack to come now. Although he could not see it Raven raised an eyebrow at his reaction. When no killing blow came he opened one eye to see her still standing there looking at him with no trace of emotion on her partially hidden but still pretty face.

"Er, right then, ok, I, er, I'm really sorry about what I said and how I said it and all that."

He said in a somewhat fearful voice. He guessed that she had not opened the door to get rid of him or she would have done it already, so he surmised that he had struck the mark with his last attempt. He decided to continue along those lines.

"So as I was saying, um, please forgive me, I'll do anything, honest."

With this he smiled and put his right hand up in front of his shoulder while putting his left on an invisible book, like he was swearing in court. Raven continued to look impassively at him.

"Er."

He said out loud while desperately trying to find a way around saying what he really didn't want to say.

"Well then, er, is there anything you wish for me to do, anything at all, after all I really do owe you big-time."

Inwardly Chris damned himself for exposing himself so utterly to the dark girl before him. What was he thinking, sure I should apologise but this is just stupid, he thought to himself as he waited for a response. None came. Oh no, oh no, oh bleeding no, flashed through his mind as he realised that she wanted more, much more, and he would give it. He knew, and so did she.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now she had him. It was perfect, not only was he apologising, which was nice, but he was now being forced to humiliate himself in front of her, not to mention he had virtually signed his life over to her. She smiled inwardly as the thoughts of all the embarrassing things she could make him do in front of the others to return the favour flooded her mind. She wouldn't, she knew, but he didn't.

"Please forgive me."

He said kneeling like some chanting monk.

"Perhaps."

She said in a cold but obviously amused voice. At this response his head shot up and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well that's a start."

He said still smiling although with a look of wariness to his eyes now, as he realised just what that simple one worded answer could entail.

"So, er, you're not going to er, like hit me or anything, are you?"

At this Raven actually smiled, and Chris saw it and smiled back. This time she noticed it was an actual happy, or perhaps relived smile, and not another of his false grins.

"No, not yet at least."

Chris looked happy and seemed to grow a few inches before Raven's eyes. Just why it hadn't occurred to Raven before she didn't know, but Chris seemed and looked highly comical, what with his oversized T-shirt, his bruised face and his rather peculiar expressions. While she would never tell him, she had to admit that he was someone that she could quite like, as a friend, she added quickly to herself.

"So, are we alright then?"

Chris said with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Just about."

She replied while nodding, now content with Chris's apology, and subsequent humiliation.

"Excellent, Beast Boy owes me a tenner then."

Chris said with a grin, his eyes however never abandoning their silent vigil on Raven, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. Raven raised an eyebrow at his response and inwardly marvelled at how anybody who moments ago had been a complete wreck full of apologies and regrets could now be apparently happy, not to mention the fact that he had actual bet on whether she would forgive him or not. She made a note to herself to make him suffer slightly for doing so and then decided that with this new start between them they may as well go and get some breakfast; after all she thought to herself it was almost 7:00AM.

"Lets get some breakfast, the others should have turned up by now, you may as well meet everyone."

She said her normally grim emotionless voice having returned now. Chris nodded enthusiastically and gave a spectacular curtsey, indicating as he did so that Raven should lead the way. She sighed, raised an eyebrow and then smacked him across the back of the head as she passed him.

"None of this in front of the others, ok."

She stopped and delivered a chilling look that had Chris nodding in agreement without even meaning to.

"Yes Miss Raven."

He said in a school class voice, she shook her head and continued walking, he caught up and fell into step a few paces along.

"Soooooooooo, what can you tell me about the other Titans I am yet to meet, or yourself, if you are willing."

Raven continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him, inside however she was pondering to herself just what it would be right to disclose, better to play it safe and say nothing she told herself.

"Why do you want to know?"

She asked hoping to stall for time while they came ever closer towards the main room.

"Just curious that's all; Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't the very best at giving clear details, to be honest I think they spend far too much time playing video games and watching the telly."

Raven grinned at this though Chris didn't see because she turned her head away; it seemed that Chris too shared her opinion of her fellow Titans activities. This was good she told herself, she might have actually found someone that she could have a decent conversation with. She would wait and see, it would be rather careless to start judging him this soon especially what with all that had happened in the last few hours, to them both.

"So, anything you can tell me or is everything top secret around here?"

His question brought Raven back from her thoughts.

"Just wait until you meet Robin and Starfire for yourself, it won't be long before they return, if they haven't already."

She said confident that she had ended his questions about the rest of the Titans, as a matter of fact she had, but not about the one remaining Titan.

"Well what about you then, or am I asking for a smack even just by going there?"

Raven grinned again then straightening her face looked Chris in the eyes and simply said.

"Yes."

Chris actually stopped walking for a second and then caught up again holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok, sorry I asked, just want to fit in, you know."

Raven didn't look at him and continued to walk, until she stopped suddenly causing him to overtake her, why would he want to fit in? She asked herself quickly, did he intend to stay? No surely not without the others approval, but would the others approve? She didn't know so instead of trying to imagine their attitude towards this stranger she decided to say something to cover her pause.

"Well I don't know that you will, looking like that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Like what?"

He replied placing his hands on his face, as if to check that it was still there. Raven didn't answer and instead just pointed behind Chris, he turned expecting to see someone, he did, but didn't recognise him. Then he took a step forward as recollection dawned across his startled face. It was him, only not the him he remembered from his few now lost photographs, as well as a hundred diner mirrors. He was now sporting twin black eyes as well as an apparently flattened nose. His attire seemed unfamiliar and all in all he simply couldn't recognise himself. This was the first chance he had had to actually see himself, and he wasn't impressed.

"How come the others didn't say anything?"

Asked Chris with a still slightly stunned voice, not taking his eyes of the reflection of the beaten face before him.

"Boys very rarely take much notice of anything when they are playing video games."

Said Raven in a voice that sounded as if the information she was conveying actually depressed her.

"But I look like a bleeding racoon!"

Shouted Chris unable to believe that he actually looked this bad, had he known he might just have stayed in bed. Raven smiled at the remark but said nothing.

"Deary me."

Said Chris finally pulling his gaze away from the window and back to the girl behind him.

"Let's go then shall we, Miss Raven."

He said walking ahead and leaving a surprised Raven standing for a few seconds before she flew a few yards to catch up.

"Oh well its not all bad."

He said with a small amount of amusement as he turned back to talk to her.

"How so?"

Asked Raven truly puzzled by the peculiar little Englishman.

"Well you know, I didn't die tonight, you saved me, you forgave me and I won a tenner of Beast Boy."

"Ah."

Said Raven not knowing exactly what else to say. She was still worried about the news she had a sneaking suspicion that she would be forced to deliver.

"My apology has been properly accepted hasn't it?"

Asked Chris a suddenly worried expression on his face.

"Yes it has."

She answered.

"Oh good."

He said turning his head back over his shoulder again.

"Well that went surprisingly well, I was fully accepting a violent response, or at least some shouting."

Said Chris as he looked over his shoulder, only to look back again when it was too late to avoid a flight of stairs that had apparently materialised from nowhere. His facial expression changed from one of mild amusement to shock and fear as his left foot suddenly found itself in a void and hurtling down rapidly. One moment of pointless balancing resistance later and he was on his way for what would prove to be a short but eventful trip.

His left leg caught on the fifth step down but this proved to be only a temporary respite as the rest of his body barged its way down the stairs like a group of rowdy sports fans. Soon there was no stopping him, back on the safety of the top step Raven watched as Chris flew towards that inevitable confrontation with physics at the bottom of the stairs. It came soon enough, with no way of stopping himself, and no help coming from the still somewhat puzzled Raven Chris resigned himself to the pain he knew was coming and simply closed his eyes. His shoulder viciously caught the corner of the wall as he reached the bottom thus spinning him round, it was this factor that saved his battered ribs another heavy frontal impact, however with hindsight that may have been better as flying backwards into the opposite wall his head cracked heavily on the concrete, there was a distinctive hollow knocking sound, and then for the third time in eight hours Chris slipped into a blow induced unconscious state. As he slid down the wall, through his rapidly greying vision he could just make out Raven casually stepping down the stairs in no particular hurry. Just as he slipped below the waves of unconsciousness he heard Raven say.

"Really Chris, you really are a remarkable little chap."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go, anybody still reading this far that isn't David or Simon please R&R, your opinions matter a great deal to me, so feel free to tear my work to pieces.


	5. An early breakfast

**5. An early breakfast.**

As he came to Chris was dimly aware of Raven standing above him with an almost bored look to her face.

"Ow, how long was I out?"

Asked Chris rubbing his head.

"Oh about 12 seconds, give or take."

Answered Raven offering a hand to Chris. He accepted the hand and was soon upright again.

"Hmmm, must be a record."

He said trying to get Raven into focus.

"Yes, you certainly seem to have a talent for injuring yourself."

Said Raven gazing with a look of wonder at the wavering boy before her. Chris saw the look and raising both eyebrows while tilting his head forward in an expression that said 'your point being', she quickly turning around and headed for the main room, he followed, though careful this time to watch where he was going. They both arrived back in the main room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg in the middle of a bitter argument over something or other. They exchanged glances and then silently watched the argument progress, after a full thirty seconds Raven sighed again and looking at Chris with a look that said 'welcome to my life' made their presence public.

"Ahem."

Announced Raven. Both of the combatants ceased their argument, they looked up at the raised platform in front of the door where Raven and Chris were standing, then after a few seconds they looked at one another, then back to the doorway. Raven sighed and muttered.

"Boys."

Before walking down the stairs and heading towards the dining table to collect an apple.

Cyborg and Beast Boy watched her move in silence and then looked up at the still stationery Chris with identical 'so what happened' looks. Chris grinned and then with a simple movement brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together in the universal 'money' symbol. Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he looked stunned. His gaze travel from the now descending Chris to the silently eating Raven and he simply couldn't fathom just how he had lost such a sure bet. Chris wandered over to the two standing Titans and looked at them in a smug way.

"Sweet man."

Said Cyborg quietly, looking towards Raven so as to be sure she wasn't listening.

"What did you do?"

He asked, as if he would learn some invaluable secret from Chris's words. Chris just shrugged and said.

"A gentleman never tells."

He winked and then walked over to where Raven having finished her apple sent it flying gracefully into the bin. Cyborg watched him go with a disappointed if somewhat admiring look on his face. He exchanged looks with Beast Boy and then they both headed over to where Chris and Raven were standing.

"So, what's everybody having?"

Said Chris as he looked at the interior of the fridge with a look of distaste on his bruised face.

"Having?"

Asked Beast Boy looking around for an answer.

"For breakfast."

Answered Raven in a depressed voice. Cyborg looked at the clock built into his forearm and gave a surprised start.

"I didn't think it was that late."

He said. Beast Boy added.

"Or early, depending on which way you look at it."

The three others looked at Beast Boy and then at each other, as if he had said nothing. Chris looked back in the fridge and shook his head.

"Well come on then, get your orders in."

He said.

"What, you're cooking?"

Asked Beast Boy.

"Why not, it's been a while since I've had access to a proper kitchen, besides it's the least I can do for my most gracious saviours."

With this he directed a small bow towards Raven who returned a small nod.

"Choices are usually limited I assume, and somebody certainly likes Tofu."

He said closing the door and looking at the three Titans behind him. All three nodded but for different reasons.

"So."

Chris said in a surprisingly chirpy voice considering the early hour and his many wounds.

"Who wants what?"

Surprised by this apparent offer from the new arrival, two of the Titans went straight for the kill.

"At a time like this there can be only one possible choice, Waffles!"

Said Cyborg his one human eye going misty as he said the last word.

"Tofu, waffles."

Cut in Beast Boy with a surprisingly firm tone to his voice.

"No way man."

Responded Cyborg in a decisive tone as if he had successfully ended the matter there and then.

"Yes way!"

Came back from an unperturbed Beast Boy.

"No way!"

Came back just as resolutely.

"Yes way!"

Again was sent flying at Cyborg.

"No way!"

Came back just as eagerly.

"No way!"

Said Beast Boy in a surprise move, this rather old trick caused two eyebrows to be raised on the faces of both Chris and Raven, while Cyborg shouted triumphantly.

"Sold, a wise choice my little grass stain!"

Horrified at the failure of his plan Beast Boy tried to start the argument anew.

"I didn't mean it, yes way."

"No way."

Came back, but this time it was surprisingly Raven who had delivered the comment. So surprised was Beast Boy by her intervention that he failed to answer back. Sensing a stalemate Chris ventured with a suggestion.

"How about both."

He had said it with no particular expression or in any voice that would suggest a joke, now however he was unsure as the three Titans looked at him with sceptical expressions.

"What?"

He asked with a questioning expression.

"What, have I done something wrong?"

Asked Chris with a now slightly worried note to his voice. The other three exchanged glances and then looked back at the boy before them. Cyborg was the first to answer.

"Well no but, you actually want to make both"

Chris took a pondering expression and then replied.

"Well, yeah, why not if that's what you want."

For a moment both Beast Boy and Cyborg looked stunned, however after a few seconds of this they both leapt at this golden opportunity to eat just what they wanted and with no effort or arguing involved.

"Regular waffles for me."

Said Cyborg that familiar misty look returning.

"And tofu waffles for me."

Added Beast Boy with a very pleased expression plastered all over his green face.

"On their way."

Said Chris happy to finally get started. He began removing what he needed from the fridge but stopped when he thought of Raven still standing silent behind him.

"And for you?"

He asked. She seemed to come back out of a trance, she looked at his face then quickly looking away shrugged.

"Don't mind."

Chris thought for a moment and then suggested.

"Tofu waffles then?"

"No."

She replied with surprising force for someone who 'didn't mind', looking up again she gave Chris a look in the eye that left him in no doubt as to her attitude towards 'tofu waffles'.

"Ah, normal waffles then?"

She sighed and gave him the same eerie look.

"No Chris, not waffles, anything but waffles, I don't mind what you make for me as long as it isn't tofu or ordinary waffles, I never want to eat another waffle in my life if I can help it."

As this statement came to a close she directed a look if intense loathing in the direction of the other two Titans who simply smiled back like naughty schoolchildren. Chris nodded with a somewhat troubled expression on his face.

"Hmmm, not much else lurking in this disgrace of a food storage unit."

He commented assuming a higher class accent as he did so. At this Raven smiled and nodded with what Chris would learn was her 'and yet nothing ever changes' look.

"Er, how about."

He paused and stuck his head almost fully into the refrigerator.

"Omelette."

He suggested with a vague look of panic on his face, for he knew that there were very few other options. However he need not have worried, at his suggestion Raven nodded happily and then proceeded to help while the others wandered back over to the sofa.

"No no."

Chris said smiling happily while waving a finger.

"I'll do this."

She was just on the verge of protesting when Chris in a tone exactly like hers quoted her from earlier when their roles had been reversed.

"No thanks, I'll do it myself."

Realising the quote was of her and not wishing to start another slogging match of an argument, Raven simply nodded and sat at the table watching his movements with interest. Chris noticed her staring and stopped his preparations.

"Yes?"

He asked not quite sure what he was doing that was so enthralling.

"Nothing."

Said Raven, now looking at his face again. Puzzled Chris searched the room for some means of escape from this awkward silence.

"Well stop it, why don't you go over and sit with the other two and enjoy the conversation?"

At this Raven simply responded by raising an eyebrow, looked over at the two indicated Titans, who were once again arguing about something and then back at Chris, the eyebrow crept a little higher in the process. Chris examined the eyebrow and then catching on to what she was thinking said.

"Ah, I see what you mean."

Shrugging to himself he turned around and continued with the task in hand. After a few minuets he was well on his way, with the waffles moving along happily and the omelette seemingly ready to start cooking. As a precaution Chris turned to the now reading Raven and asked.

"Anything in particular you want in this?"

Raven looked up from her ancient book and pondered the question for a few seconds.

"Such as?"

She eventually said. Chris looked into the several neat piles of chopped ingredients he had prepared and sighed in a bored manner.

"Well, you can have tomato, onion, mushroom, bacon, sausage, ham, pineapple or whatever this stuff is."

He said holding up a very strange vegetable looking object. Raven saw it and looked repulsed.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from Starfire's native food."

Chris looked more closely at the foul smelling object and sniffed cautiously, he held it at arms length and then placing it carefully at the very back of the refrigerator turned and asked.

"So that's alien food then."

Raven nodded.

"Unfortunately so."

Chris took one last look at the object that he could be sure was now moving and throwing quiet obscenities at him, apparently in protest at its handling, he shut the door on it, severely hoping he wouldn't have to encounter it again. He proceeded to wash his hands four times before the smell and strange goo substance began to fade.

"So, what do you wish me to place on this omelette?"

She thought for a moment and then said.

"Whatever you're having."

Chris's face lit up at this.

"Ah, good, all thrown carelessly into the pan, my speciality."

She smiled but hid it, and he proceeded to add all that was required to make the omelette. By that time the waffles were done. He placed the respective types of waffles onto their respective plates which Raven was supplying with her powers. Happy that they were not mixed up and that the omelette had yet to start burning he shouted.

"Come on then, grubs up!"

At this shout both arguing Titans looked up and then ran over to the dining table. They jumped into the seating area and were soon hacking away at their own little pile of waffles.

"You chaps want anything to drink?"

Said Chris, already with two cans of soda in his hands.

"Yeah sure."

Both responded as one, causing pieces of half eaten waffle to fly across the table in graceful arcs.

"Soda?"

Chris enquired. Both nodded and were thus rewarded with a can apiece deposited before them. Chris watched in awe as the waffles he had just served up disappeared rapidly, in a noisy and quite messy manner. Hearing the beginnings of burning Chris turned and evacuated the omelette from the pan just before it began to burn properly. He transferred it on to a plate and then gently, with another of his little bows placed it in front of Raven.

"Thanks."

She said with a look that said 'you are a real weirdo'. She retrieved a knife and fork using her powers and then with an eagerness that betrayed her hidden hunger took a bite of the food before her. Chris watched nervously as did the other two Titans who had consumed their waffles in record time. Raven casually chewed the mouthful of omelette and then with an almost unperceivable smile nodded and said.

"Not bad."

Chris let out a relived breath and turned to the others; he winked and again made the 'you owe me money' sign to Beast Boy who nodded resignedly. Suddenly remembering just how thirsty he was Chris turned towards the kitchen area again and stopped dead as he remembered his manners.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

The question was directed at the now happily eating Raven. However it was the others that answered.

"Raven drinks tea, just like you do Chris."

Said Beast Boy in a voice that sounded proud, as if he had just revealed some lifelong mystery.

"No she doesn't BB, she drinks herbal tea, there are different kinds you know."

This time the comment came from Cyborg. Chris looked at them both and pondered just how to respond sarcastically to these two useless statements when Raven saved him the trouble.

"Herbal tea will do just fine."

Chris nodded and then scanning the different brands of herbal tea that stood on the worktop before him noticed that one box was almost empty, that must be her favourite, he said to himself inside his still throbbing head. He made the necessary actions and then proceeded to boil the tea kettle. While he waited for the kettle to boil he found a reasonably clean glass and filled it with water, downing it in one he refilled it and then sat down next to Raven and opposite the others. There were still a few questions floating around his battered head and he wanted to have them answered now while everyone was feeling friendly. As he sat down a whispered and covert conversation came to an abrupt end, all eyes on him.

"So, er, how did you guys find me out there last night?"

He had asked the question in as casual a way as possible but from the three Titans responses or lack of them he knew he had stumbled onto a touchy subject, he didn't know why but decided not to push for an answer, as far as he was concerned it didn't matter why they found him as long as they had. With this bad start he decided to try for a much simpler question.

"What do you call this city of yours then?"

At this new question the awkward silence that had followed his first question broke and he was soon enlightened as to the identity of this mystery city.

"Jump City."

Said Beast Boy, a little too quickly Chris noticed, as if he was trying to move the conversation as far away from Chris's first question as possible.

"Ah, well that's that mystery revealed."

Said Chris in a humorous voice, the others nodded but it was obvious that they were deep in thought. Chris looked from each of them until finally he decided that something was definitely up.

"Look, what's up, you all look as if I've just fed you raw sewage, which I haven't."

At this remark Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed but stopped suddenly at a look from Raven. Chris noticed this and thought, what was she signalling, and why was she doing so? He thought for a moment that he saw a look of pity from Beast Boy, but it disappeared as soon as he turned to face him. Something was wrong Chris knew it; there was no point in the three of them trying to hide it. Raven could hide it well, but the other two Titans could not, Chris could read people quite well, he thought, but with these two there was no point.

He was just about to ask the simple yet awkward question that would both let them know he wasn't fooled and at the same time force them to let on what the trouble was, when the sound of the kettle boiling gave him an excuse not to. He stood up without a word and poured the boiling liquid into a cup which he had readied earlier. As he returned to the table with the steaming concoction the same routine as before took place, with the three at the table quickly hushing their conversation. This time however Chris with his impressive hearing distinctly heard the words 'we've got to tell him'.

Tell him what, Chris felt that familiar feeling of impending doom wash over him, where they going to tell him to leave, had they been told to tell him to leave? He did hope not but couldn't think of anything else that they would have to tell him. He sat down and pushed the tea in front of Raven, who nodded curtly. This was great, he thought to himself, not only had he been beaten and nearly died in the last few hours but now he was being thrown back out into the world, like some stubborn sacrifice that refused to succumb to the lions. Well he might as well get it over with he thought, and so said.

"Tell me what?"

With this small but to the point question the three Titans before him all looked shocked, as if he had uttered some obscenity. Chris did feel slightly bad about forcing the issue on them like this, but if they were throwing him out he might as well be curt about it.

"Well?"

He asked with a hint of anger betrayed in his voice. The others all looked away as if they had heard nothing, as if ignoring the question would make it go away. Chris was having none of it.

"Come on, spit it out, what do I need to know?"

He asked in a voice that radiated frustration. There was no response, gritting his teeth Chris decided that the sham had gone on long enough.

"You want me to leave don't you, I will, don't worry, I will just go and get my jacket."

The Titans looked up as one, all with shocked faces, Chris stood up wordlessly and turned to leave for the infirmary, he was nearly at the door when he felt a strange sensation about his feet. He looked down and saw that familiar dark energy crawling up his body to engulf all of him except his head. He was powerless to resist but didn't anyway, he now had a glimmer of hope, perhaps he had been wrong in his thinking that he was to be thrown out. He floated silently and was deposited back into his seat, he sighed folded his arms and simply said.

"Well?"

Again there was silence, he was just beginning to get up again when finally Raven pushed her now empty plate into the centre of the table, sighed loudly in obvious frustration and said.

"We don't want you to leave."

"At least not until you are well again."

She added quickly as if to leave no doubt about her uncaring attitude. Chris looked down at the table in shame; he had been too quick to judge. Raven looked up at her fellow Titans as if looking for some form of support. None came, with another sigh, that of a person being forced to do some unpleasant task which they had not been looking forward to, she cleared her throat and began to speak again in a very clear and unfeeling voice, as if she was relaying some article from the paper.

"Chris what we have to tell you is, well it's about tonight."

"So I gather."

Said Chris with a puzzled look on his face.

"Right, well when we found you, you were in a real mess."

"Yes I noticed."

At these words Raven looked close to saying something insulting back but she held herself back by taking a drink of her tea, she smiled slightly as she tasted it and gave Chris a look of surprise, she shook her head slightly and again began in her matter of fact delivery.

"So you were messed up and it was obvious that you had done your best but, well."

She paused and looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy with a pleading look; they simply looked back and shrugged. Raven's eyes narrowed on her friends and she again turned to Chris.

"Perhaps it would be better if we talked in, private."

It wasn't a suggestion, Chris noticed, but more of a request, even an order perhaps. Chris nodded, now desperate to find out just what he was being told. Raven saw the nod and then looking at the two others with a look of distaste summoned Chris over towards the couch, Chris followed and soon the two of them were standing out of earshot of the others. Chris looked in to Raven's eyes and didn't like what he saw; the usual surefooted look of certainty was missing, replaced by an unsure almost lost expression.

"So, what is this, delicate piece of news I must know?"

"Perhaps you should sit down."

Chris knew from this alone that what must soon follow could not be good.

"Ok."

He said, still standing.

"Well this can't be good, but I would like to face it standing up."

Raven nodded and then herself sat down.

"As you wish…"

She said but stopped short as if unsure how to continue. Raven looked down and then with a sharp intake of breath she looked up and began once again.

"It's about your girlfriend."

The sentence didn't seem to make sense to Chris, he re-examined it in his head a full three times just to make sure that he wasn't missing something. He took a quizzical expression and asked.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Replied Raven, apparently not understanding that this was in fact a question in itself and not just a reaction. Instead of clarifying Chris's confusion for him she instead continued to plough ahead only serving to confuse him more.

"While you did your best to protect her, she, well she didn't make it."

Again Chris looked at Raven with a blank look on his face, what was coming out of her mouth didn't seem to match anything that was already in his head, he was just about to ask what on earth she was talking about when she in one fell swoop revealed all and more.

"While we were able to save you, she was already dead, when we got to her, I'm sorry Chris."

Inside Chris far too many things started to happen at once. First there was more confusion then half a second later there was comprehension, after that there was a deep feeling of self loathing, but soon even that was pushed aside as a convoy consisting of anger, pity, worthlessness, failure, loss, shame and many others that all struck him with a force that did more damage than any of the thugs ever could.

His eyes widened as he realised that once again he had failed to protect those who needed it most, that despite what he was sure were his best efforts he had managed to fail the person who needed him most in the world. Soon those all too familiar screams began to flood his mind, the defences that he had erected within his mind were swamped with this fresh assault and he was soon at the mercy of something that had none, his own self doubt. He was lost, lost in a sea of his own misery, what little he had had to hold onto had now been washed away in a single killingly powerful wave. He felt his knees buckle and slowly he sank down onto the couch behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Cyborg and Beast Boy standing behind him, they had it seemed finally made an effort of condolence now that the hardest part had come and gone.

Deep within himself Chris was fighting a losing battle, he was besieged by the unrivalled feeling of guilt, and victory against such a powerful army was impossible. He had sallied forth with the support of that comforting hand and the kindly way that Raven had broken the news to him, but now that moment of respite was gone and he was alone again in his perpetual misery. Fighting back to back with his few loyal companions in this never ending war, but confidence and all his other positive emotions in their weakened state were and never could be enough to win this battle.

"Are you ok dude?"

Asked Beast Boy in a saddened voice that didn't seem to fit in with the green Titans normally happy attitude. Chris looked at him, for a moment he was tempted to answer in the manner he felt appropriate, however he couldn't muster the will to do so, he felt broken and useless. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he let himself be taken to that place he loathed the most, his own personal hell, where everything was specifically designed to lower his resolve and crush his spirit. His head sank and his eyes closed, he was there again, back in the old haunt. He simply sat there, consuming himself, he had striven to be free from this place a dozen times before, but now it seemed he was there for keeps.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He could see it in his eyes; he was a broken boy, an empty shell that no longer seemed to contain life. Cyborg knew how that felt, he knew all to well. With a gesture he indicated that the others should say something, they looked back and shrugged. Cyborg felt that someone should say something, anything, even if only to break the sorrowful silence that had descended upon the group. Removing his hand he manoeuvred around in front of the silent boy and tried to lower himself enough to be face to face, it was pointless, the boy was looking down and even if he wasn't his eyes were closed. Cyborg couldn't stand it any longer he simply had to say something.

"Listen, Chris, you did everything you could, no one could have done more."

The comment sounded hollow, even to Cyborg himself, they all knew that had the Titans been there then the girl would most likely still be alive. But that wasn't the point Cyborg told himself firmly, they hadn't been there and nothing could change that, what was the point was that this little Englishman had fought, almost to the death, to save her, that mattered.

"You must have loved her a lot…"

Chris looked up at this with a blank look on his now pale face.

"To have fought like you did to save her."

Cyborg added as a means of explaining. He felt sorry for Chris, he seemed to be confused by his grief, who else would they have been talking about other than his now dead girlfriend?

"You don't have anything to feel ashamed about Chris."

Said Beast Boy now moving in to do his part.

"Nobody can win against odds beyond them."

Added Raven in an emotionless yet somehow comforting voice. Chris shook his head which was now hanging lower, if possible. Whatever was going through his mind was eating him up from the insides, Cyborg knew, he had experienced it himself. Finally after a leaden thirty seconds had passed Chris let out a low world weary groan and lent back into the sofa. He looked up with his eyes still closed and simply said in a quiet voice.

"Why?"

Cyborg and the other Titans all looked at one another, the question seemed almost like an accusation, an accusation directed at fate itself. Cyborg frowned, there was no answer to that particular question, and there never would be.

"Look Chris, you did your best…"

"But not enough."

Chris cut in darkly. Cyborg wasn't sure how to proceed, he knew that some progress had been made in that Chris was at least talking, but this was no way to leave him, they needed to get him at least accepting his loss.

"You did what was asked of you, most would have run, but you stood your ground, you were willing to give your life for the one you loved, and for that you should be proud, your girlfriend would have been proud of you."

Chris looked up with a definite look of annoyance on his face. He looked into Cyborg's good eye and with a look that could very easily have been passed of as mild amusement said.

"Please stop calling her my girlfriend, I mean I am no particular Casanova but I think I would have the taste to pick a slightly more romantic spot than an alley."

There was a moment of stunned silence, as much caused by his sudden speech as the way in which he spoke. Cyborg looked blankly at Chris for a moment, then looking at Raven in the hope of some piece of vital 'girly' information that would make what he had just heard make sense. None came, Cyborg soon realised that Raven was probably not the best person to have given that particular information, he didn't even consider looking to Beast Boy for enlightenment, and so consoled himself with a question of his own.

"She wasn't your girlfriend?"

He asked in an unsure voice. Chris shook his head and sighed again before saying.

"If you knew me better that would be apparent."

"Well then, what were you doing in that alley with her in the first place, we thought that the two of you were in there to, er, we thought that you were, well er, we just thought that the two of you were perhaps being well, you know, er.."

"Intimate."

Raven finally said, putting an end to the suffering of Beast Boy's sentence. Chris looked at them both in turn before closing his eyes again and leaning back. He smiled slightly before he began to giggle foolishly. The others exchanged uneasy glances; each of them thought for a moment that the giggling boy before them had truly snapped. Cyborg, now very curious, asked the question that Chris's answers had unearthed.

"Well then, what were you doing in that alley?"

He asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer considering Chris's apparent stress related insanity. Chris stopped giggling and sat back up straight with a look of deadly seriousness on his face.

"I was juggling, what you think I was doing, I was trying to save her from those animals, and I failed didn't I, I failed again to save the person who needed saving most!"

The words had come forth in a torrent of shouted venom that had shocked the cyborg more than anything he had seen all night. He had no doubt in his mind that if it came to a physical struggle then he could outdo the Englishman before him, it was something he always pondered when he met someone, a hangover of his previous life as a sportsman, but he was truly shocked by the coldness in the boys eyes, they told Cyborg in one curt and to the point message that this was no person to mess around with, and that if it came to a battle of will and physical strength then the boy wouldn't stop until death or unconsciousness overtook him. Cyborg took an involuntary step back and he noticed that Raven's hands had glowed with her power for the tiniest fraction of a second; it seemed that she too saw the unstable state of this boy who had been through so much so quickly. Cyborg had noticed the 'again' in the emotional outburst but decided that that particular question was for another time. Chris looked back at them all wide eyed, as if in shock at his own actions.

"I'm sorry guys."

He said in a shaky voice.

"You've all been so kind to me and this is how I repay you, I'm sorry, its just I feel like I failed her, well that's probably because I did, but you know I didn't mean that, emotions are running high you might say."

"It's all right, we understand."

Said Cyborg in an obviously relived voice, he indicated for the others to agree, to which only Beast Boy did with an eager nod. Cyborg glared at Raven and she gave a slight nod. Chris actually smiled at this and tried to stand. He felt Cyborg's hands push him back down and said.

"Look, I'm ok now; I promise I won't hit anyone."

Cyborg was unsure and quickly looked at Raven who catching his eye nodded minutely. Cyborg released his grip on Chris's shoulders and the little Englishman sprang up suddenly, like a small jack in the box, for a moment Cyborg thought that they had been duped and that Chris would in fact attack them. However much to his relief Chris simply turned around and walked back to the table and downed his glass of water that was still sitting there, keeping Raven's tea company.

"Your tea is getting cold."

Said Chris in a definitely depressed but not quite as destroyed a voice as before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven came back to her senses. Realising that the comment had been directed at her, and that he was right she nodded and padded over to the table and retook her original seat. As did Chris and the other present Titans, this time however Beast Boy sat opposite Chris and stared at him with his deep green eyes. Chris had yet again refilled his glass and was slowly draining it of its contents. The others watched in an embarrassed silence. Raven felt the slightest suggestion of guilt about her near tackling of Chris. She wasn't sure if anybody had noticed but she had nearly used her power to restrain him when he had started shouting, also when he had sprung up she had again flinched, but she was sure nobody had noticed that, as all eyes had been on Chris. She silently sipped her tea which was now rapidly cooling. She was on the verge of finding some excuse to leave so that she could avoid any more of the incidents Chris's arrival seemed to have heralded, when Chris looked up and without saying anything proceeded to collect the dishes and empty soda cans and dump them onto the worktop where he had made the omelette.

"What are you doing?"

Asked Beast Boy as the soda cans found the bin.

"I'm cleaning up."

Said Chris not bothering to turn around.

"But why?"

Asked Beast Boy with a look of surprise on his face.

"Because that's what human beings do after themselves."

Said Raven looking back from Chris's back to Beast Boy's startled face.

"Don't worry we don't expect you to understand."

Cyborg laughed at this and Beast Boy grumbled, but Raven simply glared at them with an expression of disbelief. It was terrible, she thought, that all Chris had to do was say that he was ok, and the others would simply take his word for it and say no more. They were acting like nothing had happened, she herself was even acting like normal, she did have to admit that it had been uncomfortable trying to comfort Chris, but even so this total disregard for what she could sense was bubbling beneath his cold eyes was shocking. Raven by design was someone who observed quietly and took note, she had done it with Chris, but now she was having trouble keeping quiet. It was ok for the others she thought to herself as she sipped her now cold tea with disinterest. They could be easily fooled by Chris's fine display of emotion covering. But not her, she could sense the burning hatred towards something, she could also feel the loss of control, that had passed, but for those few seconds of shouting Chris could have done anything, including kill. This fact alone sent a shiver up Raven's spine, to be in such close proximity to somebody who could be an absolute gentleman or a crazed hate filled murderer was not her idea of good breakfast company. She looked up and saw Chris drying his hands and returning to the table with yet another glass of water. He sat and was soon happily draining the glass.

"Dude, what is with you and all the water?"

Asked Beast Boy, breaking Raven's train of thought. She shook her head and awaited the answer; she too was slightly puzzled by the surprising thirst of Chris. He looked up and smiled.

"I just drink a lot, it's just the way I am, I don't eat much though."

He said as if in defence of himself. The others looked puzzled for a second and then Cyborg, apparently having a revelation said.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten a thing since you came here, aren't you hungry?"

Chris shook his head and simply replied.

"Nope, I've already eaten."

"Not this morning you haven't."

Commented Raven in a voice that sounded more like an accusation than a simple matter of fact. It was only when this subject came up that Raven actually noticed just how gaunt Chris was. While his face didn't give anything away because of its bruised nature and slightly swollen, his torso and even his limbs told a story of near starvation. He had a waist that could compare with her own, which alone wasn't right, but now that she thought of it his ribs had been all to apparent when she had been treating his wounds. At the time there had been more pressing matters than pondering his weight, and she had also thanked the fact that his ribs were visible as this factor had made her task that much more simple. But now it was a much more disturbing sight. It seemed that the others thought so to.

"Seriously man, you need to get something to eat, your skin and bones."

Said Cyborg with a expression that mixed interest and disbelief into one face.

"Yeah dude, if you don't build yourself up then I might have to resign my post as thinnest guy in the tower."

Added Beast Boy with a smile. Chris seemed to smile back but to Raven it was a hollow gesture that hid the true anguish that he felt. She felt for him, she really did, but she couldn't say so or act upon it, that would only lead down a path that could do more damage than any gang.

"I will eat something just not now, ok."

Said Chris in a slightly annoyed voice. The others looked sceptical.

"I will, I promise."

He added.

"When?"

Asked Raven determined to make sure that he would not collapse and then end up making all her work pointless.

"When the others arrive, ok."

She nodded satisfied that the 'others' would be arriving soon. There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy struck up a conversation about films, Cyborg was immediately engrossed and even Chris seemed mildly interested. As the conversation turned into yet another heated argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven took the opportunity to leave unnoticed. As she left the room she took one final look at the three left behind, Cyborg and Beast Boy were now well into their argument, oblivious to the silent Chris who had watched Raven go and gave her a half hearted smile as well as a tiny wave before turning back to the verbal battle before him.

Raven breathed out in a relieved sort of way and began striding in the direction of her room. Her mind was in a mess, with all that had happened in the hours since her last spell of sleep. What she needed was some rest and time to meditate so that she could order her thoughts properly. She wandered in the direction of her room, after a few short moments she heard voices ahead of her, she knew who it was but the direction of their approach was what caused her to look up.

"What are you two doing here?"

She asked the two Titans before her. Not waiting for an answer, as she really didn't want to get into a conversation, she proceeded to say.

"How come you didn't come in through the front door, doesn't matter, the guy I brought back is fine, his name is Chris and he seems to be feeling better, he's down in the main room with the others."

Confident that she had relayed all the information necessary, she was thus all the more frustrated when she was called back for further conversation.

"Yeah we heard, Cyborg told us, you er, did tell him about his girlfriend, didn't you?"

Asked the male of the duo behind her. Raven sighed and turned round, not happy about being unable to walk past with only her initial response.

"Yes I did, the others wouldn't so I had to do it, oh and she wasn't his girlfriend."

"She wasn't, then what were they doing in that…?"

"He was just trying to help, that's all."

Answered Raven, not willing to go through all that again.

"Please friend, I have many many questions for you on the topic of this 'Chris'."

Said the other Titan, Raven not in any mood to deal with this particular line of questioning decided to 'pass the book' so to speak.

"Look, don't ask me, just go and talk to him yourself, he seems really eager to meet you."

Said Raven in as sincere and un-sarcastic a voice as she could manage.

"Really, this is true."

Raven nodded with one of the most obviously fake smiles in history.

"Yes, I believe he used those exact words."

To most, even those who had only just met her moments before, the falseness of Raven's words would be apparent. However to the female Titan that was already flying in the direction of the main room giggling loudly it seemed that the fabrication of the truth had been lost. Raven smiled inwardly, not only had she removed a major annoyance from the present conversation, but as an added bonus she had fulfilled her goal of getting back at Chris for the bet on whether she would forgive him. Content with a job well done she turned back to the Titan before her, who was looking at her with an expression of distaste.

"What?"

Raven asked casually.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, not only to her, but think of the hug Chris will be getting any second, especially with his ribs."

Raven thought for a moment and realised that he was right, in the distance there was the sound of crashing and shouting.

"What's in the bag?"

She asked noticing a small bag under his arm.

"Just some stuff from the crime scene."

He answered as they listened to the shouting die down. There was the sound of something heavy falling to the floor and then silence. Sighing she once again turned for her room saying as she went.

"I recommend the omelette."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There then that's number five done, thanks for the, er, review. 'WarpWraith' is officially a genius for their eye-opening review. As for the rest of you well, Pah. Please do review however, as I am running out of ideas and may soon have to find more complicated things other than bashing Chris around to write about. Sorry it took a while, but as you can imagine Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are not exactly a world class condolence crew, so some thought was needed. Anyway next one on the way, sooner or later please review and give me your thoughts, ideas and opinions, which do matter to me.


	6. First impressions

**6. First impressions.**

"So er, meteor is the most powerful card ever then?"

Asked Chris scanning the deck in his hands. Cyborg looked up from his own cards with an almost frightened look.

"Yeah, you don't have it do you?"

"Nope."

Chris lied easily. It seemed to him that with this apparently 'legendary' card victory was assured. He was content that should the situation deteriorate he could deploy the card whenever he deemed it necessary. Happy in the knowledge that victory would be inevitable, he settled in for the long wait, the wait for the killing blow to be struck. Fate however had other plans. From the direction of the door through which Raven had departed came the sounds of girlish laughter and giggling. Chris looked over his cards in anticipation, this certainly didn't sound like Raven, if it was then things were about to get very, very interesting. Beast Boy put down his cards showing everyone his truly awful hand, he turned to Chris and quickly said.

"Get ready dude."

Chris was just on the verge of asking whether this was the Titan Starfire, whom they had described to him earlier. When the door opened suddenly to reveal non other than, Starfire. She came at him like a banshee; Chris had just the time to close his eyes before contact was made. Considering the speed she had been going Chris was surprised at how gracefully she had been able to stop and embracing him in a way that did his ribs no good whatsoever lift him into the air. He opened his eyes, or more accurately they bulged out so much it was the only thing to do. He was glad that he had not been tackled head on, sent flying through the window and then ended up coated on the rocky half of the island below.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking up in a mixture of wonder, concern and amusement. As Chris began to black out, as much from the pain in his ribs as from the lack of oxygen, he could hear the Titans below shouting for Starfire to release him. She did so and he fell the several feet back to the floor. On most occasions he would have taken the drop quite well, however with his head swimming from his near suffocation he lost his balance and ended up on his back looking up into the large emerald green eyes of a very attractive purple clad teenaged girl standing above him. A hand was offered to him and once again that morning he was pulled to his feet after a fall by a girl.

"My apologies newcomer Chris, I was so overjoyed on hearing of your recovery I forgot your injuries, please may I have your forgiveness?"

Chris looked at the tall redhead with a look of puzzlement on his face, which was rapidly regaining its colour. He shot a look at the others who were still standing at the table, they shrugged.

"No apologies necessary, er, Starfire, it's nice to er, finally meet you."

Chris hoped that this response would be acceptable and would not lead to a similar incident like that which he had had with Raven, no more listening through doors tonight, he told himself. At his words Starfire's eyes widened, at first Chris thought that he had somehow said something insulting or otherwise inappropriate. However he was relived if somewhat annoyed when she smiled again and drew him into another bone crunching hug. He was amazed by the strength that she was able to put into what he would otherwise call a pleasant action.

"Huuuuuuuu, that's nice, er Starfire, ribs, lungs, oxygen."

Starfire once again released him and he managed to stay on his feet as he staggered back over to the table.

"I have many questions for you."

She said with barely disguised joy, Chris looked up from the table which he had been leaning on and simply replied.

"Oh."

She began her questions like a machine gun, apparently oblivious to the less than enthusiastic response from Chris.

"Please, where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour, how old are you, do you intend to remain here for long, how are you feeling and do you wish to be my friend?"

By the time that the seventh question had been delivered in that rapid fashion Starfire's face was inches from his own, and he was already leaning uncomfortably back. Chris was reeling from the questions as if each one had been a blow to the head, but he was determined to answer them, if for no other reason than to just halt her own questions.

"Er, well, England, hiked, red, 15, er, if you don't mind, ok considering and nothing would give me greater honour."

Chris finished unsurely, he thought he had answered correctly and in as polite an attitude as possible, but with his head still swimming he was unsure. After a seconds pause Starfire grinned almightily and shouted joyously.

"Oh hello new friend!"

Chris knew what was coming and again closed his eyes as for the third time he was gripped in a vice like hug. His head swam, his eyes watered, there was a distinct crunch, and for the fourth time in recent history Chris felt himself slipping into the cold blackness of unconsciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa, whoa, star put him down!"

Shouted a voice from behind them, Beast Boy turned to see the team leader enter from the same door as had Starfire. He turned back to the spectacle before him and saw Chris lifelessly fall back into his seat. Beast Boy had heard the crunch and it had turned his stomach. Now he wondered just what else could happen to him, inside he felt guilty, he had after all caused Chris a significant part of the pain he had suffered. He had made the unfortunate mistake of picking up Chris off the alley floor; he had thought it was the right thing to do, as it turned out, it wasn't. He could still hear the scream of pain which had been emitted from Chris when he was lifted.

After that he had made the mistake with the cat, that had been bad, for a moment he had thought Chris to be dead, but Raven had placed him back on the bed and told them to leave, something which he had been all to ready to do. Now after all that he was feeling very sorry for the long suffering Englishman, who seemed nice enough to him. Chris raised his head with a low groan, like that of an un-amused lion, Beast Boy thought.

"I am not having a good day."

Said Chris in a very bad humoured voice.

"So it would seem."

Said the team leader, extending his hand. Chris looked at the hand suspiciously, after a few seconds he stood, took and shook it. Chris seemed slightly less frightened at the prospect of a conversation with the team leader. This Beast Boy assumed was because of their striking similarity. Height wise they were very similar, they both had dark hair, and while one wore a mask Chris's eyes gave nothing away either. Beast Boy had not really examined Chris properly up until now, after all that had happened he had not really concerned himself with appearance, but now that it seemed that he might be spending some time there, the night at least, he decided it was time to learn all he could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris sat back down and looked at the boy standing in front of him. He was the same height as him, perhaps a few inches taller. He was wearing a strange uniform as well as a mask. Something about not being able to see his eyes didn't sit well with Chris, he felt as if he couldn't see the real person, only what they wanted him to see. Shaking off the feeling he continued his observation, the person he saw before him, who was obviously fit and he could almost sense a sort of energy within him, like a coiled spring. From the 'R' on his uniform and his cool air of authority Chris was left in no doubt as to just who this was.

"Robin, I presume."

He said in as respectful a voice as he could muster.

"Right, how are you feeling?"

Chris was really getting sick of that question now, and with the new taste of blood in his mouth from the vicious hugs he was very tempted to reply in a truthful manner. He didn't however and contented himself with.

"Not too bad, thanks to you and your team."

Robin smiled at this response and nodded.

"Yes well you didn't do to badly by yourself, I erm, I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner."

Chris looked at the table as the waves of self loathing and shame washed through him once again.

"Thanks, you did your best."

He said quietly. Even Starfire was silent and frowning now. Chris looked up and gave a weak smile. This seemed to reassure the other Titans who were all silently watching him, as if expecting him to suddenly begin crying. He decided to break the silence, but was unsure how, as it happened he was saved the task.

"Her name, did you know her name?"

Chris shook his head.

"Oh, well it was Peiper, Heather Peiper."

The name meant nothing to Chris, but already within himself he could feel the burning rage anew. This new closeness to the now dead girl made his failure feel all the more real and utter. He hadn't just failed to protect some random girl, he had failed to protect Heather Peiper, Heather Peiper would never again take a living breath because of his weakness.

This was not just another face in an endless reel of those he had failed or lost, it was now a face with a name, a name that led to a family, a mourning family, a family mourning because of his ineptness. The screams started again, but now with Heather's added, deep and quiet at first but soon to be replaced by the heart wrenching shrieks of fear and pain. A firm gloved hand to his left shoulder seemed to pull his head above the surface of his own thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault Chris, nobody could have done more, nobody could have asked more."

Again that hollow remark, Chris had heard it from Cyborg already, and it didn't seem any truer coming from Robin. They all knew that had it been any of the Titans there in the alley instead of him then Heather would still be alive, alive and with her family, already on the road to forgetting about her terrible ordeal. But not now, and all because of him. The realisation of it all just seemed too much, but he wouldn't burden his saviours with it not now. He would do what he always did, he would bottle it up, cast it to the dark part at the back of his mind, it would come back ten times worse, it always did, but at least he wouldn't be going to pieces in front of the people who were currently staring at him. He looked up forced a smile and asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Anybody care for something to eat?"

The Titans looked back at him in amazement. I really must stop changing my attitude so quickly Chris told himself. After a few seconds of staring Chris made a sudden movement of his head and hands that said 'well'. Robin seemed to consider something for a moment and then smiling slightly said.

"I think I'll try the omelette."

Chris smiled and headed over towards the kitchen area once again, content that Raven had spread the word of the culinary skills of this particular Englishman. Starfire hovered up behind him causing him to turn from his preparations. She was floating a few feet of the ground making Chris's head level with her stomach, she bent forward smiling and said.

"Please may I partake in your, hom let."

Chris was leaning back over the worktop and could feel the knife he had laid out ready to chop the ingredients digging viciously into his back. He nodded and answered in a voice that barely disguised his pain.

"Sure, no problem."

Starfire smiled hugely and leaned in even closer.

"And perhaps after the consuming of the, hom let, you will tell me of your homeland?"

Chris leant just a few inches further back, truly petrified by this girl's forward attitude. He felt a sudden pain in his back and knew what that meant.

"Fine sure, whatever you want."

Said Chris while trying to lift himself of the ground so as to relieve the pressure on the knife.

"Oh glorious, I cannot wait!"

Shouted Starfire as she flew back to Robin's side. Robin noticed the look on Chris's face and asked.

"Is everything all right?"

Chris looked up while pulling the knife out of his back.

"Oh fine, just thinking about something."

The Titans came and sat around the table.

"Yo Chris, hit me with one of those omelette's will ya."

Said Cyborg as he took his seat.

"Me to."

Added Beast Boy eagerly. Chris nodded and turned his back on them, inspecting the knife as he did so. There was a small amount of blood on the tip, the blade hadn't gone deep, it still hurt though. As he began his preparations in the now fairly familiar kitchen he became aware of the same hushed conversation as before, even with his superb hearing he was unable to make out what was being discussed properly, whatever it was though it was apparent that Robin was asking a question and that the others were all for it. He hoped that they were considering allowing him to stay the night; he would really need to stay somewhere until he could get some essential supplies together. He would need those before he could begin his next hike along the coast. He continued with the task at hand, making sure to leave some aside for himself he began to cook the first of the omelettes. He started a second one on another of the cookers burners and filled his glass from before with water, he took a sip and joined the others at the table. He was happy to find that the conversation didn't stop abruptly when he sat down and instead continued as if he wasn't there.

"No man, have a heart, we haven't had any sleep all night."

"That's why training has been rescheduled for the afternoon."

"Come on, even if we go to bed straight after this we'll still only be getting about five hours."

"Well maybe you should have gone to bed when Raven did instead of staying around for seconds."

Said Robin indicating Chris.

"Say Chris, do you think we should be forced to go through a training session in the afternoon, after, well, after all that has happened in the last few hours."

Cyborg finished rather feebly as he realised just what he was saying. Chris noticed this too and felt annoyed that his new friends should have to feel so uncomfortable around him.

"I don't know, I guess you do deserve some time off, but, it's not up to me, the leader's decision is final."

Chris wasn't really sure just what had made him say the last part; he did believe that they deserved a break after saving him, but why he had said what he had about Robin eluded him. Whatever the reason Robin seemed impressed.

"There, the decision is final."

He said turning from Chris and back to Cyborg. Chris looked away as he got some questionable looks from Cyborg and Beast Boy. He was about to try and add something that would assist Cyborg in his attempts to avoid the apparently unpopular training sessions when the sound of burning omelette gave him an excuse not to. He rushed over and turned out the first omelette and onto a plate. The second wasn't far behind and so he didn't wait for it to start burning. After this he looked behind him at the four waiting Titans who were all looking at him now.

"Er, who wants the first two?"

He asked, aware that he would be eating last no matter what happened. Cyborg and Beast Boy leapt at the opportunity, but Chris felt that it was wrong that they should eat first again, so he made his feelings clear.

"No chance, you two are next, the others must be hungry and you have already pigged out on waffles."

At these words the looks of merriment on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces died and changed to ones of jealousy as they watched Chris deposit the hot food in front of Robin and Starfire. They looked at the food with somewhat different expressions, Robin gave it a look of suspicion for a second, as if he was expecting Chris to poison him; however one look from Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed all the reassurances he needed. Starfire on the other hand was it seemed filled with curiosity and joy at trying something new. Chris collected five knives and five forks from a draw and placed them in front of each respective Titan. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the cutlery and sighed, Robin and Starfire began to eat, Robin at first seemed cautious and like Raven took a small piece to test, thankfully also like Raven he smiled and without further ado began eating happily, only pausing to say.

"Nice, really good Chris."

Starfire had no such suspicions and was hooked from the first bite, Chris would later learn that it was hard to find anything that Starfire would not happily consume, but at the time he was simply content with her words.

"Glorious, absolutely glorious, it is perhaps the greatest substance that I have consumed all day new friend Chris."

Not sure exactly how to react to this apparent compliment, Chris changed the subject quickly.

"Want something to wash it down with?"

They nodded.

"Er, soda?"

Chris said as he knew of nothing else he could offer other than water or herbal tea.

"Sure."

Answered Robin, Starfire's response was somewhat more elaborate.

"Oh yes new friend Chris, I do wish to partake in the, so da, that would be the perfect beverage of choice to go with the, hom let."

She smiled hugely, slightly scaring Chris; he stepped back involuntarily and spun round as images of waiting knives flooded his mind. He realised what he was doing and tried to cover his foolishness with a quick response.

"Coming right up."

He paused in mid movement.

"Er, you two chaps want anything?"

"Well it's nice to be noticed."

Replied Cyborg.

"That's a yes then is it?"

He and Beast Boy nodded. Chris turned to the fridge and doing his best to avoid the strange item of before grabbed four cans. He took them to the table and placed one in front of every Titan, before returning to the kitchen area to begin the next round of omelettes. As they began to cook he returned to the table, still thirsty he had again refilled his glass of water. He had no sooner sat down than Starfire looked up from her food and smiling again proceeded to bombard him with questions.

"Please friend, I wish to know all about you, please tell me you're likes, dislikes, favourite food, favourite place and where you learnt to cook so especially wonderfully?"

Chris was annoyed to find that he had once again involuntarily leant back and that he was obviously doing so, as shame coloured his face he did his best to answer the questions, all the time secretly hoping for the sound of burning omelette.

"Well er, I like, er, you guys."

It had been the first thing that flew into his head, he didn't know why he had said it, he was tired and still suffering from a possible concussion, in the future Chris would blame a lot of his irrational behaviour on those factors, but right there and then he was simply left with what he had just said.

"This is true?"

Asked Starfire clearly delighted. Inwardly damning himself Chris decided that he would just have to go with the flow, so to speak.

"Well yeah, I've read all about you're team and all the great things you've done, it's really an honour to meet you guys."

The four Titans all looked proudly at each other, even Starfire remained silent. Chris for the first time in his life wished that something he was cooking would start to burn; all that he was saying was true, but that didn't stop it being uncomfortable to say out loud.

"Thanks Chris, that's very decent of you to say."

Said Robin, apparently feeling he must say something back to this obvious compliment.

"You're welcome."

Said Chris, who then virtually dived for the kitchen area as the mildest hint of a burning sound started. He was safe, Chris thought to himself, he would have to be more careful though, if he didn't want to end up saying something really stupid in front of these guys. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust them with anything, he felt at home with them, safe and secure, in short he really liked them all, even Raven with her dark and dangerous attitude. But he wouldn't let himself get attached, no, he wouldn't, soon he would have to leave, and getting attached would only make his departure that much harder.

Experience was a cruel teacher.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin watched Chris as he tended to the two omelettes that had just finished cooking. Chris seemed to be very jumpy around Starfire, Robin found this amusing, as he knew that Starfire was the most gentle, caring, understanding, friendly and loving person anybody could ever hope to meet. He supposed that she could be a tad frightening to someone that didn't know her, still, he would get used to that, perhaps. Robin leant into the centre of the table and continued the conversation that he had been forced to change the subject of when Chris had come back over.

"So, you think he has what it takes?"

He asked the question quickly and quietly, his gaze never leaving Chris's turned back. He had already asked this question once before but had received no definite answer as Chris had returned to the table.

"I believe friend Chris has this, 'what it takes', I believe he has already proved this to us all."

"He would make a valuable asset to the team, I mean even just as cook it would be worth it."

Added Cyborg his mind once again wandering to the subject of waffles.

"Yeah, plus he totally rules at video games."

Put in Beast Boy loudly. The others all glared at him, and Chris turned round for a second to be greeted by four faces all smiling at him, smiling too much, he quickly looked away. Robin looked at Beast Boy and shook his head before continuing.

"We need Raven's opinion, besides we still don't know if he would accept, we need to check his background, we cant afford some weirdo on the team, no matter how well he cooks or plays video games."

He ended looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Chris walked over and deposited the two warm plates of food in front of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin pondered Chris's lack of food and asked as much.

"Where's you're food Chris?"

Chris looked away from the rapidly eating Cyborg and Beast Boy who were both giving him the thumbs up sign.

"I am going to do mine now, I just wanted to make sure you lot were happy, it's the least I could do after you, got me out of there."

Chris's voice trailed off as he finished the sentence, Robin nodded and Chris once again walked over towards the kitchen area. Robin watched him go and felt a moment of sadness for him, he had been through so much and yet he was still putting others first, by eating last he was showing this. It was a rare trait Robin thought, he must blame himself greatly for the girls death, those sort of people always do. He would talk to him alone at some point, man to man, it would help him to let go of the guilt he thought. Besides, Robin told himself, if this stranger was to even be considered as a member of the team then there could be no risk of him cracking up under the pressure. Robin would need to get a good first impression of him before he made his final decision on that matter. Chris seemed to be staying over by the cooker now, good; this was the time Robin needed to finish the important conversation with the three present members of the team.

"So we all agree that we should give him a chance?"

Several nodding heads were the response. Robin nodded also and then said in a firm tone that left no misunderstanding of his seriousness.

"Ok, but he gets one chance, one, if he proves to be a good team member then we ask him to join, but we do no favours, none, we cant afford to let anybody new on the team for the wrong reasons, not this early, not before we can trust them properly."

He looked at each individual member of the team that was sitting at the table, and each member nodded grimly, he would have to go and speak to Raven about this, there was little point even if she disagreed she would still be outvoted, but even so it would be wrong to not inform her.

"So are we agreed?"

"Yes Robin."

Answered Starfire, Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy after a moment of hesitation looking at Chris's turned back answered.

"Yes, but you know, I think we can trust him, he seems like a real nice guy."

"Nice won't cut it on this team."

Responded Robin darkly.

"I meant good, he seems like a real good guy, why else would he have risked it all to save that girl?"

Robin had to admit that Chris had fought well, but it was this that troubled him about this English stranger the most. Had he started that trouble in the first place, was he really responsible for the girls' needless death, it would certainly explain his apparent guilt. If so then he didn't belong on any team of Robin's. Robin refused to take the side of the underdog, the situation was to important to be classifying anybody as good or bad, not yet, not before they had seen the proof. The thought reminded Robin of the 'proof' in question, he pulled a small video recording tape out of the small bag he had stashed under the table and looked at it, the answers were in there, somewhere.

"What that Robin?"

Asked Beast Boy looking at the tape.

"It is the video recording device that Robin procured from an establishment near to the scene of the tragic death."

Answered Starfire looking sorrowful as she uttered the last words.

"Its from a surveillance camera from a video store across the street, it was pointing in the right direction, it might give us a clue as to just what happened with him and the girl.

Said Robin indicating Chris, as he began to place the tape in his pocket Cyborg stuck out his hand.

"Here let me take a look."

Robin hesitated a moment, unwilling to hand over the key piece of the puzzle, he however placed the tape into Cyborg's outstretched hand. Cyborg looked at the tape and sighed.

"This is a really old model of tape; the quality is going to be awful."

Robin nodded grimly.

"I know, but its all we have, think you can do anything with it?"

Cyborg looked at the tape and breathed out while shaking his head.

"I'll try but no matter what I do its still going to run like one of those black and white horror movies BB likes."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with an angry look, he pulled the bottom half of his right eyelid down and stuck out his tong. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and sighed.

"Well I don't care how bad it is as long as it gives us some proof that Chris didn't start that whole thing, that's all I want."

"You think he started it?"

Asked Cyborg shocked.

"I don't know, but if he did then he's responsible for that girl's death, and he certainly doesn't belong on this team."

The others nodded seeing the logic behind it all at last. Back at the kitchen Chris had finished his waiting and had his omelette, with yet another glass of water he walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at the sitting Titans who all smiled back, almost nervously. He began to eat, quickly, with speed that revealed just how hungry he had been.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris noticed the strange smiles he was getting and wondered just what had been said while his back had been turned. Whatever it was Chris thought, it was definitely about him. He smiled back and received even more of the forced nervous smiles. Oh no, thought Chris sarcastically, to get this I really must have made a good first impression.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter six, sorry it took a while, had to think it up, thanks for the reviews, yes I can now say reviews because I have two now. Thank you 'princessdza' for you're review, you have helped me more than you could possibly imagine. For all those who haven't reviewed well, thanks for reading you lazy lot, anyway next chapter on its way, could be a while but it will follow before Christmas I assure you. Please R&R you're ideas, tips, suggestions and opinions do matter to me greatly.


	7. Evaluation

**7. Evaluation.**

Chris seemed troubled, this much was apparent to Starfire as she watched him play with the last scraps of food on his plate. Either that or he was attempting to play some English game that she was unaware of. Starfire frowned momentarily; it frustrated her that on this planet the entire male population seemed to hold some complex system of incomprehensibility. On her home planet all was not so complicated; if someone was troubled then they would discus it openly with those close to them, on this planet however those who were troubled most seemed to be the people to shun openness. She had often questioned those around her of their past and feelings. On almost every occasion those who she was questioning would simply close up and refuse to go any deeper. This was especially true with Raven and Robin, who seemed determined to avoid answering any question of Starfire's whatsoever.

She looked to her left, at Robin, a small feeling of warmth swept through her; it always did when she gazed upon the boy wonder. Now more than ever, it seemed to her that he too was concerned by Chris's lack of conversation. Robin's eyes were hidden by the mask, but Starfire could well guess that they were even now boring their way into Chris, trying to unravel his secrets. She looked away from Robin and inspected her fellow team mates; they were also looking at Chris with deeply quizzical expressions. Of all however it was definitely Robin who was reading Chris the closest. Starfire herself was no novice at reading others, however her powers of deduction were limited, firstly by her unfamiliarity by the foreign stranger, and secondly by his lack of emotion, something which she would otherwise have been able to sense. Chris looked up, apparently satisfied with his peculiar earth game. He scanned the staring faces and simply asked.

"Yes?"

There was a brief moment of what was close to panic as the four Titans realised that they had been blatantly staring at Chris. Beast Boy came to the rescue with one of his apparently random suggestions.

"So, ya wanna do something?"

Chris looked at the green changeling with an expression of interest.

"Such as?"

He asked in a voice that showed there was life in him yet.

"Well er…"

Answered Beast Boy looking to his fellow Titans for support.

"We never did give you the full tour."

Supplied Cyborg. Chris smiled, apparently content with the idea.

"No, no more moving around for you today Chris."

Said Robin firmly. Chris, Starfire and the others all looked to him.

"You took a beating last night, in fact I think it's a pretty bad idea that you should have been moving around at all this morning."

He added looking sternly at Beast Boy and Cyborg. They simply smiled to one another and then winked at Chris.

"Come on Robin, the guys obviously eager to have a look around."

Cyborg said indicating towards Chris, who supplied a pleading wide eyed face. Robin looked at Chris and then back at Cyborg. There was a moment of consideration before, Robin finally slumped his shoulders in defeat and said.

"Ok then fine, but first I need to give him his stuff back."

Starfire smiled, she knew of what Robin spoke. While in the alley she and Robin had found the remnants of Chris's backpack, singed and virtually crushed flat by the stampede of escaping thug's feet, it had nevertheless still contained a few salvageable items. As Robin had looked around the alley for any sign of evidence that had been missed and could lead to the identification of the murderer, Starfire had shamelessly rifled through the belongings that had been rescued from the ruined backpack.

She had unearthed several faded photographs and also a few letters, she had not read these as she had assumed them to be private correspondence between Chris and the murdered girl. Apart from a few shredded items of clothing she had also found a peculiar item, a medallion, it had been snapped but was impacted underneath where Chris had fallen, thus proving it to be his. Unfamiliar with earth customs she had asked Robin to identify it, he had told her that it was the image of a saint; however in the darkened alley he had been unsure. Later he had re-examined it under a street lamp, and had discovered an inscription on the back, it had read 'A debt you must repay, before you're final day.'

This was a disturbing look into the past of the English stranger and it was perhaps this that had made Robin so suspicious of him. Starfire felt slightly guilty about this, feeling that Chris had suffered enough without his obviously troubled past coming back to haunt him, it would be better if this was left unmentioned. This however would be unlikely considering the curiosity Starfire's discovery had instilled in him. The continuation of the conversation brought her back from her recollections.

"My stuff?"

Chris asked looking perkier than he had done so far.

"Yes, I've got it here."

Robin answered grabbing the bag from under the table and handing it over which to Chris's eager hands. Starfire was happy to see Chris looking so less glum, it seemed that he was truly thankful and his words didn't do anything to dissuade this observation.

"Oh, thanks Robin, and you too Starfire, I assume you helped Robin with all this?"

Starfire nodded happily and watched as Chris sought out what he had thought lost forever.

"You're welcome friend Chris."

She said smiling.

"Yeah no problem."

Added Robin. Chris took the photos and quickly went through them, from his pleased expression Starfire gathered that they were all there. She wondered at just who the people in them were, while Chris was evident in more than half of them, Starfire remembered a great deal of others in the photos, far to many to be family.

"Wow, I didn't even know I had lost this."

Said Chris holding up the medallion and checking his throat, as if to see if there was a duplicate item still hanging there. He looked in wonder as the still shining item hung from his hand and span, as it slowed and came to a stop the message on the back came to rest facing Chris. Starfire watched in interest as Chris's eyes seemed to fly over those familiar lines and suddenly freeze; he quickly gathered up the medallion and its broken chain in one hand and violently stuffed it into a trouser pocket. Starfire looked to Robin who had seen the whole thing, for a moment it appeared he would say something concerning the reaction, but then, apparently thinking better of it instead said.

"Much missing?"

Chris looked up, his face had gone pale again, but despite this there were the beginnings of a blush coming on.

"No, nothing of any real importance."

Replied Chris to the table. There was a notable moment of silence before Cyborg shattered it with.

"So we going or what?"

Chris looked at him with a much less enthusiastic exoression than before.

"Perhaps friend Chris is tired and wishes to rest."

Said Starfire, Chris looked up and seemed to see his chance, he quickly nodded and said.

"Yeah, I am starting to feel a little drowsy, perhaps later."

He looked hopefully at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Fine, whatever you say man."

Replied Cyborg looking somewhat crushed. He looked up at Chris almost immediately though with close to an evil look in his one human eye.

"But you still owe me a rematch from before."

Chris smiled slightly and nodded, soon he, Cyborg and Beast Boy were solidly engaged in another vicious life or death struggle, all courtesy of the game station. As Starfire watched the closely fought battle come to its bone crunching climax her attention was taken by Robin who indicated that she should follow him out of the main room, she did so silently, not that they would have been noticed as any sound she may have made was overwhelmed by the victory roar of.

"Booya!"

"Ohhhhhh, I don't believe it, last punch to."

"Aw dude, that was intense."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door closed behind Starfire, blocking Robin's view of the three arguing combatants. He looked at Starfire, for a moment he was forced to look away, he always felt awkward when he was alone in her presence, but this was no time for any of his personal feelings to interfere, as leader he was responsible, and that extended to just what kind of people he allowed his team mates, no, his friends to get close to. He didn't like it, he didn't like having to influence his friend's personal lives, but if he was to be the best leader that he could be, then nothing could be off limits.

"So?"

He said careful not to look into those dangerously beautiful emerald eyes. There was a pause before Starfire answered.

"You are inquiring as to my opinion on friend Chris's actions of a few moments ago?"

Robin nodded; secretly glad that he was not required to rephrase the question into anything more sinister. Starfire looked around as if to be sure that they could not be overheard, she sighed before starting.

"I believe that you were correct in you're suspicion that Chris has a past he will be unwilling to share with the rest of us, I also agree with you're suspicion that the, medal eon, is a key part in the puzzle that plagues him like the maldemer flue."

Robin wasn't sure about the last part but he had certainly found out what he wanted to know. He could now be sure that he wasn't just seeing things that weren't there in Chris, it was apparent that he had a history that would not be his chosen topic for conversation.

"Can we trust him?"

He asked with as little emotion as he could, this was just not the right time.

"I believe we can, the fact that friend Chris does not wish to share his past does not necessarily mean it is a past of misdeeds."

Robin was about to ask her if she had any reason to trust Chris other than it was in her nature when she continued.

"You too Robin have a very hidden past that you do not wish to discuss, yet you are not a bad person,"

The beautiful smile was in stark contrast to the painful memory that flashed through his minds eye at her words. He saw the two falling figures but shook the memory from his mind before they finished their brief fall. He wanted to find something in her words that he could deny, something he could use to justify his suspicions, he failed. He felt a momentary flush of anger that Starfire had in two brief sentences made him question himself, especially when she was one of the people he was trying to protect. He looked at her face angrily, she was smiling, that smile, it could melt his anger in seconds, and it did. He sighed and leant against the wall behind him.

"So you think we can trust him, if he proves to have what it takes, and accepts the offer if he does?"

Robin said, feeling he had to make the latter points again. Starfire nodded.

"Ok then, let's find out about him."

Again Starfire nodded, smiling also, her constant willingness to learn, it irritated Robin sometimes, but now at least it would come in handy. He headed back to the main room but turned at the last moment as he remembered something.

"Star, could you go and tell Raven what's happening, and get her opinion?"

Starfire looked longingly at the door to the main room before nodding and saying.

"As you wish."

She flew noiselessly up the corridor and soon disappeared from sight. Robin sighed and prepared for what was to come, a difficult task to say the least, he was going to have to get close to someone who he didn't fully trust, not something he was looking forward to, still, he thought, if it proved beneficial to the team then it would be worth it, he just hoped it would.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cyborg couldn't believe his luck, not only had Chris totalled any opposition from Beast Boy but now he seemed completely immobile, he wasn't even trying to defend himself, not at all. Cyborg delivered the final killing blow and was just about to jump up and deliver his victory call when a gloved hand and a hissed.

"Shhhhhhhh."

Stopped him. He looked along the familiar arm, Beast Boy had one hand with one extended finger over his lips, Cyborg thought that this was a ploy to prevent him celebrating his victory when he noticed what the other hand was now pointing at. It was Chris, he had apparently been finally overwhelmed by exhaustion, Cyborg smiled, it was a miracle that he had survived this long, especially considering what he had been through the night before.

"What should we do?"

Asked Beast Boy removing the game station controller still clutched in Chris's limp hands. Cyborg shrugged.

"Play on our own I guess."

He said. Beast Boy took another look at the snoozing form next to him and nodded, twenty seven seconds later another desperate struggle had developed, albeit between only two characters now. Behind them the door opened automatically and Robin stepped into the room. Not able to see Chris's slumped form from behind he stood for a moment looking around the room. Finally deciding that Chris wasn't here he announced his presence with the question currently on his mind.

"Where is he then?"

Cyborg heard the question, knew what it meant, knew who was asking it and knew the answer, but he didn't respond, he couldn't, any lapse of concentration could cost him the game. Once again the question came only this time a little louder and a lot firmer.

"Where is Chris?"

Again no response was emitted from the two battling Titans, a crunch, a scream and a small victory dance accompanied by a hushed song later and Beast Boy turned around to answer the question of the now annoyed boy wonder.

"He's here."

Said Beast Boy indicating the sleeping form of the Englishman on the couch beside the whimpering Cyborg. Robin walked over and looked down the front of the couch.

"Ah, I see, probably for the best."

Cyborg looked up.

"What do you mean?"

He asked with a tone that left none of those present in any doubt as to his the mood his defeat had left him in. Robin looked down on the slumbering form, as if to make sure that he was really sleeping, apparently satisfied he held up the security tape from earlier and handed it to Cyborg. Cyborg looked at the tape in his hand then to Robin, then to Beast Boy who returned his look, they both looked at Chris who was whimpering slightly in his sleep. Cyborg looked back at Robin and simply said.

"Now?"

Robin nodded.

"Man that's just stupid."

Even with his misgivings he still strode over to one of the many computer consoles along the walls, selecting one he sat in the comfortable chair in front and examined the tape.

"You know this is going to be awful right?"

Again Robin nodded, Cyborg took one look at the back of the sofa and shook his head as he inserted the tape in to one of the many slots of varying sizes at that particular console.

"Never thought I would have to use that slot."

He said un-humorously. Several minuets passed leadenly as Cyborg fought twenty-five years of technology and corruption to try and find anything of any use on the static plagued tape. Finally after five full minuets the image on the screen cleared to an almost perfect image, black and white as it was it was obvious that it was that nights recording. The three Titans watched in silent horror as the girl they had found the previous night was chased up the road and into the darkened alley.

"Fast forward it a few minuets Cyborg."

Commanded Robin. Cyborg obeyed without looking away from the screen before him. The tape could be heard whizzing around inside the console. After a few seconds Robin commanded quickly.

"Stop."

Cyborg stopped the tape with a confused look on his face, until that is he noticed the hunched figure walking up the road from the fuzzy left edge of the screen. It was Chris, they could all see that. He was hunched with some sort of food in his hands; he sat on a bench and proceeded to consume his food. Cyborg watched sadly, what a shame it was, he thought to himself, that they should already know the ending to the tale, yet they had to watch it just to see the manner in which it had come to be. He concentrated on the film before him, Chris had stopped eating and had placed the food on the bench beside him, there was no sound on the tape, but they could tell that Chris had heard something from the way his head perked up.

"He's like a fox."

Commented Beast Boy. The other nodded as Chris move stealthily from the bench and to the side of the alley; he paused as if watching something, though all they could see was blackness.

"Isn't there any way you can show us what's happening?"

Asked Robin urgently. Cyborg looked at Robin and shrugged.

"Well I can try."

He proceeded to fiddle around with the controls on the console, back on the screen Chris seemed to sigh and then standing tall disappeared into the darkness. Robin looked at the screen and then to Cyborg.

"Come on, we could be missing crucial evidence."

He said in an almost panicked voice. As suddenly as the last time the image changed, for a second it teetered between blinding white and pitch black, then it apparently swapped colours, the darkness became bright and the street lamps seemed to shine darkness. They watched as a blindingly bright Chris stood between two thugs and the girl. Cyborg noticed that one thug was already lying down on the alleys floor. He looked at Robin and asked casually.

"So, still think he started it?"

Robin shook his head, a look of remorse on his masked face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was awful yet amusing all at the same time. She didn't laugh, though she didn't actually make any effort to stop his endless fall down those stone steps. Raven watched as his body bounced down the magically appearing steps, like an unfortunate person who has become caught, endlessly caught on an escalator. She watched and watched, it was somehow comforting, like the tick of the old clock back in her room. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared behind her; she turned and gave the figure a brief glance. The new figure strode up behind Raven, or more accurately strode up behind herself, for she was Raven, or at least a part of her.

"Well well."

Brave said, raising an eyebrow. Raven simply continued to watch the figure bounce down another dozen steps; he hit the last one with a crunch and was deposited onto a mercifully flat surface. Raven turned to face her green cloaked self.

"What do you want?"

Brave snapped her gaze from the groaning form on the floor and concentrated on herself.

"I don't know, it's you're dream."

At these words a lot began to make sense to Raven, she had to admit it had occurred to her that there was no real explanation as to why Chris was being thrown down a magically reappearing staircase, or why she had not felt compelled to assist, before, when these questions had been asked she had simply shrugged and enjoyed the show. Now however she was forced to face the fact that not only had she been dreaming of Chris, which was bad enough as it was, not only that but this dream really was quite disturbing. She turned back to the form of Chris, who now was banging his head on the floor, creating a sound just like that of someone knocking on a door, the door knocking noise continued and suddenly Starfire's voice began to echo around the peculiar dream world. Raven turned to ask Brave what was happening, only to find that she was gone, replaced by Starfire.

"Are you there friend Raven, please wake if you are sleeping, I have an urgent message from Robin, friend Raven, please answer."

The knocking sound became deafening and Starfire's voice seemed to drag Raven into the sky. There was a brief moment of nothingness and then, nothing, or to be precise blackness, warm comfortable blackness, while it lasted. The loud knocking again accompanied by Starfire's voice tore through Raven's momentary respite. Realising just where she was Raven tore of the bedcover over her head and nearly rolled out of bed and on to the floor. She stood and tried to make sense of everything, not quite sure for a second just what had been a dream and what wasn't. For a moment she asked herself just what was real, the only answer that came back was a mocking laugh. She was just about to try and remember if Chris was a real person or if she had dreamed up his whole existence when Starfire's thunderous knocking and voice answered the question for her.

"Friend, please wake up, I have to relay to you the current situation regarding friend Chris."

Groaning, Raven found her cloak fastened it around herself and shambled over towards the door. Having recovered her composure by the time the door was reached she sighed pulled up her hood and slid open the door a fraction.

"What?"

She asked in a voice that actually drove the smile from Starfire's face.

"Friend Raven, I am here to tell you of the current situation with…"

"Chris."

Raven finished for her.

"Yes, it is the opinion of our fellow Titans that he is to be given a chance to prove himself as a good person, and perhaps even as a Titan himself"

Raven raised an eyebrow and stared unemotionally back, her cool demeanour didn't betray the absolute flurry of feelings that flew through her head at these words.

"And nobody thought to ask my opinion?"

Starfire tilted her head slightly as if in confusion.

"But friend, I am here now to inform you so that you can have you're opinion asked."

"Of course you are."

Said Raven rolling her eyes. Starfire seemed lost for a moment as she tried to think her way around Raven's sarcasm.

"So what are the boys doing now?"

Asked Raven not really caring.

"I am unsure, although I believe they are now doing the, hanging out, so as to learn about friend Chris's past."

"Oh."

Replied Raven in as unemotional voice as ever. It seemed wrong to her, not that the other Titans had neglected to ask her opinion, they did that often enough, what seemed truly wrong was the fact that they were apparently on the verge of allowing a total stranger into the team, a stranger who Raven knew was harbouring some very, very deep emotions.

The only good thing that she could see coming out of the whole incident apart from possible entertainment value, was that Raven would finally have found someone who regarded everything in as disapproving an attitude as her, funny as he was, he could not hide his deep dark feelings, oh well, she said to herself, at least now I can have a conversation without the risk of someone mentioning computer games fluffy bunnies or any other form of so called, fun.

Sighing she stepped forward closed the door behind her and walked with Starfire in the direction of the main room, if anything, she thought, the day should prove interesting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris lay there looking at the ceiling, but listening intently. He had been listening for the last few minuets and he was not sure how he felt about what he heard.

"Oh yeah, look at me go."

Said Beast Boy as he watched a miniature black and white version of himself transform into a leopard and chase several thugs down the road.

"Ok I think we have seen enough."

Said Robin in a cold voice.

"So we can officially say he wasn't responsible?"

Asked Cyborg removing the tape and switching of the console. Robin nodded solemnly. Chris smiled behind the couch, though he would probably never forgive himself for his failure to protect the girl it was good to know that the others didn't blame him, of course it also hurt that they had suspected him in the first place. He listened and could hear them talking now.

"So can we trust him now and please stop sneaking around?"

Came Beast Boy's voice. There was a moments silence before Robin responded.

"Yes, I just had to be sure."

"You're not going to check his personnel file?"

Asked Cyborg in a mildly shocked voice.

"No."

Came the answer.

"Why not?"

Robin sighed and then answered.

"I already did."

"Really?"

Asked Beast Boy.

Robin nodded before saying.

"Even though its none of you're business, he seems to have had a normal life until he came over here with a large group of family and friends, they were present when that maniac set off a bomb in Gotham, he was the only survivor from his group when the museum collapsed, after that he just disappeared for nine months, it seems he wandered the country until he ended up here, that's all I know."

Robin ended heavily. The others remained motionless and quiet, little did they know that behind the sofa lay a broken Englishman, silently crying as all the memories he had fought so hard to suppress came back in one endless torrent of anger and hate.

He slipped in to unconsciousness as the exhaustion of the last nine months, both physical and mental seemed to collapse on him in one huge unstoppable mass. As he fell into a dream world of his own he was immediately confronted with the ranks of dead, all those who he had failed to protect and now waited for him, called him. He would not give in though; he had a debt to repay, one which fate seemed intent on making him pay in full, and with interest. Back in the real world he shifted and spoke in his sleep, watched silently by the five Titans standing above.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter seven for you there, much quicker than I had thought, should get another in before Christmas if I can continue like this. Mind you I can't take all the credit; I did get my inspiration from somewhere. Once again thank you to princessdza for you're wise words of wisdom and continued support, also thanks to Elihu for you're review, Oh, I suppose I should thank Transient Turnip or (David) for his review, but considering he actually gave out some of my private information not to mention he was partially responsible for me being so lonely as to write this in one day. I don't think I will bother. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it cost me a Sunday, day of rest Ha, anyway please R&R, you're reviews, ideas and opinions are very important to me and will always be welcomed. Thanks, next one on its way, hopefully pre Christmas.


	8. Choices and voices

**8. Choices and voices.**

Chris blundered through the fog. It was thick and he seemed to be going round in circles. He wasn't concerned though, not anymore anyway, why, because he had had this dream before. He always had this dream, at first it had been frightening but now it was just depressing. He stumbled on, looking for that familiar sign. He pondered for a moment as the white mist swirled around him, if he knew this was a dream then why couldn't he wake up? He really didn't know and that fact angered him.

Drawn towards the distant sound of voices he plunged headlong into another bank of the thick fog. There were people somewhere but he couldn't find them, they just seemed to be yards away, but he still couldn't locate them. Suddenly he felt something impact into his legs and he fell into the choking smog, sticking his head up he saw the sign he had originally sought. The familiar word 'Museum' was etched into it, almost like it had been scratched there by fingernails. Chris shuddered, but then, it wasn't anything new, the voices were, they were definitely new, but the rest was the same as always. Therefore it was of no particular shock when the mist cleared in an instant to reveal the five feet tall and wide stone steps that seemed to go on forever.

Chris sighed; he knew that they didn't go on forever, just to the front doors of the museum high above. He began the long and difficult climb, and was on the second step when the voices or as he could now identify the single voice started again. What really puzzled Chris was not the fact that the voice was there, but it was the fact that it really didn't seem to fit in, it seemed somehow, comforting. He wondered why this should be the case, especially in a nightmare such as this.

"Can't you even haunt me with a sensible attitude!"

He bellowed up at the distant shape of the museum, waving his fist as he did so. The voice became more distinct, even familiar. Chris could just make out faintly.

"Dude, yo dude wake up."

When the very earth seemed to shake beneath his feet. He tried to keep his balance but was sent tumbling backwards down the huge steps. He watched as the ground came up to meet him, but instead was rewarded with a blurred green figure reminiscent of a jelly baby. Chris tried to work out just what sinister twist his dream had taken when he was once again violently shaken; the world came into focus, as did the worried face of Beast Boy.

"About time, thought you had gone into a coma or something."

Chris groaned and tried to sit up, but found he could not. After a moment of confused movement he realised that there was some sort of leather strap holding him within the confines of the bed.

"What's all this for then?"

He asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, you passed out in the main room, so we brought you back here, but when we covered you up and all that you started thrashing around, so well…"

Answered Beast Boy shrugging. Chris felt embarrassed, he had not slept in the company of others for a long time, and he had not received any complaints from the wild animals he had met on his travels, subsequently he had no idea that he 'thrashed around' in his sleep. He untied the loosely fastened strap and sat up.

"Oh, er, sorry."

Said Chris gruffly. Beast Boy smiled with his overhanging tooth out and held up a plate. Chris looked down at the plate, containing what looked suspiciously like tofu.

"Brought you some food, you look like you could use it."

Chris was starving he had to admit but even so he still had misgivings about eating the pale grey concoction displayed before him, deciding to stall for time Chris tried to change the subject.

"How long was I out, and what makes you say I look like I could use food?"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before answering.

"Well its nearly ten, so you've been out most of yesterday and almost all morning, so a good few hours, I think, as for why you need food, well apart from the fact that you are as skinny as I am blue, you should really take a look at yourself in a mirror."

Chris felt a distinct foreboding in the pit of his stomach; he had looked bad that morning when Raven had pointed it out, just how bad he looked now was not something he was eager to see. Beast Boy shuffled uneasily, Chris could tell that he wasn't feeling comfortable alone with him. That, Chris told himself, was something which he must rectify.

"I won't be winning any miss world competitions then?"

Chris said in a light hearted voice that he hoped would put Beast Boy at ease with him. It worked, Beast Boy seemed to get taller then and there, he smiled and simply became the person who Chris knew him to be.

"Well yeah, I don't think you could win any competitions like that, unless it is a Rocky look-alike competition."

Chris smiled, he felt better now that he wasn't being treated differently by Beast Boy, that's all he really wanted, just to be normal, fate had thought differently, but that didn't stop him from hoping. He took the plateful of tofu, no longer able to hold off his ravenous hunger. He took a monstrous bite of the food and chewed, not for taste, but simply to minimize the amount of time which the truly awful food spent in his mouth. He swallowed and began the process over again. Twenty four similarly huge mouthfuls later and he was feeling both full and somewhat sick.

"Ah, repulsive."

He said to Beast Boy in a polite yet sarcastic voice, the green Titan smiled and took the plate from him. Chris was about to jump of the bed when Beast Boy placed a hand on his shoulder and held him in place.

"No way dude, you aint going nowhere, me and Cyborg got a real grilling from everyone after we got you here, they all seemed to think that we were wrong to let you get up."

Said Beast Boy in a voice that sounded as if he couldn't believe the others reactions.

"You are alright aren't you?"

Chris nodded happily, eager to get up; he had been on the move in the wilderness for so long that lying around brought fearful images of being frozen to death.

"I'm fine, I just want to start getting myself back together, and I can't do that lying on my back."

Said Chris amusement being replaced by a puzzled feeling as he wondered about the mornings events.

"Where's my stuff?"

Chris asked in a voice that he hoped didn't give away his uncomfortable feelings about being separated from his few possessions.

"Under the bed."

Said Beast Boy pointing. Chris nodded and forced himself to reframe from checking, although he knew he would as soon as he was alone. It wasn't like he didn't trust the Titans, and even if he didn't, what would they want with his stuff; it was simply an instinct he had acquired to make sure he had his belongings safe.

"So er, what's happening now then?"

He asked keen to know just where he stood. It had been nice to hear that they could trust him the night before, even if he really shouldn't have, but even so he just wanted to know exactly what was going on among the Titans.

"Well er, first of all Raven is going to come and see you."

Chris nodded raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"To check on you're wounds."

Beast Boy added quickly catching the look Chris gave him.

"Ok, and that's it is it, that's the game plan for the whole day?"

Chris said sarcastically. Beast Boy shook his head innocently.

"It's not my choice dude, but hey Robin seems to think that you could be perfect for the…"

He stopped suddenly, Chris noticed.

"Perfect for the what?"

Chris asked.

"For the er..."

Beast Boy again paused. Any doubts that Chris might have had that it was an innocent pause were gone now.

"I would be perfect for the what?"

He asked again, this time in a much more determined voice.

"Well?"

He asked, taking no prisoners now.

"Come on, out with it."

Throughout this brief interrogation Beast Boy had been slowly backing towards the door of the infirmary, Chris had noticed and was ready to pounce should he try and run. He really was in no mood to be put off; especially as it seemed he was finally about to receive the answer he wanted most. Beast Boy was only feet from the door, and Chris was sitting ready on the bed, giving the green Titan a look of determination. Chris was just about to get of the bed and make a move on Beast Boy when the door behind Beast Boy opened suddenly making them both jump. Beast Boy saw Raven standing there and for quite possibly the first time in his career was glad to see the pale disapproving face of the dark Titan. In one moment he grabbed the empty plate and sprinted out of the room, making Raven's cloak flutter from his passing. Raven watched him go and then turned to Chris.

"I won't ask, I don't really care, even so, well done."

Chris smiled and shrugged. He was deeply embarrassed now, he was only now fully recalling past events, and he was not happy with what he saw.

"I am sorry about the way I acted last night, I wasn't fully myself, I was out of order."

He said in as polite a voice as he could. Raven raised an eye brow and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You seemed quite coherent to me."

She said in her usual monotone. Chris looked around uneasily, trying to think of something witty to say. He stopped himself.

"That's what got us in trouble last time."

A little voice in his head said. Not having heard the voice before Chris was tempted to answer, before that is he realised there was nobody there to reply to. Shaking his head he concentrated on the pretty Titan before him and simply answered.

"Oh."

Raven looked at him for a moment longer and then advanced on his position quickly, removing her hood as she did so. Chris simply looked into her eyes as she told him to lie back. He did so, and remained like that as Raven quietly, quickly and professionally checked on his wounds. During the whole process, which took less than five minuets she uttered not a word, the only reaction from her that distinguished Chris as anything other than a inanimate object was as she finished she looked at him and shook her head. Sitting up Chris watched her walk towards the door.

"Hang about."

He said quickly.

"You can't just check on my wounds, shake you're head and then walk off, is there anything wrong?"

He added when Raven stopped momentarily at his previous words. She turned slowly and looked at him.

"No there isn't, and that's the problem."

Raven turned back to the door and replacing her hood left, leaving Chris sitting there pondering just what that last comment had meant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't make sense, it just didn't. Not only was he almost fully healed apart from a few almost invisible fractures in his bones and his twin black eyes, not only that but he was making her look tan. The very thought of it made Raven shudder. She had seen things, things that few would be willing to believe, but this was just weird. It was good, she couldn't deny, the boy's strange ability to heal massive injuries was remarkable, but even so, just how he was doing it was beyond her, unless he had secret powers, and she was sure he didn't. Raven was brought from her thoughts by Chris's hurried footsteps. She turned to see him come to a dead halt, as if expecting an attack. She ceased her quick pace and turned fully to face him. She could see indecision in his eyes, he was pondering just what to do, she decided to save him the trouble.

"You must remain in the infirmary."

She commanded, he didn't budge.

"Not after that, what did you mean?"

She sighed, she knew what she had said could be seen as somewhat frightening. She would have to reassure him somehow, but she really wanted to get away from him and warn the others of this new development. Chris took a very cautious step forward, like she was some wild animal whom he didn't trust.

Raven took a measured step backwards, she didn't fear him, she didn't even fear anything that he could do to her, in fact if Chris had been added to the short list of the very very few things Raven truly feared, she would have to classify Chris as one of the unthreatening things on that short list, somewhere between being locked in a room with Beast Boy and losing a game of chess, but still, the unknown was never something that she felt comfortable with, and now, Chris posed just too many unanswered questions. He stopped his advance and looked pleadingly into Raven's eyes; the look was from someone who had nothing but what she could tell him. It was not in her nature to feel sorry for people, in fact it was something which she avoided if she possibly could, but now, with such power over this miserable wretch before her, she felt it was safe to show just the mildest hint of compassion.

She sighed and in her usual monotone began to speak quickly and clearly.

"You're wounds have healed faster than is normally possible, even with my powers attentions there is no way that this could have come about so quickly."

Chris had perked up at the very beginning of her sigh, he seemed happy that he was being talked to, but now he was standing with a puzzled look on his face.

"And that's a bad thing?"

He said in a voice devoid of sarcasm. Inwardly Raven cursed her momentary weakness; there was no way that she could now escape relaying her suspicions.

"It's not a bad thing, it just isn't normal, and to be honest, we see enough weird stuff to be wary of it."

Chris nodded his face comprehending. After a few seconds he smiled, it seemed that Raven had succeeded in calming his suspicions. She made a quick turn and began to stride towards the main room once more. As she walked she said curtly.

"You should return to the infirmary."

She couldn't think of a reason for him to return to that room, but it was the only way of separating herself from his company. As she continued walking she could hear no move on Chris's part. Realising that he was probably still standing there with a lost puppy look about him she halted. Another of her sighs and she turned around, expecting to see the figure of Chris half way down the corridor. What she instead found was that same figure, swampy coloured eyes wide and glassy, but only two steps behind her. She involuntarily started at his apparent appearance and took a step back. He smiled at her shock.

"Sorry, as you said, I'm weird."

Raven got over her shock quickly, but even so was unable to hide her obvious surprise.

"How did you do that, and if you do it again you will wish you hadn't."

Chris smiled slightly more worriedly, but was obviously pleased that he had not received a physical attack.

"I don't have incredible powers, like you, but I have my ways."

Said Chris delivering one of his now familiar bows. Raven raised an eyebrow, she didn't like to admit it, but she was impressed, it seemed that like an iceberg, Chris had much more to him, most of which seemed to be hidden below the surface. There was an awkward moment where neither could really top such an obviously diversionary and flattering answer.

"You're not going to like, cut me up and try to find out what makes me tick, are you?"

Asked Chris with a hint of nervousness. Raven smiled ever so slightly and shook her head, it seemed foolish that she should not trust him; he was so much like a child that required assurance of all that was around him.

"No, but can you explain it?"

She asked in a serious tone. Chris looked back and simply shrugged, his answer was less than helpful.

"I have always been like that; I guess you just did a better job than you thought on me."

She knew that this was not the case but even so decided to answer.

"Perhaps."

She watched his reaction carefully, there was a hint of something but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Raven found it difficult to read him; he was able to close himself, much like she was, and now he was working overtime.

"Is there any chance of getting something to drink, I really need something to wash the taste of Beast Boy's cooking out of my mouth."

She smirked but it was hidden as she turned and continued walking, he fell into step slightly behind her. It seemed he was in no mood for a repeat of the previous night's accident.

"You may as well come to the main room, there's no real reason why you shouldn't have to suffer from Starfire's latest creation."

She looked back faintly grinning, Chris was thinking, he looked up and asked.

"I take it that the strange object I discovered yesterday has something to do with it?"

Raven looked away and again grinned, he was sharp, quick and on the ball, how pleasantly unlike Beast Boy.

"Yes, apparently you disturbed it, and now it has to be 'harvested', heaven forbid it should go to waste."

She responded sarcastically, feeling much more comfortable in his presence now. He looked at her face again, as if judging her, she wondered why, and was soon enlightened.

"So, what's all this about me being perfect for something?"

Immediately Raven was on the defensive, she felt stupid, he had manoeuvred his way around her, charmed his way in and now his foot was firmly in the door.

"What are you talking about?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha, got you, Chris thought to himself, not so cool now are you. It was a good manoeuvre in his eyes, not only had he managed to weasel his way into a position of friendliness and trust but now he had the question out into the open, and unless Raven physically ran away, which he knew she never would, then there were few excuses for her to not answer him.

"I am talking about the fact that Beast Boy in his covert way dropped a hint that I am now perusing, so, what is it that Robin may think that I am perfect for?"

He made sure to keep eye contact, it helped he found. Raven sped up her pace but feeling as refreshed and energised as he did he easily kept up. He was not going to let this go, he would much rather hear it from her than from any of the others, he trusted her with his life, the simple reason for that being that she had already saved it once before.

He couldn't understand just what the big deal was all about, if he was perfect for something then wouldn't he have to know, what possible difference could it make who informed him, as it would turn out, a lot. The fact that whatever he was going to be told was inevitable disturbed him, the feeling of helplessness that he couldn't change it was awful, it was made even worse by the fact that he didn't know exactly what 'it' was. He decided on a new tactic, one that would encompass these feelings, it seemed like a clever thing to say, they usually do before you say them.

"Come on, I just want to know where I stand, how would you feel if there was something in you're future that you couldn't change but knew about, at the very least you would want to be ready, I just would like to know what's coming."

The words had barely left his mouth when he was thrown against the wall; he was pinned there slightly off the ground, helpless. Inside his head that little voice reappeared and simply commented.

"Smooth."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His words had contained no malice, nor any sneer; the words themselves though had been enough to send her emotions of the chart. She turned quickly to see Chris slide back down the wall. He was shocked she thought, perhaps even scared, either way she couldn't allow him to know what had just happened.

"Please be quiet."

She said in a voice that quavered slightly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Ok, I thank you for making my point."

Even in such a heated moment it amused her just how this stranger could be so accepting of her very nearly violent behaviour. He stood up and shook his head; it seemed he had banged it on the wall as he was thrown back. She felt slightly guilty, it had been her lack of control that had caused the incident, but his words, his words had been so close to the truth. It was as if he knew her darkest secret, but how could he? He leaned on the wall for a moment.

"That's something about me, I can be annoying."

Raven inwardly felt relief, he assumed that the incident had just been her losing her temper, nothing more, that was a very good thing, considering what the truth being discovered would entail.

"Er, ok then, I take it you would prefer if this little skirmish stayed between us?"

She nodded, surprised that she wasn't being forced to threaten him into silence. He walked, slightly unsteadily past her and continued to shamble in the direction of the main room. Raven let ought a sigh of relief, it had just been an unfortunate choice of words, nothing more, he had just said the wrong thing, he seemed to do that far too often. Recomposing herself she followed, at a safe distance and pondered this strange boy, in whose company she had already nearly killed twice.

"If I take the liberty of asking an unrelated question can I expect a similar response?"

He asked as he halted at a fork in the corridor. She simply continued past him, and turned down the left hand passage.

"Does that answer your question?"

She asked without slowing or even looking back. He made a gruff noise and then caught up.

"Well yes it does, but I have another."

It was difficult to not grin at his eager persistence, it had the humour of Beast Boy, but also had some actual wit, charm and intelligence behind it, and it was that which was now desperately trying to probe Raven for information. She straitened her face, and turned around, Chris stopped.

"If I answer this question then will it be the last?"

Chris looked sceptically back and answered.

"What, last question ever?"

She sighed, he was trying to find his way in again, but not this time, he would not avoid the issue again.

"Are you going to ask your question or not?"

The question sounded like a mild threat but it was not important to her, she was far more concerned with not allowing herself to become venerable again.

"Well I don't know, I mean if this one question is going to end up with me not being able to talk to you again, ever, then I don't think I will bother."

She sighed and once again turned towards the main room. It was infuriating, she thought to herself, not only did she have to be careful and on edge around him, but it appeared she now had to think ahead, especially as he seemed capable of finding his way out of most awkward situations with his childish word games. He had after all managed to get her to forgive him, something few could do, especially as quickly and cleanly as he had. Realising that it would probably be easier to just answer his question than to get into a prolonged verbal battle of manoeuvre, Raven did something she rarely did, she conceded.

"What's your question?"

She asked in a very depressed voice, as if the prospect of actually answering the question was on par with a death sentence. From behind her she could hear the pace of Chris's feet quicken and she could just imagine the look of triumph on his pale raccoon face. The footsteps stopped, and the amused response came from behind her.

"Well now, that's a very surprising development, I was expecting you to refuse to give ground."

Inside Raven was fuming; he was pushing his luck now, especially after what had just happened.

"Ask your question or shut up."

Her voice radiated annoyance. She awaited the inevitable response, the response about her temper, she was ready for it, even so it would probably push her over the edge into anger. Surprisingly it didn't come.

"Ok, I just wanted to know what day it is, you sorta lose track after a few weeks alone."

It was a reasonable question, not even one that Raven minded answering, considering what she had been expecting it was something of a relief. But evens so, she was becoming disturbed by his friendly attitude, while she hoped and always had hoped deep down that people would like her, she had always been unable to fully believe that they did, and his attitude was making that belief difficult to maintain, while the others were friendly enough, they all had each other, but this new boy, he seemed to be closest to her, something that she just couldn't allow.

"It's Sunday."

She responded coldly.

"Ah, the day of rest, oh what luck, considering how I have spent most of it."

She forced herself not to grin and continued towards the main room. They arrived in silence, and descended into the room. Raven noticed that all of the other Titans were present, as she went to make herself some tea. Chris started to follow her but seemed to realise and wandered over to the now silent group.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was it, the moment of truth. When he would make the offer and watch as Chris eagerly accepted, only time would tell as to whether it would turn out to be a good decision.

"How are you feeling?"

Robin asked. He noticed a mild look of annoyance on Chris's face before he answered cheerfully.

"Oh fine fine."

He gave a tiny glance at Raven before adding mischievously.

"I was up the wall being all cooped up back there."

Robin wasn't sure what this meant, but assumed it to be unimportant. He now waited for the usual greetings and exchanges to take place.

"You'll be up for some fun today then?"

Asked Cyborg, obviously excited. Chris nodded; next it was Starfire's turn.

"Friend Chris, as you are regenerated and did not get the opportunity to tell me yesterday, perhaps you will soon tell me of you're homeland?"

Robin felt a tinge of jealousy as Starfire smiled and batted her eyelashes at Chris. This was not the time though, especially if he and this Englishman were going to have to fight alongside one another and entrust their lives to each other. He noticed thought that Chris was still uneasy around Starfire, which comforted Robin slightly. As soon as he had nodded to her he turned to Beast Boy.

"Thanks for the food before Beast Boy, oh and the suspicions."

All eyes glanced from Chris to Beast Boy and then back. To Robin it seemed that a rather obvious error had been made in allowing Beast Boy to take Chris some food prior to this conversation. Robin inwardly cursed but went ahead regardless.

"Chris, we have an offer for you, you should not feel pressured in any way, the choice is yours and yours alone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At that moment Chris could truly say he was scared, it was the uncertainty of it all, the sheer fact that he had no idea whatsoever about what was going to be said to him. He was again forced to listen to the annoying voice inside his head, he wouldn't have minded, if only it wasn't so patronising.

"What do you think he will say, is he going to ask you to be bait, or perhaps they want to shoot you out of a cannon."

Ignoring the voice Chris prepared himself for what must come, he noticed Robin was talking to him but he had not heard because if the inner voice.

"What?"

He asked, beginning to feel sick.

"I said, do you understand?"

Chris nodded, not actually knowing what he was supposed to understand, but he didn't care, he just wanted to know what it was all about. Robin looked around the gathered faces; even Raven had come over with her steaming tea. This is it, he said to himself. Robin finally looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"We want you to join the team."

Chris stood for a moment, he had heard, he knew he had, but it must have been a mistake, there was just no way, no way at all. He replayed the sentence inside his head a full ten times before he was sure that he had heard correctly, he began to feel dizzy and started to sway. There was a moment of absolute shock, as he actually began to consider the fact that this could actually be happening to him, in the background the same mocking voice, itself apparently in shock simply commented.

"Didn't see that coming."

He stood there for a few moments more, he could feel his heart beating like it had never beat before, apparently trying to make up for the few it had missed shortly after the announcement. His mouth suddenly dry Chris struggled to say.

"You are asking me to join the Titans?"

Even to himself the words sounded shaky, as if they came from a different person. The five Titans nodded smiling as they did so, or at least four of them smiled. Chris felt, a warmth, a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time, it had nothing to do with the temperature, it was the feeling of home. The Titans looked eagerly at him, but even now, at this moment of joy, of salvation, he could hear the screams, could feel the guilt, the weakness. The voice was back, and back with a vengeance.

"Don't be a fool, you can't allow them to trust you, we both know that you will only let them down, sooner or later they will pay because of you're weakness."

Chris looked at the floor, every part of him that wasn't infected by the crippling doubts screamed at him to accept the offer, but these parts were few, few in a body of many, the majority of which had long since fallen to the guilt that plagued him.

"I…"

He couldn't say any more, he needed a way to escape, a chance to drive back these latest feelings, he needed time to bottle up all those inner demons that haunted him, but there was no respite.

"I accept?"

Robin ventured. Chris simply took a step back, there was no way of conveying just what a battle was being fought inside his head, and he was losing.

"Yo man, is it really that hard a choice, just say I do and we can start having some six way Titan fun."

Said Cyborg happily, Beast Boy soon added.

"C'mon dude, y'gotta say yes."

Chris couldn't speak, he felt like his very soul was tearing, the pure not yet lost parts desperately trying to escape from his guilt's onslaught.

"Please friend, do you not desire to fight for good alongside us as a fellow Titan?"

Asked Starfire the beginnings of sadness in her voice. Chris was still immobile simply trying to stop the fighting within himself, when Robin delivered the killing blow.

"Well, what is you're answer, if you have to think about it this much then, maybe we made a mistake."

The pressure was just too much; he couldn't stand it any longer. The only thing he could think to do was escape, escape the terrible pressure that had started with Beast Boy's accidental hint and ended with Robin conveying the greatest opportunity of his life, it was simply too much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I need time to think!"

Chris shouted as he ran from the room, the Titans watched in silence long after he had disappeared. Of all present though none were quite as shocked as Beast Boy. Why had he reacted like that, he asked himself, why not just answer, it was a simple enough question? Perhaps the whole thing had just been too much for him, did that mean that if he had not given Chris a clue then he wouldn't have been so on edge? Beast Boy certainly hoped not, he didn't like feeling guilty; nothing could spoil a prank like guilt. But this was no prank this was important.

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

He asked nervously. Robin looked at him and asked a question of his own.

"What did he mean 'thanks for the suspicions'?"

Beast Boy had been hoping that particular bit had been forgotten.

"I don't know."

He said unconvincingly. The others looked down at him angrily.

"You said something, didn't you, that's why he was asking me on the way here, isn't it?"

Asked Raven, obviously not happy about something. Beast Boy realising it was pointless to deny simply nodded.

"Great!"

Shouted Cyborg.

"He's been under enough stress lately, and you have to go in there and draw out the suspense."

He quickly added. Beast Boy felt awful, he hadn't meant for any of this, it had been a simple slip of the tong.

"Please friends, no more shouting, it will not help, we must locate friend Chris and calm him down, otherwise there can be no foreseeing what he may do."

The Titans continued to glare angrily at Beast Boy but nodded all the same. Robin got things moving and started snapping out orders.

"Ok, Beast Boy, you stay here, and if he comes back you contact us immediately, understand?"

Beast Boy nodded, feeling ashamed and left out.

"Cyborg, you and I will search the island, he can't have left."

"And us?"

Asked Raven with no particular urgency or interest.

"You and Star will search the tower, if you find him bring him back here, and make sure you let us know, ok."

Everyone nodded, except Beast Boy who just looked quietly at the floor. Robin and Cyborg left at the run, followed by Starfire who flew out the open door saying.

"Friends I shall search the lower levels of the tower, yes."

Raven nodded and walked quickly for the door. Beast Boy wanted to be of some help, but was almost afraid to leave the room, suddenly something came to him.

"Hey Rae, I think I might know where he is."

Raven stopped and turned slowly.

"My name is Raven, and if you have an idea then why didn't you say something before?"

She responded in a cold almost threatening tone.

"It only just came to me, and besides the others wouldn't have listened."

"And I will?"

She asked darkly. Beast Boy smiled weakly and responded.

"Well yeah, you can't resist my hilarious character."

He didn't know exactly why he had said it but it certainly hadn't been wise, Raven turned and began to turn and leave when he quickly said.

"He might be on the roof, that's where people always go in the movies."

She stopped and half turned.

"That's all you've got, he might be on the roof because that's what happens in the movies."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, it's true they always head up, it's just the way it is, I guess that way they can have a nice view while they think, and also they have somewhere to jump off if they feel that bad."

Rolling her eyes and sighing deeply Raven left without another word. It occurred to Beast Boy that the last part of what he had just said probably hadn't been for the best. He groaned to himself, not only had he messed up with Chris and made everyone angry with him, not only that, but now he had made a fool of himself in front of Raven, it was really turning into a disaster of a day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was safe now; at least he hoped he was. He ran up a corridor and was blessed with the sight of a door marked 'Bathroom', he stumbled in and proceeded to throw up. A combination of tofu, stress and the great shock that he had just received compelled him to evacuate his unpleasant breakfast. In a manner more repulsive than the way it had gotten in. he flushed the toilet and then staggered over to the sink. He filled his mouth with water to try and remove the taste, as he looked up from the sink he saw something behind him that sent a shiver through his entire body.

He turned quickly, but there was no one there, just the shower. Scanning the opposite wall closely he could see no figure, it had almost looked like, but no, that was absurd, there was just no way, he was far to worked up, he was just seeing things. He turned slowly back to his own reflection, he looked awful. It was no surprise that Beast Boy had mentioned it, his black eyes were faded but still apparent, and now he was as pale as death, he was quite convinced that he was paler than Raven, no small feat in itself he thought. Added to this though was his thinness, he hadn't really noticed until now but he looked like an anorexic ballet dancer, it was truly frightening, especially now as he looked pale enough to be confused with a skeleton. He went to the door, opened it and stuck his head out.

After a few seconds of looking and listening he pulled back in as he heard the unmistakably loud footsteps of Cyborg followed by lighter ones. The footsteps passed and from inside the bathroom Chris could hear a small part of the conversation between them both.

"This puts a new light on him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he goes to pieces over something like this then how is he going to react under fire?"

"I don't think that's a fair test, the guys lost everything, and he nearly died trying to save that girl, then he wakes up here and Beast Boy acts like he normally does, just before you start throwing offers around, cut him some slack Robin."

"Maybe, but I don't like the idea of having to trust someone who acts weird and could be a complete psycho."

"He isn't a psycho, and he's not weird, he's just English."

There was a distinct sound of laughter as the footsteps and voices died away. Chris was not happy about what he had just heard, not only had Robin doubted his general courage and sanity, not only that but he was fairly sure that Cyborg's defence of him had also been a jibe because of his nationality. The references about his courage and sanity didn't bother Chris, as he was inclined to agree with them, but to have his very nation berated, well, that would have to be discussed at a later date. He silently opened the bathroom door exited and then closed it behind him, then proceeded to creep up the corridor. He didn't have a clue as to where he was going; all he knew was that he had to be alone. So off he went in search of some isolated spot.

"Well would you believe it, you're not a complete fool; you're just an English fool."

Said the contemptible little voice in the back of Chris's head. He pondered for a moment just how to respond to the voice when it answered the question.

"You don't have to speak to me, I can hear you anyway, I can read you like the very badly punctuated book you are."

"In that case read this."

Said Chris then thinking of a very short yet insulting way of telling the voice that he was in no mood to be having conversations with himself. It seemed to work, for about five seconds.

"Oh that's charming that is."

Chris silently cursed and tried to think of just why this voice had appeared all of a sudden, not only was it annoying but it was really starting to sap his morale. He questioned his very sanity and then gave up as the latest pearl of wisdom came from the somehow familiar voice in the back of his head.

"Ever thought of going for a deduction award?"

The voice asked merrily.

"You seem to question yourself so beautifully."

"Shut it."

Chris responded angrily.

"Why should I, I have had to sit here and watch you mess up everything you ever had, and I'll tell you what, I'm starting to get sick of it, why don't you just end you're miserable existence and do us both a favour, not to mention the Titans, can you honestly imagine you being any good on their team, you would only fail them, why even bother?"

Chris was furious at the voice but decided it best to not shout at it; instead he communicated his feelings silently in his head.

"Well now, that's not a very nice thing to say, to yourself now is it?"

The voice sounded almost shocked at the flurry of abuse that Chris was throwing at it but even so it remained annoyingly cheerful.

"So then, what's the plan, are you going to accept the offer and fail them, or are you going to just do the right thing for once in you're miserable life and save everybody the trouble?"

Chris had to admit that he did agree with the voice on at least one point, it did seem pointless for him to accept Robin's offer, after all he would only succeed in letting his new friends down, he always did, eventually.

"Glad you're beginning to see my point of view, so shall we go back into the wilderness or are you intending to hang around and sponge of these far more deserving people?"

He could take the voice no longer; he banged his head on the wall and said angrily.

"Shut up, just get out and shut up."

This seemed to work as the voice fell silent. Chris continued forward not really looking where he was going; he absentmindedly began to climb a staircase, not caring where it went. A few moments of quiet contemplation later and he was halted by a heavy metal door. Rubbing his head he opened the door and took a sharp intake of breath as he examined the view before him. He could see for miles, off to his right he could see the city and to his left the sea stretched off into infinity. He walked across the roof, taking note of the volley ball net and basket ball hoops.

It was an incredible view as he scanned the ocean, here and there he could see ships and the occasional seagull. The sun was not visible and the cold could be felt through his thin borrowed shirt, but even so the vista before him was worth it. He shook his head in envy of those who lived here, how perfect their lives seemed, how he wished to join them, to have friends, a home, a reason to exist, a way to repay his debt. But no, he would not, could not allow anyone else to count on him, it would only serve to add to his already long list of things to make up for. A list that would be etched into the back of his mind for all of eternity, even if he lived to a thousand.

A few moments more of this bleak outlook and the heavens opened, the rain was coming straight down, soaking his hair and shoulders quickly. He looked down off the side of the roof and shook his head laughing quietly to himself. It was very amusing he felt, that it should start to rain the one moment in the last few days that he had no coat and was outside; fate was up to its old tricks again. All was clear to him now, the right thing to do was to protect his friends, and he could do that best by staying away from them, it was as simple as that. He stood for a few moments more, completely drenched from head to toe now, as on the ground below the tiny figures of Robin and Cyborg charged down towards some type of training ground, apparently still searching for him. There was nothing anybody could say that would make him change his mind, he was dead set, if he did only one good thing with his life then this would be it.

Suddenly it occurred to him that the rain had stopped falling on him yet it continued to fall heavily around him, puzzled he looked up. The sky was no longer there, it had been replaced, replaced by that familiar black energy. Chris watched for a moment fascinated as each raindrop struck the energy and sent small ripples rebounding throughout. He turned around and looked into the cloaked figure advancing on him from behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was perplexed, what was this strange boy's deal? He was either completely insane or just strange, neither of which being particularly attractive prospects. It was bad enough that he was here causing them all unnecessary trouble without making her have to come on top of the roof in the middle of a rainstorm. It annoyed her not only that he was here, but also that this had been the last place she had checked. It had been Beast Boy's suggestion that Chris might have been on the roof, as much as she had hated to admit it, there was a chance that it could be right, unfortunately she had refused to check there until last, just out of spite for Beast Boy, for whom she blamed the entire need to have this search.

With these thoughts in her head she walked slowly towards the sodden figure of Chris by the edge of the roof, she really hoped that he wasn't intending to throw himself of, so unhappy about all that was happening she might just let him go. She paused a few paces in front of Chris and waited for his explanation, none came. She thought about removing the shield that she had erected above him to stop the rain but decided against it, if he lost his shelter then he might come a lot closer to share hers. Already tired of being on the cold wet roof Raven began what was destined to be a much longer than she would have liked conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

He simply smiled weakly and answered.

"Just thinking Raven, just thinking."

"Well we are going to be here all night then aren't we?"

She replied sarcastically. It occurred to Raven that sarcastic insults might not actually be the best thing for someone who could be contemplating suicide. But even so she was in such ill humour that she didn't really care. There was a long pause before Chris turned and looked back out to sea before he began to speak as if everything was normal.

"You know, the view from up here is really special, it must be amazing at dawn and dusk."

Raven didn't display any reaction, but inwardly agreed. The fact that he could say something so out of context at such a time did however disturb her slightly.

"Er, yeah, I guess it is."

She said, still not sure of his sanity. Chris simply continued to look into the rain, almost looking for something. Raven could feel the wind picking up and she knew that soon the rain would be flying slant ways, thus making her shelter pointless, she was determined to have this conversation finished before that happened.

"Look Chris, could you come back inside, you know, out of the rain and talk to the others, I am really not in the mood for getting wet."

She said in what she hoped would seem a logical and understanding voice.

"You go, I'm fine right here, but thanks anyway fir this."

He responded in a casual voice, pointing up to her shield above him, as if he was no more concerned with her than whatever he was searching for in the rain swept distance. Raven sighed; it would seem that this was going to take more than common sense. She was not the kind to talk about feelings and anything along those lines but this was a desperate situation, she wasn't getting wet, no matter what.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

She asked awkwardly. He didn't respond, in fact he seemed to have completely ignored her. Angered at this she said in a non to comforting voice.

"Don't you ignore me, I know you can hear me."

He turned his head to face her and smiled slightly.

"Sorry I just got thinking about all that has happened in the last day or so, pretty incredible when you think about it, still must be pretty run of the mill for you."

She didn't know how to respond and so didn't, just stared at him and tried to make sense of his eyes, she couldn't read minds, as some thought, but she could sense what people felt sometimes, especially when their emotions were high, added to this her natural skill with reading people and she could very well appear to read minds, not now though.

Chris was feeling some very powerful emotions, there was anger or hate, perhaps both, she couldn't tell as they were both so similar, there was also a feeling of sadness, even loss of some sort. What she found most surprising though was that he seemed calm; his mind was at ease, as were his eyes, like he knew what he must do.

This was not a good thing considering he could very well be deciding to take those two short steps off the towers roof, she wouldn't let him die, she knew that, but even so, she really hoped that he wouldn't try and end his life, if he did then there was no way he could be considered for the team, and that would prove more disappointing than Raven would care to admit. Finally deciding to make the issue apparent Raven repeated her question, the weather now forgotten.

"What's the matter?"

Chris sighed and responded sarcastically.

"Well if you want to know that then we really will be here all night."

She pondered for a moment and decided that if he at least told her what the problem was that he wouldn't be thinking about jumping.

"I don't have any other lunchtime plans."

She lied convincingly in her usual monotone.

"On you're head be it."

He said, he took a deep breath and then sighed loudly before beginning a statement that would clarify a lot about himself in Raven's opinion.

"I want to accept you're offer, I truly do, but I can't', it would be wrong of me to allow anybody to depend on me, it doesn't matter where I go or how hard I try I will always fail those who need me most, I won't allow that to happen to you and the other Titans, you are too important to have to carry me, and you would, I mean even if I wasn't such a miserable failure, just what can I do, I think I proved just how pathetic I am in that alley, bested by a group of street thugs, I let that girl die and anybody else could've, would've saved her."

He seemed to sway for a moment, Raven was ready to move if he should stray to close to the edge, but he simply collapsed onto his knees and then sat flatly on the ground, utterly defeated by his own words. Despite her cold way of looking at things Raven still felt sorry and almost in a way connected to the beaten, wet and now downhearted boy at her feet.

She too knew the feeling of knowing that no matter what she did there were some things that could not be prevented. But this boy had no such definite future, he was not responsible for the death of the girl, yet he was allowing himself to suffer because of it, this angered Raven greatly, she suffered because of the future she knew would come true, but he didn't have to. She decided that the thing for it was to deliver a short sharp shock to his system, that would at least get his attention and maybe even get the spirit that she knew he had back up.

"Look Chris I don't know you, but you've been offered a rare opportunity, few get this sort of chance, and if you are willing to just throw it away then perhaps you don't deserve it.

He looked up at her, she couldn't be sure as he was already wet but he seemed to have been crying silently to himself, his eyes certainly seemed glossy.

"I don't deserve it, that's the point."

Raven inwardly swore, that had not been the sort of reaction she had been expecting; now her next statement was going to sound hollow, she sighed and continued regardless.

"I think that if you deserved this position then you would have accepted it straight away, all this stuff only proves that you wouldn't be able to handle what we do for a living."

She had been right, that last statement had been poorly chosen, she needed to change tact quickly, at present all she was doing was helping him along the way to suicide.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was right, he knew it, and so did the voice that Chris had subconsciously named as David, because of its similarity with a friend Chris had once had, not to mention its almost identical annoying habit of saying things that really didn't help his mood.

"She's right, come on now, lets just stand up and throw ourselves of the roof, I really think it's for the best."

In the last few minuets Chris had been listening to the voice as it relayed just how to go about the conversation, he had ignored its suggestions but was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that the voices very existence was not a good sign for his sanity.

"You need to have faith in yourself; you can't judge the future on what has happened in the past."

Raven said thus bringing Chris back from his thoughts, the words were comforting and he wished that he could believe them, but just too much had happened for him to allow any more.

"I can't, there is only so much faith that you can have, and when that's gone then that's it."

Chris said, meaning every word.

"You should let us be the judge of whether you're worthy of being a Titan."

How he longed to accept what she was saying and to begin afresh, all he wanted was to stand up and say yes, but he couldn't, he would not trust himself.

"I would, but you might make the wrong choice and allow me to stay, if harm came to a member of the team because of me then I would never be able to forgive myself, more so."

He looked up into her eyes, pity, he had seen it before and now he was seeing it again, he wished that he could be something else, something not to be pitied, but he wasn't, he was what he was, and that's all he ever would be. He longed to slay the demons within himself, the voice, the memories, the crippling doubts, but to do so he needed one of three things, success, love or for someone to believe in him, at present none of these criteria were covered and so he could do nothing but remain the despised person he considered himself to be.

"Robin wouldn't have made the offer if he didn't think you were up to the job, we all agreed that you were made of the right stuff, and I believe you are, but only you can make the final decision."

Raven said, he looked up suddenly a lot more focused.

"What did you just say?"

He asked suddenly and in a voice that made Raven visibly jump.

"What, that only you can…"

He suddenly cut her off with.

"No not that bit before that."

She looked at him for a moment puzzled.

"About Robin making the offer?"

He shook his head now getting to his feet, he had heard something, something he needed to hear, but only if he was sure what it had been.

"After that."

She looked at him, her expression changed to one of understanding; she knew now what he sought.

"I said that I believe you are made of the right stuff to be a Titan, you were not responsible for that girls death and I believe that to, you must believe it as well, only then will you be able to leave the past behind, believe in yourself as I and the others do."

She said confidently. Chris almost fell over, an expression of almost physical pleasure came over his dripping face, he was free, he could feel it now. All the doubts were being washed away; all the terrible soul destroying feelings of failure and inadequacy were crumbling. He felt, happy, but happy that could remain instead of being replaced by the old feelings of failure and cowardice. He felt his hearts pace quicken, there was a feeling of almost lightness, he couldn't remember feeling this carefree or content with himself ever, for a moment he almost felt like shouting out into the rain, but decided against it considering present company.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was content with a job well done, it was obvious from his expression that he was happy, but even if that had not been the case then the emotions that she could sense emanating from him were enough to tell her of current mood. The anger and hate had dissolved, as if in the very rain, the sadness and sense of loss had been replaced with happiness and excitement, he was almost feeling to much for her liking.

He looked around and then at her, he paused for a moment as if considering, then throwing caution to the wind took two steps towards closer and threw his arms around her, she was taken by surprise, and as a result was unable to avoid him, by the time she realised just what was happening he had already begun what was a very wet yet strangely satisfying hug. It was like a repayment for all that she had been required to do to get him back together, be it physically healing him earlier or counselling him just now. That seemed an explainable way of looking at it, at least that way she didn't feel guilty for allowing him to do it in the first place. It was a full three seconds before she was dragged from the comfortable feelings of being hugged and then realised just how wet he was and now just how wet she was becoming. From over her right shoulder where his head was currently resting came a whispered.

"Thank you Raven, you have no idea."

She hesitated for only a second more before pushing him strongly away saying angrily as she did so.

"You're welcome but you're soaking and so am I now, so if you wouldn't mind can we please go back inside now?"

He grinned at her and said happily.

"I am sorry, I just, it wont happen again."

"You're right about that."

Said Raven coldly, meaning every word of it. Then just out of spite she removed the shield of energy protecting Chris from the rain, the result being that several litres of water that had accumulated there came crashing down on top of him, fully drenching him once more and negating any effect the shield might have had in the first place.

"Point taken."

Said Chris wiping his face and then starting to shiver as the wind picked up. Raven smiled slightly, hidden as it was by her hood.

"Shall we?"

She said and walked back across the roof towards the door, covered every step of the way by her own umbrella type shield. Chris followed in content but now rather sobered silence. Several minuets later they arrived back in the main room, they had stopped at the bathroom so that Chris could dry out a little, but even so he still looked like a drowned rat as he once more followed Raven into the main room. Beast Boy was sitting at the table, when they entered he looked up.

"He was on the roof then?"

He directed the question at Raven as he saw Chris's damp form. She didn't answer; she was in no mood, a lot had happened on the roof, things that she would have to meditate long and hard to forget, she just wanted to eat lunch, get this whole thing with Chris over with and then spend a quiet afternoon meditating alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was content, wet, but content all the same. He actually felt happy to see Beast Boy, he walked over to him and was surprised to see the green Titan almost wince at his approach. He remembered the incident in the infirmary and decided to put that right.

"Its ok mate, I'm not angry, honest."

He said with a smile, Beast Boy seemed relived and jumped up from the table.

"Really?"

Chris nodded, happy that the fun loving Titan would now feel free to be himself. That only left the other three Titans, as if fate had been daydreaming and only then remembered its queue, the three absent Titans ceased to be so. They barged in, Cyborg in the lead obscuring the view of those following.

"We lost him, and I got drenched, we think we saw him down by the obstacle course and Star says he seems to have been in the bathroom but…"

He stopped as he saw Chris, who waved at him happily.

"Oh."

Cyborg added as the two behind him also stopped to look at the now embarrassed Englishman.

"Hi."

Said Chris weakly.

"Where have you been?"

Asked Robin walking towards Chris.

"I just went up to the roof, I needed to think."

He said still in a quiet embarrassed voice.

"I see, so have you made you're decision?"

Robin enquired a hint of annoyance in his voice as his uniform dripped onto the floor. Chris nodded happily.

"Yes I have Robin."

Robin looked at him and sighed.

"Well?"

He asked obviously uncomfortable with the prospect of being turned down. Chris smiled.

"I'm in."

He said cheerfully. Robin looked up surprised.

"You are?

Chris again nodded happily.

"He is in what?"

Asked Starfire somewhat spoiling the moment.

"He accepts."

Said Raven coming over from where she had sat silently watching.

"You accept the offer, this is true?"

Starfire said looking very happy. Chris nodded already waiting for what he knew must come. Starfire gave him one of her killing, bone crunching hugs and said happily.

"Welcome new Titan."

"Thanks."

Said Chris, rubbing his arms.

"Sweet, that means we can officially put you on the game station scoreboard."

Said Beast Boy merrily from over by the couch, where he proceeded to type 'Cris' into a scoreboard on a screen.

"Welcome to the team dude."

Added Cyborg giving Chris a high five that he was sure wouldn't do his wrist any good.

"Congratulations Chris, you deserve it."

Said Raven, as she walked towards the kitchen area, Chris couldn't be sure but he could have sworn he saw a faint smile behind the dark beauty's hood.

"Lets celebrate!"

Shouted Cyborg happily.

"And at a time like this there is only one thing to eat."

"Waffles."

Suggested Chris.

"Buddy you read my mind."

"Ok then."

Said Chris in a very happy voice. For he was happy, he had a home, a purpose and a set of great new friends, not to mention that the voice in his head had ceased its comments, what could be better. As if to answer that question Chris gazed towards the kitchen are and saw Raven busy making herself some more tea.

It was at that moment that Chris realised just what a strange feeling he experienced every time he gazed upon her. He hadn't noticed it until now, shy as he was around girls he had just assumed it was a strange version of that, but now, after all that had happened, it made more sense than Chris wished it did. She was pretty, he would readily admit that, but this was a different feeling.

Oh no, he said mentally to himself, please no, not now, he added as the realisation of what this feeling could mean dawned upon him. He didn't, couldn't have a crush on Raven, it just couldn't happen, not now, but it had, if the voice had still been present it would have told Chris just how out of his league she was and that he was kidding himself, but it wasn't, at that moment he almost missed it. How could he be sure, how could he know, he really wanted to know if this was a full blown crush or just some strange feeling of thanks for all that she had done for him in the last day and a half.

Noticing him staring, she looked up with a cold look. He immediately blushed and looked away, feeling as if his heart had tried to hide in his throat. Well that's pretty much makes that official, he told himself, I have a crush, an ill advised crush, but a crush non the less. Ok, he thought just forget about it, carry on as normal, everything will be fine, we can sort it out at a later date. He took another look at her and was immediately informed by his heart that acting normal could very well be impossible. Making sure to not look at her he made his way to the kitchen.

He pondered all that had happened in the space from arriving in town on Friday night to his current Sunday morning position, he smiled and shook his head.

"Hell of a weekend."

He commented to himself.

"What?"

Asked Raven from behind him.

"Nothing."

He almost yelped. Then pushing anything even remotely related with what he had just discovered about his feelings for the most sarcastic Titan to the back of his mind he began to make his cooking preparations. He looked up at the Titans, his friends, his team-mates, the closest thing he had to family, and shouted happily.

"Right now, get you're orders in, who wants eats?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Official longest and most difficult chapter, couldn't have done it without the inspiration of a few key people. Would love to name all those who have reviewed as I usually do, but well, nobody has so I can't. Sorry it took a while, had a rough week, between not sleeping and nearly getting strangled to death by a close friend of mine the writing of this chapter suffered. I would therefore like to apologise for the fact that it isn't very good. Or at least I don't think so, but hey, that might just be sleep depravation. Anyway thanks for reading and please read and review, you're ideas, advice, tips and opinions are and always will be welcomed and respected as they are very important to me. Next chapter on the way, should get it in before Christmas, but no promises, thanks for reading.


	9. Morning routine

**9. Morning routine.**

Chris woke with a start, he would never be sure why but he had had a strange dream in which he had been cuddling a large cactus called Norman. Strange and potentially disturbing as this was it still made a pleasant change from his usual line of dreams.

There was a mild feeling of sickness; Chris was not used to sleeping with a full stomach. He stretched and initiated what would turn out to be a ritual in the future. He groaned and looked at the digital alarm next to his bed, and then using a long and thin piece of wood he had found proceeded to beat the life out of it. Making a mental note to shoot the alarm at the earliest possible opportunity he rolled out of bed and looked about his room, his new room.

The thought was nice, comforting somehow, he looked around the room and felt both happy yet somehow depressed. As he had only inhabited the room for five hours it was understandable that it lacked the home sweet home touch. Even so the word bare simply didn't quite say it, from what he had seen of Raven's room when he had been forced to apologise previously he could safely say that his was darker and duller, and perhaps even creepier, which was an achievement on its own. The grey walls and ceiling combined with the bareness of the whole place gave it the feeling of a hospital waiting room, somewhere Chris never wanted to be again.

Added to this the gloom of the morning and the strange almost deathly shadows that seemed present yet somehow not on the dark walls the whole room just couldn't be more frightening, worse was that couldn't have looked more like an interrogation room even if it had tried, this effect was heightened by the fact that the single bare light bulb had a chair drawn up underneath it, this had been necessary to put the light bulb in but now Chris was wishing that he had returned it to his desk.

The desk alone gave a stark look into a life to come, empty as it was apart from what was left of his possessions in a bag placed carelessly on the top, his still broken medallion and his photos were also on the desk, the object that caught his attention most though was the Titans communicator that Robin had given him the previous night. While visually unimpressive the communicator drew a sense of status and achievement from Chris, something that didn't happen often. Overall though the desk was a bleak object with one of its three draws missing where Beast Boy had taken it so as to prevent his stash of stink bombs and other prankish items from being discovered, Chris didn't mind, as long as the draw was returned and he didn't find anymore surprises. Apart from this all he could say for the room was that the wall to the left of the door which was covered in shelves and a wardrobe would come in useful.

The only other thing worthy of note was that several boxes of junk that would soon be leaving the room were very precariously stacked next to the door, anybody who came in quickly would be getting a nasty surprise, making an additional note to remedy that at a later time he continued to examine the features of his new room. He looked out of his window. He had to admit the view was impressive, not spectacular, but still something to look at and smile. From the window he could see the coastline heading off to the north, on the left the sea disappeared into the frame, as did the hills and city outskirts on the right. Chris struggled to remember the previous night in any detail, everything after being offered the place on the team seemed to be a dream, not quite a hugging mister Norman the cactus dream, but a good dream that bordered on insanity because of its amazing boldness.

Realising that he was standing looking out the window with a piece of wood under his arm Chris decided to get himself together. Robin had said that tomorrow would be a day and a half, and according to the brutalised alarm tomorrow was officially today. He had set the alarm to go off early, super early. So it was at six thirty AM that the young Englishman dressed and made his tentative way past Raven's room, then past Starfire's and finally found his way in to the main room, admittedly only after winding up in what he assumed was the evidence room. He was alone, good, he thought, this would allow him to eat and get his thoughts in order. He wished he could have showered but as he had no un-destroyed clothing that he could change into he had been unable to. Making a note to remedy this as soon as he could the new Titan began to make his breakfast reconnaissance.

"Ah, of course."

He said to himself looking in the fridge. The memory of the feasting the night before explained just what had happened to the few items inside the refrigeration device. All he could see now was the strange pie like object that Starfire had created the night before, three onions a loaf of bread, some cheese and a lump of what Chris hoped was ham. There was also a chef's hat and two aprons, one pink and another white with the inscription 'Kiss the cook' printed on the front.

Considering these things were not edible Chris pondered removing them but decided against it as he would be forced to move the strange pie to do so. Sighing he removed everything else and placed them on the worktop before him. Looking at the onions, cheese, bread and questionable meat before him with a strategic eye Chris pondered the possibilities. Last night had removed anything resembling junk food from the tower, and now this pile before him represented breakfast for six.

Pondering the methods he could use to make the planned sandwiches a tad more exciting he heard a very small sound to his right. He turned and saw the door closing automatically, as this happened there was a faint noise of something flying over his head, looking up he still saw nothing. Raising an eyebrow he again looked to the door, there seemed to be nothing there; puzzled he looked back to his front and was startled to say the least to see Starfire standing before him with a happy smile on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he had just heard a scream. He opened his door and looked up and down, it had come from the left, the direction of the others rooms, but it had sounded distant, like it had come from downstairs and echoed up to the accommodation floor.

Deciding he had been mistaken he continued to dry himself after his shower and quickly dressed. He would go down to the main room soon, that way he could be ready for the long day ahead. It would prove interesting just how Chris would shape up on his first day, he suspected he would do well, there was something about him, he had almost become a different person after his chat with Raven on the roof. Robin knew that she was strange but whatever she had said or done to him had certainly made an impression, the night before he had proven to be the life of the party, both keeping the atmosphere jovial and with the constant supply of surprisingly good food. He had remained somewhat uptight around Starfire and had even seemed mildly terrified of Raven. Robin considered if she may have threatened him in some way, he dismissed the idea, Chris just seemed to be uncomfortable around girls, Robin could well understand considering the way he often felt when in the presence of Starfire.

Donning his uniform of the day plus all his equipment he examined himself in the mirror. Satisfied he left his room and headed in the direction of the main room. As he went he pondered what lay ahead, there would be the menial tasks of the day, but with Chris's presence there would be much more to do, paperwork, a personal evaluation not to mention his initiation. Robin grinned at the thought, Chris didn't strike him as the type of person who would accept the initiation ritual without a struggle, all the better, he thought to himself. It would be an interesting opportunity to see just what he could do. As he strode confidently into the main room he was surprised to see Chris sitting at the dining table with an unhealthily sized pile of Starfire's pie before him.

"Oh hello Robin."

Starfire said merrily, Chris simply looked up with a look that simply pleaded for salvation.

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

Robin asked feeling the slightest hint of anger that Chris had not only been up before him but had been alone with Starfire for an unknown amount of time.

"We were just consuming breakfast and friend Chris was telling me of his home country, or at least he was about to."

Robin looked at Chris and felt sorry for him, the fact that he really didn't want to discus his home before the tragedy was obvious, this fact however seemed lost on the bubbly alien girl.

"Oh, how are you feeling then?"

Robin asked sitting down next to Starfire and looking over the pile of pie at Chris. Chris looked at Robin with an annoyed face and answered in a similarly mooded voice.

"I'm fine; please don't ask me again, it's really starting to get annoying."

Robin raised an eyebrow, this was a good response he thought, this showed that Chris was eager to leave his injuries behind and give his all to the cause, and from what Raven had told him the previous night Chris's injuries were no longer an issue and his will seemed to be back to the standards he displayed in the alley.

"Ok, so you will be able to take you're team member evaluation today then?"

Chris looked slightly puzzled but still answered.

"Oh sure, if I knew what that was I mean."

Robin was glad; he wanted to know what his new subordinate was capable off, and in his book that meant either fighting alongside them, or fighting against them

"Well we need to see just how you can fit into the team, and just what you are capable of."

Chris looked slightly amused at this and asked.

"And just what will that entail?"

Robin was sure Chris knew where this was going, the cunning knowing look in his eyes gave that away, yet he seemed perfectly happy to press the point, Robin sympathised as he watched Chris take a bite of the pie before him and almost retch.

"Well you will have to show us you're skills in some way, perhaps even do take part in some combat practice, maybe even take one of us on in a friendly mock battle."

Chris smiled, he seemed eager to prove himself, of perhaps to escape the now punctured and oozing pie.

"Whenever you're ready, sir."

He added the sir in a very sarcastic way, Robin knew what this meant, he too was eager to get to grips, it seemed Robin had found a training partner after his own heart.

"How about now?"

Robin asked almost standing up then and there. Chris looked at Robin then to Starfire and then to the pie, he hovered for a moment on it and then looking up said.

"Let's go."

"But friends, what about you're breakfast, I have consumed my portion of Tamaranian Strychnine pie but you have hardly touched yours new friend Chris, and Robin is yet to sample its delights."

Both Robin and Chris exchanged glances as they pondered the provocative name of the pie, after a few seconds a malicious grin came over Chris's face.

"Oh yes friend Robin, please do try the pie, it is a substance that you shall not forget, delightful as it is though I have consumed my fill, and I thank you Starfire for allowing me to partake of its, er, unique dietary values."

Chris finished and gave the plate with the pie on it a hefty nudge in Robin's direction. He was good, Robin told himself, he certainly could make it up as he went along. Starfire seemed both confused yet overjoyed at his spur of the moment words.

"Maybe later."

Said Robin with a grin, he was going to enjoy this early morning session in the gym.

"Let's go Chris; we can see just what you can do."

They got up and went for the door, Starfire watched them go, perplexed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't understand it, she could feel aggression emanating from both of these earth boys, but not angry aggression, it almost seemed like, happy aggression. Starfire hadn't been aware of this type of aggressions existence. Just something else new that she had learned on this small pretty blue and green planet. She looked at the portion of pie on the table and in one huge hungry bite consumed it, content that there would be no waste she flew happily after the departed humans, this was a display she intended to watch carefully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This could prove to be a mistake."

Said the voice, Chris grimaced as he heard it, he had hoped it had gone for good back on the roof.

"Nope I'm still here, takes more than a revealing chat with the princess of darkness to get rid of me."

It said happily, reading his mind from within. Although Chris would never admit it, he was almost glad of the voices return, while it was annoying and sarcastic, it was almost comforting to the hear the similar voice of a long lost friend, reincarnated as it where in his own mind, not to mention the strange second opinion it gave him. Reading this the voice said.

"Oh that's nice, I love you too."

Shaking his head Chris continued to follow Robin, he wondered if his 'up for anything' attitude of a few moments before had been a bit too much, he suspected yes, but it was too late for regrets now as they entered what was obviously a training room, covered as it was with mats, weights, exercise machines and a variety of martial art type weapons.

"Nifty."

He said causing Robin to turn.

"Er, yeah, nifty."

He said not quite sure of the word. Chris looked around the room, and saw Starfire fly in through the doors before they closed.

"Want to take part Star?"

Asked Robin.

"No thank you Robin, I would however wish to observe, if that is not out of the question?"

Robin shrugged and looked at Chris whom not really wanting any more witnesses to his impending annihilation was unsure, but didn't want to seem rude and so simply answered.

"Fine by me."

In a somewhat enthusiasm lacking voice. This was going to be a disaster, an embarrassing disaster. The thought was not a comforting one, but in keeping with his new attitude Chris pledged to himself that he would go ahead with it and make the best effort he could. Robin's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Lets try some sort stuff first, unless you want to go straight onto some friendly one on one?"

Robin's voice gave away the true meaning, this was a test, the first of many Chris suspected. He felt honoured in a way, that this true hero should actually deem him worthy, frightened but honoured all the same. As he pondered the answer to the question Chris became aware of a strange feeling, a feeling of pride, something he didn't know he had possessed. It was a strong feeling, deep down in the pit of his stomach, it told him to do his best and be proud of it. There was a great feeling of confidence, he was about to train with the leader of the Titans, him the miserable wretch that he was. It was a great turn of events, one that he intended to make the most of. Trying to look unconcerned Chris answered.

"Whatever, you pick."

Robin smiled and gave an almost non existent nod of approval.

"Remember you said that."

He said throwing Chris a wooden staff from a collection on the walls. Chris caught it awkwardly and looked from it to Robin.

"What, are we playing pool or something?"

The masked boy wonder grinned before responding.

"No, simple one on one, just so I can see what you're capable of."

Chris nodded following Robin to the clear centre of the reasonably large room, he didn't like this, although he had no real hope of even threatening Robin, he still didn't really want to risk hurting him, after all, it would be a bad start to his membership if on the first day he takes the leaders eye out.

"Ready, just attack and defend, show me what you can do."

Chris had never felt less ready in his life, the simple way in which Robin's body assumed its stance told Chris that he couldn't have found a better trained opponent. He was absolutely ready, the only chance Chris had was to take him by surprise, which was looking doubtful. It was an odd match of opponents, Chris thought, Robin seemed to have trained for a significant part of his life in the martial arts and also was perhaps one of the most agile people ever, or so several newspapers Chris had read said.

He was already in an offensive pose ready to fly at Chris and trounce him in one swift movement of the wooden training staff, which Chris noted now looked a lot more dangerous when pointed at him. Chris on the other hand was standing completely unprepared, trying to look unfazed, and it wasn't working. He absent mindededly twirled the staff around in his fingers, then stopped when he realised that it wasn't impressive. He considered himself for a moment, he had first encountered the rifle and bayonet at the tender age of ten, he had served in a local military cadet's force with several friends.

He had attended for almost five years and had trained in both small arms as well as unarmed combat, added to this he had spent six months fighting his way across the continent, be his opponents muggers or some other form of unsavoury character. Needless to say he was no pansy who would be swept aside without a fight, but this was different, Robin was a whole new ball game, he wouldn't be beaten, how could he?

"Ready?"

Robin asked once more. Chris drew the staff into the position that he was most familiar with and answered in a voice that sounded much more confident than he did himself.

"If you are?"

The masked marvel before him smiled and nodded. Starfire suddenly said from her position by the door.

"I am wishing you both the bests of luck."

Robin smiled and nodded, Chris just nodded, now feeling very sick. He prepared himself for Robin's attack, dearly wishing that he could see the boy wonders eyes behind his mask.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire watched, she was at a loss for how to feel. She had trained with her friends many many times before, and had always done her best to train hard. She had even trained alone with Robin on several occasions. A mild feeling of warmth flowed through her as she recalled those pleasant times spent alone with Robin. Although she often felt bad when she inevitably beat him with her super alien strength. Fast as he was he would eventually tire.

Now she was just unsure what she wished to happen, a happy training session resulting in smiles all round would be acceptable, but considering Robin's usual obsession with victory, not to mention his obvious superiority, this happy ending seemed unlikely. Starfire secretly felt guilty, as she desperately wished to see her beloved Robin victorious, against this there was the feeling that Chris did not need to be humiliated now on his first day as an official Titan, but that feeling was definitely second in the priority order. She studied the two opponents carefully, she knew every inch of Robin, and that was no mistake, she recognised the familiar pose, an offensive pose, he intended to begin the engagement on the offensive.

Chris on the other hand was a mystery; his stance was unfamiliar, he was holding his weapon far to low, almost like an earth firearm of some sort, his body language was also unfamiliar, although it was obvious to the young alien that he was not moving confidently.

"Here I come."

Said Robin. With Chris closest she faintly heard him mutter under his breath.

"Oh Gawd."

With that the game was afoot. In an instant Robin leapt forward landing to Chris's right, in an flash his staff came striking down towards Chris's exposed right shoulder, going for the weak human collar bone, Starfire thought, this will be over soon. In a surprisingly quick move Chris deflected the blow with only centimetres to spare, there was a split second pause as both combatants realised that the fight was still far from over, taking any opportunity that was presented to him Chris drove his shoulder with all his might into Robin's chest.

Starfire gasped as Robin flew backwards and landed perfectly a safe distance from Chris. Starfire pondered just what she had seen, Chris had been underestimated, Robin had tried to achieve a quick victory, and had paid for it. He was fine, and Starfire was glad of it, however she now feared that Robin would take this session to the next level. Chris crouched a little lower and raised the angle of his staff slightly; he seemed ready for the next move. Robin was not long in obliging. Darting to Chris's left he swung his staff and made contact with Chris's own, not hesitating as he had done last time he swept his right leg under Chris's left and succeeded in throwing him off balance. Unrelenting he moved forward and jabbed quickly at the stumbling Englishman's chest, he made contact several times, but again with surprising speed Chris managed to deflect the last blow and taking the initiative drove the staff heavily into Robin's stomach, gave it a slight twist and then withdrew it.

Starfire pondered at the apparently pointless twist of the staff and decided to ask Chris later, he certainly seemed to hide some secrets. The two opponents separated and looked intently, Chris actually seemed to be enjoying himself, he was certainly grinning happily, Robin however seemed slightly taken aback by the recent turn of events. He was focused, but there was a tiny expression of uncertainty on his usually calm and collected face. He looked to Starfire who smiled, happy that Robin would look to her for encouragement, he smiled back and then grinning threw himself back into the attack. Starfire sat down in mid air and hovered, settled for what was looking to be a long drawn out engagement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For those who read this when it was still all one chapter I can only apologise, as for the rest of you well, meh. Please R&R, you're words are of more use than you could ever know. Or at least they are if you ever write any.


	10. Joining up

**10. Joining Up.**

The feeling was there, apparent yet elusive, it was definitely not a good feeling, but until it was identified as a threat he blatantly refused to do anything about it. It came back stronger than before and all was made clear. Beast Boy shot up and falling of his top bunk crawled towards the bathroom. A few moments later he returned looking pleased with himself.

"Ha, no wetting the bed for me."

He said happily. Looking around his room he noticed just how dark it was, for most this would not be troubling, however for Beast Boy it was a strange occurrence. It was obviously day time, but it was still quite dark. Just why this was became apparent a few seconds later when fishing through a pile of clutter he found his alarm clock.

"Eight thirty!"

He shouted horrified, the actual time was closer to seven, however to say the later time somehow felt better. Collapsing back into bed he tried to fall back to sleep, normally this would have been simple but not this morning. Something was nagging at him, something he had forgotten, just what it was however was not apparent to his groggy mind.

"Hmmmm, oh that's right, cool."

He said as realisation dawned across his green face. Chris was here, and he had mentioned last night that he wanted to get even with Cyborg for something, something he had said. The opportunity to have actual willing assistance with a prank was just too good to miss. So he had let Chris in on a little secret of his, about a plan in the making, he had seemed game, and what better time to do it than now while their intended victim was soundly recharging in his room. Giggling fiendishly he quickly dressed and stole out of his room.

He made a beeline for the newest Titans room and knocked on the door. There was no response. He tried again slightly louder, still nothing. More decisive action would be needed it seemed. Exactly two minuets and twelve seconds later Beast Boy, tired of being polite, barged his way into the darkened room, the result being that he, several large boxes full of assorted junk and a significant number of shelves went tumbling to the ground, creating a mess and noise to be proud of.

"Owwwwwwww, this could take some explaining."

He shouted and then muttered as he realised that at least he was alone in the now devastated room. Standing he pondered whether to follow his first instinct, which was to flee, or to remain and attempt to put right what he had done. As it happened he decided on neither. Looking past the mess before him he noticed a small pile of photographs held down by the medallion on the desk, next to which lay Chris's Titan communicator, the medallion he had seen on the first morning after Chris's arrival.

It occurred to him that what he was about to do could be classified as snooping, but in that spur of the moment attitude that seemed to drive him Beast Boy decided to risk it. Moving to the desk he picked up the medallion and looked at it, the image on the front was that of someone carrying what looked like a small child across water, it meant nothing to Beast Boy, the inscription that had been badly carved onto the back however was a sobering look into the newest addition to the team.

"Ok, freaky."

He said to himself, then placing the medallion back on the desk he proceeded to rifle through the assorted photographs. In most similar situations Beast Boy's excellent senses would have alerted him to the unseen figures approach, unfortunately for him, this particular person was moving quietly and he was far too engrossed in the photographs. The first inkling he had that he was not alone was when from the doorway came a calm and uninterested, but nevertheless surprising and potentially heart stopping monotone.

"What are you doing?"

The voice had not been threatening, nor had it even seemed mildly annoyed, the sheer surprise of it however was enough to ensure that the photographs endured a brief drop to the junk littered floor. Spinning round Beast Boy was both relived and frightened by who he saw. Raven stood unsmiling and unmoving in front of him, her eyes gave the room a once over and then boring into his seemed to read his mind.

"Yes, you should be frightened."

Despite living alongside Raven for a significant amount of time since the beginning of the Titans formation Beast Boy had still not figured her out, as far as he was concerned she was an unknown factor in a very difficult mathematical equation. Despite his attempts to get to know her she had remained purposefully distant and cold, perplexed at this he had tried all the harder but had only succeeded in driving he farther inside her own cold shell. He had nevertheless since those early days done his best to get Raven to laugh or even smile, so far the only notable success had been when he had accidentally set himself on fire while cooking breakfast one morning.

That had warranted a slight grin at least. Not that all this really mattered at this particular moment, the only real thing he knew for sure was that if it had been her room instead of Chris's then he would have already been reduced to a smouldering crater. Deciding to try and weasel his way out of it he began what would turn out to be a pointless excuse.

"It wasn't my fault, I came to wake Chris up and these boxes fell over, then I tried to clean the mess up when you came in."

Raven once again scanned the mess now decorating the floor.

"Nice job."

She said coldly, Beast Boy was sure that she could read his mind, as a result he began to feel very nervous as the images of just what she could do to him began to flash through his head, they could be inspiration for the dark beauty's possibly sadistic punishment. Raven took a step into the room and proceeded to pick the photographs up using her power, in one delicate and precise flick of her wrists she set them down neatly on the desk. Afterwards she turned on her heel and proceeded to leave the room. Beast Boy was both puzzled and relived.

"Hey Rae, aren't you going to yell and stuff?"

From outside the door came a sigh and then the cold response.

"No, I don't deem you worthy, and besides Chris will probably do it for me."

The answer was not what Beast Boy had wanted to hear.

"No Rae please, you aren't going to tell are you, it was just a mistake, and besides you could clear it up in seconds with you're powers."

From outside again there came another sigh, then a pause as if Raven had thought of something.

"Firstly, my name is Raven and not Rae, make the mistake again and I will do worse than tell on you, Secondly, I am not going to clean this mess up, that can be you're punishment, and Thirdly make sure that when you see Chris you give him his communicator, its on the desk."

Beast Boy quickly turned and looked at the communicator, why was she concerned about that when there was a life or death situation like this. It suddenly dawned on him that Raven hadn't actually answered the question as to whether she was going to inform Chris; he decided to ask again hoping that the answer would be in the negative.

"But Rae… Raven, are you going to tell?"

The response he would have liked to hear didn't return, in fact none came, sticking his head out of the door he was just quick enough to see her cloak disappear around the corner towards the stairs that led to the main room. Panic set in, would she tell, would Chris be mad, where was he, and how long would it take for Raven to find him and then for him to return? These questions were all ones that he couldn't answer, he decided to make the most of his time and try to remove the mess he had created. After all, who would Chris believe, him, being the lovable rouge that he was or some creepy chick of the night who never cracked a joke or even a smile. The answer was not in any doubt, or at least it wouldn't be when the Englishman in question returned to find his room in tatters. Clutching the first box he began to hurriedly fill it with the junk littering the floor, it was not a good start to the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That had been mildly amusing, it wasn't every day she had the most annoying member of the team over a barrel like that. She wouldn't tell Chris directly, she might drop a few hints, that way she would have the pleasure of watching Chris try and work out just what she was talking about, perhaps Beast Boy would even end up giving himself away, that would be amusing, and was even how she had planned it. Only time would tell though whether her spur of the moment plan would come off, she hoped so, that would be a fine start to the day. She stepped softly down the stairs, no real motive for going to the main room other than not wanting to end up holed up in her own room with Beast Boy hammering at her door.

It occurred to Raven that Chris would most likely be there, being as he was obviously absent from his own room. She didn't want company this early in the morning, she was also slightly angry, she couldn't be sure but she had the distinct feeling that she had been woken up by some sort of noise, possibly an alarm, she had not been able to get back to sleep afterwards and had eventually decided to get up after hearing the loud crash of the boxes, just what it had been was unimportant, the fact remained that she had been dragged from her merciful oblivion and back into the cruel realities of conscious physical existence.

From behind the door to the main room came the sound of Robin's loud music, sighing to herself Raven moved into the room, it annoyed her that Robin could be so inconsiderate at times, while she respected him as a brave team member and leader, it still fazed her that he could make such a racket with absolutely no regard for others. Walking into the room she was surprised at what she saw, Robin and Chris were standing in the kitchen area talking loudly to one another, although with the music blaring away what exactly they were saying was not apparent. Starfire was sitting on the sofa watching them keenly. When Raven walked in Starfire flew over and welcomed her with the usual overflow of verbal emotion.

"Oh good morning friend Raven, it warms me to no end to see you on such a fine day."

Raven looked out of the large windows at the sky, Starfire was right it was turning into a fine day, the sun was out and there was not a cloud to be seen in the clear blue sky. Not that she would ever verbally acknowledge the fact.

"If you say so."

She drawled in her customary monotone. Starfire continued to smile despite the extinguishing retort. After a few seconds she looked again towards Robin and Chris who still having not spotted Raven were now sitting and eating with their backs turned, unaware of what they were saying Raven was nevertheless able to watch their highly animated conversation and guess that they were discussing some form of combat. Starfire's question brought her focus away from the talking pair and resulted in a familiarly raised eye-brow.

"Friend I wish to ask you a question on the relationships which earth boys hold for one another."

Not exactly sure if she was comprehending the question in the correct way Raven decided to make this apparent.

"Starfire, just what are you asking me?"

She asked the taller alien girl, not entirely sure she wanted to know. Starfire seemed puzzled for a second, as if she had simply asked the time of day and Raven was being unnecessarily awkward. After a moments pause she once again glanced over to the kitchen area and its inhabitants, looking back she said.

"I am inquiring into the recent behaviour of our friends."

She indicated Robin and Chris. Raven obviously unaware of her 'friends' behaviour simply nodded, hoping that she would not be drawn into a lengthy conversation. Starfire it would seem had other ideas.

"Is it usual for earth boys to beat each other with large pieces of wood while talking about one another's homelands, as well as where they learnt to fight, and then to seem better friends afterwards?"

Raven looked surprised at this rather revealing sentence, taking a closer look at the talkative pair she noticed two things, one Chris was holding his shoulder as if it troubled him, and Robin who had gotten up presumably to change the music was limping ever so slightly.

Raven rolled her eyes, it didn't take much imagination to guess what had happened, and by 'large pieces of wood' Starfire probably meant Robin's training staffs. As for the talk of homelands and where they both learnt to fight, she assumed that the obvious curiosity between British and American, green and veteran Titan had made its first appearance, and probably not the last, she thought.

"Boys."

Was her simple and to the point remark.

"Then this is normal?"

Asked Starfire, assuming Raven's statement of frustration to be something more than what it was.

"It may prove to be so."

Said Raven darkly. Starfire looked puzzled for a moment and then asked.

"Why did friend Robin refer to friend Chris as a 'coat of red', despite his visible attire not matching that description at all?"

Raven closed her eyes at this, while she knew the answer, and could probably even explain it quite well, she was in no mood to go into the intricacies of 18th century history, at least not this early in the morning, and not with someone like Starfire who not only wouldn't understand fully, but was highly likely to become upset at the mention of war.

"Morning Raven."

Robin said cheerfully breaking her train of thought and saving her from having to tell Starfire that she didn't know the answer, as he turned the music off she looked up to respond as Chris also turned to face her. She looked coldly at the pair who were now exchanging bemused looks.

"Been testosterone overdosing have you?"

She asked sarcastically walking over to them with Starfire trailing puzzled behind. Again the two injured males exchanged looks, this time however they were amused looks, like those of naughty school children.

"Just sparring in the gym Raven, cant help it if we have a new first class member on the team."

Chris smiled at his own mention and said in a very upper class accent.

"Oh thank you darling, I assure you the pleasure was all mine, as were most of the injuries."

Rolling her eyes Raven proceeded to head for the fridge, intending to find something to eat, and thus lessen her time spent socialising. Chris stood up and in a surprisingly timid voice considering his previously bold statement said.

"Here I've already got something ready, cheese toasty sandwich do ya for breakfast?"

While slightly puzzled at Chris's attitude towards her Raven was nevertheless not going to miss an opportunity to have someone else make her a meal, something that this mysteries Englishman seemed to be good at. Nodding she returned to the dining table and sat down, she wished for a moment that she had brought a book to read, but it seemed that Chris was as good as his word, he had indeed been ready with her food, only needing to briefly heat it up and then cut it into quarters. She looked down at the four cheese oozing objects and then gave Chris a look which was accompanied by the sarcastic statement.

"I see you really made an effort this morning."

Chris seemed unable to respond at first, something Raven would not have expected from him, after a few second pause though he simply looked at the floor and shuffled uneasily.

"It was the best I could do with what was available, sorry."

She was struck by a mild feeling of guilt, this was increased to a fair feeling when the eyes of both Robin and Starfire glared at her with disapproving looks, sighing she turned back to the now glum looking Chris and said.

"I was being sarcastic, I'm sure this is the very best anybody could have done, without resorting to waffles or tofu that is."

At this Chris looked up and smiled, then realising he was looking her in the eye went quickly back to his own nearly finished sandwich. Not sure exactly why he was acting like this Raven decided it was probably just some form of shyness or perhaps he was even trying to be nice to her for services rendered on the roof, either way it was probably for the best, at least like this he wouldn't bother her anymore than necessary. Several seconds later this hope suffered its first major setback.

"Tea?"

Chris asked. Raven would have sighed, for no other reason other than the fact that her hopes to be left alone had been stonewalled so quickly, however considering the fact that it was a single worded question that required no verbal response and that it was also another offer for free service she did not. Instead she nodded and watched as he turned his back once more, he was being a strange mix of friendly and shy, something she didn't really mind if he continued to act like he currently was.

"So friends, as I was conversating before the loud ear hurting tunes were initiated, will we be venturing to the mall of shopping this fine glorious day?"

Asked Starfire merrily clasping her hands together as if in prair. Robin looked at Chris and then answered.

"I don't see why not Star, after all, Chris will need some new gear, and besides we need to get the weeks groceries."

Starfire simply beamed at Robin, deeply Raven felt the emotions flowing from Starfire like a leaky tap, it had long been apparent to Raven that Starfire was attracted to the leader of the team, but just whether her feelings were returned, not even the young sorceress knew.

Knowing what would soon come; Raven took a significant bite of the first quarter of her breakfast, and was surprised to find that the taste was quite acceptable. She also looked up as a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of her, from the smell alone she could tell it was her favourite brand, this is becoming a disturbing yet pleasant habit, Raven thought to herself, pondering as she did so just whether it was luck or that he knew somehow, and if so how?

"Friend Raven, will you be joining us in our venture to the mall of shopping?"

Chewing loudly Raven hoped that the conversation would move on, unfortunately for her it did not.

"Well friend, surely you cannot spend such an abundantly splendid day in the darkened interior of your room."

Swallowing and then sighing Raven was slightly disappointed that she would be forced to answer; even so it would only cost her a small one.

"No."

She said simply, and none present thought it worthwhile to try and convince her otherwise. A short difficult silence followed, Raven simply continued to eat, still cursing herself for not bringing a book. Finally the quiet was shattered as tentatively Chris ventured forth a question.

"When will that be taking place?"

Robin thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, soon I suppose, there is some paperwork that you need to do, just to tie up the official ends of you're becoming an official Titan, after that though the rest of the day is free, or at least most of it."

Chris nodded, apparently satisfied, Raven however noticed the true hidden meaning behind Robin's last words, Chris's initiation had not taken place the previous night because of the rather short notice of everything, tonight however, it would seem the ritual would go ahead, and judging by the limp Robin was displaying, it would be a rough one. Smiling inwardly she continued to listen to the conversation, taking no active part but comprehending all.

"Oh, that's good, I kinda need a shower and a haircut anyway, not to mention I need to try and salvage some of my better clothes from my bag."

Said Chris, looking everywhere but towards Raven.

"Oh please friend, may I have the honour of manipulating you're hair, it is something that I have grown very fond of while here on you're planet, the earthly ways of hair decorating are of infinite wonder to me."

On the inside Raven, and she suspected Robin also, were screaming at Chris to turn down the offer unless he wanted to end up looking like a drag queen come on hard times. There was a moment of indecision in his eyes as he looked to both Robin and herself for advice, none came.

"Er, sure."

The feeling of frustration inside Raven was enormous, and was heightened ever more by Starfire's girlish squealing.

"Oh joyest occasions, I am looking forward to the initiation of this act."

Chris looked somewhat less sure now that he realised just what he had done.

"Ok."

He said with a distinct foreboding about his face. Although she would never admit it Raven was almost annoyed by what she had just witnessed, in her mind it was like watching a train speeding towards a downed bridge. All in all a very annoying event, serves him right, he will learn a valuable lesson from this, she thought to herself. Finishing her food she started to stand up when Chris with speed that helped explain Robin's limp grabbed both her and his plates and strode of to the sink, where he proceeded to wash them.

"Er Chris, just because you're the new guy and all, it doesn't mean you have to do all the chores and stuff, just so you know."

Said Robin standing and handing over his own now empty plate.

"I know."

Said Chris happily.

"Still it's the least I can do, you guys saved my life, probably twice in the long run, and then you gave me a new one, so I suppose I am going to have to work pretty hard to make up for three lives."

Robin exchanged looks with both Raven and Starfire before responding back.

"You don't owe us three lives, and besides I'm sure that in the future you'll repay us, we will always need someone to be watching our backs sometime."

Chris turned and looked at Robin, it seemed to Raven that he was on the verge of some sarcastic comment, probably one that would put himself down in the process, her suspicions were proven wrong though, when catching her eye he quickly turned back to the now clean plates and busied himself, doing apparently nothing. Nobody seemed to notice, but even so it was enough that she herself had noticed, Chris certainly seemed to change his attitude frequently she thought.

"Please friends, will my presence be required before the slicing of the hair?"

Robin shook his head and Chris seemed to perk up at the word 'slicing'.

"I will then retire to my room to make preparations, please come to my humble abode when you are ready friend."

Starfire said directing the later half of the statement towards Chris, who nodded glumly. Starfire left the room and the doors had no sooner closed than Robin began to relay just how big a mistake Chris had made, even Raven herself felt compelled to comment.

"You may not live to regret that decision."

"What do you mean?"

Robin said amused, and Chris enquired with rapidly growing eyes.

"What Robin means is that you have just placed every single follicle of you're, shall we say ample hair, in the hands of one of the most fanatical and possibly insane hairdressers this side of known space, put simply, you'll be lucky to come out of her room with any hair at all."

At this Chris placed his hands in his scruffy hair as if to confirm it was still there, won't be for long though, Raven thought to herself with an internal giggle.

"I assume you speak from first hand experience?"

He said now looking somewhat downhearted. Robin was quick to answer.

"She doesn't mean any harm, honestly she doesn't, but well."

Robin looked to Raven for support. She gave what she intended to be her final input into this particular conversation.

"But, she tends to do so, not intentionally but her ways are strange and well, alien, so don't be surprised if you come out of there wearing ribbons."

Chris moaned loudly, as if the prospect of ribbons in his messy hair amounted to a death sentence or worse.

"What should I do?"

He asked of both other Titans in a voice that hinted at desperation. Standing and finishing the last of her tea Raven intended to ignore the question and leave for the roof, content that the others would be busy enough this day to allow her some peace and quiet for meditation. Fate it would seem was in top form that particular Monday morning. As she neared the bottom of the few steps that led to the central door, the doorway in question opened to reveal Beast Boy looking flustered and somewhat panic stricken, the sight of Raven glaring up at him didn't seem to do him any good at all.

"Morning."

He all but shouted in a panicked voice. Robin and Chris looked up from the table and responded together in slightly bemused voices.

"Er, morning."

Raven stood for a moment continuing to glare angrily up at Beast Boy, she felt no actual anger, but thoroughly enjoyed the apparent fear that she had instilled in her least favourite green team mate. Beast Boy edged past her and walked hurriedly over towards Chris; he produced a Titans communicator and handed it to the surprised Englishman.

"Here, you left this in you're room."

Chris took the communicator and smiled down slightly at Beast Boy.

"Thanks."

He said, then looking somewhat confused he gave Robin a slight glance before saying.

"You've been in my room then?"

Beast Boy seemed to freeze as he realised how he had unwittingly gone from Scott free to caught red handed. Raven's lips curved slightly as she turned to leave the room, it was just as she had planned it, and that was something to smile about. Content in the knowledge that her split second plan had come off perfectly, and with the feeling heightened by the look Beast Boy was giving her, only now actually realising that he had in fact been taken for a fool by the clever sorceress, she began the small climb to the top of the stairs and exit from the room. Alas for her there were still cards fate could play to frustrate. The door opened again to admit Cyborg, apparently cheerful about something.

"Morning y'all!"

He shouted boisterously striding down the stairs and ruffling Raven's hair as he passed. While her first instinct was to separate the human parts of Cyborg from those that weren't, she nevertheless managed to restrict her response to an angry glare. She pulled up her hood and quickly left, desperately hoping as she did so that Starfire wouldn't choose that moment to appear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching her go Chris felt a slight disappointment, although the feeling of relief was enough to compensate, the apparent 'crush' he felt had somewhat lessened, the previous nights celebrations had at first been quite difficult, being as he was almost rendered insensible by Raven's presence. Luckily for him it had soon became apparent that the feeling was not quite as intense as it had first appeared, while he still felt awkward, a fact that his performance of a few moments before had soundly proven, he was now at least able to think pretty straight.

As far as he was concerned Raven was now classified as a mine, something to be treated with respect and avoided if possible, and definitely not something which he should handle. As these thoughts passed through his head Chris inwardly swore, he suspected that his momentary weakness that had led to 'the hug' was solely responsible for his current predicament. At the time he had not noticed anything, now however it was all too apparent just how much he longed for a repeat of the pleasant embrace. Shaking his head Chris drove the image from his mind, never going to happen, ever, he told himself.

"Too right mate."

Added the voice, David, as the contemptible figment of his imagination was now called, had been active all morning since the training incident with Robin, and was partly responsible for his rather unsure attitude towards Raven previously.

"Well you cant blame me can you, I mean fine, I'm sure somewhere on this world there is some blind deaf girl who would only be too happy to enter a relationship with you, however, Raven does not fit that description, so don't waste you're and my time on a lost cause."

It wasn't that Chris disagreed, in fact he was pretty sure that David was right, even so the sheer condescending attitude with which the voice seemed to regard him significantly annoyed Chris. The voice was not real, David didn't exist, at least not this side of death, and the fact that he was being ridiculed by something that didn't exist was not a cheerful though. Determined to block out the voice, occasionally helpful and right as it was, Chris concentrated on the conversation between all of the male Titans before him.

"Yeah, all lads together, makes me sick."

Added David, as if only to ensure that Chris knew that he would never be silenced.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was glad that Chris was here; although he was not particularly glad that Robin and Beast Boy were here too, it would make things much more difficult. Eager as he was to begin what would prove to be a very enjoyable day, Cyborg was even more eager to claim Chris as a possible understudy, he knew too that the others would also be trying this soon, so it was probably best to get in quickly, the fact that he had been last to arrive didn't help, but even so he would still do his best.

"So what's happenin?"

He asked in a merry voice.

"Not much, just going to get Chris officially signed up and then he has an appointment with the hair butcher."

Said Robin in an amused voice. At first Cyborg was unsure just what he meant, a few seconds later he understood though, whew, sometimes it's good to be bald, he thought to himself. At Robin's words Chris had looked up and given a smile that really didn't seem to be how he actually felt.

"And afterwards we're going to the mall with said butcher."

Added Chris un-enthusiastically.

"Oh."

Said Cyborg, inside angry for being last to arrive. He sat down next to Beast Boy who was glumly tucking in to a cheese toasty of some sort.

"Is there one of them for me?"

He asked, indicating Beast Boy's slowly disappearing food. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a soft 'ping' announced that there indeed was.

"There is now."

Said Chris standing and moving over to the microwave, returning a few moments later with an identical toasted cheese sandwich on it.

"Live it up."

Said Chris sarcastically. Unimpressive as the food looked Cyborg ate it regardless, and was forced to admit that for an obvious 'scratch meal' Chris had done well.

"Nicely done, mister chef."

He said to Chris, who returned one of his polite little bows. Even though he seemed to have missed his chance Cyborg was determined to at least make an attempt at catching Chris's interest on the engineering and technology side of being a Titan.

"So Chris, perhaps when all this stuff is done and you come back from the mall, well perhaps you would like to get familiar with the towers systems, maybe we could even make a start on you're equipment and weapons."

Cyborg noticed that Chris significantly perked up at the mention of 'weapons', gotcha, he thought to himself.

"Weapons?"

Chris enquired almost warily. Cyborg realised just what a golden opportunity he had, an opportunity to snatch an assistant out of this particular recruit, or at the very least someone that would show more than a casual interest in the side of the job that he was all too often left to handle. Cyborg didn't mind, not much anyway, the only thing that vexed him was the fact that on the whole the Titans never seemed particularly interested in just how much work he put into everything they saw around them.

Starfire and Beast Boy could be excused for their lack of enthusiasm, being as it was that neither of them actually understood just what he was doing most of the time. Robin and even Raven however had no excuse, Robin used his fine handiwork on a day to day basis, and Raven, well, despite her surprising amount of interest in some of the things he often constructed, her usual monotone response of 'this device serves no purpose' really was not what he wanted to hear after a long days building. Chris however seemed different, he had asked Cyborg many many questions about himself and the tower, one or two of which even he couldn't answer. This eagerness to learn about all aspects of being a Titan, even the somewhat less glamorous sides that few ever saw was encouraging. It was this interest that Cyborg now hoped to exploit in his crusade to acquire a lab partner.

"Sure, you don't expect to stop the bad guys with nothing other than you're fists, do you?"

Cyborg said. Chris seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then realising that it was totally true he brightened visibly.

"That will be good, now maybe I can have a hope against ninja boy here."

He said rubbing his shoulder with one hand and indicating the now smiling Robin with the other. Cyborg didn't smile, he realised what this meant, it meant that Robin had gotten in first, he wanted Chris for a sparring partner, not that Cyborg could blame him, Beast Boy was far to immature to train one on one, Raven refused, saying that she would only engage in team training and that the rest she would do alone, he himself, when not busy was not a suitable partner, their fighting styles were far too different, also they both knew each others tricks, so an eventual stalemate would ensue, Robin was just too fast and he himself proved to be built far too sturdily, unless he was allowed to use his cannon, which he wasn't, at least not inside.

That only left Starfire, and while the outcome usually ended in Robin exhausted and Starfire floating around the room happily cheering herself the true outcome would always be in doubt because the fact remained that neither of them ever went all out against one another, the simple reason for that being that there was obviously something between them, though Cyborg would only ever hint towards it when he wanted to annoy Robin.

"So you two have been in the gym already then?"

Robin nodded and Chris put sarcastic emphasis on giving a 'thumbs up'.

"Yeah we had a decent session a while back, he's good you know, gave me a run for my money, almost came out on top, almost."

There was definite emphasis on the 'almost', it would seem that Chris had indeed proven himself to be a worthy opponent.

"And I don't think there will be time for equipment today Cyborg; we still need to see just what Chris can do, which will mean a few more gym sessions."

Cyborg frowned, Chris looked up.

"It will?"

He asked.

"Yes, you and me need to try that again, with different weapons, or perhaps with none at all, only then will we be able to see what type of fighting you are best at, and how to integrate you into the team most effectively."

Chris seemed pleased, if not at the prospect then with the strategic wizardry that it had been delivered. Cyborg however was far from happy, he had missed his chance, but would still do his best, Chris was interested in weapons it would seem, that would be his angle, and at some point at least he would be required to accompany Cyborg down to the workshop, that would be when Cyborg would try to catch his interest.

"Ok then, perhaps tomorrow, we will need to know just what you can use before we start to design and make anything."

He said in what he hoped would sound like an unconcerned tone. After all, Chris could spar in the gym with Robin and still have time to help him with the engineering aspects of life as a Titan, unless of course everyone else wanted a chunk of him, unlikely really, Cyborg thought to himself, he seriously doubted that Chris would be immature enough to spend his time with Beast Boy trying to pull childish pranks, also he was almost one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't be wanting to spend too much time alone with Starfire, especially if his impending haircut went badly, least likely of all though was that he would be spending his time around Raven, not unless she wanted a meditation partner, which he doubted very much.

So all in all it would seem that there was hope for him yet.

"Ok then Chris, lets get that paper work done, you don't want to keep Starfire waiting, the more eager she is the worse it will be I expect, and she's already pretty up for it."

Said Robin standing and walking over towards the door, Chris looked at the others, nodded and then followed. Cyborg watched them go, then turning back to Beast Boy realised just how quiet he had been, a rare occurrence indeed with the changeling.

"What's the matter with you?"

He asked with a puzzled expression as he waited for a response.

"Nothing."

Beast Boy replied unhappily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was right behind him as he hit the button to call the lift. There were a few seconds of waiting and then with a soft ping and click the doors opened. Robin indicated for Chris to proceed into the doorway, Chris did so and Robin followed hitting the required button to send them on their way. There was a moment of silence, broken only by the soft humming of the lift mechanism as it took them down a few floors.

"So er, just what sort of paper work is it that I must fill in?"

Asked Chris tentatively. Robin looked up from the floor and smiled, it seemed that Chris was severely lacking in confidence, even the prospect of the paperwork had him unsure of himself, at least he can handle combat, Robin thought.

"Nothing much, just a few signatures and that's it really."

Chris looked like he hadn't been fooled by the rather thin and divisionary answer. At that moment however the lift ground to a halt and the doors slid open.

"Here we are."

Said Robin and quickly left the lift, forcing Chris to jog a few paces to keep level. A few seconds later and they arrived outside a door. The door opened and revealed a room Robin knew all to well, it was covered in newspaper articles, wanted posters, filing cabinets, scattered crime files and profiles, not to mention all manner of other information, had Robin been forced to name this room he would have called it his thinking room, it was here that he tried to unravel the mystery that was the criminal mind, tried to solve the most confusing of puzzles.

Raven had once contemptuously called it the 'Sherlock' room. While he had not been happy about the remark at the time he now secretly liked the title, though he would never admit it he was somehow honoured to even slightly resemble such a legendary if fictional crime fighter. He was just pondering whether Chris would also be fond of the name considering his nationality, when he realised that the Englishman in question was staring at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris watched the boy wonder; he seemed to be thinking about something, just what he could not be sure, although he was almost positive that Robin had displayed the smallest hint of a smile.

"Right then."

Robin suddenly said, apparently catching on to Chris's waiting.

"You just need to sign these few documents, and then it's officially welcome to the team; I don't think that we need to celebrate like we did last night though."

Chris pulled out a chair and sat down, he then took a pencil from an empty coffee mug, there were many of them, and Chris suspected that this had been the scene of many 'all nighters' in the past. He looked at the first document that Robin had taken from a cabinet and placed before him. Chris was no lawyer, but it was obvious that this was some sort of official secrets act, he signed without hesitation, never would he betray his friends, he might fail them, but never intentionally. Next came a thick document that seemed to drone on forever, not really wanting to read it all, nor sign it with out knowing just what it was he asked Robin.

"What's this one all about?"

Robin looked away from a wanted poster he had been staring at.

"Wha, oh that ones the most complicated, simply because we have to include other parties in it."

Chris frowned, that answer could have come from Beast Boy, it was so unhelpful.

"Yeeeessssss, but what actually is it?"

It was Robin's turn to frown; it was obvious to Chris that the boy wonder didn't really want to have to explain it.

"Put very simply, it entitles you to all the privileges that the rest of the Titans get from the city, basically, for services rendered we get free electricity, water and all the other technical stuff that entertains Cyborg, so you have to be registered or technically you are living here for free on the taxpayers money, which some would frown upon, oh, it also entitles you to the typical Titans pay."

Chris raised an eye brow, he hadn't really expected this.

"So we Titans get paid?"

He asked in as casual a tone as he could manage. Robin nodded in the affirmative. It somehow hadn't occurred to him that legendary people such as the Teen Titans could have anything as ordinary as a wage packet. Quickly scanning the index at the beginning of the lengthy document he found what he was looking for, turned to the appropriate page and looked for numbers. A few seconds later he glanced up at Robin with a look of distaste on his face.

"Well that's generous of them."

He said in such a blatantly sarcastic tone that even Raven would have been impressed. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Its not so bad really, there were some who didn't think we deserved anything at all, added to that we only have to pay for food, drink and other stuff we want, so that's enough to keep us happy, though Beast Boy usually complains, about not being able to afford some things, never useful stuff though."

Chris nodded; it seemed a raw deal in his opinion, to risk your life daily, to save others, to be a defender of the city, and still to be paid less than most soldiers or mercenaries would.

"Its not surprising that there are so many bad guys about if this is what the good guys get paid."

Again Robin smiled and nodded.

"So are you having second thoughts, of would you like to be an underpaid 'good guy' now?"

He said in a mildly amused tone while still smiling. Chris raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to either side in mock consideration.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, difficult decision, pays awful, jobs cool, scenery changes from mission to mission, conversation seems fair depending on who I am talking to, and I don't have to sleep in the rain."

He scratched his chin for effect, Robin simply sighed.

"I guess I could risk it."

Chris said happily as he signed his name on the dotted line, he paused for a moment.

"Er do I have to sign this with my real name?"

Robin nodded, Chris sighed.

"Well will you keep my second name to yourself; I know you already know but even so, keep it schtum, ok?"

Robin seemed slightly surprised but still reacted quickly.

"I will keep your identity a secret if you so wish, and how do you know I already know?"

Chris realised that he had given something away and inwardly cursed.

"Well you know when I fell asleep on the couch?"

Robin nodded but didn't wait for an answer.

"You weren't asleep then?"

Chris chuckled guiltily and nodded before adding.

"At least not all of the time."

Robin grunted and watched as Chris guided the pencil over the document. Having done that several more forms followed, by the third Chris was not content.

"I thought you said there was only a 'little' paper work."

He said, the annoyance in his voice clear. Robin grinned and handed over the fourth. Chris sighed and looked at it; he didn't like what he saw.

"This is inspiring."

He said sarcastically. Inside his head David made a predictably unhelpful comment.

"Ah, the plot thickens."

Ignoring the comment Chris concentrated on the rather sobering document before him. It hadn't really occurred to him up until now, he had pondered at just how dangerous the job was, but he simply hadn't gone as far as to think that the Titans, these immortal crime fighting heroes could perish in the line of duty, but here, here was proof that it could happen.

He wasn't scared, he was willing to throw himself into danger, for the last six months death hadn't really seemed all that big a deal, but now, now that he had something to lose, and more importantly had friends to fail, the stakes had just risen significantly. The pencil hovered over the document, he knew he must sign it, he couldn't not, but for some reason in his suspicious, superstitious and now slightly worried mind, it just seemed to be asking for trouble, like the very signing of the document would seal his fate by it. He sighed and signed, glad that it was done and over with, or at least he would have been if that had been the case. Robin leant forward and turned the page. Chris groaned as he saw a mind numbingly complicated set of checkboxes and options.

"Can I fill these in at a later date, I mean I have signed it but I would just like a while to ponder all this."

Robin looked uneasy, then looking at the door as if expecting to see someone listening in said.

"Ok, fine, but I will need it done by the end of the day, Ok?"

Chris nodded and smiled slightly.

"Sure, thanks."

Robin took the completed forms and placed them back into the cabinet from whence they came, then turning back to the still seated teen said.

"Well then, 'officially' welcome to the team."

He stretched out a hand, which Chris stood and accepted, they both grinned, lost it would seem in the camaraderie of the moment. Pulling away Chris stood to mock attention and saluted.

"Sah, Private Chris reporting for orders, Sah!"

He shouted in as close to a sergeant majors voice as he could muster. Robin smiled and returned the salute, quite well Chris noticed.

"Right then private, get up to Starfire's room for your military haircut, and don't call me sir."

"Sah!"

Chris shouted as he turned, gave an immaculate salute and fell out, grabbing the unfinished form as he went. Robin sighed and followed him through the door.

"You know this is only a suggestion but it may be wise for you to take a shower first."

Chris stopped and looked round.

"I intend to, but even so, 'Sir', what makes you say that?"

Robin looked uneasy and then simply answered the question with.

"It will probably do your reputation no harm, plus I have the feeling that Starfire will be in the habit of removing anything that she deems, not pretty."

Chris looked slightly worried and then nodded.

"Yes Robin, I take your point."

With that Chris shambled off listening to David's gloomy predictions about just what disaster the haircut would become. Behind him Robin watched his departure enviously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hurrah, number ten done, sweeping away all others in the longest to write and most difficult margin. Of course taking into account the fact that this chapter and the next were originally one, be glad that you didn't get them both in one helping. With this chapter down I have officially pulled level in the great 'chapters vs. reviews race'; if it was not for the efforts of princessdza and Transient Turnip then I suspect I would be well ahead. Anyway thanks to those mentioned for your helpful and in Turnips case partially scathing reviews. Either way thanks. Highly unlikely than number eleven will follow quickly, but stranger things have happened. Please review and give me your ideas, tips and opinions, which will always be welcomed and appreciated.


	11. A close shave

**11. Close shave.**

Well this was nice, no, this was better than nice, this was great. He had not known just how great a shower could be, or how much he had missed it over the significant period that he had spent on that mountain. Chris smiled as he let the soothingly hot water flow freely over him; he was at peace with the world, and with himself, or all of himself except David. Though even he seemed significantly comatose with the pleasant effects of the shower. Sighing he allowed his thoughts to wander, it seemed unreal, like some pleasant dream that had somehow found its way in between the nightmares. He stood up straight for a moment, fully expecting to awaken on some barren mountain hillside.

Thanking all who he could think of that he hadn't the pleasant bathing procedure continued. After a few minuets he had dried himself and donned the least destroyed of his cloths. His black T shirt was fine it would seem, unless anybody looked at the bottom part of it, which was now adorned with several small holes. Tucking the bottom of his shirt in to his navy blue cargo pants he pondered their own state, again at first glance the item seemed perfectly acceptable, perhaps a bit 'dog eared' but still not noticeably so. However as with most things, a second glance could reveal much more than you would expect. The right pocket had simply ceased to be such, torn as it was from top to bottom, the right leg had also lost a pocket, luckily though Cyborg's cannon had blown the pocket material in question off with such force that Chris doubted he could have done better with a pair of scissors and a lot of time.

Content that they would do until he could acquire something new, Chris left his room, happy in the knowledge that life was good, and apparently so was he. This feeling of wellbeing lasted approximately twelve seconds as he passed Raven's room and remembered two things; the first was the problem of his apparent feelings for the Titan in question, the second, even more disturbing was that as his mind wandered to the subject of female Titans the image of Starfire wielding a scythe in one feminine hand and a pair of scissors in the other, a smile that hung between insanity and friendliness didn't help as Chris turned around and decided to try and find a new way to the main room. Alas for him there would be no escape.

"Friend Chris, why do you wander, are you yet to grasp the geography of our abode?"

The injustice of it all was baffling, while Chris had become accustomed to fate doing its utmost to frustrate and annoy him; he had nevertheless not gotten to accept it without questioning its reasons. He admitted that for past sins he must be punished, or perhaps hounded until he replayed his debt, but now, with all that had happened, he was beginning to wonder just whether he deserved it, I probably do, he told himself, but that would prove Raven wrong, and that in itself didn't seem right. But it didn't matter at the moment; he had to be on his toes if he was to remain with his head attached to his torso.

"Er, yeah."

Answered Chris, not even attempting to hide his feelings. Not that Starfire seemed to notice, it appeared to Chris that nothing short of a physical attack could prevent what was about to happen. Taking into account all that he had been told about the alien teen, not to mention just what he had felt in those powerful hugs he was left in no doubt as to the fruitlessness of that particular option.

"Are you then ready for the cuttings of you're mane?"

Chris hesitated, mostly because he was trying to think of a polite way of saying that he had no particular wish to go through with it, although admittedly he was left momentarily blank by her awkward choice of words.

"Sure."

He drawled in what even Starfire noticed was a Raven'ish type monotone.

"Glorious, please enter my humble dwelling."

Starfire said in barely concealed delight, giving a bow similar to Chris's as he dragged his unwilling feet past her and into what he could firmly say was the most unthreatening yet pink room he had ever seen. The entire room was filled with the colours with which Chris would associate girlishness. It amused him slightly that he should fear Starfire and yet like Raven so much, especially considering this latest development. He was brought from his musings by Starfire's request.

"Please be seated."

Chris looked around the room; he could see no awkward wooden chair, nor anything even remotely like a barbers stool. He sighed embarrassedly, for a moment a 'Sweeny Todd' image had flashed through his mind, yet another blessing courtesy of his homelands myths and stories. Though he was sure he would make a better pie than the strange object he had found in the fridge earlier.

Deciding he was closing on lunacy Chris put these troubling thoughts to the back of his mind, where they could meet all the others concerning Raven and his past.

"Er, where do you want me?"

Chris asked, dearly hoping she would say that she didn't. No such luck though adorned Chris that moment.

"Here."

Said Starfire as she closed her door and panicked Chris in the process, the closed door didn't sit well with him, who knew that being trapped in the same room with a female was never a good thing. Especially one who was now wielding several sharp objects. Chris looked to where Starfire was pointing and noticed that her hand indicated the large circular bed in the centre of the room.

"The plot thickens."

Said David, Chris mentally told him just where he could go.

"Er wont you end up with hair all over you're bed?"

Said Chris, not so much out of concern as for any excuse to postpone the most frightening act. Starfire looked at Chris in a peculiar fashion, as if he had just stated something that made no sense, after a short pause she smiled and said.

"Well yes friend, but on my planet it is considered a great compliment if one is to leave behind their exes hair on such occasions, it is like trusting the person with a part of yourself, do you not wish to leave you're surplus follicles behind, if so I will understand."

Chris tried to understand just what he had heard, it made sense, but for some reason it made the already peculiar situation that much more so. He actual looked around the room expecting to see limbs and other body parts of those foolish enough to stray into Starfire's room for similar procedures.

Seeing none and now feeling slightly calmer as the realisation that Starfire's alien ways were the main reason for her strange behaviour. Somewhat comforted that she meant only the best but was having trouble getting the message across he felt a new sense of friendship towards the Titan before him.

It was not that she was in any way threatening now, it was merely his own discomfort that had made him feel like he had, and now he was determined to cease his cowardly cringing and get to know his new friend, free from any stupid fears. It was simple, nobody could be less threatening than Starfire, and he had been foolish to think otherwise. Seeing Starfire's rather sadden and slightly offended look as she examined the floor of her room Chris realised he may not have conducted himself in the most advisable way, determined not to let his new friend feel bad he began his comeback, and even David agreed that it was a good one.

"Oh I see, my apologies, I was unaware of that, its earth custom to leave hair behind as well, just not on a bed, but if it would pay you a compliment then nothing would give me greater pleasure than to adorn you're rooms floor with whatever you remove from my most willing head."

Chris smiled and awaited the response.

"Nice."

Said David in a grudgingly impressed voice, thank you, Chris replied to his internal tormenter.

Starfire looked up, eyes bright and wide.

"Oh thank you most generous friend, I know my ways must seem strange, but you embrace them as if they were your own."

Chris smiled, not actually knowing what to say.

"Shall we then begin?"

She asked in a happy and eager voice. Chris was content with the happy part; though considering what she would be doing he wasn't so sure about the eager part. He nodded never the less and sat. With surprising speed Starfire produced a white cloth of some sort and threw it around his neck and then began hacking away. A little too quickly for Chris's liking. He watched as the first significant clump of hair sailed past his eyes and then landed on his knee un an upended U shape that frowned at him, as if accusing him of some sort of betrayal, or scorning his stupidity.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind Chris relaxed, partially, and awaited his reflection in the small mirror he could already see waiting anxiously on the bed. Four and a half minuets later and with a satisfied noise Starfire announced the completion of yet another masterpiece.

"My friend, it is done, and a piece of art in itself."

Chris mentally prepared himself for what he felt sure would end in a heart attack.

"Let's just hope its not modern art eh."

Said David inside Chris's head, rare as it was, Chris agreed with him.

There was movement behind him and he saw the mirror coming his way, there was a moment of panic as he watched his hairline race up, thankfully though it stopped. A moment later and Chris was amazed to see a version of himself he thought lost. He was staring at himself, but not the 'himself' he knew. This was the 'himself' he knew from nine months before, before…

Well, before that. It was truly remarkable just how fine a job Starfire had done. It seemed like she had known somehow, like she had some deep sense to the matter. Chris was about to discover a fact that would make her accomplishments slightly less impressive, though it did nothing to lesson his gratefulness and new feeling of wellbeing.

"It is, to you're liking friend?"

She asked, a hopeful and slightly proud expression on her bright pretty face. Chris nodded, not sure just what to say.

"Its brilliant Starfire, it's just perfect, just as I remembered it, like you knew somehow."

Starfire smiled, the proud expression became that much more defined. Though Chris did notice she let out a mild sigh of relief.

"I welcome you, I had the honour of seeing some of you're, boats of the graph, and they displayed yourself in happier times."

Chris realised what she meant and felt a tiny pang of anger about his personal photos being looked at, though it passed as he saw the sheer delight in Starfire's smile.

"Thanks Starfire, it's great, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Chris said, now glad that he had allowed what had happened to happen.

"Friend, no repayment is necessary, though it would please my heart if only you would feel as content and safe among myself and our fellow Titans as you were in you're family images."

Chris felt that same pang at the mention of his family, though once again the simple sweetness of Starfire made it go as quickly as it had come, he nodded and smiled. He knew he had acted uptight, and now he was going to change all that.

"So, we going to the mall or what?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short I know, but I have it from a reliable source that its better that way, thanks to my faithful fan and mentor, princessdza for all her help. Please continue to read and will those that haven't please send reviews, though I have some of the best guidance a person could wish for, a little extra really wouldn't hurt. Thanks again to all and Happy new Year.


	12. Going out

**12. Going out.**

The wind blew softly, coolly, soothingly. It was pleasant alone up here on the roof, and so quiet. So blessedly peaceful, perfect for meditation. Or at least it had been.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, slow down, noooooooooo, oh, owwwww!"

The pterodactyl came to a bone crunching stop a few metres before Raven, she simply sighed, opened one eye, and then closing it again went back to her soft chanting, even though deep down she felt that her concentration had been lost and wouldn't be returning anytime soon. She heard the sound of something falling to the ground and then the moaned comment of.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that rattled me teeth."

Opening her right eye once more she looked as Chris got to his feet and then patting the green pterodactyl on the head said.

"Well, that's the last time I let you repay me for trashing my room."

The pterodactyl became Beast Boy in the blink of an eye; the green Titan slapped Chris merrily on the back and said.

"Come on, I thought you Brit's loved all this outdoor stuff."

Chris gave Raven a tired expression and replied.

"I'm a Titan now, not James Bond, I still feel uncomfortable with being thrown around on the back of a giant green flying dinosaur thingy."

Raven sighed, inside slightly amused but displaying a far different attitude.

"Are you two here for any other reason other than to disturb my meditation?"

She asked in a voice that bordered between mildly angry and un-amused. Chris indicated Beast Boy and then sat down with a thud, apparently glad to have his feet on something solid once more. She glanced at Beast Boy and simply asked.

"Well?"

Chris made a slight movement to face them and started the timer on his watch with a distinct beep; Raven ignored this and concentrated on the slightly uneasy face of Beast Boy.

"Well?"

She repeated in a firmer tone. Beast Boy swallowed and then burst into speech.

"Me and Chris were…"

Chris cut in.

"Hey don't involve me with this; I am just here for the amusement."

Raven gave Chris a look that made him shy away and then once more concentrated on the green Titan before her.

"Ok, me and Star were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us, and Chris."

Raven looked from the changeling to Chris, who shrugged apologetically. She distinctly remembered saying 'no' to the offer. How it vexed her that the other Titans always did this, they would ask her something, get an answer and then ask again as if it would alter her response. If they didn't want the answer then they shouldn't ask the question in the first place.

"No."

She supplied coldly and in a firm voice. She noticed Chris looked up and actually smiled at her.

"Oh come on Rae."

Said Beast Boy in a pleading voice. Chris began to tremble slightly as he silently giggled. Ignoring this Raven responded by standing up and saying.

"Call me Rae again and I will throw you off this roof."

Chris began to openly chuckle at this and looking at his watch said.

"Time."

Beast Boy looked unhappy and gave Chris a look of distaste before turning on Raven.

"Like that would do anything, I could just fly back up here."

Raven looked from Chris, who was now making the familiar 'money' sign with his thumb and index finger, to Beast Boy who was looking unhappily back. Realising what this meant Raven decided to make her next comment count. Turning for the door she said.

"In that case I could just send Chris to his doom and then blame you."

Chris stopped chuckling and took a look at the long drop to the hard ground below. He stood and giving Beast Boy a look of pity followed Raven to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Asked Beast Boy.

"I am going back to the main room, and no, I refuse to go back the same way that we got up here."

Beast Boy looked offended.

"Why?"

Chris turned to answer, behind him Raven stopped to listen, she was annoyed at the Englishman for once again betting on just how she would react to a certain situation, and even more annoyed that once again he had won. What had initially been intriguing and amusing was quickly becoming a grating annoyance. It would seem that Beast Boy had found someone as immature as he with which to share his pointless pranks, and the prospect didn't make Raven feel any better. Chris's response brought her back to reality.

"If you think that I am going to go through that roller coaster of a ride you just gave me, again, then you've got another thing coming, especially when I can just use the stairs, and possibly even get some decent conversation in the process."

He said indicating Raven with one of his small bows as he did so.

Shrugging Beast Boy said.

"Suit yourself."

Then turning in to an elegant eagle he flew off the side of the building and headed down for an open window. Watching him go from the doorway Raven then turned to Chris, the fact that he had once again been betting on her reactions was not something that she was happy about. She took a moment to examine Chris, as he walked towards her she noticed with a guilty feeling of satisfaction that he was looking much much better, it would seem that her nursemaid job was finally done. She felt a tiny feeling of pride on a job well done, then pushing this feeling away she remembered that she was still angry at him. Out of character as it was she decided to shake the Englishman up a bit, while simultaneously minimising the amount of time she had to spend alone in his company.

"So, you aren't in favour of Beast Boy's travel techniques?"

Chris looked at her and shrugged.

"I doubt I am alone."

He said darkly.

"Want to try mine?"

She asked, not intending it as a question. Chris pondered for a moment, but didn't get the opportunity to answer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She took a quick step forward and in one graceful movement engulfed him in her cloak, Chris would have been scared had he been given the time.

He saw the light fade and suddenly was completely encircled in blackness, he was for a moment puzzled as to just what had happened, he couldn't believe that he was inside Raven's cloak, it was far too big, even so he waved his hand in front of him, searching for her pale legs.

Suddenly he felt as if he was everywhere and yet nowhere all at the same time, like he was nobody but somebody. Like he was himself, but a part of Raven, one second more of this frightening, yet strangely interesting non-existence and he was roughly deposited on the floor just outside the doors to the main room. The world seemed to appear again, he was himself, and nothing more, he existed and was in one location. Looking up he saw Raven's pale face towering above him.

At this moment two things became apparent to him, one he was lying on the ground, and two, the almost debilitating power Raven seemed to hold over him was still present. Standing quickly he decided that the best way to minimise his embarrassment was to deflect her attention back onto herself with all the shameless flattery he could muster.

"Wow Raven, that was spectacular, you're amazing, you take feminine multitasking to a whole new level."

She looked at him, apparently unmoved.

"_Well, that didn't work did it_?"

Said David in what would be classified as his informative tone.

"How you just did that, well, I mean, very impressive, its no wonder Robin chose you to look after me, couldn't have been in more capable hands."

Surely that's got to be enough, Chris said to himself mentally.

"_Well we'll soon find out, wont we_?"

Responded David inside the now turmoil ridden head of Chris. Raven simply gave a curt response that really didn't leave much to be questioned about the seriousness of her threat.

"Bet on me again, and you and I will take another trip like this one, only I will leave you in a wall or a long way off the ground, clear?"

Chris nodded, firmly believing that she would do it. Raven turned and walked off towards her room, Chris was left shaking his head after her.

Cold, frightening, intelligent, witty, threatening, beautiful, powerful, mysterious, dark, none of these words or indeed all of them failed to fully describe the Titan that had just come close to causing Chris an unpleasant bowl movement. Secretly glad that what had just happened had, as he now new a little more about her, Chris turned to enter the main room, grinning as he did so, inside his head David made his opinion all to clear.

"_Well you can smirk, that nearly did for me, try something more productive, like banging you're head against a wall_."

Smiling Chris entered the main room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he now then?"

He asked with a slightly angry expression.

"I don't know, I'm not his nanny."

Beast Boy answered in an unconcerned voice sitting at the dining table as he did so. It angered Robin that he could be so unhelpful. The simple fact that what had obviously been a stupid bet had blown up in his face did not give Beast Boy the right to so annoyingly uncooperative. Robin was just on the verge of saying so when Chris entered the room with a contented smile plastered across his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

Asked Robin, Chris looked at him and quickly, even guiltily removed the smile as he responded.

"Nothing."

Beast Boy looked in Chris's general direction and said.

"Probably gloating over his latest winning bet."

Robin sighed and Chris shrugged. Robin had listened to the bet being made, he had even said that it was a bad idea, however the sheer fact that Beast Boy had claimed to be able to change even Raven's mind with his mastery of manipulation had allowed Robin to justify the obviously flawed bet to proceed.

"You don't have to pay up, I wouldn't take money from you, just acknowledge my petty gambling supremacy."

Said Chris smiling and then slumping down on the sofa. Robin was glad of this to be honest, he didn't want any ill feelings between members of his team, or at least any that could be avoided. Robin took a moment to examine Chris, he was certainly looking a lot better, a shower a questionable haircut and a change of clothes had made him look, well, normal. Also a few decent meals had given him some colour, although he was still pale Raven could now officially take back the prize in that department. Backed up by the fact that Robin had already fought him and as a result now felt he could trust and rely on him that much more, Chris was now looking a lot better in every sense of the word, or at least he was as far as Robin was concerned.

"So are we going or what, dudes?"

Asked Chris tilting his head far back over the back of the sofa to look at Beast Boy. The green Tilted his head upside down to mimic Chris's and responded.

"If you are ready, chum."

Robin sighed, it was becoming apparent that both Beast Boy and Chris were becoming inseparable, good as this was it certainly wouldn't be a plus when the annoyance factor came into play. Already they had inked a drink of Cyborg's, something which he was yet to notice, and now they had begun talking to one another in a very strange and grating mix of upper class English and surfer accents, a combination which had perplexed Starfire and just angered everyone else.

"Are we off then?"

Chris asked, sliding over the back of the sofa and onto the floor like some vast slug. Beast Boy nodded and stood up.

"Let's go then, you coming Robin?"

Robin didn't really feel like it, he had stuff to do, and though he would never admit it to anybody, even himself, his leg really hurt from one of Chris's non to gentle swings.

"No, there are things I have to take care of, Star wants to go though, go and find her."

Then as he turned to sit at the main computer console, from which most of the Towers functions could be controlled, as an afterthought he said.

"And don't forget the groceries list; we don't want Beast Boy to make another one of his 'educated guesses' again."

Chris exchanged an amused look for one of mild anger with Beast Boy, and was just about to ask where to find the list when Beast Boy produced it.

"This is a bit long isn't it?"

He asked measuring the list which extended beyond his waist.

"Heh, er dude, that's just mine."

Said the green Titan producing three further lists of varying lengths.

"Wow, this could take a while."

Said Chris in awe as he examined Beast Boy's list.

"Its all essential stuff you know, without our supplies we wouldn't be able to do our duty and protect our city."

Responded Beast Boy proudly, striking a heroic pose as he did so.

"Hmmmmm, yes, without picking up your monthly subscription to Warp Trek memorabilia we would be truly lost."

Added Chris sarcastically, throwing the list back to its owner and examining at the others, a look of distaste slowly but surely finding its way onto his face to compete with Beast Boys embarrassed one.

"Well one thing's for sure, Starfire will be handling her own list, I don't know how to pronounce most of these things, let alone where to find them."

Robin swivelled around in his chair, amusing as this was he felt compelled to put the worried Englishman at ease.

"Relax, she always gets her own stuff, it's not like she would ever miss an opportunity to go to the mall."

Chris let out a sigh of relief and then looking puzzled asked.

"Where's Raven's list, doesn't she want anything?"

This was an awkward question one which he really didn't want to answer. Raven had always had her strange solitary little habits and Robin simply didn't question them, as long that is that they didn't affect the team. This one in particular didn't.

"Apparently not."

He answered simply, deeply hoping that he wouldn't be required to go into any further detail, the inquisitive Englishman seemed to have other ideas.

"You're sure?"

Chris asked. Robin sighed; it would seem that this wasn't going to be as simple as he had hoped.

"Raven doesn't really ever get much, stuff, except for tea, the rest she usually goes out alone and brings back, we never know what she spends her money on, if anything at all."

Chris looked at Beast Boy who nodded; he then looked at Robin who shrugged. He looked at them both for a few seconds and then asked in a puzzled almost unbelieving voice.

"This may seem a stupid question, but has anyone actually ever asked her?"

Robin was beginning to feel the slightest tinges of annoyance, but he had to admit that nobody had actually thought to ask Raven just whether she wanted anything on this particular occasion, not that it would make any particular difference to her answer.

"No, but she will still say no, so ask her if you want to waste some time."

Chris smiled triumphantly and linking arms with Beast Boy headed towards the main door saying.

"What else are we going to do with it?"

Robin watched them go, and as the door closed behind them he could hear them burst into a song that echoed throughout the towers hallways.

"Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Shaking his head he went back to typing at the computer terminal, from one of the side doors appeared Cyborg looking angry.

"Who put ink in my drink?"

Robin grinned but kept quiet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Beast Boy walked past Starfire's room but she was nowhere to be found, deciding that she had either gone back to the main room or was with Raven they decided those would be the two places which they would look, although not in that order. Skirting round the corner they noticed that Starfire was not standing outside of the dark Titans door, they moved cautiously forward and paused just short of the door.

"Bet you can't get her to ask for anything."

Whispered Beast Boy.

"No deal."

Came back the whispered response.

"What, you chicken?"

Beast Boy countered, turning into a cockerel as he did so, he was on the verge of making some noises when Chris silenced him with a firm hand over his beak.

"Not the time nor the place Beastie, and no I am not chicken, I just don't want to give Raven an excuse to tear me limb from limb."

He said quietly, desperately hoping that he wouldn't disturb the owner of the most foreboding door. It would seem not quietly enough. The door opened to reveal the most terrifying yet comforting Titan, at least in Chris's book. She stood there, not smiling, not looking angry, just cold, and distant, like a frozen island just out of reach in the early morning mist.

"_Well well well, you've officially stepped in the bad stuff_."

Announced David joyfully from somewhere behind Chris's now wide eyes. Beast Boy carefully leaned forward and pressed the button on Chris's watch to start the timer.

"I'll be over here."

He added happily. Raven frowned and seemed about to say something, knowing what she was likely to say Chris burst into a frenzied verbal bombardment.

"Er hi there, er we were we, er I, I was just wondering as you don't have a shopping list and you don't want to go to the mall, whether you actually wanted anything, cos like if, if you did then I would be happy to get it for you, if that is you want anything, so er, do you, do you want anything?"

There was a look that Chris couldn't quite classify; it teetered between unsure and intrigued.

"In didn't bet on you're response."

He added quickly stopping the timer on his watch and glaring angrily at Beast Boy as he did so. He looked back into Raven's dangerous eyes and hoped the response would be positive, that however would be up to the owner of those pretty eyes in question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this was strange, nice but strange. While in most cases Raven would have been suspicious of the other Titans making a similar offer, with Chris however it was different, while she hardly knew him and thus couldn't read him like the others she nevertheless felt reassured by his adorable behaviour, he was acting like a frightened child asking an adult a question, something which she found amusing, especially considering his hard life and partially cold dark demeanour.

"This was you're idea?"

Chris nodded, apparently glad that she hadn't attacked him. Beast Boy was standing behind him looking amused, it annoyed her that he was taking pleasure from another's discomfort, it was that kind of pointless and negative emotion that she disliked, not that she didn't do it often, but that was different.

Turning to Beast Boy she gave him a look that told him not to be there.

"Er, I'll go and find Star; we'll be in the main room when you're finished."

He said and then not waiting for a reply he walked too quickly in the direction from which they had just come. Chris watched him go with the look of someone who had just seen the last lifeboat leave. Determined not to smile at this or any of the other amusing, if pathetic things Chris seemed prone to, Raven decided to concentrate on finding out just whether it was wise to take advantage of the latest offer that this English boy had made, and seemed to make all too often. Making sure that she had her stern face deployed, Raven asked a question that Chris seemed far too uncomfortable with, in her opinion.

"Why are you making this offer?"

Chris looked like he had been accused of something; she could feel the emotion of fear running through his body like some gazelle determined to visit every part of his anatomy. It puzzled Raven as to how someone who could, and had thrown himself without any need to into such danger as Chris had during his heroic, if ultimately pointless attempt to save the girl in the alley. Not sure whether to be flattered or offended she simply disregarded it as another strange quirk of this remarkable if somewhat strange foreigner.

"Er, well, erm, just trying to be friendly you know, and erm, well I sort of felt, er, bad about the whole betting thing, so er, well here I am."

Chris finally produced in a slightly fearful and broken voice. She knew there was something else, but decided not to push him, especially considering just how painstaking his answers seemed to be. If she wanted the rest she would have to put a whole weekend aside.

"So do you?"

He asked, a minute amount more confidently. Deciding that it was probably not a mistake to trust him, and that even if it was then this was no big deal that he could betray her on, she made a movement back into her room, shutting the door in the progress. From outside the door came the muffled voice of Chris.

"Er, I would be guessing that that is a no."

He said, in a somewhat puzzled voice. Inwardly cursing her privacy habits Raven grabbed what she sought and returned to the door. She opened up and startled Chris in the process.

"Here."

She simply said, handing the book to Chris with delicate loving care. He took the book and turned it over in his hands.

"Darkness."

He said, shivering slightly as he examined the book. She almost grinned at his response, amusing as it was what she really noticed was that he hadn't actually said 'creepy' which Beast Boy would have done, and that she hated.

"Fitting somehow."

He added, looking at the back of the book and then at Raven. She wasn't really sure how to take it but was still glad that he hadn't used the 'loathed word'.

"Any good, certainly a thick one."

He said looking at the book sideways.

"Quality doesn't depend on quantity."

She responded with a knowing tone added to her usual monotone. She reached back into her room and then handed him a small piece of paper with her own neat script on it. He took the paper and looked at the three words on it.

"Never heard of him, but you certainly seem to like his one word'ers."

He said, indicating the book in his hands. She nodded; glad that he didn't require any explanation, for explaining herself was not something Raven enjoyed doing.

"You think you can handle that?"

She drawled. He looked up from sticking the piece of paper carefully into his pocket and half smiled.

"Think so."

He looked at his feet for a moment and then said.

"Anything else?"

Raven was surprised, while she couldn't actually think of anything else it was the fact that he had offered when he didn't have to that shocked her the most. She shook her head and responded with.

"No thank you."

"No tea or anything?"

She looked surprised at this, but it was what he said next that surprised her even further.

"You are running a little low on you're favourite brand you know."

How did he know that, it was true, Raven knew, but she had not been willing to treat herself, it was too much like gluttony to get only her favourite, especially when she knew that she could make do with her less favourite types just as easily. He had known, he had been picking her favourite for a reason, but how had he known, had the others told him, unlikely as she was sure that they themselves didn't know. Just another twist in this new Titans tale it would seem. Without showing any of these thoughts or any particular interest she simply asked.

"How do you know that?"

He didn't respond, simply tapped his nose and winked conspiringly. She sighed and then nodded.

"Sure, if you are willing."

"Ok, that it then?"

She nodded, he smiled, gave a bow, she sighed and then with a wave he turned on his heel and was gone.

"Creepy."

She said to herself, and then cursed loudly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There you go, once again I have delivered another of my stunningly dull chapters, revel in my glory, I certainly do, anyway, number thirteen should be up very soon, mainly because I had an accident and uploaded it first, but hey, why conform when you can start you're day by uploading a chapter with that most unlucky of numbers, thank you to my loyal supporter's, you know who you are. _

_Hope you like it, please read and review, send in you're ideas hints and tips, that will always be welcomed and highly likely used._

_Thanks for reading, bye._


	13. A trip to remember

**13. A trip to remember.**

The city was quiet, surprisingly quiet, winter was coming and it was bitingly cold, even so, Chris was glad of it, while he was nothing special and Starfire was dressed in normal civilian clothes it was doubtful that Beast Boy's true identity could be hidden. Not that he had even attempted to do so. Chris had been told that Beast Boy revelled in his near celebrity status, and that he was one of the few Titans that actually read all of his fan mail, or actually cared what the papers said. Chris heard the muffled thud of music and turned to see a club across the street from the entrance of the mall.

Not giving the building a second glance he followed the eager Starfire into the mall, not knowing that he was to be compelled to visit that very same club shortly.

Chris at the moment however was far more concerned by the talk of just how much attention the Titans got, while he didn't mind a little attention, and would certainly not mind a little more from a certain someone. But besides that and his new friends he was in no mood to be harassed by complete strangers. So in his opinion hanging around with an alien beauty and a little green man was highly likely to achieve just that. But here he was, and now he was feeling somewhat exposed.

They had been everywhere conceivable, Beast Boy had been in virtually every store in the mall, and Starfire had simply bounced speedily around the interior of the building like it was some giant pinball machine. Chris had been lucky Beast Boy said, he had after all only been dragged into a small number of shops by the giggling female Titan. He hadn't minded at first, but after the pet store, the plant and flower shop and several other girly locations he had finally given her the slip and found Beast Boy. Not that he had been much better, after ten minuets of waiting for him to make his mind up on his choices in the video store Chris had just left, intending to get some real work done.

It had taken him a grand total of twelve minuets to find himself a new wardrobe, dark pants and tops, perfect for disappearing into the crowds or background. That done he had spotted Beast Boy and Starfire handling the groceries, deciding that that would keep them occupied for a while he took the opportunity to make his way towards the bookstore he had been informed that Raven, on her very rare group visits to the mall, sometimes entered.

Now here he was in the most disturbing shop he had ever had the misfortune to enter, but Raven had accepted his offer and now he was on a quest, a holy crusade to retrieve the sacred item, and dump another in the process. That was his mission, and one way or another he would succeed, or die trying. Which considering the darkness and blatantly 'evil' air to the store, dying wasn't completely out of the question. He stepped further into the store and put down his purchases, he looked at the counter, it was empty, and that wasn't good.

Chris had seen films like this, he was supposed to wander in, look round, head to the counter, and then have the life scared out of him when the stereotypically crazy owner jumped out from wherever they were hiding.

Well not today, and not to him. Chris was determined that no such incident would occur, thus he made his way to the counter with a mind to find the proprietor first and then make the necessary exchange of books. At the time it seemed like a good idea, though Chris would learn to regret it in the none too distant future.

"Er, hello."

He said, trying to sound confident, and failing.

"Is there anybody there?"

He asked, scarcely a decibel louder. Chris was just about to try again when exactly what he had sworn wouldn't happen happened. Though it was so brilliantly done that later, after his heart had remembered to start beating again, even Chris would be impressed.

From behind him Chris heard the slightest of sounds and closed his eyes, he knew something was there, and even as he began to dare to turn, a question that in most circumstances would have been welcome nearly ended Chris's blighted existence with the sheer shock of itself.

"Can I help you?"

While inside he simply exploded, Chris's face gave little away, this was in no small part due to the fact that he was frozen by the shock of the voice.

The girl was not much older than Chris, perhaps seventeen, at the extreme outside nineteen, though this would only become apparent to him after his brain had begun functioning again. She had dark hair and glasses, plus she seemed to be wearing what could only be described as a witch's cloak. It occurred to Chris that he was staring, and that his left eye was twitching. Deciding to carry on with the business at hand Chris began to sift through his destroyed mind for his voice, she however had her own ready.

"You're not one of those mimes, are you?"

She asked, tilting her head slightly to emphasize the question. Shaking his head Chris managed a scared laugh, and was finally able to manage the words he so desperately wanted to get out.

"No I er, I'm here to return a book, and to get another out."

He handed the girl the book and retrieved the piece of paper from his pocket. He inwardly sighed as he handed over the piece of paper, and hoped he would get it back.

"_Dear dear, guy, that's just wet and pathetic."_

Said David, making his feelings about Chris's own all too apparent. The girl had moved round him and to the counter, and only now looked at the book and piece of paper. It was when she did this that she looked at Chris again with her quizzical eyes, through her surprisingly thick glasses that made her eyes seem unnaturally big.

"You're not who I was expecting."

She said, indicating the book and note.

"I would expect not."

Responded Chris, a picture of some devil spawned creature plaguing his mind, and then being replaced by Raven as he understood. At the time he didn't think anything of that brief scene, but in the future he would remember it as a sign of things to come.

"We don't get too many customers, so I tend to know every one of them, especially the more, er, gifted ones."

Chris didn't want to have a conversation, not here and not with this particular person, as a result he was far less charming than he could have been.

"You don't get many customers, I can't see why."

He said looking round the store with the manner of a mouse caught in a trap. The girl smiled ever so briefly, then in a manner that explained her apparent disappointment with the absence of Raven said.

"You know sarcasm is the outlet of a troubled mind, or a guilty conscience."

Chris actually took a step back; it was like meeting another Raven, only one that he somehow found that little bit more disturbing. Not sure how to proceed he simply decided to not deal with the frightening attendant.

"So er, can I have that book or what?"

He asked, once again trying to sound confident, and once again failing miserably. She nodded and disappearing into the back of the store simply said.

"One moment, I have to find it first, few ask for these sort of books."

Chris watched her go, and then at the same time as David, mumbled.

"I bet they don't."

Left alone Chris was suddenly gripped by an intense desire to run.

"_Let's leg it."_

Suggested David. Telling him that he was more than welcome to do so, Chris began to look at the shops vast supply of strange yet wonderful books. Just how they were filed he didn't know, but he soon found himself tilting his head to look at the title of one book.

"Warfare, mans evil."

He said aloud, tempted to pull the book out and look at it.

"_Go on, I've got you're back."_

Said David in a reassuring voice, for some reason that he would never fathom the comment gave Chris the confidence to pluck the old book off its shelf and open its ancient pages. He was amazed by the picture on the first page, it was a very old apparently hand drawn map of the earth, but it went into such detail and seemed to list every major battle up until the end of the dark ages. Intrigued, Chris turned a few more pages and discovered the books large pages contained vast amounts of tiny almost illegible script. So engrossed was he that he failed to notice the apparently mad shop attendant approaching him silently from behind, a habit that Chris was rapidly growing tired of.

"You are interested in the pointless slaughter of countless millions of innocent human beings and animals, herded to the butcher's yard by greed driven men?"

Chris jumped and almost lost his grip on the book in question, then turned to see the strangely pleased face of the girl, considering what she had just said. What happened to you watching my back, Chris foolishly asked himself, the answer was less than helpful.

"_I was, and I think you will find that it is perfectly intact."_

Growling internally Chris tried to think of an answer, but the simple truth found its way out in all the confusion.

"Er, yes."

He said and wished he hadn't, the girl raised an eyebrow and turning back to the counter said.

"I guess we all have our interests."

Forever cursing his inability to act normally around the female gender Chris carefully placed the interesting book back into the shelf.

"What are you doing, don't you want to read that?"

The girl asked, Chris stopped, it was true he did indeed wish to read the old book, though the thought had not occurred to him, not to mention this course of action would likely result in another visit to this most foreboding of places.

"Er."

He said, looking from the book to the girl, not sure what to do or say.

"I will take that as a yes then."

She said briskly, saving him the trouble and then reaching out a hand, expecting the book, Chris pulled it back off the shelf and gave it to her.

"Do you want to borrow or buy this thing, it would be simpler to buy it but I would prefer if you became a permanent member of the book club like Raven and then just borrowed it."

Chris, eased slightly by the mention of his favourite Titan nodded. He was beginning to see why Raven liked this store so much, it was out of the way enough for someone like her. The staff certainly seemed to her taste. Not to mention the whole idea of it just seemed to suit his dark new friend perfectly.

"Just fill this in and that's it."

Chris groaned, more papers to fill in, which reminded him of the grim document he had promised Robin.

"Its not that bad, just a few details."

Sighing he took the pen offered and quickly filled in the document, leaving his second name blank.

"I see, not far from Raven's own document."

The girl said, placing the document under the counter and handing Chris the two books, but sadly, not the note as well.

"_Pathetic."_

David commented with a disgusted tone. Chris was just about to thank the girl and leave when a violent shaking of the ground and the ear splitting roar of an explosion ripped through the mall. The girl fell across the floor and into the path of one of the heavy bookshelves that had lost its balance. Strangely silent she watched as the fatal weight of the hundreds of books slowly tilted in her direction, ready to come hurtling down upon her, apparently eager to put a stop to her life.

They would have done so if Chris had not dropped the books and thrown all his weight against an adjacent shelf, sending it to meet its brother. With a crunch of protesting old wood the two heavy book laden shelves wedged each other up, and it was a surprisingly unconcerned girl that a very relived Chris pulled out from under the half pyramid and then knelt beside, searching for obvious signs of injury.

"You ok?"

He asked quickly, as outside the flying blur of Starfire sped past.

"I am, thanks to you, you better not have damaged those books."

She said indicating his dropped items. Looking at her in disbelief he was only stopped from his chosen angry response by Beast Boy hammering on the window and shouting.

"Yo Chris, dude, c'mon, hero time, there's trouble to get mixed up in!"

Dashing up and towards the half open door he stopped only to say.

"I will be back for this stuff, so don't lose it, ok?"

From her position on the floor the girl saluted and then watched Chris shake his head, and then leave at the sprint, following the other Titans. She rose to her feet.

"Hmmm, Chris, interesting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There you go, now I had a mild case of pneumonia and nearly OD'd on Beechams while writing this, so take that into account, please send reviews and thank you to (princessdza) for her continued support, as well as to (hollow echos), a connoisseur of literature if ever I did see one, anyway enough of my snivelling flattery, Hope you enjoy it, sorry nothing actually happened but it was getting long and the curse of the huge chapter is something I am told to avoid. Next one on its way and there should be some sparks, or a lot depending on my mood and state of health, please send you're thoughts, I will be ever so grateful. _

_(Puppy eyes)_

_Thanks for reading Bye._


	14. Disco inferno

**14. Disco Inferno.**

It was horrible; the sheer level of destruction was staggering. The only good thing was that there had been so few people around, that had at least minimised the casualties, but even so Starfire could already see the small moaning forms of those caught in the blast, strewn around the entrance to the mall. She landed softly, causing the mounds of broken glass that littered the floor to crunch. She took a few short steps and crouched next to the first person, an elderly woman with a kind face.

"Are you injured fellow shopper?"

The lady smiled, as if she approved of her rescuer.

"Yes fine dear, don't you waste you're time on me, there are plenty more who could use you're help."

Starfire smiled and nodded, happy that such a fine and selfless person should be spared from this as yet unexplained destruction. She moved to the next crumpled form and tried to comfort the crying boy; he had obviously lost his mother for he clung to Starfire and buried his head in her shoulder, constantly calling out to his missing mother, as if his shrieks alone would magically return her to him.

Knowing the boy to be fine Starfire wanted to move on the next victim, but could not bring herself to prize the frightened child from her rapidly dampening shoulder. Instead she contented herself with stroking his soft blond hair and cooing comfortingly. Salvation came in the form of the kindly old lady, who having found her husband had regained her feet and was now trying to help.

"Here honey, give him to me, there are plenty more you could be saving."

Nodding, Starfire handed the crying boy to the lady, who with the skill of a mother, possibly a grandmother, silenced him with her comforting grasp. Smiling and with her heart warmed slightly by the kindly display, she moved on to the next victim, silently saying a prayer, as this one wasn't moving. To her relief the immobile man was breathing but had a massive bruise on his forehead where some form of debris had impacted on him. Turning she was tempted to help the now occupied old lady for help, though decided against it. Luckily a few short seconds later Beast Boy arrived in the form of a mighty stallion, Chris who had been forced to ride bareback was holding on for dear life, a look of grim determination on his face, as if he had seen it all before.

Beast Boy transformed and went outside into the smoke that was billowing just in front of the mall's entrance. Chris knelt next to Starfire, and placing two of his fingers on the man's neck closed his eyes for a moment in concentration. Then with speed that made her start, jumped up saying.

"He will be fine, he will have a headache when he wakes up but he will be fine."

Trusting her new friend without a moment's hesitation Starfire gave a split second glance at the old lady and the boy, now reunited with his mother, the kindly lady gestured and Starfire nodded, before following Chris into the choking black smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy gagged on the dense swirling smoke, he had been outside for less than a minuet but he was already feeling dizzy, the fact that he kept stumbling into pieces of debris and thinking them bodies didn't help much either. Finally a gust of chilling wind cleared out a significant amount of the smoke, just long enough for Beast Boy to see a large crater in the road, like a meteor of some sort had landed with tremendous force. He shivered from the sight of the crater and from the cold, though was glad of the cold, had it not been for the low temperature then the streets would have been crowded, and fatalities would have been unavoidable.

Starfire and Chris came out of the mall, stumbling forward through the tinning smoke.

"Wow, that's a biggan."

Chris said kicking a piece of loose concrete into the great crater in the road.

"Please friends, what on you're planet could cause such destruction?"

Beast Boy looked at Starfire and pondered the question, it could have been a meteor he thought, maybe an underground gas explosion, he was just about to suggest these possibilities when Chris, who had been silently scanning the crater and surrounding buildings, spoke.

"This was a bomb, and a big one, not to mention badly done."

Beast Boy and Starfire looked at the Englishman and asked together.

"How do you know?"

Chris looked back and sighing pointed at the surrounding buildings.

"Look at the shrapnel marks in the walls, this was a car bomb, its bits of car that have torn everything up, that's why all the glass is smashed in the mall, it's a miracle that nobody got cut in half by a tire or anything."

Starfire looked puzzled for a moment and then asked.

"You said that this device of destruction was badly constructed?"

Chris stood for he had been kneeling at the side of the crater examining something.

"I didn't say it was badly made, I said it was badly done, whoever did this set the bomb up badly or on purpose to do limited damage."

Beast Boy couldn't see just how Chris could know this, and so asked.

"How can you tell?"

Chris was prizing something out of a lamp post and staggered backwards when it came free; he displayed the mangled licence plate as if it alone proved his theory. When the questioning expression remained on Beast Boy's face he placed the object down and pointed at the crater.

"Look will you, use you're eyes, this blast could have levelled the entire street, it nearly did with the shock of it, now that crater was made by some force, just imagine what would have happened if the blast had been aimed up or at the buildings, instead of into the floor, we would be in a world of hurt rather than looking at a minor traffic inconvenience."

Beast Boy nodded, what Chris said made sense.

He suddenly became aware of the thumping sound of the music from the club, still bellowing away, but there was something else, screams. Fearful terrified screams, screams for help. Chris and Starfire could here them now, they were looking at the building, which up until now had been obscured by smoke, but now it was apparent that it was on fire and the front of the building had in fact partially collapsed, being closest to the explosion as it was.

The chilling screams told the story well enough, the fire was burning the front of the building, which had collapsed as well, as a result the main entrance was impassable, and most clubs like this tended to have their back doors locked. Now the terrified party goers were trapped, and it was up to the Titans to do something about it.

"Starfire, can you drop me round the back?"

Chris asked, strangely calm. She nodded, and quickly grabbing him by the waist carried him over the building, through the plume of smoke and dropped him at the back entrance. Beast Boy followed in his eagle form and landed next to them.

"Now what?"

He asked, not wanting to actually make any important decisions. Chris it seemed was willing to save him the trouble.

"Starfire can you make you're way from the top levels down and clear it of civilians?"

She nodded and flew off with speed and unquestioning obedience that actually had Chris standing for a moment in stunned silence.

"Er, dude."

Beast Boy said, bringing Chris back to reality.

"Right come on, we need to get in there and get those trapped inside, out."

Beast Boy nodded and then watched as Chris threw his weight against the heavy door, and rebound uselessly, resisting the temptation to laugh, he nudged forward and simply said.

"Allow me; I think I have the correct key."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The green rhino simply disintegrated the obstacle as its massive weight tore not only the door off its hinges but removed a significant portion of the wall as well, unfortunately the corridor on the other side was very narrow and the force of Beast Boy's charge took him through this wall and into the next room.

Standing in silence Chris watched the spectacle and was just able to comment.

"Er, nicely done."

He stepped into the building and was immediately thrown back as a stampede of panicked clubbers dashed out of the ex-door and into the clean heavenly fresh air of the stinking back alley. Getting to his feet he quickly asked one of the wide eyed panic stricken people.

"Are there more people in there?"

The person seemed not to notice; Chris shook the man violently and repeated the question. He nodded and Chris tore of into the smoking hole Beast Boy had created.

Inside the ceiling was hidden by the dense choking smoke, and people were crawling along the floor in order to escape through the new exit. Chris pondered whether Starfire was safe upstairs and alone; he decided that she could handle herself. He then began searching for Beast Boy who had disappeared through several walls and had not returned. Climbing along the path of destruction the rhino had left he eventually found Beast Boy on the dance floor in the form of a gorilla carrying an unconscious blond lady.

"Oi, King Kong, this is no time for charades, lets scarper, the whole place is going to come down!"

He shouted, dodging a falling piece of ceiling as he finished. The gorilla indicated the floor and Chris spotted several unconscious forms, grabbing one and pulling the unconscious male onto his back and then followed the gorilla who was carrying several victims simultaneously, and still moving with ease.

"Why couldn't you have gone easy on the party food mate?"

Chris growled as he struggled to climb some more debris that had fallen in is path, the dead weight on his back not making things simple.

"_Let's dump him."_

Suggested David.

"Shut up."

Chris responded out loud. Thirty seconds later and he emerged smouldering and coughing violently, Beast Boy was standing with those he had rescued, who now in the fresh air were beginning to magically regain consciousness. Chris dumped his charge non to gently on the floor next to the others and then wiped the soot blackened sweat from his face. It was at that moment that Beast Boy said something that would turn into a blessing and a curse, depending on how you look at it.

"Where's Star?"

He asked the shuddering and now dry retching form of Chris. He looked up at the top floors of the building and saw that there was now dense smoke billowing from those windows as well. Inside Chris bean to realise that he had abused his trust, he had told Starfire to do something and she had obeyed, not because Chris knew what he was doing, not because he was superior, but because she trusted him, and now she could be trapped, in the burning club. The sounds of approaching sirens told him that help was on its way, but not quick enough for him.

"Stay here, if I need help I will call you, ok?"

Chris shouted waving his Titan communicator at Beast Boy as he blundered into the darkened interior of the club once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was sure that she had successfully evacuated all those from the upper levels, but even so she was unwilling to depart until she was absolutely sure. Starfire hovered gracefully round the next corner and was faced with a wall of flame, her first instinct was to simply fly through it with speed and emerge on the other side unharmed. However she hesitated for a moment, examining her frail but pretty earth clothes for a moment, she sighed and sped through regardless.

On the other side she hovered, singed and in three locations openly on fire. After extinguishing these mild flickering flames she continued her search. While the top floor had been some sort of apartment, and the two people in there had been easy to find, but now, on the first floor, which was mostly stock rooms with tiny corridors creating a smoke and fire filled maze. One in which it would become easy to lose ones way, and so Starfire was adamant that she would not leave the crumbling building unless she had searched every room.

Turning into another smoke filled stock room she discovered a frightened couple in one another's arms, she smiled triumphantly as she realised that she had been right. Landing softly next to the shivering form of a teenage girl cowering in her boyfriends arms Starfire said softly.

"Do not fear, the Titans are here, you will soon be safe."

The male looked up and smiled, the said comfortingly into the girl's hair.

"See, told you."

The girl looked up and stared wide eyed at Starfire.

"St, Star, Starfire?"

She managed to ask. The alien princess in question smiled at her recognition and gave a tiny bow.

"Yes, it is I, but there are others present, Beast Boy, and our new friend Chris, you can not be in safer company."

With that the couple stood and were guided out of a nearby window, which Starfire reduced with one of her powerful star bolts. She carried the couple under her arms and deposited them among the group Beast Boy was attending.

"I have completed my task friend, and we have achieved another success with no problems or strife it seems."

She said winningly to Beast Boy who was now looking worriedly at the now burning back entrance, his Titan communicator held anxiously. Starfire looked at the door also, she wondered just what was wrong, but then became distracted as she saw the two people she had just rescued, they it seemed were very happy about their rescue and were celebrating, doing what lovers do best. Starfire blushed, for a moment she had envisaged two others standing there. Beast Boy spoke breaking the spell.

"Star, Star, Starfire, are you even listening to me?"

A full minuet had passed with that pleasant thought, but now Starfire was being dragged back to the cruelness of the real world.

"Wha, oh, my apologies friend, is there some information you wish to relay to me?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment, then nodding asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"You didn't see Chris, did you?"

Starfire for a moment glanced from Beast Boy to the burning building.

"No, why?"

"Because he went back in to see if you were all right."

Behind her the building gave a protesting groan and then simply seemed to implode as the weight of the walls fell inwards on the weakened floors.

"Oh dear."

She simply said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris didn't like the look of this, he was staring at the DJ's platform beside the far end of the bar and he could hear a faint voice coming from behind it, the only problem was that the entire area was engulfed in flame, so anybody he found would be horribly burnt, then again if he hesitated, all he would find would be a dead person. Feeling guilty as he prayed that it would be almost anyone other than Starfire, he climbed onto the bar and ran its length to avoid the flame covered floor. Knocking several bottles over as he did so, he would regret that.

Reaching the end of the bar he slipped on some spilled drink and then had the misfortune to put all his weight on an empty beer bottle, which was only too eager to roll away and send him crashing down behind the bar.

Landing next to some of the DJ equipment he was amused, horrified and annoyed all at the same time by what he saw. The 'faint voice' he had heard was here, and he was glad that it wasn't Starfire; he was also enraged by just what it was. Lying there was a damaged stereo that was slowly singing a song in a distorted voice.

"Burn baby burn, disco inferno."

Chris closed his eyes and swore, it made sense somehow, mainly because it just couldn't happen to anybody but him. He now wished he had checked the bottom floor first, instead of looking round the upper levels. What didn't improve his mood soon followed, though not because he wished Starfire any harm.

"Chris, Chris are you there, respond."

His communicator exclaimed at him. Grumbling he plucked the device out of his pocket and gazed angrily at the tiny image of Robin.

"Yes?"

He answered his new leader with no particular niceness to his voice.

"What's our status?"

Robin asked.

"Well, the place has been evacuated, I think, and Beast Boy is out the back with about two dozen of the clubbers, but I cant find Starfire, I have looked everywhere, in fact I think she must have got out, why where are you?"

Robin's face disappeared and Chris saw an image of the front of the club, which was now surrounded by fire fighters.

"We are in front of the building, and you're right, we saw Starfire take two people out of a window and land behind the place, she is probably with Beast Boy now."

Chris frowned and swore internally.

"_My thoughts exactly, can we go now, you know, before we get burnt to death?"_

Asked David, not helping Chris's mood.

"Of course she is."

Chris said darkly. Robin frowned.

"Ok then, so if the place is empty get yourself out of there now, the fire marshal says the whole building is going to come down."

As if to emphasize his point a large beam collapsed across the centre of the room, bringing boxes filled with alcohol crashing down, thus worsening the fire.

"_Time to go."_

Said David, a hint of panic in the figments voice.

"Right, I am on my way."

Chris said to Robin's miniature image and then pocketed the communicator, at his feet the grating voice singing the most annoying song continued, Chris couldn't have known it, but he was about to do something that he would very much regret. In anger and frustration he kicked the stereo, sending it sailing along the inside of the bar. Unfortunately it struck several bottles of alcohol, smashing them and causing their contents to catch fire, cutting off his route of escape that way, he quickly climbed onto the bar and was just about to move that way when the alcohol he had spilt earlier ignited and turned the bar top into a raging inferno.

Cursing his actions that had led to this point Chris pondered what to do, not helped much by David's comments.

"_Nice one, you have officially killed us."_

Chris was in no mood and as he charged up a staircase behind the bar he shouted angrily.

"Well as long as I take you with me!"

Turning the corner at the top of the stairs at the run, Chris was thus not able to stop before he fell through the hole in the ceiling left by the beams earlier collapse. Screaming with frustration and pain he was once again crashed down on the ground floors hard wooden deck. Rolling away from the swirling flames, he jumped the bar and was placed back in his temporary refuge where he had contacted Robin. Crouching there below the choking smoke he studied his options. Deciding it was better to live with a dent to his pride than burn to death, he began frantically manipulating his communicator.

"Chris, what are you still doing there?"

In no mood for questions Chris answered quite sarcastically.

"I'm at the bar."

Robin's image frowned.

"Why haven't you left, is there someone trapped in there?"

Chris sighed before answering, above, the noise of loud creaking and snapping wood could be heard.

"Yes there is, me, I'm trapped behind the bar, the stairs lead nowhere so I cant go up and the main dance floor is a miniature hell, I can't get out."

Robin's face nodded, the other side of the bar a stool was crushed as two beams came down at the same time. Chris looked at the ceiling and could see the angry red lines spreading between the beams above his head.

"You might want to hurry any plan you have, I am about to be branded."

He said in an urgent voice to his communicator.

"Don't worry; Raven is coming to get you."

Inside Chris four things happened, firstly he felt relived that he was being helped, secondly he felt content and safe at the mention of his favourite Titan, not to mention that it was her coming for him. Then the negative side struck, being rescued by Raven seemed more embarrassing than any other, and also he wanted nothing less in the world than for her to risk herself, especially for him, it was like the conversation on the roof was coming back to haunt him.

"_Told you so, now look, first little thing and you not only manage to kill yourself, and me lets not forget, but you actually succeed in taking a Titan with you, and that particular Titan as well, that's a new low even for you."_

Chris was suddenly afraid, not for himself, but like before that another would suffer because of his actions and mistakes.

"No, don't risk anyone for me!"

He shouted, but he needn't have bothered. Two things happened there and then, firstly the ceiling above him simply seemed to shatter like glass as the weight of the upper floors finally came crashing down. Chris looked up and saw his death coming to greet him, but was strangely calm and content; at least this way Raven wouldn't end up hurt trying to rescue him. Then the second thing which happened, and with hindsight, the most welcome by far, took place.

From the wall to which he had his back pressed there was a strange phasing sound and Chris suddenly felt the wall disappear, before he could turn around two slender and dark blue clad arms wrapped themselves around his torso and pulled. He was once again pulled into that dark and silent non-zone, where he felt like so much, yet so little. The sensation lasted longer this time and Chris examined it more closely, he could still feel Raven clinging to him, but in a way it was like neither he nor she was really there. Puzzled Chris was just about to try and work this out when he suddenly found himself sitting on the cold concrete roadway in front of the mall.

The most welcome and comforting arms disappeared and he felt a moment's sadness for it. Turning around he saw Raven standing in front of him with a bored if slightly concerned look on her beautiful face.

"You ok?"

She drawled in an unconcerned voice, as if she was asking about the weather. Chris smiled and nodded, glad that he was still alive enough to see Raven show actual concern, however mild for his wellbeing. Robin and Cyborg walked over, and behind them Chris could see Starfire and Beast Boy land.

"You ok man?"

Cyborg asked, Chris severely hoped he wasn't going to be asked that question again.

"Fine, thanks to Raven."

Robin began to say something but then stopped. Chris didn't know why but he had a feeling that what had just been held back would be discussed in private later. Starfire leapt at him and crushed his smouldering body in a hug.

"Oh friend, I feared that we had lost you, and I am so very grateful and ashamed that you felt the need to enter the house of party to check on my safety."

Chris prised himself free.

"Er, no problem."

Beast Boy waved his communicator at Chris and said in mild annoyance.

"How come you didn't call me, I thought you said if you needed help then you would call me."

Chris shrugged, he hadn't meant to not contact Beast Boy, it was just instinct that made him report to his immediate superior. Grinning he decided to go for comedy, Beast Boy would appreciate that he thought.

"Well I would, but I was starting to resemble a packet of Smokey bacon crisps, I didn't think you would approve."

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed, Starfire looked confused and the two 'birds' exchanged looks of frustration, apparently not impressed by Chris's light hearted attitude with his own near fiery death. He looked at Robin and then said.

"This was no accident you know; it was a bomb, a car bomb."

Chris indicated the licence plate he had pulled out of the lamp post; Robin looked up, and then glanced at the crater.

"I know, there is more to this than meets the eye, we better get back to the tower and start studying this, if it happens again we have to know all we can."

He turned, and followed by most headed of to speak with the head fireman. Chris remained, for no other reason than to avoid the inevitable conversation. That and of course to stay close to Raven, with whom this latest development had done nothing to ease his feelings for her.

"Raven."

He said in as unswerving a voice as he could. She looked up from the licence plate that she had picked up using her powers. Deciding it was best to be blunt before his legs turned to jelly, he ploughed ahead with what he knew and so desperately wanted to say, though not quite all of it.

"Thanks, again, you're making a habit of saving my life."

She gave the faintest hint of a grin and then turning to follow the others said.

"You're welcome, but don't expect me to do it too often, especially if you didn't get me my book."

Chris closed his eyes as he realised where he must now go. But it didn't matter, he was alive, he had done some good, and he was one step closer to achieving his goal of absolving his own sins. He sighed and followed his team mates, his friends, his very family.

Life wasn't that bad really, a pity it had a habit of ending unexpectedly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There you go; my first 'action chapter' please send you're complaints to the committee. Hope its to you're liking, but I wont get my hopes up, please continue to R&R, you're opinions matter, also thank you to those who have read and been kind enough to send in their thoughts, as well as those few who have added my story to their favourites, or put an alert on it, though I suspect one of them was a mistake, either way thanks, accidental pity is still a plus in my book._

_Thanks, keep on reading and please send me some advice and ideas, as they are becoming thin on the ground in my head._

_Take care, bye._


	15. A revealing chat

**15. A revealing chat.**

"You're not going to ground me or something are you?"

Chris asked with a smirk as he collapsed on one of the empty chairs. Robin looked at him with mild distaste; it would seem he was still slightly annoyed by Chris's rather uncaring attitude towards the document which he had just submitted.

"Is this about the form I just filled in?"

Robin looked at Chris coldly.

"No, but you really should have taken that more seriously."

Chris put on a fake shocked expression.

"I did, whatever could you mean?"

Robin took the document from under his arm where it had rested since he had led Chris to the thinking/Sherlock room. He opened the document and turned to the appropriate page that Chris had only just finished filling in.

"If I should be unfortunate enough to be delivered form the tyranny of physical existence by a passing bus or whatnot I would like it if my ashes were kept close to the tower, preferably inside a garden gnome or some other novelty item, for that is how I would like to be remembered, that way I can watch over my team mates from beyond the grave with a grin on my face."

Chris couldn't hold back a smile as Robin finished quoting what he had written. Then trying to look serious said in a fairly level tone.

"You're point being?"

Robin sighed shook his head and put down the document.

"It's just a bit, off, that's all, this stuff is important you know."

Chris nodded, wiping a small tear out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

"Anyway, back to why I brought you here, which is no laughing matter."

"_Well this should be fun."_

David said in a bored tone.

While Chris did respect Robin, as a leader a person and warrior, he had a feeling that what was about to come would significantly alter his perspective of the boy wonder currently standing before him with his arms folded. As it would happen he was right, though for different reasons.

"Now Chris, I am not going to reprimand you like a child, but I must do something."

Said Robin gravely.

"_No, of course not, he's just going to break you in half to teach you a lesson."_

Said David with his usually flare for depressing Chris in full use. Chris sighed and looked Robin in the eye, only to realise he could not, how he wished he could see his leaders eyes, there was something about it Chris didn't trust, he still couldn't quite get used to the idea of not knowing just what someone was thinking, something their eyes usually betrayed.

"We needed to have this talk, its nothing against you, but things have got to be said."

"Things that couldn't be said in front of the others it appears."

Chris responded coolly, he couldn't believe that Robin was going to do this; he simply couldn't see how anyone could actually tell someone that they had risked and nearly given their life in an inappropriate way. Folding his arms Chris waited for the next sentence to come his way, firmly believing that he would be disgusted, depending on you're view of David as a separate entity then you could say that in a way, he was.

"You have displayed bravery, bravery firmly beyond that which most would, for that I commend you, I want you to know that I am proud to have you on my team."

Chris simply stared back blankly, he certainly had heard it, but his mind still refused to acknowledge what he knew to be what had just been said.

"_I don't believe it, he must be off his rocker if he is saying things like that, I mean at first I just thought he looked stupid, dressing like that well anybody would, but now I guess he is just completely insane, and foolish to boot."_

David announced in a shocked and notably angry voice, like it was inconceivable that Chris should get praise from anyone.

"Er, thanks."

Said Chris gruffly, secretly embarrassed and also feeling guilty about his thoughts towards Robin.

"However."

Robin then added, firmly dragging Chris back to the possibility of a sound verbal thrashing.

"_Ah, here we go."_

Added David overjoyed. Chris frowned and resigned himself to the coming criticism; he hoped it wouldn't last long, for though he had said it was nothing, the many minor burns he now possessed were really beginning to hurt. There had been an offer of help, but his foolish attempt at being macho, not to mention his fear of what would happen if he allowed Raven to touch him, had put a stop to that. Now he was in mild agony as the crisp dried out skin began to crack when he shuffled uneasily in his uncomfortable position.

"You first took command of two members of the team, now I have no problem with that, especially after they told me that you did such a good job."

Chris looked at Robin with a fearful expression on his smoke blackened face. Could Robin actually be going to ask him to take some sort of responsibility? He severely hoped not, and would fight any move in that direction.

"However I must say that I don't think it is a good idea that you do the same again."

Chris sighed in a relived sort of way, he was so very glad of this, and it showed.

"I doubt you would want to considering that response."

Chris looked up from the piece of charred skin on his hand he had been examining. In a way he was glad of this, he hadn't actually meant to take any sort of command or the responsibilities attached, he had just reacted as he thought best, and at that time he had thought it best to get those people out of there.

"I wont, I didn't mean to today, it just happened, I didn't even mean to take command, I just sort of said what we should do and the others reacted like I was giving orders, sorry."

Robin nodded, then smiling; he proceeded to reassure Chris in a way in which he had not been expecting.

"That's because they are a good, well trained and effective team, and they trust you're opinion, now you, you acted on instinct, I know you didn't mean anything by it, Starfire can sense peoples emotions in a way, she told me that there was no emotion from you when you were out there, it was pure instinct to protect the innocent, the fact that you acted like an experienced team leader saved lives today, you didn't show fear and you didn't fail anyone, just like we knew you wouldn't, take pride and now believe in yourself, just like we do, because you deserve it."

"_Been talking to Raven have we?"_

Said David in a suspicious voice. Chris had been thinking the same thing, while the words were comforting, he was still a little surprised that Robin had blatantly ripped them off from the conversation he had had with Raven on the rain swept rooftop. Robin continued.

"The reason I say it isn't such a good idea for you to take command again is that while it would appear that you can in fact handle command, I get the feeling that you would never want it if the duty was dumped on you, am I right?"

Chris nodded.

"I thought so, you did well today because you didn't think about it, you acted natural, and while being a natural leader is good, it isn't enough if you don't want to be."

Chris knew where this conversation was going, he had had it with himself already, but now it seemed that Robin was going to tell him just what his perspective on the whole subject was.

"However, if you were to do so again and then there was to be a pause in the action in which you actually stopped and thought, then you might find yourself unable to act decisively."

"You mean I would freeze."

Chris said, knowing it to be the truth, Robin nodded.

"Its nothing against you but I have the team to think of, including you, I wouldn't want you to end up blowing yourself up or something because of an accident like this."

Chris nodded and looked at the floor, 'freezing' he feared that a lot, to freeze and for others to suffer because of it, that would be a nightmare come true, but Robin was trying to save him that possibility, and Chris was beyond grateful.

"Thanks, I don't think I could ever really take a command of my own, heh, for a second there I thought you were going to tell me you wanted me to."

Robin took on a mild, yet still frightening grin.

"What?"

Asked Chris, not really wanting to know.

"You have a skill, we don't waste skills in the Titans, I want you to work on it, I will help you, but one day I want you to be able to take command of this team should the situation dictate its necessity, you can never have too much backup."

Chris couldn't believe it, he was being told to do one of the few things he could never even consider doing for his friends, and he didn't like it.

"No."

Was his simply yet infinitely clear response. Robin grinned.

"Look at it as an order if it helps, but one way or another you will do this, so get used to it."

Chris looked directly Robin's hidden eyes.

"No, I won't do it."

Robin was smiling now, he liked a challenge it would seem.

"We will see, but that order stands, and I can be persuasive, if I have to be."

Chris grumbled something about where Robin could stick his order, the comment sounded like a mild threat, the friendly challenge type, like before their training session, but nice as he was about it, Robin was not going to get Chris to do this. Chris was adamant that he wouldn't yield, and happy with his resolve he re-focused his attention on his leader.

"Now, another thing, when you went back for Starfire, you risked you're life to save her, even if she didn't really need it."

Chris raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure where this was going, either way, he had had more than enough praise for one day.

"Yes."

He said just for the sake of saying anything. Robin scratched the back of his neck, as if he was uncomfortable with what was to come.

"You did just what I would have done, you acted bravely, foolish, but brave, and for you're actions on Starfire's behalf I can't thank you enough."

Chris felt there was more to that comment on the end, it seemed surprisingly grovelling for Robin. There was a notable pause.

"Er, you're welcome, but I would have done it for any of you, you do know that don't you?"

Robin nodded, far too quickly, as if he was desperate to move the conversation along and away from the awkward moment that they had apparently both noticed.

"_If you ask me, he doesn't want to talk about something."_

Chris hadn't asked David's opinion, though he did agree.

"_Come on, let's have a sniff around, see what potential blackmail material we can uncover."_

While Chris didn't really think he would ever feel the need to blackmail Robin, or indeed any of the other Titans, not much anyway, he was still intrigued at this apparent chink in Robin's armour. He didn't know why, but his curiosity that so often got him into so much trouble was off once more, on one of its obscure tangents that would inevitably lead to an amusing and interesting, yet ultimately pointless and potentially dangerous escapade.

"_Big words, I am impressed, but don't tax yourself, we still need to find out what this is all about remember."_

Commented David, surprisingly succeeding in focusing Chris's mental efforts.

"Er, the way you told me not to risk anybody for you, that was a selfless act, one to be commended."

Said Robin, trying to change the subject, and not succeeding. On the field of battle he may have been able to tear Chris in half and then beat the upper half do death with the lower, but hear and now, on the field of strategic conversation, with the surprisingly observant David by his side, here, Chris had the advantage. Though until he knew just what Robin wasn't wanting to talk about his efforts would be restricted. He decided to clarify that point.

"I'm sure you would do the same thing, you would have gone in there to rescue one of the team, though you would probably be much more successful than me, I bet if it had been you instead of me then you would have come out of that place with Starfire in you're arms."

Chris had only actually meant anything by the first part of the sentence, and even that had only been to get the subject back to what he was interested in. It was however, the latter part that seemed to yield the greatest result. Chris saw a distinct shudder and a momentary look of shock, then the beginnings of an embarrassed blush which was quickly strangled to nothing by Robin's disciplined features.

Chris was surprised by the reaction, he had at first thought Robin had issues about having to save a member of the team, he had also faintly thought that actually saving Starfire was particularly difficult for him.

But now, now he was faced with a possibility, a possibility that was so very interesting and amusing that even David was keeping quiet out of a strange sort of respect for what was to come.

"I, I er, I heard that through the communicator just before Raven pulled you out, that was a very noble thing to do, and Raven appreciated it."

Chris smiled slightly, Robin was trying to ignore his last words, he was also continuing along his lines of flattery, and now he was mentioning Raven in another desperate attempt to change the subject. Though to be honest Chris was slightly disturbed by the effectiveness of it, the very mention of Raven was nearly enough to throw him off track, but in this light it was very off putting.

"_Oooooh, appreciative is she, well that's a turn up, be interesting to see how you cringe over that, but not now, stay focused."_

Chris mentally told David to keep quiet but still agreed; he knew he was close to learning something, or more accurately of confirming his suspicions.

"You would though wouldn't you, you would go back into a place like that for Starfire wouldn't you, you would, wouldn't you, you would do anything to protect her."

He said raising a suggestive eyebrow as he did so. Robin looked down at him with an un-amused expression, he wasn't going to play, but he didn't have to, both had their suspicions, and nothing could change that. Though to not answer would be to admit to the unsaid accusation.

"Yes, I would, for 'all' of the team."

Robin put a lot of emphasis on the word 'all', but it didn't matter.

Chris felt a distinct meaning to what Robin had just said, could it be, could it actually be that he was not the only male Titan besotted with a female counterpart.

"_Well done boyo, you have actually achieved something; I now only hold mild resentment for you."_

David said, in as close to a sincere voice that a troublesome figment of imagination could muster. Chris felt a surprisingly good feeling of accomplishment, though he was slightly worried by the fact that he was accepting compliments from his internal tormenter.

Even so he leant back triumphantly and put his hands behind his head, though he soon wished he hadn't, for his burnt flesh cracked and sent waves of pain through his body. Somewhat more sobered by the feelings of intense agony he looked back up to Robin who was looking mildly flustered, and even more annoyed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Did he know, could he know, yes of course he did, they all did, and even if he didn't then he soon would when Cyborg inevitably spilled the beans.

It puzzled and angered Robin that despite his best efforts everyone knew that he and Starfire held deep-seated feelings for one another, the worst of it was that there seemed no limit to his own attempts to keep his side of these emotions well hidden, and he had done a damn fine job in his opinion, despite this, everyone seemed to know and treat it as a big joke.

Now Chris apparently knew, and he had just figured it out now, in under two minuets of verbal manoeuvre he had managed to drag the truth kicking and screaming from its hidden depths, curse his witty Raven-like word games.

Raven, hmmm, that would be a great comeback, the boy wonder thought to himself. If Robin knew that Chris had feelings for Raven then he could use that, but alas, for Robin at least, he had no such blackmail material, a pity, it would have helped with the difficult task of convincing Chris to take the responsibility of command. Though he didn't know it, he had come closer to the truth than he could have ever known, in time though, he would.

"Anyway."

Robin said firmly, determined to allow no more dwelling on this particular line of questioning.

"You should get those burns looked at, go and see Raven, I told her to wait for you in the infirmary."

Chris flinched noticeably, Robin saw but said nothing, it must be wishful thinking, surely he was dreaming, it couldn't be that his prayer for an angle on Chris had been answered. No of course not, that would be just too perfect, and things in this life didn't come that easy. They both had learned that lesson the hard way.

Chris's response brought Robin back to the real world, and ended his dangerously accurate pondering.

"I'm all right, no need to trouble her; she has done enough for me already today, she may get bored and just decide to break my legs so I can't cause any more mischief."

Robin grinned ever so slightly, he liked Chris, he had all the characteristics of an English gentleman, yet the strange comical sarcastic outlook on life that made him the person he was. In short he was just non-normal enough to fit in well with the motley crew which Robin had assembled to protect their city.

"You should go, I know you said they were nothing but those burns must be quite painful."

Chris pulled his sleeve over his burnt right hand and shrugged.

"I told you, I'm fine."

Robin sighed.

"If you say so, you'll be up for some training right this minuet then?"

Chris looked horrified at that prospect and stood hurriedly.

"I er, I, I'll be with Raven if you need me."

The boy wonder nodded smiling.

"Don't worry, we will be needing you in a while though, there is one last thing you need to do to become an official Titan."

Chris turned at the door.

"Not another bloody form to fill in?"

Robin tapped the side of his nose and winked; Chris groaned and then backed cautiously out of the room.

"I don't like the sound of that."

He said before he disappeared down the corridor.

Robin sighed contently; he would soon be getting even.

The initiation would be most amusing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please R&R, you know my petty begging rituals by now._

_Thanks to those that have reviewed, and those that have read and not just scoffed at it. Also thanks to those that have helped and shown support to this story, awful as it is._

_Anyway, sorry about this chapter, went on and nothing at all happened, I will make up for it on the next one, promise, actually got a good idea about it._

_So anyway please don't judge the entire story on this one monumental disaster._

_Thanks for reading, if you have read from the start then you deserve a medal for going on in the face of utter literature rot._

_Oh and sorry it took ages since my last update, had a few 'minor' setbacks and I have been busy, or just overly lazy…take your pick, anyway sorry._

_Thanks, take care, bye._


	16. One of us

**16. One of us.**

"Ow!"

"Owwwwww!"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, will you just get off!"

"Look man, I gotta do this, it's for your own good."

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, right that's it!"

Chris pulled his burnt, and now mangled arm away from the massive and apparently clumsy titanium hands of Cyborg.

"Chris, man, I know it hurts, but you gotta let me look at it, it won't stop hurting until you let me look at it."

Chris made an offensive gesture with his good hand and then sitting on the other bed in the infirmary he crossed his legs and began picking away at the wound himself.

"Awwwww man, that's just gross, let me do it will ya, you must be doing more harm than good."

Chris looked at Cyborg with a deadly serious expression and said.

"Look, I know you mean well, therefore it is with the utmost respect when I say, will you kindly go and stick you're head in a microwave or something else unpleasant."

Cyborg shook his head, he knew how Chris felt, he had suffered from the most hideous operations himself, and even though Chris had nothing to complain about by comparison, it was still the same feeling of frustration and annoyance that he now endured. Chris winced as the scalpel dug deeper than he had meant it to and opened up a cut that bled enthusiastically. Cyborg shook his head and retrieved some things from the first aid kit. It had been an agonising twenty minuets, the fire had been a fierce one, full of burning liquor and as a result the apparently tiny burns Chris had received had been much much worse.

Though it had only been when he stripped to his t-shirt that the full extent of his wounds had been discovered. The burning had rendered many if the nerves in Chris's arm numb and he had also tried to ignore the pain, thus the shock had been that much worse when they had peeled back his shirt sleeve to reveal a very unhealthy looking arm. The worst part was that there were many tiny fragments of glass embedded in the skin as well as pieces of cloth from his sweatshirt; these pieces of debris had to be removed before a bandage could be applied.

So it was now, during this unpleasant task, that they had come to the present moment, Cyborg had been doing fine, but even he had to admit that his none too gentle touch had been causing Chris much more agony than was necessary.

"Is it hurting again?"

Chris glared angrily at him.

"I will take that as a yes."

Cyborg said, taking a hypodermic needle and moving cautiously towards Chris, who spotting the movement pointed a warning finger and said.

"If you come near me with that I will stab you in the eye with it, then you will have two matching red ones."

Cyborg halted his advance, he was sure that Chris wouldn't actually do it, but even so, better to be safe than sorry.

"Look, either let me give you a shot for the pain or let me take care of you're arm, you are just messing about, with things that you shouldn't, how are you going to be a Titan if you end up cutting you're arm off by accident?"

Chris sighed in resignation and leaned back on to the pillow at the end of the bed with his good hand over his eyes, Cyborg noticed to his horror that Chris had left the scalpel sticking deeply into his arm.

"Er, Chris."

He ventured.

"I know, but I can't feel it so I may as well take advantage."

Shuddering he very very gently pulled the steel instrument out of the wound and placed it on a table.

"You need help man, will you please stop threatening me with violence and let me treat you're wounds?"

Chris moved his hand slightly and glanced from under it at his towering titanium nurse.

"Why can't Raven do it, no offence but I know from experience that her touch it a tad more delicate, and also she's…"

Chris paused and seemed to become much more aware of what he was saying.

"And stuff."

He finished quickly; Cyborg raised his eye brow but said nothing.

"You had you're chance, but she left, I don't know where and besides, I can do this almost as good."

Chris made a sound of disgust and tried to roll over, but stopped when his burnt arm moved with him. Cyborg picked up the needle once more, and was just about to administer its reliving contents of anaesthetic when the door opened to reveal an irritated looking Raven.

"What are you doing to him, I was in my room and I could still hear him screaming."

Chris let out a relived sigh, and then said in a child's voice while pointing at Cyborg.

"Make the nasty man go away."

Raven rolled her eyes and stepped into the room, she surveyed the scene and eventually her gaze fell on Chris's grizzly arm, she gave a mild look of shock and then angrily glared at Cyborg. He, not wanting to have to argue, and secretly glad to be away from the angry mangled Englishman put down the needle and walked out of the room.

As he left he let out a sigh of relief and then heard Raven call after him.

"Robin is waiting in the main room for you, he wants you're help for the coming, er, festivities."

Cyborg's face lit up like a child's, and he hurried off towards the main door, however, before he could leave Raven's voice delivered a curt and to the point statement, one that sounded both a stern command and a possible threat.

"Ten minuets, I mean it."

Cyborg winked, then, stealing a quick glance at Chris, he quickly left the room; he had been looking forward to this all day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The echoes of Cyborg's bulky titanium feet died away. She turned to look at Chris once more.

"Back in the old haunt, eh?"

Chris grinned.

"Yes, like you said, I seem to have a talent for injuring myself, oh what a team we make, I knock myself apart and then you put me back together, could go on forever we could."

She did not smile, though she felt like doing so.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well what type of wit do you expect me to have, we can't all have natural intellectual wit like you, some of us commoners have to make do with sarcasm and crude jokes."

She resisted the temptation to laugh and instead gave him a silencing cold look. Then, sighing as if the entire thing was an incredible bore, she leant over him and looked at the abused arm.

"Get ready."

"What forahhhhhhhhhh!"

In one graceful flick of her thin wrist, she commanded her power to remove every single piece of glass from Chris's body, which unfortunately didn't only include his arm. The offending pieces of glass floated around in a lazy circle just above Chris's face, he was amazed at just how much there was, as in fact, was Raven.

"Hmmm, you must have broken a fair few bottles, and you smell like a brewery, by the way."

"Why thank you."

Said Chris wiping the tears from his watering eyes, Raven shook her head and concentrated on his arm. Without even looking she commanded the glass to the surface of one of the many medical supply storage cupboards, they landed and arranged themselves in the faint shape of a bird, though if Chris noticed, he didn't say. One minuet of her skilled work and Chris looked up in surprise to find that his arm no longer hurt, and in fact felt good. He sat up and examined the limb, as if looking for a fault. Raven subconsciously congratulated herself and awaited the inevitable words of thanks; she was however destined to be disappointed.

"Have I always had that mark?"

He asked indicating a small patch where the skin was discoloured and stood out from the surrounding tissue. Raven, secretly slightly hurt, answered, but was content as she planned the embarrassing moment to come.

"Yes you have."

She said in a very sure and confident voice. Chris raised an eye brow.

"How do you know?"

He asked in a slightly wary voice.

Raven inwardly smiled, he had asked just what she had expected, and thus walked into the trap, ah, the predictability of the male species, always reading into things that way, and vulnerable because of it.

Raven gave the faintest hint of a suggestive expression and shrugged; Chris looked mildly shocked, and then assumed a deep thought expression. Raven knew that Chris would now be frantically searching for the incident in which she could have acquired that piece of intimate knowledge, and she also knew that he would rapidly come to the night of his arrival and the long time he spent unconscious in her company, and also, at her mercy.

As these very thoughts registered on Chris's now suddenly panicked and rapidly reddening face, Raven was satisfied with a job well done, and decided to bring his suffering to an end, temporarily at least.

"Don't worry, the night is still young, plenty of time for further embarrassment and suspicious comments, and trust me, you will be getting plenty of both tonight."

"Well, er, that's good."

Raven raised an eye brow, in her opinion it was not good in any way, in fact as far as she was concerned it was very childish and unnecessary. But if it brought the rest of the team closer together and thus kept them distracted from her, then Raven was content to let it pass, in fact secretly she found it just a tiny bit amusing, and was slightly curious to see just how Chris would react to his rapidly approaching initiation.

"Hang about."

Her comment seemed to have aroused his suspicion somewhat.

"I beg you're pardon?"

She responded, still not fully comfortable with his peculiar mannerisms and sayings.

"What did you mean by all that 'night is still young plenty of time for further embarrassment and suspicious comments stuff'?"

She didn't answer, just gave the same vague shrug that said, I say that I don't know, but I actually do know, you know that I know, I know that you know that I know, but I am still not going to tell you what you want to know about what I know.

Chris reading this gave up and just sighed in an accepting sort of way.

"Anyway, thanks for this, its good work."

He put extra emphasis on the word 'anyway', to move the conversation on and forcefully change the subject; he also indicated his healed arm.

Raven once more raised that most overworked eye brow, in her opinion it was exceptional work, he wouldn't even have a scar this way, which was lucky considering his and Cyborg's clumsy efforts prior to her arrival.

"Well don't let it happen again, I am getting tired of this, interesting as it is to heal an apparently talking crash dummy, I have better things to do with my time."

Chris grinned, he didn't appear to mind being insulted by Raven, it was a strange characteristic, one which both frustrated and amused her in equal measure, though she showed no sign of either.

Chris rolled his shirt sleeve back down and rolled of the infirmary bed, wincing slightly as he did so, Raven felt a moment of concern, for he had clutched at his ribs, and she knew that despite her best efforts he would still not be fully healed down there. She didn't say anything at first, for she didn't want to show any sort of caring emotion, but she was still compelled to ask.

"You alright?"

He glanced her way as he straightened up.

"Fine, took a fair tumble through a hole in the first floor, but I will be alright."

Not sure just whether to believe him or to press the issue she had to make an effort to stop him no matter what, for that was her part to play, she decided on a simple test that never failed to find an injured rib, and would also hopefully buy her a few of her desperately needed minuets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The black energy of Raven's telekinesis engulfed his torso, Chris didn't know what was happening at first, though he welcomed it, he soon wouldn't.

"Are your ribs hurting again?"

She asked as her power finished encasing his torso. Realising just what was about to happen Chris began to desperately try to think of a way out, while simultaneously attempting to struggle his way from Raven's all powerful grasp and pulling towards the door.

"_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."_

Said David, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of Chris suffering some further embarrassment and un-comfort in the presence of Raven.

"No, I am fine, and I would thank you to let go of me."

He said as he pushed with all his might against the inside of the now rock hard energy around himself, it didn't budge, but instead lifted him a few inches of the floor so that his attempts to reach the door were effectively halted. Raven grinned evilly, she was either enjoying this or was in no way fooled by his blatant lie, neither was a pleasant proposition for the trapped Englishman.

"I don't think so, and if you are fine then why are your ribs still hurting?"

Chris prepared himself for the coming embarrassment; it was bad enough that he felt like a village idiot in Raven's presence, but for her to actively peruse his humiliation, that was going just too far. An idea came to him, it probably wouldn't work, but then, he was desperate.

"I don't think this in necessary, but if you enjoy my company that much and therefore feel the need to prevent me from leaving then who am I to argue."

He said in a smug voice, fully knowing that the comment would either embarrass or anger her, he was hoping that the latter would not be the case. She smiled slightly, and simply said.

"Nice try."

"_Pathetic."_

David added, apparently disgusted by the total failure.

The inevitability of what was going to happen was apparent to them both, deciding it was pointless to struggle against this plainly superior Titan, Chris decided to just give in there and then, besides, this way he had a good excuse to spend a little more time alone with Raven. He was just on the verge of slumping his shoulders in defeat and allowing Raven to do what she felt was necessary when she apparently felt that a little speech was in order.

"Chris, we both know this hurts, and we both know that you are in need of my help, look, I wont think anything less of you, and it is of no importance to me just whether you ask for it, I offer, or I am forced to ram it down your throat, either way I will do what is required and nothing more, just stop trying to be so little of a burden, if you continue like this then you will just annoy everyone, we are a team, and a team helps each other when it is needed, alas even when we don't want them to."

Chris was rather taken aback by this, while he had no misconceptions about the lack of feelings that were returned from Raven's disapproving form, it was still a very comforting feeling to know that she cared enough to go out of her way, even if a mild threat was involved.

"Thanks Raven."

He said awkwardly. The energy holding him eased and he walked back to the infirmary bed and lay down in silence. Raven sighed and then positioning herself over him asked.

"Where?"

Chris pointed to a spot just below his right third rib, she tuted, and responded sarcastically as she began her healing process.

"Do you and this rib have a special arrangement or something, you mistreat him and he causes you discomfort, because I have had to attend this one about five times now."

He grinned to himself, for some reason when Raven insulted him it was amusing, her natural disapproving dry wit hit a certain note with him that he did not dislike.

"Aw come on, it's not even broken, you can't say that I am not improving."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing; apparently she had shown enough emotion for one encounter.

"Done."

She said in here monotone. It was as good as a dismissal, for that was what it was, the job was done, there was no need to remain in one another's company.

"Thanks."

Chris stood up and took a few steps towards the exit; he paused as his sixth sense told him not to step through that door.

"_Something's not right boyo."_

David informed. Chris knew this, he had leaned to trust his instincts, while they usually turned out to get him into trouble they were still usually right enough to be excused.

"Something wrong?"

Raven asked, Chris couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he had heard something in her voice that suggested his suspicions were right.

"Quite possibly."

He answered, then turning on her fast so as to catch any revealing expressions that she might still be harbouring. There was a definite hint of something, perhaps mild surprise, or it could have been amused grin, he couldn't be sure though, it had fled from her face as soon as he had turned to face her, and quick as his eyes were he still hadn't quite grasped the full details. Now, now her face had returned to its usual, beautiful, but never the less, emotionless and unrevealing normality. He looked deeply into her eyes, and she stared straight and unflinchingly back, he could definitely tell there was something now, he was right in his assumption, though he would in the near future wish that it had not been the case.

"_Come on no Chris; let's see your fascination with this lass pay off, what's she thinking?"_

David said, it was not a helpful comment, for at the mention of 'his fascination' his thoughts immediately wandered to Raven in general, and that was a most distracting subject indeed. Even so, he was sure now that there was something amiss, surely Raven being the separatist and if unavoidable, confrontational person that she was, surely she wouldn't stand for him staring at her like this, the night he had developed these most troubling feelings for her, he had stared then, and she had not simply stared back, she had spoken. Therefore it was entirely likely that she would have done the same here, but she hadn't.

They continued to stare at each other, both trying desperately to read one another, but for different reasons.

Chris wasn't happy about the current match, while he had never been particularly good at staring competitions, he was even less happy with this one, especially as he was currently matched against a distractingly beautiful, and possibly mind reading heroine of legendary stature, and one with a temper as well.

"_Yep you're screwed."_

Announced David joyously, while Chris was inclined to agree, it was still not something he wanted to hear. But whatever the odds he was still going to have a go at finding out just what was up, Raven held this information, and while she would inevitably win the verbal battle of manoeuvre to come, he would still do his utmost to find out the answers which she currently withheld.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, does everyone now know what to do?"

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire, ready for her inevitable questions; it did annoy him sometime, with the constant answering of questions related to the most rudimentary of earth customs. But it was all part of what made her her, and he wouldn't change a thing. He smiled slightly at that thought but stopped immediately when he realised that he was now smiling directly at Starfire's face. She didn't seem to notice and continued to look at him with a mildly puzzled expression.

"I understand my part in the coming merriment, but I am still unsure as to the reason that we are required to perform this incantation on new friend Chris."

Robin sighed, he himself had lost count, but this was his twelfth sigh in this conversation alone.

"Look, this is just another of those things that we have to do in order to allow Chris to really become a part of the team, ok?"

Said Robin slowly, as if talking to a small child, Starfire wrinkled her nose in thought, and then did just what Robin hoped she wouldn't, she asked another question.

"But why, is he not already an official Titan, and has he not already proven himself to us in the near fatal accident of earlier today?"

Robin closed his eyes behind his mask; he looked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy, desperate for assistance, to his surprise he got it.

"Look Star, remember when you first joined the team?"

Said Cyborg, Starfire nodded.

"Now remember the time when this exact same ritual was preformed on you?"

Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, I remember, the adorable dress up game."

She said clapping her hands together while smiling and closing her eyes. Robin let his breath out, as he watched this alien temptress bob up and down in merriment. His own recollections of that day were less than pleasant, for Starfire, not yet fully understanding English, nor the apparent frailty of both earth objects and people, had caused damage in abundance, least of all not being Robin's pride.

"Ok, so now you understand why we are doing this, so as to give him the same integration that we all have had, it will help with his er, bonding."

Starfire nodded, finally it seemed comprehending. But one more question was asked, and finally, one which Robin had absolutely no idea how to answer.

"May I be inquiring into what we will do when Chris inevitably resists?"

Robin pondered the question for a moment. Then deciding he really couldn't say with any degree of accuracy just what would be the appropriate course of action, he decided to be blunt.

"Just use you're initiative."

He said, secretly revelling in the horror he may have just unleashed on the sarcastic Englishman. She pondered the advice for a moment and then smiling nodded enthusiastically.

Then there came the familiar expression of bemusement on the pretty alien teen's face; however Beast Boy beat her to it.

"Look Starfire, remember that game of extreme hide and seek?"

Starfire once again looked overjoyed at the memory and was about to speak when for the second time Beast Boy beat her to the punch, as it were.

"Right, well this is just the same, only we have an added game of potentially violent dress up as well."

With this surprisingly competent and problem solving explanation coming from this even more surprising and usually problem causing Titan, Robin at last felt he could initiate the dastardly plot.

A plot that would involve all of the Titans, old and new, in a fiendishly well thought out and potentially epic man hunt, of someone who had already proven himself to be both a master of stealth and very difficult to find if they should wish it so.

Put simply, it would be a most challenging hunt, and that was what made it so special.

"Right then, we all ready?"

The four assembled Titans, now respectively, 'huntsman' one and two, Miss 'lure' and of course the 'seeker' replied enthusiastically.

"Good, off you go then, bring forth the quarry."

Starfire giggled and nodding hovered to the door, she pause and turned to speak.

"And if he should resist, I should be, using my initiative?"

The present Titans nodded enthusiastically, with that she turned and disappeared in the direction of the infirmary. Robin smiled, he turned to Cyborg, who had picked up a box of embarrassing items, items that if all went as it should, Chris would soon be wearing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on; come on, look I'm not going to either shut up or leave until you tell me."

"Fine by me."

"Grrrrrr, just tell me, it's blatantly obvious that something is up, and I have no intention of walking into a blatant trap, at least not if I can help it."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"That is a blatant lie, in fact it is such a blatantly blatant lie that I am appalled that someone of your obvious intelligence should resort to it, and even worse actually think that I will fall for it."

"It wasn't a lie."

"………"

"Yes it was, the sheer fact that you just said that only serves to confound it."

"………"

"You are acting very strange you know, some might see this as a sign of mental instability, and possibly a stress related disorder."

"…….."

"I am not acting strange; the only one acting strange is you, being as you are, a blatant blatant liar."

"And just what evidence do you have to support this suspicion?"

"…….."

"I don't need any evidence, it's so blatant."

"Stop saying blatant!"

The suddenly shouted response took Chris by surprise, especially considering the annoyingly calm and pleasant voice that Raven had been maintaining throughout the one sided conversation; he took a step back and seemed far more hurt by her anger at him than Raven thought was normal. Still at least he had shut up for a while. She was now wishing that she hadn't volunteered for this 'apparently' simple assignment.

Her intention had simply been to avoid it all together, but failing that she had gone for the job that limited her involvement, that simply being to delay Chris in the infirmary long enough for the others to get ready. She was the 'plant' as the position had been named, she was an insider, using cunning and subterfuge to achieve her required results, she sighed, for while Chris may have been mildly amusing and intellectual, he could be just, if not more annoying than Beast Boy if he should so wish, and now he wished to be so.

"Just tell me."

"No."

She wished she hadn't said that, now his suspicions would be confirmed, and that was bad. He had looked at her with a wickedly thin grin at that one word answer.

"Ah ha!"

He shouted triumphantly, pointing a accusing finger at her as he did so, he took a few steps closer.

"So you do know what's going on, come on, out with it, or do I have to get, persuasive."

Raven actually laughed out loud at this, again Chris's somewhat hurt look surprised her, but she simply couldn't keep quiet at such a pathetic remark.

If only he knew, she thought to herself, if only he and the rest knew just what she was capable of, what she could do, no, what she would do. Usually the very hint of this line of thought would depress her, now though she was at least partially comforted by the sheer foolishness with which Chris had just entertained her, though he couldn't touch Beast Boy in that line of expertise.

"Threatening as that sounds I am inclined to refuse."

Chris growled and muttered something about interrogation.

"Fine then, I am off, I guess I'll just have to go and blunder through it in the way I usually do."

Raven's eyes widened slightly, he might even have noticed had he not already been turning to leave.

"Wait."

She said, desperately trying to both think of an excuse to keep him there for a few minuets longer, and even more difficultly, to make that one worded command sound as unemotional and unimportant as to not arouse suspicion.

Chris turned round, an apparently pleased expression on his face, Raven inwardly cursed.

"Hmmm, well now, why could you possibly want me to stay?"

She felt a mixture of mild anger, surprise and a strange feeling of almost pride, while she had no intention of taking an active part in the embarrassing initiation rituals, she was also equally not going to inform Chris of what was steaming at full throttle in his direction, she had contented herself with dropping her odd hint that had stimulated his curiosity, thus giving him at least a chance of preparing, now it would seem he had finally just about come to an accurate conclusion, and for that achievement she felt proud of him, though she would never say as much.

"No reason."

She said, confident that he would now remain for a few minuets more to try and discover just what she had now almost admitted to knowing, it had been pretty much her last card, short of physically restraining him, and she pretty much already had done that. Even so she was confident that she had slowed him for at least ten minuets, and that was all she was willing to do.

"I suspect not."

He said, looking once more into her eyes, though Raven didn't know it, Chris had rarely felt as confident, and while he was quite possibly on the verge of a nervous breakdown at the sheer gravity of how much 'attention' he was getting from the secret beholder of his affections, he was still determined beyond reason to find out just what Raven was concealing from him, and if he got to spend time with her in the process, then all the better.

She sighed, it had been at lest ten minuets, she assumed that Starfire was causing a delay with her annoying habit of not understanding even the most basic human concepts, and this by comparison was quite a complicated one. Deciding that she would have no more to do with this ridiculous charade Raven was on the verge of just leaving and telling Chris that he would find out soon enough, when, possibly for the first time, Raven was glad to sense Starfire hovering speedily towards the infirmary. She gave the slightest hint of a smile, she had been extending her senses beyond the room since Cyborg had left, desperate to minimise the amount of time that she would have to spend doing her part in this most unsavoury business. Now, now she could sense Starfire's approach, and was thankful for it.

At her small smile Chris had raised an eye brow, he was likely to say something, but she didn't really care, her ordeal was over, or so she thought. Without saying a word she walked to the door and then turned to face Chris.

"I suspect I have held you up long enough."

She smiled pleasantly and then indicated the door to her left with her eyes. Chris's face registered understanding; it was all there she thought, realisation, horror, fear, betrayal, resignation, disappointment, anger and also possibly a hint of amusement or perhaps even something akin to sporting admiration.

"It seems you have succeeded."

Said Chris as the doors opened to reveal the giggling form of the Titan's resident alien. Starfire looked from Raven to Chris and then back again.

"My congratulations on your completion of your assigned task."

Chris frowned at Raven who in turn frowned at Starfire.

"Whatever."

The dark teen said, then, as she left the room.

"Have fun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris looked at Starfire, while he was in no way sure just what was about to happen he was at least glad and partially comforted that it was Starfire he now faced. He simply could not imagine her doing anything untoward. Even though he knew that she could have easily torn him in half should she so wish to do so.

"Friend, merriment be with you, there is to be an occasion in your honour, with games of most delightful nature, and plentiful bounty of fun."

She said in a reassuringly cheerful voice.

It was this statement that would in the future lead to Chris being very wary of Starfire's merry wording. At that time however, he was suddenly relived to hear this news, which he understandably misinterpreted as something of an unthreatening nature.

"I see, well that's, er, good?"

"It most certainly is friend, please accompany me to the main room where the others are waiting."

Content and blissfully unaware of the real circumstances to this 'joyous event', Chris, like so many sheep before him, went unwittingly to the slaughter.

As he followed Starfire towards the main room his sixth sense once more warned him of impending danger, as did David.

"_Something isn't right, I can feel it, never trust an extra terrestrial."_

Chris frowned; he agreed that he did feel uneasy about something, though he could not for the life of him think what. But even so, just to spite David he continued after Starfire and towards the main room, and his own social standing demise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Could this be counted as lying?

Bending the truth perhaps, but lying?

She certainly hoped not, it was not right to lie to ones friends, but then it was better than having to physically overpower them and then drag them kicking and screaming towards where was necessary. She had after all used her initiative, just as Robin had said, how proud of her he would be, the thought brought a smile to the troubled Starfire's face, though Chris would not notice because he was following.

It would be nice for Robin to congratulate her, and to see the admiration in his hidden eyes, though with a somewhat sobering thought she realised that this was unlikely, for Robin never showed such things. With a sigh she mentally contented herself with her usual fantasy statement, sometime, somehow, somewhere.

"So er, what's this thing all about anyway?"

Asked Chris from behind, Starfire turned and looked at Chris with a puzzled expression.

"This 'celebration'."

Chris prompted, Starfire realised just what he meant and replied.

"You will see soon enough friend."

Chris raised an eyebrow but followed. It occurred to Starfire that this was at least partially betrayal of a close friend, though she consoled herself with the thought of the merriment to come. The main room doors opened ahead of her, she allowed Chris to pass through the doors, which by some unknown signal from Cyborg slammed tightly shut, Chris closed his eyes sighed and realised that he had just walked straight into a trap, one chilling look at Starfire and it was apparent to all, he would not be coming quietly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His own foolishness verbally smacked him across the face, in the form of David anyway.

"_You stupid stupid stupid prat, just look at them, they look like a lynching mob."_

Chris was not listening, even though he couldn't help doing so, he was far more concerned with what he saw, and that wasn't a pleasant sight. Robin took a step forward and nodded to Starfire, she smiled and then floated to a position behind him, avoiding Chris's accusing stare the entire way.

"Now Chris, it is time for you're initiation, there are two ways of doing this, the hard way, and the really hard way, the choice is obviously yours."

Chris looked at Robin in wonder, he was getting a choice, well that was something. Even as Robin spoke Chris examined the scene, and he didn't like what he saw.

The most disturbing thing though was the selection of objects that were present, the most apparent one being a rubber chicken.

"_Well where do you think they're going to stick that?"_

David asked, revelling in Chris's discomfort.

There was no chance of fighting his way out of this one, and even if there was, he didn't want to, not against his friends.

But this, this was bad, and he had no intention of just resigning himself to this, this, this travesty of injustice. Even if it did end with the same result, only a few minuets later.

Robin continued speaking.

"So, the choice is yours, Cyborg."

Chris heard the metallic click of the doors emergency lock; he now at least had an escape route, though he suspected that they would have prepared for the possibility of his attempt to flight. Again Robin continued his miniature speech.

"Now you can be a man and face this with dignity, or you can indulge us and attempt to run, but as I said the choice…"

Chris was already through the door and half way down the corridor by this point, Robin looked in surprise at the amazing stealth and agility the Englishman commanded when he needed to.

"The games afoot!"

Came a shouted almost insulting English voice.

"Well alright."

Said Cyborg, already moving into the pursuit, Beast Boy followed at the trot, and Starfire waited only for a second, glancing back to Robin, he smiled and followed, Starfire squealed in delight and joined in what would turn out to be an interesting but difficult hunt.

Chris dived around the corner and came face to face with the elevator doors, he desperately pressed the appropriate button, and was angered by the fact that like every horror film teen before him, he was making the same mistake, but was he? The doors pinged open just as the rest of the team came round the corner, the doors closed mercifully quickly, so that the last thing the four Titans saw was an offensive hand gesture disappearing between the two steel doors.

Cursing they headed for the stairs, but Chris had a plan, instead of riding to the top, he emerged on the floor above, then as a decoy sent the lift to the top floor. It hummed and went on its merry way, as if content in its new line of work. Hiding in a stock room Chris heard the feet pass and stop in front of the elevator. He grinned evilly to himself as the sounds of the pursuers disappeared on the stairs, he opened the door and stole away in the opposite direction, if they wanted him, they were going to have to catch him, and to catch him, they would have to find him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was content, she had done her part in the childish plot, and now she was safe from its mischievous amusement. Or at least she thought she was.

A desperate fist belonging to a desperate Englishman hammered against the door, dragging Raven from the poetry book she had been enjoying.

"Raven, Raven, please be there, hey please let me in, please, or at least hide me somewhere, I am desperate here."

She looked up and instantly knew what had happens, she was surprised Chris had managed to elude the rest of the team this long, bit to lose them altogether and have time to knock on her door was an achievement to be proud of, even so, she pretended to not be present.

"Raven please, I'm not joking, this is serious, I need help."

She smiled; it amused her somehow that he should come to her, when it had been her who had begun the embarrassing deed of treachery by holding him up in the infirmary. She could imagine his face as he tried to think of something that would make her open the door. As it would soon take place, he did.

"Look, you've got a desperate boy hammering at you're door, opportunities like this probably don't come that often, even for one as pretty as you."

It had the desired effect, Raven was so enraged and at the same time amused by his words that she leapt to her feet and opened the door sharply, so sharply that Chris fell into her, as he had been leaning against the door. They tumbled to the floor, and Raven looked up at Chris with a very plainly annoyed expression, Chris, strangely amused, smiled and commented.

"Well I am flattered, but I was joking, and besides, there are more pressing matters at the moment."

She pushed him from on top of herself and quickly stood up; he rose to his feet and began an impassioned outburst. One that was destined to be pointless as Raven was now very much annoyed.

"Ok enough messing around, I know that you were part of this really annoying plot, and I know that you did you're part of it fully, but I would just like to say that I bear no grudges, I suspect you only did that small part because you were forced to and it was the least involve, anyway like I said, I bear no grudges, or at least I wont if you help me now."

He looked at her with puppy like eyes and got down on knee, he put his hands together in mock prayer.

"Pleeeeeese."

He begged, she felt the urge to smile, this was familiar she thought, awfully familiar. While she was annoyed at what had just happened she did never the less feel just a tiny bit responsible for what Chris now endured. But just what to do, that was a tricky one. An idea came to her, one that she found suitable, she smiled evilly, but alas, for him anyway, Chris did not see, for he had glanced over his shoulder at the baying of a closing green bloodhound, one that was firmly on his trail.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was desperate; things had not gone well, at first he had definitely been on top, after his plan to hide out on the roof had been discovered, he had been forced to constantly keep moving. For thirty seven minuets he had succeeded, more through luck and random chance to stay one step ahead of his pursuers, but that it would seem was over and now he was scraping the barrel. Chris knew it was unlikely to work, but he had nowhere else to turn, so he had gone to Raven. Seeking protection and the comfort of being near her, it was instinct more than anything else, when being hunted he ran, and he ran to where he felt safe.

In absence of a mother or other family member, Raven was top of that, now, very short list.

"Fine."

She said, almost too easily, but in his panicked state Chris didn't notice, and if he had then the probably wouldn't have cared, Raven took a step to the side. Chris felt a strange joy, it would soon be replaced.

But at that moment, there and then, he was being invited into the bedroom of the holder of his affections, by the holder of his affections no less.

"_Well this is a turn up, but might I voice just a slight note of caution."_

Chris didn't listen, he took two steps inside Raven's forbidden room and that was as far as he got, at least in that visit. For before he knew what was happening, she had engulfed him in her cloak, and the now familiar feeling of being transported, courtesy of her powers flowed through is body. A few seconds later and he found himself in the main room, staring into the emerald green eyes of a very pleased Starfire.

David sighed inside Chris's head.

"_Told ya."_

He turned round and looked at Raven, who was wearing a smug look that he couldn't help but find intoxicating, even at this moment of ultimate betrayal.

"Friend Raven, I was not aware that you were playing the, hide and go seek."

Raven grinned.

"Nor was I, I take it you can handle it from here Starfire?"

Starfire nodded enthusiastically, Chris didn't.

"Thanks Raven."

He said coldly as he backed stealthily away from the giggling alien teen, but it was no use, at that moment the odds increased.

The doors opened and in walked the three other members of the team. They halted and simply smiled at the scene they saw before them.

Cyborg cracked his robotic knuckles and said.

"Well all right, let's do this."

"_Well that's it, I'm going on holiday, call me when it's over."_

Said David, then disappearing from the turmoil engulfed mind of Chris.

He sighed and less than one minuet later, had been wrestled to the ground and his resistance had ceased.

Raven watched and pondered, it was an odd life being a Titan, and now Chris was finally a fully fledged part of the team.

He stood unsteadily, looking, what even Raven would have to admit was comical; she straightened her grinning face, and then simply said.

"Congratulants, you're one of us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading, as always a great bucket of thanks goes to my one official fan, she knows who she is, and anyone else who has read this far, please review my story, I will always be glad to hear you're thoughts and opinions. Thanks for reading, hope to update quicker than the last time.

Take care out there, bye.


	17. Same old, same new

**17. Same old, same new.**

The battlefield was still dark, it was too early for the sun, the mountainous ground to the left produced long icy fingers of shadow, and nearby to the right the sea reflected the pale light coming from the eastern horizon, and the mist, the mist that seemed to cling to everything, dampening the soldiers clothing and steaming up their armour.

Chris shivered inside his chain mail, the metal was being chilled and he was feeling the cold, he didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like what was happening around him didn't matter, like he could do anything he wanted, shrugging of the foolish feeling he concentrated on the empty landscape before him.

There was silence, even the birds it seemed were keeping quiet out of respect for those who were about to die. Across the barren valley the rise of ground seemed to shimmer as the sun came close to cresting its top. The bright neon light temporarily blinded the grimly waiting figures.

But then they saw them, at first just a few black dots appearing out of the mist, but then more, more and more, like an endless tide they crested the rise and began their deathly quiet advance. They were there in their thousands, perhaps tens of thousands, their forest of spears seemed to block out the very sun, which was still very low in the sky. They could hear them now, chanting, chanting for the defenders deaths.

They would not be disappointed. Soon a similar scene had developed behind those few who remained to hold the pass, they were surrounded, and surrender was not an option. Soon the thundering footsteps could be heard, like an old steam train slowly ascending a steep slope, it was a sound that brought only death, yet they welcomed it. The massed enemy ranks were closing now, they were within shouting distance, and the silent unmoving defenders could now hear the taunts of the enemy.

The footsteps were deafening now, like rolling thunder it came closer, but still the defenders remained still, calm, collected. Chris hummed to himself.

"Come death come."

The enemy were speeding up, breaking into a mild jog, eager for the coming slaughter.

Silently the defenders levelled their pikes towards the now charging Persian army, and prepared for the inevitable. Chris pulled his helmet over his bare head, the act reducing his world to a pitch blackness perforated by two blinding slits of vision.

Contact was coming, from both sides the irresistible numbers of attackers charged towards the motionless but ready defenders.

It was coming.

Any second.

ALMOST.

"GOOD MORNING JUMP CITY, yes that's right, good morning all you happy campers, how ya feeling this fine cold October morning!"

Chris rolled over to see just who had broken the silence and was surprised to not see the rest of the Spartans but instead his radio alarm blaring away at him in its usual loud frenzy, desperate to awaken him. Groaning as he realised he had just been denied quite a show by his loathed alarm he did what he always did, he retrieved his piece of wood he kept for that exact reason and beat the alarm until it no longer showed any signs of audio resistance.

Content that he had shown that particular inanimate object just who was boss, Chris rolled out of bed and with a surprising spring to his step prepared for a brand new day. Five minuets after he had been dragged from his coming battle Chris was showered dressed and wide eyed as he padded his way silently towards the main room without his shoes. He was content, although he had now learned not to read his borrowed book just before going to sleep, that was the third night in a row that he had dreamt of ancient conflict, and he still hadn't finished the ancient Greek's chapter, he shuddered to think what would happen when he reached the Dark ages section.

While musing this unpleasant thought he arrived in the main room, and was thus surprised to find that he was not alone, despite the early hour and gloomy almost pitch black darkness. Raven sat on the sofa with a book, while behind her in the kitchen a kettle boiled, sending steam dancing into the could morning air.

At his arrival she half turned, too quickly and jumpily Chris noticed, and then shot her head back away from him. Chris continued to move closer, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Hey."

He said, having for some reason decided that 'morning' was far too unoriginal and unfriendly. There was a moment's pause, in which the back of Raven's head stared at Chris like a dyed 'Cousin It'.

"Hey."

She eventually responded mimicking his accent, although far less enthusiastically. Chris rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, he was used to it, he had for a moment thought there was something wrong, but Raven's customary if slightly annoying impressions of him were a sure sign that everything was normal, in fact Chris would have probably been more concerned if she had not responded in such a manner.

Skirting round to the kettle he noticed to his delight that there was plenty of water in the kettle, more than enough to give them both a cup of their respective tea. He did ponder for just a moment why Raven was down here at this time in the morning, getting up at six had never really troubled Chris, it was just his way, and admittedly out of all the Titans, except perhaps Robin, Chris agreed that Raven was highly likely to get up early, but this, this was too early, something was definitely amiss.

Without speaking Chris watched the kettle boil and then making the necessary actions made Raven and himself a cup of tea, careful to make sure that hers was her favourite. Not that that was difficult, as they had acquired a surplus after the last eventful trip to the mall.

The memory of that day brought a smile to Chris's face as he headed over towards Raven with their tea, he had discovered a lot that day, and in the end he had been left a much better person because of it.

There had been the actual excitement of the day, as well as his first official 'heroic exploit' as Starfire had put it, there had been the unpleasant moment of his near death experience, but Raven had put an end to that, and he felt closer to her because of it, which was most definitely a plus in his opinion. What had shocked him the most was that after they had returned home, admittedly after a very uncomfortable visit to the gloomy bookshop, Robin had given him the most contradicting talking to in all of recorded history, coming close to outstripping Beast Boy in his ability to confuse.

In short Robin had left Chris feeling, confused, foolish and proud, a peculiar mix but an acceptable one in his opinion. Chris had afterwards only then begun to realise that he had not panicked, and more importantly he had not let his friends down, it was a good start in his opinion, and the feeling that he could be more than a drag to the Titans had left him wondering just how far he could rise, certainly above his usual lowly opinion of himself.

Amazingly, as far as Chris was concerned, the day had been far from over.

Thoroughly embarrassed and in no mood to talk to anyone after his initiation, Chris had retreated to his room for the rest of the day, secretly glad that he was now a real member, and nobody could say any different.

That had been a week ago, and now Chris had settled into the life with no real problems, Robin was happy because of Chris's apparent eagerness towards the entire lifestyle, Beast Boy and Starfire were content just with another person to spend some of their time with, Cyborg had been overjoyed when Chris had found his way into the workshop and then given his all in that line for an entire day, and Raven simply acted as if nothing had happened, which was apparently how she always acted.

He had thrown himself into the life with a relish that had bemused those more accustomed to it, in combat practice he had always been eager, and had been steadily improving on his skills, now being able to openly dispute Robin in single combat, though the end result was always the same. Where his true skills had shone though was in the field of marksmanship, while the target range was usually only used rarely by the Titans when honing their projectile skills, Chris had spend close to two hours a day with practice weapons that they often used in training, and had proven himself to be one of the most excellent snipers the team had ever seen. Cyborg and Chris had begun creating a line of equipment to fit in with these newly discovered skills, something that they were both enjoying doing to no end, mainly because it gave them the excuse to play with all the newest hardware that they could lay their hands on, something that often sent Cyborg misty eyed.

His willingness to rise early do whatever was necessary and then work long into the night had been a most welcome boost to the teams manpower. He had gone on three patrols with either the entire or just part of the team. While nothing of particular interest had happened and nothing considered an emergency had called out the Titans since the bomb Chris had nevertheless been eager to get out and get going. Something that Robin especially had commended him for.

So here he was, in his new life, walking towards the secret centre of his affections with two cups of tea that contrasted awfully with each other, Chris's being a large mug with a brightly painted Union Jack on the side, and the inscription, 'Tally Ho, it's a brand new day!', adorning it which was more than a miner clash with Raven's smaller elegant simple white tea cup. The heat from the drinks caused their steam to rise visibly into the cold air that surrounded them.

"_Play it smooth now Chris boy, remember, smooth, swathe and sophisticated, got it?"_

Said David inside Chris's head, Chris was almost glad of this mental invader, for he had become almost acceptable during the week; subconsciously Chris agreed and then made his way to the sitting Raven. He was intent on not making any foolish mistakes this morning, he would act the gentleman and not freeze, he had been getting better all week, even if there had been others present to help ease his embarrassment, but now he was alone, this he thought was his baptism of fire.

Chris prepared to sit, and held out Raven's herbal tea, fully ready to deploy his new sophisticated demeanour. Unfortunately for Chris fate had once again conspired against him, he would be the first to admit that he often said things on impulse and without thinking, especially if the incident in question took him by surprise.

Unfortunately this one did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What would he say, would he laugh, would he just take it in his stride, would he begin asking awkward questions?

These were the thoughts that flew angrily around inside Raven's tired and troubled head as the tea wielding Englishman came closer.

It would be a lie if she had said that she wasn't nervous, while she had no fear of what Chris might say or do the fact that she had no idea was something that she felt more than a little uncomfortable with.

The reason for her apprehension was simple, she had had a very troubled night, she had meditated late into the evening, and then had dreamt of horrors yet to come. Waking in a cold sweat she had done what she always did on those increasingly frequent occasions, she had come to the main room for a cup of her favourite refreshing herbal tea. Content in the knowledge that the others wouldn't be up for hours.

In her tired and slightly scared state she had not reckoned with Chris, and now she was paying for it.

Here she was, in all her glory, not properly dressed in her usual attire; instead she was wearing her silken pyjamas and had a blanket half wrapped around her petite body, no shoes or socks and with what could only be described as an extreme hairstyle. How she now wished that she had taken the time to shower, dress and straighten herself out before coming down to the main room, it wasn't in her nature to make a huge effort or even to care a great deal what others thought about her appearance, but there were limits.

Chris sat down and held her tea out towards her; he looked her in the eye with the faintest hint of a smile on his face, and then stopped.

He seemed to realise that something was wrong with the picture before him, he looked her up and down, then his smile grew and seemingly before he could stop himself he said in mock shock.

"Oh my goodness, its princess Leia"

Raven rolled her eyes and snatched her tea; Chris smiled and looked slightly reproachful.

"Sorry, first thing that came to me, bad night?"

He wasn't being as bad as she had thought he could be, indeed his sarcasm was somehow comforting, in the way that he like her would inevitably avoid the real issue if it was only going to be troublesome, and of course that he like her, just didn't really care, but then again, that would depend on just how far his questioning went.

"Something like that."

She replied, not quite managing an angry voice as the images of her most disturbing dreams and fears came flooding back. Chris frowned.

"Bad dreams?"

He was closing in on the truth, dangerously close, Raven took a subconscious vote on just what to disclose. Unfortunately the rest of her wanted in.

"_Go on, tell him, tell him and he will laugh at you're pathetic misery!"_

Shouted one voice, most definitely scoring on the negative side. Then another, clearly that of Brave pushed its way to the surface.

"_Go for it, he seems like a good guy, plenty brave and plenty trustworthy."_

Raven agreed slightly, but then it wasn't like Brave didn't always say something along these lines for almost everyone, in fact, hadn't this gung ho green cloaked version of herself not that long ago told her to tear him limb from limb.

Before Brave could reply another voice, that of her Timid side somehow found its way to the fore of the clamouring crowd.

"_Don't do it Raven, it will only cause us pain, and besides, it's not like you have ever been particularly nice to him, why should he be so to you, despite his nature."_

Though only a split second had passed Raven felt as though she had been sitting there for whole minuets listening to herself battle it out, all trying to get their own point of view across. Finally Smart came to the rescue with her usual piece of level headed tactically perfect advice.

"_Don't lie, you know he will notice, just tell the truth up to a certain point, then end it, that's all you must do."_

It made sense, and in fact if she had been thinking straight then it would probably have been what she would have done anyway. Chris, correctly assuming the pause to be some sort of internal indecision said.

"You don't have to tell me, you can just tell me to get lost, but for the record, you can trust me, I owe you for saving my life, twice, and I will undoubtedly have a very hard time repaying that debt, so the least I can do is keep my mouth shut should you so wish it."

Raven was taken aback for a second, it was a very open comment, one which gave her options and also left the entire conversation to follow on her terms, she liked it, he was making this very easy, she liked that as well. Inside Brave summed it up.

"_See, good guy, salt of the earth."_

She gave the tinniest hint of a smile, then remembering herself put on her usual face and voice.

"Yes Chris, I had troubled sleep."

Sipping her tea she wondered just how to answer his next question without giving too much away.

"So they were bad dreams?"

Deciding that admitting to a normal human phenomena was no real sign of weakness she nodded as she sipped her tea, which she noticed with a tiny shudder of pleasure was her favourite, he was useful that way it would seem.

"I had a bad dream last night as well, or at least I would have had one if my alarm hadn't woken me up, I was quiet eager to see it through though, shame really."

He said blowing on his tea to cool it. Raven was surprised with this apparently 'free' confession, she could sense and feel through her abilities that he was uncomfortable with her, though this showed that he was trying at least to be friendly. Something she was always secretly glad of, but would never tell anyone who was trying to get close.

"What about?"

She asked, trying, and succeeding to sound very unconcerned. He looked at her with a momentarily quizzical expression and then apparently deciding that he could trust her said.

"It was a battle, an ancient battle; courtesy of that book I borrowed no doubt."

Intrigued that he should dream of the book he had read, as she had very often done Raven decided to push for more details.

"Know which battle it was?"

She asked, making it sound like a challenge to his knowledge, knowing that his attitude towards his new life would force him to accept it and thus give her the best shot of learning what she wanted to know.

"Thermopylae."

He said simply, as if he had just mentioned an obvious fact. Raven thought, she had heard the name before, it was Greek she knew, but apart from that the rest eluded her, she had studied history and all manner of other things in her hours upon hours of reading and silent contemplation, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she had heard of this from the television, perhaps a documentary. Apart from horror films they were the only other real type of programme that she watched with any particular interest.

Chris looked through the steam from his tea and apparently seeing the thought provoked look on Raven's pretty face decided to elaborate.

"It was a battle between the Greeks and the Persians, the Greeks were terribly outnumbered, but they held off the enemy at a tiny pass, a place called…"

"Thermopylae."

She supplied helpfully. He nodded and took another gulp of his tea.

Raven hated to admit it, but she was beginning to feel better, which was good, but what was perhaps not good was that the main reason she felt better was because of Chris. While he had started rather badly he was now no longer enquiring about her dreams, nor was he trying to get her to open up, in fact he had opened up himself, which had spawned a conversation about ancient Greek history, an interesting and very 'un Beast Boy' topic even she had to admit.

Content that as long as the conversation remained interesting, entertaining and above all, just a conversation, she would allow herself some company and hopefully be able to put those most disturbing dreams of what was to come behind her.

"So, you're turn, what was yours about?"

The question was a surprise to Raven who had been lulled into a comfortable feeling of security. As a result, it was not until she had uttered some immortal words that she realised just what she was doing.

"It was about my father…"

She didn't look at Chris, nor did she even feel angry, she simply continued to stare into the hot liquid of her tea and pray. Pray that she had in fact not just said what she knew she had, pray that Chris would not have heard what she knew he had, and above all, that he would not discover that which she knew they all must eventually.

Chris looked at her, she could feel his eyes all over her body, looking, searching, probing for answers, and then.

Nothing.

Chris looked away and took a sip of her tea, it was a tense moment before he finally said.

"Biccie?"

She looked at him, her beautiful face noticeably paler, even for her, she glanced at his outstretched hand, and there, sitting comfortably in his palm, were two animal shaped biscuits, one a bird, the other some sort of dog.

"I was saving them until we could eat them in front of Beast Boy, but I guess there's no harm in scoffing a few now."

Raven smiled openly without even meaning to, Chris actually recoiled slightly, as if he wasn't quite sure what the smile could mean.

But she didn't care, he hadn't questioned her, and he hadn't found out her most closely guarded secret, a secret that, would, destroy the world.

He couldn't know how close he had come to destruction, at her momentary laps in concentration she had revealed more than she would ever wish to, and mentioned someone that she wished had never existed.

Her emotions had run wild, for a second they had threatened to take control and explode outwards on the physical world and the sitting Englishman to her right. But they had not, Chris had broken the spell, all with the simple one English word 'biccie', she couldn't believe it, he was lucky, even if he didn't think so. Realising that she was staring at her part saviour and almost destroyer with a great smile on here face, she took the two small animal shaped biscuits and looked at them. They were plain and the animals could have been anything, but she fancied that the bird could just have been a Raven and the dog perhaps a fox of some sort.

She consumed the small animal recreations and looked at Chris, who was looking at her contently, with a daydreaming type smile.

"Yes?"

She asked, her composure and customary monotone now returned.

"Nothing."

Chris answered quickly, turning away and going faintly red for a brief moment.

"So anyway, er, um, Thermopylae."

He said, Raven wasn't sure whether he was trying to avoid the awkward moment he had caused with the mention of her farther, or something else, either way, she was content to move on, she had dwelled on that particular part of her past far too long that morning.

The conversation continued pleasantly for approaching forty minuets, until the early morning darkness had receded to give the promise of a cold and wet early winter's day, but eventually and rather to the now much more content Raven's disappointment, it ended. The conversation had ebbed and flowed, it had changed subject several times, first changing to the bookshop which they both visited, to its somewhat strange owner and her even stranger daughter. Raven felt much happier as she listened to Chris regale the amusing story of his rather unsettling first encounter with the shop and its staff member. She in turn told him of how she had first spotted the shop while looking for a place to hide from Starfire on a trip to the mall a long time ago, and how she had liked the idea of somewhere she could go where the people who hanged out there were even more disturbing than her.

Finally however it was approaching seven o'clock, and while the rest of the team would at the very earliest begin to surface at around nine, it paid to be prepared, besides, Raven had no intention of being discovered alone with Chris in her pyjamas and an 'extreme hairstyle' as Chris had so eloquently put it.

Chris stood and taking her empty cup from her went to the kitchen area to begin making something to eat. Declining his offer of an early breakfast and saying that she was going to her room to prepare for the coming day she stood and left, though she did pause momentarily at the door to glance back at the now busy Englishman and say.

"I will be back in a while; we can have something then, if you are still here that is."

Chris looked up and smiled.

"Where else would I be, besides it will take me about three hours to beat this little sod into submission."

He said indicating the interior of the fridge. Raven smiled as she remembered the previous efforts to evict the loathsome substance. She turned to leave hiding a smile by turning. As the door opened she looked back and watched Chris as he did battle with the now very 'rowdy' remnants of Starfire's week old pie, which was physically resisting every effort to remove it from its cold abode.

She smiled to herself as Chris, giving up, slammed the fridge door shut and instead went over to the sink where he procured a large frying pan, he tested its weight, and then grinning evilly he made his way stealthy way back to the fridge.

Raven realised she was staring and decided to leave, as the door slid shut behind her she could hear the distinct banging of a metal object and some mild cursing.

In a way that was becoming more familiar of late she pondered existence in itself. For example the past hour had seen her waking up terrified and sweating in her room to walking back there contently with a slightly amused grin on her pale face. It was strange really, little in this or indeed any world ever made sense, but it seemed to Raven that she was forever going to be pondering the point of it all.

This incident in particular had her questioning the strange pranks that fate played on them all.

Chris had, even if unknowingly, he had comforted her after the disturbing nightmare; he had done this without any need to, even though she, the person who he had comforted would inevitably be responsible for his and every other living thing in this dimensions death. To confuse the issue even further, by comforting her in the way in which he had, he had inadvertently come that tiny bit closer to unleashing the evil which lurked within her, something which she would never allow, though unfortunately and not through her own choice would inevitably happen. Then as an even more complicated twist there was the strange fact that he had been helping her to forget a dream in which she had killed not only him but all those he had grown to hold dear.

It didn't make much sense to Raven, and she doubted it ever would. The entire thing just seemed an endless circle of annoyances and puzzling problems, but she had avoided disaster, and Chris remained oblivious to the destruction that the future held, he would find out obviously, they all would, but not yet, and that was a very very good thing.

She was right, Chris didn't know, and also he would eventually know, just sooner than most.

Sighing heavily she remembered she had left her blanket on the sofa, she would retrieve it later.

With a tiny giggle she continued to her room, as in the background a triumphant cheer declared that Chris had finally ended the week long siege in the fridge.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Is it dead?"_

"Certainly looks it."

"_Smells it too."_

"Well there's no difference there then."

The pan descended once more on the unsightly object with a loud bang.

"Well that makes it official, I suppose."

"_I don't know; give it one more for luck, and then one for me."_

Seeing no real harm in it Chris gave the loathsome pie remnants another whack, and then making sure to hit it extra hard the last time repeated the process. Unfortunately the truly heroic struggle of the alien pie had left it a swollen mess and this last impact proved just too much. It burst with a ferocity that sought to revenge itself on its destroyer. Chris simply sighed and wiped his face clean.

"_Well now it really is dead."_

Said David with an insightful tone.

Disposing of the mess he had just so gracefully created, he went to his room to change his now sludge covered clothes.

All was normal it would seem, or at least as normal as this new and wonderful setting would allow.

"Hmm, same old same new."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Opinions please._

_That's all I want, is it too much to ask, really?_

_So anyway, please review, thanks to those that have, and please feel free to send me any ideas or anything else of use._

_I would appreciate it greatly._


	18. Presents and PR

**16. Presents and PR.**

"Got a present for ya."

He said with barely concealed glee, like a child that was on the verge of receiving a welcome treat. Chris looked over the top of his paper and scanned the rest of the room, then satisfied that there was no obvious signs of Beast Boy or anything else that would suggest a prank, pulled the paper back to its previously concealing position.

"Oh?"

He inquired with a tone that suggested he was none too concerned with whatever 'present' Cyborg could possibly deliver. The half robot in question assumed a sly grin and then said in an off hand sort of way.

"So you wouldn't be bothered in checking out the new gear we got?"

The picture of Chris with a giant question mark above his head on the front of the paper stared at Cyborg with a disapproving expression.

"I severely doubt it."

Came the curt response. Cyborg looked around the room, he couldn't see anything that would explain the sitting Englishman's apparently foul mood. It had been a week since Chris's first major incident at the mall, nothing else had happened, but simple boredom would not explain such blatantly off hand responses. Deciding to just get it over with he asked bluntly.

"What's the matter with you?"

On the inside of his paper refuge one of the pages turned loudly, in what Cyborg thought was a very dismissive gesture.

"Come on, out with it, what's got you in a mood?"

No response was forthcoming, though Cyborg was only just noticing that the paper behind which Chris chose to conceal himself was very badly crumpled, like it had been crunched up in rage. More revealingly was the fact that the picture of himself on the front page was torn in several places, and the main headline was missing.

"I see you made the front page."

Cyborg said in a good humouredly way, as he passed behind Chris and stood at the dining table. Glancing down he saw that Chris was visibly shaking.

"So you want to come and see your stuff or not?"

Chris's only response was to loudly fold his paper in half and stand up suddenly. He gave the startled Titan an angry glare and then stormed off, leaving the room and disappearing in the direction of the practice range.

"Er, K."

Said Cyborg rubbing the back of his neck, and trying to work out just what he had said to cause the team's latest addition to leave in such a venomous fashion.

"Don't worry."

Said a disembodied female voice from the corner of the room, surprised by the voice Cyborg shot round and examined the corner. Scanning the shadows with his high tech optics he was able to see the form of Raven hovering quietly there in her meditation stance. In his eagerness to deliver his now forgotten news, he had failed to notice the dark teen's presence. Shrouded in the shadows of the gloomy morning as she was. Not quite sure just what he shouldn't be worrying about Cyborg decided to ask as much.

"About what?"

Raven, apparently now wishing that she had remained anonymous, sighed and without moving or even looking at him began to speak in a depressed monotone.

"He isn't angry with you, or me, just in case you think that, he wasn't pleased with today's headlines, it seems the papers are getting desperate to learn about him and his attachment to the Titans, so a fair few bogus stories have surfaced, not to mention the fact that some seem to dislike or question his nationality."

Cyborg looked to the door from which the Titan in question had left, it was a shame he thought, he, probably more than any of the other Titans had felt the bite of the publics opinions, in fact as far as he was concerned they didn't have a clue what they were talking about, and highly likely they never would.

"How'd they find out about him so fast, there hasn't even been anything big happening since he arrived?"

Raven finally looked up at him.

"Guess."

She said in a tone that suggested it wasn't going to be difficult, and indeed it wasn't.

"Beast Boy?"

Cyborg asked, he received a nod and a shrug that said it all.

"You know Beast Boy, he lives for the attention, thrives on his fan mail and media coverage, in fact any attention and he is happy, even if it isn't him they are interested in."

Cyborg nodded.

"Hmmm. I wouldn't like to be BB when he finally gets up and Chris finds him."

Raven grunted in the affirmative and then went silently back to her meditation, Cyborg was puzzled with what to do, he really wanted to show Chris the new stuff, and he also wanted to make him feel better, so he could do both at the same time, unless he needed space. Raven seemed to read his mind.

"Give him a while; just let him blow off some steam, preferably at an inanimate object, because if he trains with Robin or worse finds Beast Boy, well…"

She left the rest unsaid, Cyborg nodded, even though she had not opened her eyes. He looked at the door through which the angry Englishman had departed, and wondered just what he was doing now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_BANG!_

Robin clenched his teeth.

_BANG!_

…

_BANG, BANG!_

He scrunched his eyes closed behind his mask.

_BANG!_

"For pity's sake."

_BANG…BANG, BANG!_

"Right that's it."

He walked quickly to the training room door, but, much to his annoyance, the shooting stopped.

Sighing heavily with a mixture of controlled rage and relief he turned and went back to his punch bag, for a moment almost wishing the Englishman he knew to be responsible would take its place.

Robin focused, drew his body into an offensive stance. He paused, making sure everything was perfect, his fist clenched, and he struck.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Or at least he would have if his concentration hadn't been snatched away from him in the blink of an eye, instead making him overshoot the blow and go flying over to the side of the room. He turned and stormed to the door, there was no stopping him now. He rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and went into the room marked 'Practice Range' inside he was just in time to see Chris take aim and send another stream of practice bullets into what Robin assumed had once been a newspaper.

The room wasn't very big for its job, it was hardly used before Chris's arrival, so instead of having the targets further away they were just smaller, Robin had once spent hours practicing his throwing technique, until he had needed moving targets to increase his skill.

He was brought back suddenly from this memory.

BANG!

Robin sighed as another projectile tore a small hole in what was left of the paper, this last tear was just too much and the bottom half fell away.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Robin was as ever amazed at the accuracy of the shots, each one struck the falling paper and may have even kept it in the air had Chris not stopped. He was just on the verge of making his presence known to the stationary Englishman when he saw that Chris was reloading the training weapon, it was out of ammunition, but the strange thing was that Chris had know it was, even though the weapon had not emitted a click or ceased fire, had Chris actually counted the rounds fired, if so, it was a skill few could boast, and only served to increase Robin's opinion of Chris as a master gunman.

"Er, Chris?"

Robin enquired. The Titan slipped the safety catch on and turned.

"Yes?"

He said, his tone explaining both the mood he was in and also why the newspaper had had to die.

Robin pondered the likelihood of Chris shooting him, deciding that it was limited he began his request.

"Er Chris, look, I appreciate that you are training, and training hard, but could you possibly stop shooting that newspaper, it's kinda annoying."

There was a moment where the politeness of the coming response was in question, however common sense won through and Chris nodded.

"Sorry, just blowing off some steam."

He said unloading the fresh magazine and carefully placing the weapon and ammunition in their appropriate places. Robin smiled, not because he had gotton his own way, but because Chris had actually shown the loyalty, respect and friendship to hold back what was likely to have been a scathing remark.

"How about you and me spar for a little while, make you feel better I bet."

Chris nodded, skilfully hiding a depressed sigh as they walked out of the room together.

"Come death come."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a glorious day; even Raven would have to admit. It was after all, miserable looking weather.

It didn't matter to Starfire, the wet weather was a beautifully natural occurrence, and one that she loved despite the sombre attitude that others regarded such weather in. it was all natures will, and that was a special thing that this pretty little blue planet could boast, what she loved the most about such things however was the possibility of seeing a 'rainbow' such an occurrence could make her day alone, and she was looking forward to such an occasion today.

There could be nothing better in her opinion, and even Raven would be challenged to disagree.

Though Starfire somehow doubted she would. Giggling quietly to herself she continued her brisk walk towards the main room, it was always such a joy to come into that room in the morning, when the view was so special, dawn or dusk, it didn't matter view wise. But the smiles of greeting on her friends faces each morning warmed the heart of the alien princess.

Just who, she wondered would be there today, before the arrival of Chris the attendance would vary, but recently the possibility of a breakfast made for them had brought the others out earlier and at the same time.

How she loved that also, the moments of such joyful bonding when the six of them would gather around the dining table and simply, as friends, talk. The experience was nothing new, but now with the addition of the sixth Titan, it had a new flavour, so to speak. Chris was full of new stories and as yet not annoyingly repetitive conversation directions. Long had it been a custom of Starfire's to watch her team mates for possible bonding activities, and while her hair braiding suggestions with Raven had been stonewalled, she had at least found some way of spending what on this planet was called 'quality time' with each and every one of her friends.

Thus it was that much more of a tragedy that she could find no activity with which she suspected Chris would not refuse outright, and she was beginning to suspect that the Englishman was still angry about her leading him 'like a lamb to the slaughter' he had said, during his initiation.

If this was the case, then she would have to remedy the situation very quickly, for she could not bear the thought of one of her friends being displeased with her.

So engrossed with her ponderings was she that it was only when the realisation that she had stopped dawned on her that she realised where she was.

"Morning."

Said Raven in a bored tone from her corner, despite her customary act of unconcern, the surprise that Starfire had entered quietly was apparent.

"Oh good morning friend Raven, is it not a most glorious day?"

'Friend Raven' opened one eye, then after a half second glance out of the windows surrounding the room simply replied.

"It's raining."

The comment had contained no spite or anything of the sort; it was however delivered in such an extinguishing manner that even Starfire saw that there was going to be minimum jollity to be had in this room on this particular morning.

Sighing Starfire looked about the room, they were alone, and that was not a particularly uplifting state of affairs.

"Please friend, where might the others be found?"

Starfire asked, smiling in her usually whirlwind of youthful caring, love and beauty. Raven responded in the norm also, a disheartening, depressing monotone that seemed to be able to suck the very life force out of the merry Titan.

"No, but I would assume that Beast Boy is still asleep, Cyborg is probably in the workshop or lab, and Robin and Chris could be training anywhere, oh, and by the way, just so we're on the same page, Cyborg is in a mild depression because of Chris, Robin may soon be suffering from a mild concussion, because of Chris, and vive versa, Chris is in a big depression and also a bad mood, because of Beast Boy, and Beast Boy may soon be in crutches, because of Chris, but I'm fine."

Starfire absorbed the information and angled her eyebrows and lips into an expression of puzzlement.

"But why is such a chain of unrest apparent within our most friendship bound team?"

Raven looked up; the signs of annoyance were beginning to appear.

"That's the way things are, plus it all spawned from Beast Boy, so it was inevitable that everybody is down."

Starfire turned around and made her way back towards the door from whence she had come.

"Then I shall crusade until the high spirit of our beloved team is restored once more."

The door closed behind her, thus meaning she didn't hear the unconcerned comment that followed her.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The apparently depressed Englishman was in no mood for this, it was blatant, though it certainly wasn't stopping Robin.

Cyborg had been watching for about five minuets, and he was witnessing what he could only describe as a slaughter, it was 'the charge of the light brigade' all over again. Chris was clearly outmatched, but fuel'd by the powerful rage within him, he just kept coming back for more, what had started as a fairly disciplined training match with training weapons had slowly degraded into an unruly slugging match.

_Swoosh, clump, crunch, slump._

For the thirty second time Chris was pole axed by a disciplined and precise blow, he fell to the ground, muttered something impossible to hear, but highly likely impolite and then got slowly to his feet, a look of uncaring acceptance in his swampy coloured eyes.

"Chris are you sure you want to continue?"

Robin received a nod.

"Come on, your eager to train and improve I know, and this was my idea I accept but you really look like you could use a rest."

Chris assumed one of his newly learned combat stances, an offensive one Cyborg noticed with a sinking feeling, he knew what would follow shortly.

Robin sighed and nodded; he assumed a defensive stance and awaited the inevitable. However Cyborg was not destined to see this final 'charge of the light brigade' from behind him the sound of the door opening distracted his attention and he turned for a moment.

_Swoosh, thwack, crunch, bang, tumble, slump._

Cyborg looked away from the entering form of Starfire and back at the two stationary forms on the floor, they had both been annihilated that time, which was an improvement, if you could call it that.

"…"

"Ow."

"…"

"Yep."

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged glances and then moved into the occupied part of the sparring room.

Chris rolled onto his back and then accepted Robin's hand, back on his feet he swayed slightly but was smiling at least now.

"You two enjoying yourselves?"

Cyborg asked of the two sweating, grinning combatants, he received a duet of nods, good enough for him, he thought.

"Yeah, having a right good rumble."

Said the now obviously far more content Englishman.

"Please friends; I have been informed by friend Raven that our team spirit is low and in need or replenishment."  
The three male Titans exchanged glances.

"Er Star, everything's fine, just some early morning blues that's all."

The alien beauty wrinkled her pretty nose at Robin; it would seem she was unsure about what he meant.

"Blues?"

The three male Titans once again exchanged glances, though this time they were accompanied by sighs. Cyborg grinned as he thought of the discomfort he was about to inflict on his leader, and with an evil grin he grabbed Chris by the shoulder and led him away.

Taking his opportunity to escape with Cyborg, Chris left with the excuse 'there are important things we need to play with', and with that they left Robin to it, and 'it' was to turn out to be a very uncomfortable occurrence in deed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are Robin and Starfire, you know?"

Chris asked in a slightly nervous voice, he had been wanting to ask for a long time, but had not thought it appropriate, or wise, but now just seemed the right time, especially after the merriment of Cyborg when they had seen the look on Robin's face, like a general deserted by his men in the face of the enemy.

"What?"  
Asked Cyborg, knowing full well what the Englishman meant but wanting to make him suffer just a tiny bit, he was cruel that way it would seem.

"You know what."  
Said Chris, not wanting to be draw into the game, but failing anyway.

"Nope, you're going to have to spell it out to me."

Said the towering Titan, an evil grin on his face. Chris pondered for a moment as they turned a corner and headed into the elevator.

"A R E R O B I N A N D S T A R F I R E A N I T E M O R A M I M I S T A K E N I N T H A T A C C U S A T I O N."

He said in a surprisingly fast but nevertheless blatantly sarcastic manner. Cyborg actually missed the correct button on the panel and sent them up instead of down.

"F O O L."

Said Chris shaking his head. Cyborg frowned, still not sure exactly what Chris had said, though getting the second message all too clearly.

"W E L L A N S W E R M E A N D S T O P B E I N G A N O O Y I N G."

Chris said, mildly amused by Cyborg's bemused look as he finally sent the elevator in the right direction.

"Ok, just stop it, no they aint, they should be, damn near are, but no, the answer is no, ok?"  
Chris nodded, it was the answer he had been expecting, or at least very close to it. He had suspected that Robin's almost coldly professional attitude would make that sort of relationship strained, but he had been in the thinking that Starfire's abundance of the opposite would have more than compensated. Chris shook his head in wonder for a second; Robin was a braver guy than him. In all likelihood if it was him in Robin's shoes then he would be a nervous wreck, or even worse, if it was Raven with Starfire's personality, then, well.

"_You would crack boyo, your mind would melt leaving you completely unable to function, and I'm definitely not driving."_

Said David annoyingly, but probably not far from the truth.

"What's the matter?"

Asked Cyborg, catching the rather distant but disturbed look on the Englishman's face. Chris, suitably dragged from his revile shook his head and said unconvincingly.

"Nothing."

Cyborg looked like he was on the verge of asking a question, but at that moment the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, apparently forgetting his motion of thought the large Titan walked out and started towards the workshop. Chris was glad, though he couldn't be sure why, the topic of Robin's and Starfire's 'relationship' if it could be called that, had made him examine, and subsequently become very depressed by his own apparently hopeless situation. Not helped at all by David's constant ridicule.

"_Yep, you're screwed."_

He followed Cyborg into the workshop, and was greeted by a sight he would not soon forget.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin was not happy, he had been abandoned, left to fend for himself in one of the most challenging engagements he had ever faced, AND HE WAS BLUSHING.

It wasn't that he couldn't act naturally around Starfire; in fact he had pretty much got that nailed down as an everyday occurrence. However, it was at times like this, times of anxiety when he was caught on the hop, these were the times when he usually found himself getting hot under the collar. Starfire wasn't the sort that he would consider devious, but if she did this sort of thing on purpose, then Robin didn't know what to call her.

It was the smile, that fatally beautiful smile, simple, but not foolish, bright, bright to the point of dazzling, unassuming, but somehow, deep down, expecting, like she was constantly waiting, longing for something. He knew why and for what she waited, though was of mixed feelings about just how that made him feel.

The problem here, was that he was now in one of those uncomfortable moments, one of those moments where he would either be forced to verbally 'break and run' or 'stand and fight', shameless as it sounded, he was not too keen on the latter.

"So Robin, what are these morning blues of which you speak?"

Internally there was a battle going on which composed of fear, bravery, willpower, strength, desire, confidence and paranoia. It was a battle of a peculiar nature, and it wasn't helping the boy wonder in question.

"Er, well…"

He paused, realising just how difficult it would be to express the concept of 'early morning blues' to someone who seemed like they had never experienced them in their entire life. While he was pondering this the 'happy' person in question tilted their head adorably and smiled that much more intensely. This was no good, Robin needed to break out of this trap, he was only going to achieve embarrassing himself if he continued like this.

"Yes?"

She asked, batting her eyelashes, realising he had absolutely no chance whatsoever of winning this particular battle Robin decided it was time to run. That however, was not going to be easy.

"It's kinda hard to explain, it's like, like…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, this was a disaster, this was fates way of punishing him for taking amusement in Chris's discomfort around Starfire. It was so unfair, he was the leader, yet he was definitely on the defensive here. Clearing his throat he began what was destined to be a very long, uncomfortable, embarrassing and frustrating conversation.

With hindsight it was probably not going to be the worst part of his day, however at that moment he was not happy with the two Titans who had deserted him and caused his current discomfort.

Those particular Titan's in question were at present having a far more amusing time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_BANG!_

The target shuddered and the blindingly white beam of energy went through, ending up several hundred metres away in the water of the bay, startling a seagull in the progress.

Chris stood for a moment in a stunned almost respectful silence.

"Blimy, are you sure this is wise, one sneeze and I might put a whole in the sun or something, and the recoil on this thing is like a mule."

Cyborg smiled; proud with the response his creation had received.

It had been a curious ten minuets, from the moment they had entered, followed by the first glimpse of Chris's brand new equipment, to Cyborg's salesman style routine and now, finally, to them running down to the training ground on the back of the island like a pair of naughty school children, not before however blowing a hole in the indoor target ranges wall.

Chris was amazed at the sheer power his equipment seemed to encompass, and Cyborg secretly had to admit he was too, the weapon was, at least visually, the same as the average laser rifle the local police force used, however, and it was a big however, Cyborg had used a miniaturised version of his sonic cannon instead of the, as he called it, 'wimpy standard blaster'. Something that had shocked Chris was the fact that if when he set his weapons power rating to low, it still put holes in things, then what it would do when set on high, and even more disturbing, just what could Cyborg's full version do. Chris didn't even want to know what a giant sonic cannon could do, though, in time, he would.

Cyborg's cheerful voice brought the pondering Englishman back to the real world.

"Wow, that was a bull."

Chris smiled slightly.

"Yes… and?"

Cyborg grinned back.

"Don't get cocky, you're not that good."

Chris raised both of his eyebrows for a second in an expression that suggested he disagreed, though he said nothing.

"Ok, let's try it again, super long range this time."

The titanium giant said to his now heavily armed companion. Chris scanned the target range for a target but saw none.

"Er, Cyborg… friend, there's nothing there."

The larger Titan tipped the barrel of Chris's weapon up several degrees and the aiming teen spotted a tiny white circle with a red dot in the middle, standing proudly on a rock several hundred meters away. Chris raised an eyebrow, that was an impossible shot, even he knew that, especially as he was not yet confident with the weapon Cyborg had created.

"No fair, I would be hard pressed to hit a tank at that range, well, maybe not, but you know what I mean."

He said unhappily, squinting down the sight and doing his best not to let the sight sway.

"Trust me, you will be able to hit far smaller targets at far greater ranges by the end of the day, have a little confidence man, remember, we believe in you, besides, this is only a test, next shot I will start showing you a few of the extras.

Chris felt a happy warm feeling deep inside himself, he was admittedly a little annoyed by the fact that once again, a member of the team had shamelessly stolen from the conversation he had had with Raven on the towers roof. It made him feel better, but he still found it annoying that a 'personal' moment for him, and indeed between himself and his beloved Raven had been violated. Either way, it was nothing he was ever likely to mention, so he simply grumbled internally.

As always helped in that department by the ever present voice of David.

"_Oh cheer up, you're finally getting to shoot something, just be careful and try to avoid any friendly fire incidents, I doubt they would appreciate it."_

Chris sighed and took aim, careful to adjust ever so slightly for the range and wind direction.

He squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

The bright white beam darted towards the target, less than a second after he had fired, the target shuddered and fell into the water. Cyborg looked at the disappearing shape and then said.

"Er, well, er… that will do, I guess."

Chris smiled, he hadn't been expecting to hit the target, but he certainly wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"Yes, bit messy but I think it was a mediocre shot, wouldn't you, eh, eh, Cyborg, eh, eh, eh, good eh, eh, Cy, that was good eh, eh, eh, eh…?"

"ALRIGHT IT WAS GOOD!"

Cyborg finally snapped and shouted waving his arms around. He wouldn't have minded, but the apparently sharp shooting Englishman has been edging his face closer throughout that very annoying statement. Chris smiled at the response.

"So, what's next?"

He queried, looking along the length of the rifle and testing its weight in either arm. Cyborg shook his head and took the weapon from Chris, taking on a stern tone.

"Now Chris, I know you're no baby. But I still want to say, this is no toy, it's a dangerous weapon, and even if I did make it, it is still just basically a gun, a super cool gun, but a gun all the same, you point, it shoots, you understand?"

Chris nodded.

"Good, this isn't just something that I have created, it's almost a part of me, it uses the same technology and that is special to me, I am trusting you with this, don't let me down."

Chris shook his head as the last part of the sentence came out with a passion that Chris, then, couldn't understand. Chris was just about to ask if something was wrong when he was convinced there wasn't.

"So, let's have some fun."

The grinning Cyborg said, throwing the weapon to be awkwardly caught by the surprised Englishman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If thou should wish to endanger your life, then by all means feel free to look in the fridge, HOWEVER, if you would prefer to not face the blue mess that now inhabits it, then will you please keep the door closed and not wake it up, if you fail this simple task please use the 'bludgeoner' provided."

Raven read the note aloud and followed the arrow which pointed towards a frying pan with the newly written inscription 'Bludgeoner Ben' on it. She rolled her eyes and decided that Chris, who had told her of his encounter with the repulsive pie and more recently, the dangerous blue mould that seemed to have taken up residence in its place, probably knew what he was talking about.

She sighed and went back to her book, from the sounds of the enthusiastic shooting outside she gathered that Chris was feeling better, and that he was likely to work up a reasonable appetite, that way she was likely to not have to open the fridge door herself.

She sat and folded her legs, picking up her book and once more lost herself in the intellectual writings of some long dead monk, she read the name Malchior.

A name she would remember in the not too distant future, however, this was not to be the time, for she was destined to be disturbed and not look to this particular book again for a while, with hindsight it was probably for the best.

"Hey Rae!"

An annoyingly cheerful voice said. She pondered the odds of successfully ignoring it and continuing this, till now, pleasantly un green day, knowing the odds were not good she sighed and slammed the book shut.

"Afternoon."

She said coolly, drawing attention to the late hour of Beast Boy's awakening. He didn't seem to notice.

"What's up?"

He asked throwing himself onto the sofa next to her. She was tempted to say 'you' and send him flying through the ceiling, however for his sake she didn't. Instead she decided to give him some troubling thoughts to ponder.

"…"

He looked at her expectantly, like a bemused child who couldn't quite believe he was being ignored. Finally tiring of her pause he asked.

"Well?"

She delivered her line and opened her book once more.

"I don't speak to dead men…."

She paused and looked at him.

"Oh, pardon me, dead 'boys'."

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, his brains working almost visible on his face.

"Only cos you can't talk to boy's, anyway, what do you mean?"

Ignoring the first comment she simply looked back at her book and though not reading pretended to be engrossed.

Beast Boy huffed and continued.

"Come on Rae, pleeeeeeeze."

Despising that particular lengthened word she decided it was wise to deliver her intended comment now before he went and deployed a significantly long one.

"You may or may not remember, but you blabbed about Chris to the media, he isn't happy and neither will Robin be when he finds out, so, it's all a question of which one finds you first, or if you annoy me significantly to warrant you demise, either way… bye bye."

The green Titan looked at her horrified for a moment, then apparently deciding he didn't quite have to worry as much as she was making out sneered and said.

"Yeah right, even if they are mad, I didn't mean to, and it's not like I told them his name, even I'm not that stupid."

Raven looked at him with a sceptical expression; she raised her eye brows briefly before shrugging and once more trying to read her book.

"Besides, it's not like Chris even has a proper super hero name yet, not like us anyway."

She paused for a moment, could it actually be that Beast Boy, of all people, had just stumbled upon something both important and interesting.

"What do you mean, like us?"

She asked, surprised that she had never really taken time to ponder her friends and her own alias. It was so natural to think of them as they intended to be seen, as the Teen Titans, not people, not friends, but a legendary mix of hero, mystery, alien, cybernetics and something else, something that wasn't really either, just a mask for something else, buried deep within. She sighed and pushed that depressing thought from her mind.

"Well, I mean we all have these names that kinda define who we are, and Chris, well, he doesn't."

She looked at him, he was right, and socking as that in itself was, what was more was the strange deepness to what he was saying.

"Chris is Chris, that defines him pretty much on its own."  
She said, not sure exactly why, just feeling that the point had to be made, even if Beast Boy didn't know, she did that the Englishman's identity was in his past, and that would dictate a lot of how he acted in the future.

"Yeah, I know that, but it's, it's like this, I'm Beast Boy, right?"

Raven nodded.

"Right, so that's my identity, it's who I am, and how people know and see me, it makes sense because I can change into different animals, or, beasts, so it works, yeah?"

Once more the dark teen nodded in the affirmative.

"Now, Cyborg, well, that works because, well, he's a Cyborg, that's his thing, simple."

She raised an eye brow, but still nodded, wondering just what Beast Boy was going to say about her identification.

"Now, for you and Robin, it's a little different, Robin has this whole misdirection thing going."  
"Misdirection?"

She queried, actually beginning to enjoy this bizarre but definitely interesting conversation.

"Yeah, its like his name, it say sweet little bird, but when you see him beating the snot out of some bank robbers or whatever, it just kinda doesn't work."

Raven thought for a moment, she had never really thought of this, it was true that Robin's name could in a way be seen as almost 'girlish', yet it was not, he had gone beyond that, and he commanded respect from friend and foe alike. A thought came to her.

"What about Starefire then mister enlightenment?"

Beast Boy grinned, though to be perfectly honest he wasn't sure just what the word meant; it was either something about understanding, or a dimmer switch brand, one of those.

"I guess Star is sort of the same as Robin that way, she has this sweet name that says cute kind and cuddly, but seriously, would you like to have to explain to her how you'd broken Robin's arm?"

She smiled slightly, she quickly hid it, but even so, the image was amusing, though she denied it she did find Beast Boy amusing at times, and he had a habit of cheering her up and brightening her day considerably.

"Probably not."

She answered, her voice and facial expressions now under control.

"And me?"

She asked after a moment of silence, now quite interested in this green Titan's view of her.

"You, well I guess yours is the most cool but still creepy of all, I mean you act like you do, and your name backs it up perfectly, gives you this whole image of darkness, can be scary, but its also good, I know I would rather have you behind me than in front of me."

She looked at him for a moment, aside from the annoying use of the word 'creepy' which she despised as much as ever, what he had said was strangely touching in its adorable naive ness.

"Er, thanks, I guess."

She said, from outside there was a sound of a mild explosion and a shout. Sighing she rolled her eyes and went back to her book, though did ask.

"So, what would you suggest we call him?"

He looked at her and pondered the question.

"I was kinda thinking something like… 'Fox'."

She put the book down for a moment.

"Fox?"

She repeated.

"Yeah, I think it sort of suites him, well, from an animal point of view anyway."

She thought, then decided to just ask.

"Why?"

"Well, I cant help but think of people as animals as well as people, I mean you and Robin are easy, cos your names say it all, Cyborg, well I see him as some sort of bear, a grizzly, and Star, she is a cat to me, a big one, maybe a tiger, but definitely some sort of feline."

"I see, very… original way of thinking."

Raven said, personally she was unsure exactly what he was getting at, but she still liked seeing other people's points of view and ideas, bizarre and potentially frightening as they may have been.

"But why is Chris a 'Fox' then?"

She asked.

"I don't know, I guess it comes from seeing the video of him, you know the one from the security camera?"

She nodded, actually putting her book down and closing it, so engrossed was she in this strange but still interesting conversation.

"Well it's just the way he moves, sort of graceful, and almost sly, like well, a fox."

She looked slightly sceptical, having not seen the video, or been part of the initiation 'hunt'.

"He is just silent and quick, and he has that sort of movement, you know, like a fox stalking some poor farm animal, plus he's English, and foxes just seem a little more English than wolfs, though that may be because I read a book called 'Fantastic Mr Fox'."

She suppressed a grin.

"Obviously a literature triumph."

He made a face but continued.

"And also when we were looking for him during his initiation, the thing I thought was that it was just like fox hunting, awful and cruel English sport as that used to be, it was still the same, you know, us, hunting him, and him being English, like the foxes would be, I even spent most of the time doing my bloodhound impression, and he still made it difficult. Fought to the end, just like a fox would have. Well that's my opinion anyway."

She looked at him, it was rare for her to feel un-irritated in this particular Titan's presence, even more so for her to feel enlightened into his strange take on things. Put simply, she was now just confused, but not in the annoying way he usually made her. This train of thought was disturbed by the arrival of two Titan's, both looking mildly angry, and slightly worse for ware.

"I can't believe you shot me Chris."

Said the towering form of Cyborg, his right hand clutching an almost invisible dent in the dead centre of his chest plate.

"Well you shot me first."

The English Titan responded, not looking over to the two sitting figures but instead placing his equipment onto the counter and collapsing into a chair.

"Yeah, but we had to test your new gear out, I did say we were doing that."

Countered Cyborg, heading to the fridge, but stopping as he saw the note.

"Yes, but you could have given me a little warning before shooting me in the chest."

Chris said, his tone getting ever so slightly more angry.

"I did not shoot you in the chest; I shot you very gently in the toughest point of the body armor."

Said Cyborg, his own tone matching the sitting Englishman's.

"Exactly how do you shoot someone 'gently' and I can still feel it, its warm, and I think you broke a rib, if so, Raven wont be happy…."

Said Chris finally looking round and noticing the pair of Titan's looking over the back of the sofa.

"Hey."  
Said he and Cyborg together, far too loudly and quickly to be natural.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Cyborg Chris and Beast Boy exchanged looks and then went about their business, their apparent hostility now forgotten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark outside, night was fast approaching, as the city wound down the noise of the population decreased… though that wasn't true in at least one front room.

"But why Fox?"

Chris… or now apparently 'Fox' asked.

"Well…"

Said Beast Boy, now seeming a lot less sure of his apparently profound suggestion.

"Er… well I guess there are some other possible, like…"

"Fox held up a finger and silenced him with.

"Call me 'Super Limey' and I swear I will do something unpleasant."

Beast Boy shrugged and sat back a bit further into the couch, deeply frightened by the fact that Fox had guessed perfectly what he had been about to say.

"Look man, can you think of anything better?"

Said Cyborg, Fox turned and looked at him, he shrugged and sat down heavily next to Raven.

They were all there, and it was proving an interesting conversation.

Listen… Fox, you could have picked your own one… but you didn't, so either do so, or use this one."

Said Robin, still in slight ill humour after his earlier desertion. Fox sighed and nodded, he gave a hopeless look at Raven, which she ignored, and that was that.

For about twelve seconds.

The main alarm screamed at them, Robin with speed that suggested this was not the first time, flew over the back of the sofa and ran to the main console.

He looked back with a grim expression.

"Time to do our job guys."

He said already making a move for the door.

"Ugh, never a moments peace."

Said Beast Boy morphing into a hawk and reappearing as himself by the door.

"What is it this time?"

Cyborg asked, pulling 'Fox' up and handing him his gear, which had been sitting where he had dropped it earlier.

"Cinderblock, at the prison, he's breached the perimeter defences, we need to stop him before he does whatever he is planning."

The Titans ran out of the main room and headed for the elevator.

"Cinderblock?"

Fox asked. The others save Raven grinned.

"Yeah, your in for a treat tonight, its going to be a rocky evening."

All the Titans, except this time Fox sighed. The elevator halted on the ground floor and they poured out, all except for Fox, who was having a minor panic attack about facing his first real enemy… and something about the name and Beast Boy's questionable humour suggested he was not going to find them facing a pushover.

"Hey Foxy, you coming or what!"

He looked up from his revile and ran after his team mates pulling on his equipment as he went.

"Don't call me Foxy!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There, sorry it took longer than time itself, but a combination of being busy, several strange and frightening events , writers block, a severe head injury... and just generally being lazy has slowed me down considerably._

_Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed and of course to my wisest counsel._

_Please continue to do so, or start… please… go on._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, hope I won't be as slow in the future, but no promises._


End file.
